Hit me Like a Truck
by roo15
Summary: "If you have anything to say for yourselves, please speak now. Or forever hold your peace." "I, Puri-Puri Prisoner do hereby take, the S Class rank 14, Genos also known as Demon Cyborg to be my lawfully wedded husband." The buff man stood up. "HELL NO!" said cyborg readied to incinerate the man. My take on what happened after the Garou battle.
1. chapter 1Prologue

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **PROLOGUE**

"If you have anything to say for yourselves, please speak now, o r forever hold your peace."

"I, Puri-Puri Prisoner do hereby take, the S Class rank 14, Genos also known as Demon Cyborg to be my lawfully wedded husband." The buff man stood up. He was wearing a long sleeves shirt with black and white stripes indicating that as just stated in his name, he is a prisoner.

"HELL NO!" Genos readied to incinerate the man.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down dude!" King tried to calm the enraged cyborg.

"Yeah take a chill pill Genos. Hey can I have some tea over here?" Saitama asked one of the staff present. "thanks."

"Dragon, Demon, whatever, just lemme take care of it!" Rank 16 of S class, Metal Bat ranted. Ugh! These morons were like wasting his time. Zenko's gonna kill him if he can't attend another one of her piano recitals.

This morning, all S class heroes were informed that they will have a very important meeting. Failure to attend will mean demotion. And so, everyone gathered and was unbelievably shocked to know that Sitch, yes, that old geezer is actually the S class rank 1! And will be presiding over the meeting. He stood amidst 2 tables. The shorter one, was positioned hozitonally with 5 HA board members sitting like a panel including Agoni himself. The vertical one was surrounded by all the S class heroes plus the A Class rank 39, Caped Baldy and the B class Rank 1, Jigoku no Fubuki

"We are gathered here today to join these two..." he motioned to Fubuki and Tatsumaki, he was about to continue when,

BUUUURP!

The S Rank10 Pig god ( _Buta Gami)_ gave a loud belch.

 _These heroes don't look in the best of moods today. And how long is that Pig gonna keep on eating?_ The S rank 8 Zombieman ( _Zonbiman)_ thought. _Didn't Garou give him a lesson about consuming more-than-58%-of-the-population-and only produce shit already?_

"I don't mean to sound rude Caped-Baldy san, but why are you here? The same goes for Miss Fubuki? Were you invited or summoned?" Tank Top Master politely asked.

"Did Bang and Genos invite you guys again? I can't believe the leader of the Fubuki group would agree to be the old man's disciple." Kamikaze, a.k.a. Atomic samurai, S Rank 4 commented. The first time he met Saitama, he did not acknowledge the man. But after that fight with Garou, he just couldn't bring himself to. He was defeated by Black Sperm and after that guy increased his power by 10 trillion, Garou kicked his butt, and then Saitama came along to toy with Garou.

There is no question in this man's strength. But there is in his sexuality. Hanging out too much with... males, not to mention they actually shared the same room... and they're not even kin. But with Fubuki, it's a different story. A chick needn't be strong. Women just had to be hot enough and he'd acknowledge them.

"But if you decide that his martial arts do not suit you, feel free to approach me." The swordsman wiggled his eyebrows at Fubuki.

"No I did not invite them, they were summoned as well." Bang, a.k.a. Silver Fang S rank 3, informed Atomic Samurai. "and they are not going to be my disciples. We just came together since we were about to have a housewarming party when the HA summoned us."

"Whoa! You guys are having a party and you did not invite me? Aw. Meanies!" the A rank 5, Dotei, a.k.a Child Emperor whined. Ever since he saw Saitama one-punching that Evil water- the monster he cannot defeat with science and physics- he had always wanted to know more about the guy. You see, he is a child genius, it was his brain that allowed him to be seated in the S class. But when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, his level is that of a kid his age.

"Hey! When this is over, can I come with you guys?" the boy licked his lollipop. He heard the demon cyborg address the baldy as 'sensei', maybe he can learn from the man as well? Ehehehe..

Said baldy just looked at him, "eh? Shouldn't you be asking your mom first?" Then he sipped his tea.

Dotei pouted. He has cram school later. His mom will NEVER allow him to skip. Aw. He'll just tag along and use his cuteness. Ehehe..

Back then, he actually wanted to meet the rank 1, but when he did, okay, change of pusuits.

Drive Knight _(Kudo Kishi)_ the S rank 9 and Watchdog man S rank 12 just kept quiet.

Usually, Superalloy Darkshine would have assumed that everyone is looking at his shiny body, but not today. Garou taught him that his body wasn't the shiniest. So he was a bit modest today and thought, _maybe if that baldy teaches me how to shine my head like his..._

*eherm* Metal knight, real name Dr. Bofoi, former teacher/boss of Dotei, S rank 6 took everyone's attention. "if this is about the defense robots, the new proposals and designs are ready. I shall be submitting them together with the request for a specific hero to test them out right after the meeting.." His voice was that of a robot. Since the one attending was only a drone.

What? His back is killing him! Remember Onohki in the naruto verse? Yea, that bad. And besides it's this drone that does his hero work any way. So it's a legit proxy.

And the hero he wants to test the new defense robots? Well, obviously that's gonna be Saitama. The bald man destroyed the former ones after all. That and he wanted to conitnue observing this newbie.. _on the offchance that he can challenge me.._

"Yes, thank you, Metal knight. We shall speak of that as the third agenda." Sitch addressed him. the guy looked like he was one of the staff. Is he really Blast? If this is some kind of a sick joke...

S rank 13 Flashy flash _(Senko no Furasshu)_ didn't like the pace of this meeting. "then, would like to start telling us what we are here for? You said that this was very important, _BLAST._ "

"Not everything can be done in a flash, Flashy Flash. You would do well to keep that in mind, so as I was saying..." the S rank 1 scolded him.

"True. But that doesn't mean that you should keep us waiting for like 1 hour and 49 minutes!" the S rank 2 exploded. She has been here for the past 1 hour and 49 minutes waiting for the other retarded- erm, tardy heroes to arrive. Didn't their elementary schools teach them punctuality or something?

And this Sitch is Blast bullshit. She didn't want to believe it. These guys found the wrong Blast! She knew Blast. And his name wasn't Blast (well, not in this fanfic, anyway). The Association promised her that they'd recruit a person named Blast-an idea that she herself had recommended after informing them that someone named Blast was stronger than her. Ugh. Even if Sitch was strong enough to be Blast.. he's not the Blast she had in mind. So she's kinda' frustrated. Plus the squabble she had with Saitama and Fubuki yesterday...

Well, let's just say that pissing her off would make you regret the moment you were conceived.

The presiding hero nodded,"Very well. If you pro heroes would just be polite enough to let me finis—"

"NO! Let go! Sensei's picture remains with me!" Genos shrieked. A very manly shriek.

 _Knew it._ Atomic samurai smirked.

"hey hey hey! Lemme see guys!" King jumped in the fray.

"What picture?" Saitama wondered out loud.

"Hey he has hair!" Dotei shouted out loud. Nobody knew how he got the said picture when King, Genos and Puri Puri prisoner have been at each other's neck to see it. "wow he sure looks different.

And with that Bang , Fubuki and Tatsumaki joined the rumble.

All hell broke loose.

"STOP IT!" Blast/Sitch yelled. By that time, it was Tatsumaki who had the said picture. Fubuki, Bang, King and the rest peering over her shoulders.

She was shaking.

Senritsu no Tatsumaki was shaking.

"YOU!"

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think! The angst begins in next chpater. The next 20 or more chapters will be the days before this day. I kinda wanted to explore the backstory of other characters in OPM. And as for Saitama... well, he's OP as hell. So there.


	2. Chapter 2 Tatsumaki Part 1

Hit me Like a Truck by Roo15

A/N: okay, okay, so them goddamn fanfic authors left me in cliffhangers and sooo I need to get this out of my chest.

This is some sort of collaboration of all the OPM fanfics I've read, so if you believe credit is due to a specific someone, just place it in the reviews. I don't remember their names anymore. Sorry...

Anyway, if you believe that I own One Punch man, Imma gonna hafta to destroy your beliefs. Though I own several sets of pen :]

Other anime references... I don't own them either.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Tatsumaki Part 1

An esper's past

.

.

 _"It aches... everywhere..."_

A small woman thought. She only wanted freedom dammit. What the hell is wrong with that? Why did she have to be born as an esper? Why did she have to be taken away? Why did her foster parents give her away? For money? Those goddamn assholes better not do the same to Fubuki. Or she'll blast them so to hell and back.

She winced in pain and grunted in frustration _. "...If I was only stronger.."_ If she was only stronger all of this wouldn't happen, right? She wouldn't be taken away. She could have defended herself. .. _"I don't have to be the strongest...even second place will do.."_ she thought. She tried to peer her eyes open. A light. It's too bright. Shit. She blinked.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. What a nice voice. A nice male voice. Who could it be? "The monster's gone now. "

"I'm f-f-fine..." she croaked. "did you defeat it?"

" Yeah.." he replied.

With her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she took a look around her. Rubbles. Everywhere. Broken pieces of equipment, wires, and cords hanging everywhere. _Is it a jungle here or what_? Tears on the wall and dust. A lot of them.

 _Hmm.. what are those white stuff scattered everywhere?_ She squinted. Those aren't stuff. They are lab coats. Belonging to dead bloodied bodies. And there are a lot of them. _Huh_. So the monster murdered those white coat wearing bastards during his rampage?

 _Heh, maybe I should thank him in the afterlife. They left me in my cell to die._ She grit her teeth. Why? Why? **WHY?!** Her eyes stung. Tears started to trickle down her face. She wiped them. No point in crying now.

What kind of monster was it, anyway? It sure was strong.

Strong? But it got its ass handed to it. Not really her definition of strong. She stares at the guy in standing in front of her. He was bloodied. Oh no, did he put himself on the line for her? To save her? Her? A lab rat like her? Why? She was nothing more of worth than an experiment. She was useless. Wasn't that the reason why they locked her up? Why did he save her?

"Y-y-you're b-bloo-dy- bloodied. Are y-y-ou o-o-kay?" she's still weak. Several tons of rubble piled up on her...so.. she's just glad to be alive.

" Yeah. I'm much more concerned about you though."

Time stopped. What. The. Hell? She looked up at him. Ba..dump... ba... dump.. so handsome. She hung her head. Her pupils dilated.

"Hey are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

Badump...badump...dabump..

He raised her chin. "Hey..."

BADUMPBADUMPBADUMP

Her heart was thrashing. She felt like a maiden in distress trapped in an enchanted tower guarded by the worst mythological creatures and then poof, a prince charming comes to rescue her. A handsome gallant prince charming who swept her off her feet and carried her away to his castle. And she, swooning in his strong arms smelling his masculine fragrance and he, in turn, would dote on her... He...he was the first guy who interacted with her after a long while. A long, long while. The first to care sincerely.

Would you blame her if she fell in love? You didn't take it against Anna when she insisted on marrying that asshole. Nor did you blame Aurora who fell in love with the guy who awakened her with a kiss after sleeping for a hundred of years. Same with Snow white and other Disney princesses who fall in love for the pettiest of reasons. She never felt this way before. It feels like an elysian treat. Was she perhaps in Elysium? She closed her eyes. Waiting for that magical moment. A kiss of true love... *insert swoon here* while madly blushing 50 shades of red that would make Hinata Hyuuga proud.

.

.

.

.

 _What's taking him so long?!_ She opened her eyes. What in the world?

He was opening other cells, flipping rubbles, sweeping stray cords aside..digging, checking for pulses in the littered bodies.

 _Oh, he's trying to find other survivors_. She tried not to pout. No harm in being selfish if it's just in her mind, eh? Would he really die if he just indulged on her request? Well, she didn't really say anything... but... would it be so bad to ask something that would remind me that I am human? A woman? Oh well, maybe he'll give it once everything's good to go.

"Hey look, there's another survivor here." He said after a few minutes of searching. She just sat there as she was too weak to even move, let alone stand. She saw him move. Wait, how could he still even move? He's as injured as she was.. incredible.. she admired his willpower. She suddenly felt a pang of pain in her side. Broken ribs, maybe? God, it hurts.

"It's another girl." She heard him say. "I know you're still not okay, but can you look after her? I'll search for other survivors. Medics are on their way." He gently laid the woman's body beside her and left it under her watchful eyes so he can search and rescue others. In these type of scenarios, even a late second can be fatal. This man does not take chances when it comes to the lives of others. Her gaze shifted from the man to the new survivor. She stared. _Hmm.. she looks familiar_... then her mind was blown away.

" Fu..bu..ki..? Fubuki? FUBUKIIIII!"

She was bawling her eyes in rage.

 _Those... those bastards! I'm gonna make them all PAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!_ For a moment there, her eyes turned all white, a strange green glowing aura encompassed her petite frame, lifting her from the ground. From the rubbles of her brokenness; from the shattered pieces of her being; from the ashes of her dreams...

Fubuki too? She wanted to sob. To destroy everything in sight. She was so angry that she didn't notice that everything is wildly flying, floating, thrashing, tumbling, plummeting around her, from small pieces of rubble to shards of glass, you name it.

"Hey calm down. She's alive, don't hurt her," she heard him raise his voice.

That statement did the job. She's not gonna let anything hurt her beloved little sister now, would she? Not even her own powers. She got out of her rampage mode and slowly floated to Fubuki's side. She studied her sister's lying form. _She's alive? SHE'S ALIVE!_ Thank goodness.. her eyes became misty again. The verdette slowly placed her scrawny arms around her _imouto_. She embraced her as gently as she could and sobbed.

"S-s-sister..I-I-I'm s-so-rry..s-s-sooo sooorrrrryyyy...I couldn't p-p-protect you.." she said between sobs. _I promise no harm shall befall you henceforth._

"Hmm.. so she's your sister, huh?"

She nodded. _My sister.. my younger sister.. my **beloved** younger sister..._

"Does she also have the powers you displayed just now?" he probed.

She nodded again. Grateful to that one last hanging fluorescent tube illuminating the corner, allowing her to see her sister's face again. The other lights are flickering. Others are dimming. They were inside the ruins of the home she had for the past few years. The home she called hell. Cage. Shithole. The same place where her sister probably suffered the same fate she did. Dammit all to hell! Her only thoughts revolved around the idea of getting the hell outa there ASAP.

"hmm... we should wait for the ambulance." He said.

Oh gods. Why did his voice sound so sexy? He was tired. Probably running on willpower alone for the past hour or so. He sounded like he just came out of his bedroom. Or a guy who ran out of saliva.

 _I wonder how his voice sounds when he_... really Tatsumaki?! Right now?! You and Fubuki aren't in your best health, could be in critical condition even- and that's what comes into your head? She silently scolded herself. You're such a bitch! She was torn between taking care of her sister and cuddling with her hero...

my hero... she thought. I really didn't have to be the strongest being in the world. Nobody would save me if so. Being second will do. She blushed.

"Hey what's your name?" he sat beside her. Well, he didn't want to make their injuries worse by moving them around the place since he's as smart as a brick when it comes to medical stuff, human anatomy and shit like that.

"Tatsumaki." She leaned on him after placing Fubuki's head on her lap. Bingo! Taking care of sis and being with Mr. Hero 3.

"Tatsuki." He repeated.

"Tat-su-ma-ki." She giggled.

"Tamaki." He tried again.

"Tat-su-ma-ki." She was almost laughing now.

"Tasumki." And he failed again.

She laughed

"Tat"

"Tat"

"su"

"su"

"ma"

"ma"

"ki"

"ki"

"Tatsumaki."

"Tats".

She laughed again. Man this guy is adorable.

"I'm Saitama." He said. She stopped laughing and looked at him. He was soooo handsome. So serene. Bloodied yet still calm. She wanted to take his smile with her. He looked like he had the average life she had always wanted. She wanted to share that life with him. With Fubuki. An average life where they won't be discriminated because of their powers. Where they'll live contentedly. Happily. Together. She wanted him. With her. As long as possible. Earlier she admired this man's willpower but now.

"I want to be a hero," he cut off her musings, "I want to save people." Still staring at a distance. Staring at the hallway she always hated. But she liked the way he stared...so.. ugh. Why can't he just stare at her instead?! Ugh. Was she ugly? Oh no. Oh hell no.. what is she gonna do now?!

"W-w-hy?' the managed to continue his sharing session. She's sure now. She's in...love.

"For fun." He nonchalantly replied.

Tatsumaki's left eye twitched. Violently. He saved her life! Her life! For fun?! The nerve! Was she really that miserable? That helpless?! Come to think of it, the damsel in distress is always helpless, but still! She stared at his face and guffawed. Oh god. He's really serious!

"Whaaaat? I thought it was gonna be a blast." He defended.

Her laughing slowly died down. She lovingly stroked Fubuki's hair and stared at her sleeping sister's face. She thought she'd never see her again. "Thank you, Saitama." She muttered under her breath. It was gonna be a blast he said. _I'm gonna be a hero too._ She silently vowed. What? She was born with these amazing powers, might as well use it for the greater good of humanity, right? Why not. use it.. so that it's gonna be a blast, right? Haha. She imagined him.. & her.. doing heroic stuff together.. she imagined him telling her _..I was right. It **IS** a blast_. She imagined them walking home together. Holding hands. She imagined, for the first time in forever... a happy ending. She blushed. We're gonna have a blast... she promised.

"And since you have those awesome powers, maybe you should be a hero too." He suddenly declared. Like as if it's just common sense to do so. He speaks his mind so freely she noticed. She paused.

Wait.. her eyes widened, was he reading my thoughts!? Was I unconsciously projecting them to him?! Oh shit oh shit oh shit.. she panicked.

"So that you can save others too.." he continued.

By this point, Tatsumaki's heart was thrashing like a caged beast. Blushing brighter by the second. She wanted to ask him if he'd let her be a hero working with him, but before she could say anything, he butted in.

"On second thought, maybe you should've used it to save yourself **AND** your sister."

She could hear a siren approaching. Probably the ambulance. He called the medics earlier, after all.

"Next time, don't expect other people to come and save you." He continued.

The siren seems to be getting closer as its volume raised several decibels. But she couldn't hear it. Her world was suddenly dumb.. well, deaf actually. She couldn't hear the ambulance's siren over a louder cacophony she never heard before but was very familiar with the aftermath.

she heard her heart break.

cue music: out of reach by Gabrielle

 _Knew the signs wasn't right..._

 _I was stupid for a while..._

 _Swept away by you..._

 _And now I feel like a fool..._

 _So confused, my hearts' bruised..._

 _Was I ever loved by you?_

 _Out of reach- so far_

 _I never had your heart..._

 _Out of reach- couldn't see..._

 _We were never meant to be..._

A/N: okay you can look up the song. Damn that's some heartbroken notes. The story resumes now...

"Oh the ambulance is here." Saitama suddenly said. He motioned himself and move to inform the medics of the esper sisters' location.

The conscious broken-hearted esper stared at his retreating form. That black mop of hair fading from her view. His tattered blue pants and jacket moving farther and farther.. he was just out of reach. He just casually walked away from her. After stealing her fragile gullible heart faster than Ban the Bandit and shattering it into a million pieces like it was fine china.

"Sai...ta...ma..." she mumbled. Eyes misty for the nth time. Eyelids becoming heavier by the millisecond she vowed for the last time again.. _this will be my LAST VULNERABLE MOMENT!_

. . . . . . . . . . .

~PRESENT~

"DAMN I was vulnerable!" she thought while Psykos hit her from behind and she plummeted to the ground like an overzealous comet in the earth's atmosphere.

Rubbles... again.. just like that last time. Damn. She wanted to sob. Everyone's gonna see how vulnerable she is right now. Shiiiiit. She is Senritsu no Tatsumaki dammit! She is not weak! She is an **S class HERO**! She is supposed to save her fellows.

 _"Next time, don't expect other people to come and save you.."_ his words rang in her head like a freakin' alarm clock snapping her out of reality instead of startling her so she can get back to the real world. his words rang and echoed and rippled and rubbed her weakness to her face.

"Sai...ta...ma.." she muttered before Hypnos took over.

. . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: lol Tatsumangsty. She's already bitter but not yet as arrogant as canon. On the way though. She's only like this everytime she remembers him... This is my first fanfic people.. please be gentle. Review whatever you have to say hope you like it : )

By the way, guys, can you confirm if it was canon that Sicchi is Blast? Omg omg.

Anyway, in this fanfic, it was Saitama who saved Tatsumaki and to make her even more bitter, Let's add Fubuki in the fray. So she has reason to... you know.. SaiTatsu.

4/22/17 edited for errors.

5/15/17 edited for errors.


	3. Chapter 3 Tatsumaki Part 2

**A/N:** you guys know I don't own One-Punch man, right?

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Tatsumaki part 2.**

 **.**

 **.**

The leaves in the trees outside her window were dancing as graceful as she could never be under the guidance of the morning breeze seemingly joining all creation in their content peace that she can hear in the chirping of the birds in their nests in that same tree that she's looking at.

The curtains are rustling, the sun taking his throne in the sky, shining as bright as the first time she laid eyes on it after her long exile inside that bloody laboratory. Ugh. So basically it was a sunny day. Whatever. Her life probably didn't get the memo. It's not as sunny. In fact, it's cloudy. With a chance of rain. Or meatballs to some people.

Normally on this type of weather, she hangs around the Hero Association's (HA) Head Quarters (HQ) and watch out for monsters that- would most likely die after a few hits from her- but suits her rank nonetheless.

What? It's beneath her to deal with wolf or demon threat level. They have like a gazillion of those weak **C class, B class** and heck, even **A class** to deal with those shit stains. She's an **S class** hero. And the rank 2 to boot. Why the hell would she waste her time with weak opponents?

The point is, normally on this type of weather, she trashes dragon level threat monsters like laundry on Mondays. But today is not a normal day. Why? She's basically strapped on this goddamn set of goddamn white sheets inside this goddamn room of the goddamn hospital _trying_ to reccover. What the hell?! Pfft. Like as if she needs it. She is Senritsu no Tatsumaki dammit!

She tried to prop herself up. _Damn.. that hurt._ Not that she would admit it out loud. In your dreams plebs! That dumb doctor told her rest and make sure that she doesn't strain herself...too much.

Who does that idiot think he is anyway?! _I save their weak asses and this is the thanks that I get?! They'd order me around, confident that_ _ **I'M under**_ _their care and wing?! FUCK NO!_ Again, She is Senritsu no Tatsumaki dammit! Stress and strain is her middle name. No, just pick either one. A person can't have 2 middle names, after all. That'll be wierd.

Why was she here again? Oh yeah that dumb bitch that calls herself Psykos thrashed her like a ragdoll. Of course she's much much much **MUCH** weaker than her... she.. well she... was just caught off guard is all. Hmp. _Oooh when I get my hands on that little piece of shit... she is sooo gonna get it._. _I'm gonna make her regret the day she was conceived._ She's had like 517 ways to kill Psykos in a span of 10 seconds, thank you very much.

Hmm.. yeah she plummeted like a shot down migrating bird on open season and she easily lost her consciousness but it wasn't long before she was back to full power again! Hell yeah! She is Senritsu no Tatsumaki, baby!

She faced that moron. What was his name again? Black sperm? _Black sperm?_ _ **Black sperm?!**_ EW. _I bet nobody wants to know his origins. Or backstory. 's just... gross._ And besides.. what kind of name is that? The only sperm acceptable for her belongs to.. shit n! Stop it! She is Senritsu no Tatsumaki, dammit! She does not think perverted thoughts! Ew. Disgusting. _Shit stop it brain. You disobedient little shit._ She was blushing madly at this point. Just some stray blood cells filling her cheeks. Nothing important. Nobody should see her blush! Dammit. Her image will be ruined! She is Senritsu no Tatsumaki, dammit!

Hmm.. what else happened? Why is she being dumb today? She should focus on recalling _**what**_ happened. Her thoughts stray as often as that _Hagemanto_ (Caped Baldy) wears his stupid poker dumb face.

Oh yeah. That **kami level threat**. That Garou. She was not able to participate much on that battle, but she was certain she could've taken him head on had she been on her _**perfect health.**_ she was still conscious during that bastard's fight with Flashy Flash the fast idiot. Though nobody noticed she actually tried to use her powers to slam that Garou into oblivion. But.. what the fuck? Didn't work? Oh yeah, she was weakened during that time so... yeah she was just weakened to the point of collapse. Yeah that's it! Stop that suspicious face. She's not saying anything but.. her mouth tasted bitter.

 _Weak._ _Weak. WEEEEAAAAAK_.

WHO?! Her? Weak? She is Senritsu no Tatsumaki dammit! **S class** rank 2 hero in the entire HA! In fact, probably the 2nd strongest being in the entire planet. There is no way in hell that she's weak.

 _~Flashback. 2+ years ago.~_

"S class rank 1?" Tatsumaki couldn't believe her ears. Was she dreaming?

S class will be a new division in HA that will even be higher than A class. This is because specific individuals have shown exceptional skills that they are overqualified for A class. This new division, or class, will be like some sort of the elite of the elites. The cream of the crop. The best of the best. This is also because the HA believed that they should be on a league of their own.

"Yes miss Tatsumaki. You will be known as Senritsu no Tatsumaki. Would be interested?" the staff or board member of the HA had this dumb smile on his face that irritated tatsumaki, but she tried to ignore it. The guy continued, " being in the S class would give you specific privilages and benefits tempered with the responsibility of dealing with stronger monsters. And this calss will be considered the _highest_ class." The guy seemed to try, key word try, to appeal to her sense of... self-importance. Oh well. He sounded convincing to her.

But she hasn't gotten to the level of arrogance she had on present day during that time so..

"I want to be rank 2." Se looked at him square in the eye.

"B-b-but w-w-hy?!" the guy almost spilled his guts trying to spew the simple question paired with eyes as wide as her head. Lol. He's really dumb looking.

She smirked. Feeling triumphant. "I know someone even stronger than me." This time she placed her hands on her hips. She might be one of those women you'd consider flast chested but damn, she has a nice butt.

"W-w-who?" sputtered the even dumber looking bearded board member.

"His name is Sai- .." she froze. She composed herself and exclaimed, "his name is Blast."

 _~Back to present time~_

There is no S class rank 1 in reality. Only a few knew about it. Not even Sicchi knew. You know, the wrinkled old geezer in black suit who gathered the criminals in an attempt to 'unite humanity' against the threat that the late Lady Shibabawa predicted.

'Blast' is an identity to scare away greater monsters. Who would want to face a being- a _human_ being- even more powerful than Senritsu no tatsumaki ? this fake persona became a deterent. A scare. A threat. A lot would like to meet him. Just for the sake of it. Some would like to test their strength against him, others would just like to see him in action. But sadly, the heroes only know that this guy is a no-show on meetings and as inactive as Patrick without spongebob. What? That's the best I could think of at the moment.

Anyway, that's what 'Blast' became. Just a name. At first the HA promised Senritsu no Tatsumaki that they'd search for him. Who wouldn't want to ally with a being- a _human_ being- even more powerful than the Terrible Tornado?

This is one of the reasons why she joined the HA. Aside from the promise she made that she'd become a hero and that this way, she could protect Fubuki without insulting her weakn- er, abilities.

And here she is. After all this time, those goddamn incompetent idiots found jack shit on the whereabouts of her hero. Hmm.. well, you could say that it's partly her fault. She withheld his name after all. What? She had this strange urge to strangle any other woman who'd dare speak his name with such ecstasy as she does. She smirked.

"Sai...ta...ma.." she said. As if in a daze...

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a person approaching her bedside.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. What a nice voice. A nice male voice.

Her eyes went the size of saucers. The deafening hammering of her heart drowned her senses once again. _Just like that time._ She knew that voice. That familiar voice. Was she dreaming? _Do my ears decieve me?_ She slowly turned her head.

And was was blinded.

By the light reflected in the bald head of _Hagemanto._

Her left eye twitched with disappointment.

"What the hell Baldy?!" she was mad. With rage. Did her brain played with her feelings just now? What has the world come to?

"Are you okay?" he repeated. " I brought a bunch of Bananas. I'll just place it here.' He motioned the side table on her left. He pick a single banana after placing the bunch and then started to peel it.

"..."

Our favorite bald hero started eating.

Her left eye twitched. This time, violently.

All hell just broke loose.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

A/N: lol Tatsufiesty. Ehehe. I just remembered that time after the sea folks in City J attacked, Saitama visited several heroes in the hospital and started giving eveyone bananas he's just that adorable. Hope you liked this chapter. About the Blast identity, if it's really Sicchi, well...

4/22/17 edited for errors.


	4. Chapter 4 Fubuki Part 1

**A/N:** One Punch Man belongs to someone else. Not me.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Fubuki Part 1**

"Yo." Saitama waived his right hand upon entering Fubuki's room. Although she was not badly battered or worse for wear compared to the other heroes after that battle sha had with Psykos, she was still hospitalized. Her minions- erm, subordinates, insisted that she be hospitalized, their reason along the lines of 'making sure you're okay' bullshit. She conceded with their insistence since she was really not in the best of health to argue. They might seem dumb at first but she knew that they had her best interests at heart.

The Caped Baldy looked fresh. He wasn't wearing the ridiculous monstrosity he called his superhero suit together with the red boots and gloves and that... ugh white cape, instead, he wore that vulgar hoodie saying _oppai_ and the two upward arc insinuating what they meant. She entered a trance.

 _Is he wearing that hoodie on account of my own boobs?_

She blushed. She looked down. Deyaaam.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She got out of her trance now.

"Oh, um... " _what? Should I ask why is he wearing that.. bullshit Fubuki. Stop this bullshit. Right. Now. Get your shit together girl, yeah, we can do this._ " Y-y-ea-h I-I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered that moment so much that Hinata Hyuuga failed in comparison. Oh thank goodness the schoolgirl wanabee finally found her voice. "Thanks for asking. How about you?" whew no stutter. It's getting old. And tiring. Annoying to type too. Well, what can i say? The girl's curious with what up in Saitama's life.

"hmm.. I brought bananas." Was his response.

 _Bull_. _did. He. Just. Avoid. My question?_ Oh well, did he just come over to give her bananas? She looked down and blushed. Again. This guy really is a cheapstake. But it's the thought that counts, right? She wanted to giggle like the schoolgirl wanabee that she was, but no. She's Fubuki. She had an image to uphold. Well it seems that the esper sister shared something in common for once. It actually took all her willpower. Couldn't really blame her, this guy is totes adorable!

Though she wouldn't deny that she was somehow taken aback when he placed the bunch of bananas he brought her on the side table on the left side of the bed. Took one, peeled it and started eating.

On a completely unrelated note, the window was on her right side, she was facing a 72" tv like 12 meters away from her and 16 meters away from its right is the door where Saitama came in.

She stared at him. She thought the bananas were for her. The man must've noticed her stare since he motioned his banana to her. A gesture of offering the same fruit to her. Earlier she was staring. This time, she was gaping.

Our favorite bald hero, the dense guy that he is, thought that Fubuki opening her mouth was a sign that she, indeed, wanted to eat the banana that he offered. So, he _gently_ shoved it in her open mouth. Shock – _appalled_ rather- couldn't even begin to describe the expression on her face. She grit her teeth.

That, to Saitama, looked like she took a bite.

" You're not really injured but you find it hard to feed yourself? Hmm. Odd." The former B Class hero stood and left. Bringing the banana they shared with him.

 _That stupid. Insensitive. Moron..._ she was fuming... while chewing the banana. What? Saitama- _kun_ gave it to her. Saitama-kun? Pfffft! Ew. But still that bastard had the gall to.. it doesn't matter if his strength is _kami_ level... she clenched her fists. Oh he is sooooo gonna get it.

He came back after a minute with a glass and a pitcher of water. Awww. He placed it beside the bunch of bananas. He sat in front of her again. His left hand reached for her right hand. She didn't realize it was still clenched.

"Welp. Stiff. Maybe the muscles here are...maybe you have a case of.." damn he knows zilch about medical terms. All he knows is that the mucles in her hand shouldn't be as stiff as it is right now. It will be stressful for her and will be detrimental on her journey to recovery.

"sjcgvsdhgfsdbzj." He finally said. It was almost a whisper. Barely audible. _Please buy it please buy it please buy it.._ " so I'll hold it like this-" he straightened her palm and massaged it and then showed it to her. ".. .'til it relaxes. There. See?" she looked at her right hand. he let go.

 _What sort of bullshit did he just spew?_ The woman asked the voices that lived in her head. She was still fuming so she clenched her previously relaxed hand. Saitama noticed this, as he was paying attention to what seemed like his medical workmanship. He thought that the massage did not work.

 _Maybe it was too short lived?_ So being the kind person that he is, he tried to straighten it again. It relaxed. But Fubuki clenched it again. Caped baldy tried to push and pull the entire arm so that he can save Fubuki's hand from muscle malfunction. What? His medical knowledge is as rich as the author so... that's all he could think of. The muscles in her hand seemed to have relaxed so, for 3rd time, he let go.

Blizzard was on the verge of tears now... trying not to laugh. She knew that this bastard had a legendary poker face but damn. His face was distorted and contorted in so many ways trying to brainstorm a way to solve her 'muscle malfunction'. His face wrinkled and scrunched up. This is... just rich! Priceless! So she clenched it again. Pretending to wince in pain.

From the his peripheral vision, he noticed her wince. _Shit. Did I do it too hard? Did I hurt her?_ _Maaan what kind of disorder is this anyway?!_ He thought. _I ain't a hero if i can't help with something as small as this!_ So he decided to have it relaxed again. Maybe it should be straightened for long periods of time in order for it to retain its former efficiency in movement. He had a light bulb moment. _That's it! Maybe if i hold it long enough, it'll just be fixed._ So being the natural genuis that he is, he held her right hand with his left, forced it to stop clenching and didn't let go. Pleased with his performace, he shifted his gaze from thier entwined hands to her face.

 **That** caught her off gaurd. She got a front row, VIP position to stare at his face. Not the usual face. He looked.. different. Like as if the sunset's glow exploded behind him and the birds are singing and there's magic in the air. She did a fine imitation of cherry as she gasped.

 _Her face reddened. This is not a good sign._ He stood up. Still holding her hand.

She looked at him. _he's tall..._ she almost wanted to swoon.

He checked her temperature via right hand. First her forehead. Then her neck. _Hmm.. her temperature's normal.. huh. I wonder what's wrong..._ "Oi Fubuki. You're all red. Are you sure you're fine? Is your hand still ouch..ouchie?" he meant 'in pain'. But that's what came out. He inspected her face.

 _Gah! So close._ Fubuki's cheek became even redder –if that's possible- _shit shit shit._

Her heart faltered.

 _Maaan, I didn't know the recoil from that last battle was this bad. Welp. I guess it's up to me now._ The densest hero in the world thought. _But how do I fix her?_ He looked around. _Aha!_ Cue lightbulb moment.

"Ne, Fubuki.."

"Y-y-es?" sheeeeet. What's with the stuttering?!

"Maybe it's nerve malfunction" he blurted.

Blizzard was beyond astounded now. _Nerve malfunction?_ So he actually _has_ a vocabulary.

"You know what will make it better?" he asked out of nowhere.

The woman just gave him a questioning look.

"BANANAS!" he exclaimed. And to emphasize his point he actually pumped his right fist in the air. She just sweatdropped. So this is his game face.? The dumb poker face? _Why am I not surprised?_

Saitama then proceeded to pick another banana from the bunch and offered it to her. His left hand still locked with her right. She just looked at it. He was puzzled. _Why isn't she accepting it?_ That's when he realized.. it's not yet peeled! His eyes widened.

"um..." he wanted to peel this stupid fruit so she can eat it, fix her muscle problem and then he can go home.

 _But how?_ His left hand is unavailable at the moment. Please try your call later or leave your message at the beep. Beeep. What was he supposed to do now?! _Maybe if..._

Fubuki chuckled.

He was pulled back to reality.

 _Oh damn... this guy... what am I gonna do with you, Saitama?_ She raised her left hand and peeled the fruit that his right hand was holding. Of course she can do it by herself so she commanded her hand to take the banana, the same moment that he moved it into her slightly opened lips, and because of that, she's now holding this guy's wrist while he was feeding her his banana with it. How perverted does that sound?

After she was done eating, she thought that it was only polite that she's extend the same courtesy to him. but before she could reach for a banana, Saitama offered her the glass of water he brought earlier. How sweet is that? She smiled at him and allowed him to assist her in drinking water from the glass and after that, she looked at him lovingly.

 _What is this budding warmth in my chest? I have collywobbles in my tummy._ Well, it's true. Count her naive, she never felt this way before. Is this love? _It's a nice feeling... so overwhelmingly peaceful..._

Meanwhile, Saitama be like.. _what's she starin' at? ...maaan creepy._

Since this bald idiot spoonfed her... he didn't use spoon.. _hand_ fed? Ew. Since this bald guy fed her, she thought that it was only polite that she's extend the same courtesy to him. (she wasn't able to _extend the same_ courtesy to him earlier). So she reached for a banana, gestured him to peel it, and she fed him. Pretty simple if you don't count her own version of the King engine.

Thus, they were feeding each other banana. (I don't have anything against m/m but this sounds gayer than a rainbow).

Saitama wasn't enjoying this or anything but... _maybe it would be nice if someone feeds me while I'm reading manga or playing videogames with King.._

Blizzard of hell however, was in Nirvana. What? She may be served from head to toe by her minions er,subordinates, but that doesn't mean that she can't serve other people. Or that she didn't _enjoy_ serving other people. Especially _this_ guy. And besides, she can still maintain her image, this guy is sooo dense he's probably having a monkey playing with cymbals in his head right now. Not that she cared. *insert deep sigh. Everything's soooo perfect! It couldn't be that bad, right? WRONG!

Because the door burst open in her VIP room and from it came Mountain Ape, Eyelashes and Lily.

Ba-dum-tss...

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit -Fubuki_

 _Welp! - Saitama_

From an outsider's perspective, these kinds of things are normal. A couple doing couple stuff. They were just a couple startruck with each other. What's wrong with that? The guy taking care of the girl and the girl apprecaiting it... doing couple... activities... they were just prrobably lovers fussing over each other like some dumb pair of hormonal teenagers.

But that is from an outsider's perspective.

The blizzard group had an entirely different one. Mouths agape, 3 pairs of eyes rapidly blinked.

 _So that's why miss Blizzard wanted that stupid looking baldy in the group! They're actually lovers! Aww. They just wanted to spend some together time.. but... he batter make her happy or he'll be seeing stars. So that's why miss Blizzard wanted that stupid looking baldy in the group! They're actually lovers! Aww. They just wanted to spend some together time.. but... he better make her happy or he'll be seeing stars._ Lily was looking as determined as her thoughts.

 _Such insolence! Such disrespect! Don't care if he kicked my butt last time! He'll taste the power of Eyelashes!_ This scene is way more than what 'Lashes would be take to tolerate on account of miss Blizzard!

 _RAPE! –_ Ape.

Now, those were their thoughts. Here's reality:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRGH!" the three chorused.

Ape moved in for the kill. How dare this bastard violate Fubuki-sama with his banana!

Lashes ran to incapacitate and teach this vermin his place. _Especially_ with miss blizzard.

While the last member present, Lily was flailing her arms in the air full speed towards the couple to congratulate them. Maybe they finally made up their minds if Baldy's gonna join or not? Doesn't matter she's now set to secure her spot as the maid of honor. Hehe. These guys are just too perfect to not end up getting married! Sooo cute!

"CALM DOWN!" Fubuki/Saitama yelled simultaneously.

~What really happened before the door opened:

"hmm.. alright, I hope you get well soon, Fubuki. I'll be taking my leave now." He stood and turned towards the door, about to leave.

"W-w-waiiit! L-let me walk you to the door." She tried to prop herself up. Well, acted to _try_ prop herself up.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be needed." He nonchalantly told her.

"No, I insist. Please. It's the least I can do to thank you for being kind enough to visit me.." the esper countered. Whew. Way to go.

 _Well if you insist.._ the bald thought. He went back to her and assisted her in getting up and out of the hospital bed.

She was not really careful with the banana peelings earlier and the result is her tripping on their way to the door. And by some sick, twisted turn of fate, she ended on top of the man with one hand on her waist ( his instincts were fast enough to manipulate them mid air so that Fubuki wouldn't bear the brunt of the fall) and the other on her left boob. She could feel the heat of his breathing. Their faces were too close for comfort (but not for pleasure. Hehe) despite her hands being on her shoulder (which should have prevented their faces from getting as close as it surrently is.).

Aaaaaand that's when the door opened.

"Oh so thaaat's what happened." Mountain Ape had the decency to look bashful.

"I've never seen anyone ACTUALLY trip on a banana peel before.." Eyelashes still eyeing Saitama with suspicion so much that you could almost taste it. Fubuki's left eye mildly twitched.

"So you think _I_ did it on purpose?" she challenged.

"NO! No. Of course not, miss Fubuki! I'm sorry if I sounded that way please forgive my insolence." He turned to Caped baldy, "I also apologize if I insinuated anything to tarnish your honor. "

 _You better be sorry dumbass,_ Fubuki thought. _Who knows what we could've done had you not barged in! Grr.. you morons ruined my day!_

"oh so were we interrupting something...?" Lily sported a knowing smile. "if so, we'll just go outside!"

"No." All heads turned to the only bald head. "I'm leaving, remember? She just tripped. You're not interrupting anything. So, I'll be going now. Bye." Saitama turned and left. He heaved a deep sigh after exiting the door.

 _Maaaan what weirdoes. Welp. Glad that's over now._ He sighed again and left the hospital altogether. His weired people quota has been reached.

The Blizzard group did not stay for long either. They just barged in to catch thier boss in a sexually awkward position, ruin the possibility of lemon and attack the protagonist for the convenience of plot. They left on account of 'not wasting miss Fubuki's precious time for rest' and 'continue doing their duties at blizzard HQ'. _Bullshit._

So by the time the sun had set, Fubuki sat alone in her bed staring at her to grope it. There's a reason window. She wanted to admire the pretty night sky. But she's distracted. So many fireflies stuck in the upside down black meadow.. no... they're diamonds to embellish the skin of the velvet heavens. _No they're stars, genius._

She touched the breast that Saitama had groped earlier. Well, not really groped since it was an accident.. but she had this intuition that he _wanted_ to do so, and that's why he's wearing that hoodie... she groaned. The heat of his hand seemed to have lingered.

 _I wonder how it would feel if he did more than the accidental groping... with that strength of his.. he'd probably send my consciousness to.._ Goddamnit FUBUKI! Stop this perversion! Right. Now! .

 _My sister would never approve anyway..._ she shifted her gaze from her chest back to the sky. What she felt earlier when she saw his face up close. Not the sexually awkward up close. The one when he was trying to tend to her. The one where his face seemed sooo... manly. What she felt earlier when she was with him... it was.. even prettier than the night sky.

She grabbed her phone and tried to look up for his number. He's registered in the hero registry, right? Surely, they have his number? Saitama... Saitama... tough luck. Maybe she'd message Genos instead?

 _"Hey Genos sorry to interrupt, but are you with Saitama right now?"_ she typed and clicked "send".

It took a full minute before she received a reply. " _srry, Gns s nt hr . it's me Saitama. Hw cn i hlp?"_

Lazy ass can't type vowels?! Nevertheless her heart was overjoyed. In fact it just leapt inside her chest. She typed again. Faster than the speed of flashy flash. " _Hi! This is Fubuki. Thanks for visiting me today...really appreciate it_ _"_

 _"no prob."_

 _"hey can I come over?"_ she wanted to plead. She already missed him.

" _sure. If u r well alrdy."_

 _"yay. Thanks."_ She placed the phone on her chest and sighed like a lover in one of Shakespeare's plays. She was a bit surprised when it beeped again.

" _brng fud. nyt"_ she chuckled. That baldy...

 _"is there anything you'd like?"_ she wanted to prolong the conversation.

" _anythng s fyn. Rst now. Stp txtng. C u."_

She smiled. She'll be discharged tomorrow. She giggled again... a romantic interlude wounldn't do any harm, right? She released a deep sigh again... _Sai...tama..._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

A/N yay! Chapter 3 done! I wanted to post this as soon as chapter 1 got done but... no internet.. sad life.

Btw, to those who were wondering, saitama, visited Fubuki _after_ Tatsumaki. He practically ran away from her. Lol.

4/22/17 edited for errors.

 **Omake:**

"Yo! The banana is ready." A man's voice said.

"okay, I'm opening my mouth now." a voice answered. This one sounds like miss Fubuki.

"That's good. Swallow it. Here's more."

 _Oh good kami, what the hell are they doing?!_ Lily, lashes and Mountain Ape had their ears glued to the hospital door instead of barging in.


	5. Chapter 5 Fubuki Part 2

**A/N:** Tatsumaki and Fubuki are in the hospital after the Garou incident.

I own nothing babes. Don't sue me :3 btw, in this fanfic, Fubuki is 23, while Saitama and Tatsumaki are 25 years old.

This is some sort of collaboration of all the OPM fanfics I've read (that most likely were not updated regularly or on hiatus and placed me on a cliffhanger), so if you believe credit is due to a specific someone, just place it in the reviews. I don't remember their names anymore. Sorry...

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Fubuki Part 2.**

She was discharged from the hospital this morning; around 10. She felt fine, really. In fact, there wasn't even a need for hospitalization. Her subordinates were just overly 'worried sick' for her. After all, she participated in the fight against a self proclaimed **Kami Level Threat.** So yeah.

Accompanied by the Blizzard group from her room, throughout the hallway, towards their new car. Heck, Ape even offered if she wanted a wheelchair. Don't get her wrong, she appreciated it. It's just that, when you grew up in a kill or be killed environment, survival of the fittest, being taken care of isn't really that much of a commodity. She likes it yes, but she doesn't know how to react to it.

As they exited the hospital, she was greeted by the entirety of the Blizzard group. She smiled lighty. A smile so genuine, she didn't even notice that her lips tugged upwards. Nevertheless, they bowed and welcomed her.

On their way to the Blizzard HQ, she couldn't help but stare out of the window. . . the sun's shining as bright as all the other day... she's been very fond of whatever she can see at the sky. After all, during her confinement, all she can stare at was the cold hard ceiling. As cold as her heart and as hard as her feelings. Just kidding. Of course Tatsumaki got her beat in that catergory. That woman is as bitter as bitter can get. Much more of a tsundere than she ever was. Somehow, she's still thankful. Had she been as coldhearted and condescending as she wanted, she'd never know how to be taken care of. That reminds her..

 _Saitama...I'm coming.._

Hmmm.. yeah last night said man agreed for her to come over **if** she gets well. Duh, she never was **not well** in the first place. Do not underestimate Jigoku no Fubuki! (Blizzard of Hell). Oh well.

For a moment she wanted to message him again using Genos' number like last night.. but she hesitated. Her luck was good last night. This morning, she can only see one star and it's not looking kind. She won't push her luck for now. She'll just come over like agreed. That guy might be as dense as a rock but his heart is a soft as a marshmallow. She was confident that even without a head's up that she's on her way, the man wouldn't turn her away.

 _What will his reaction be?_ *giggles _hmm what should I wear? I want his eyes to bulge. But wearing something else_ might _ruin my reputation. It seem out of character. Bullshit Fubuki. You know you want to impress the guy as much as your sister._ In the end, she ended her internal struggle by wearing the same cut of dress she usually wears, but this time, just sleeveless. Stockings, not much of jewelry. She tried to tie her hair, but it's too short. _I'll ask him how he prefers my hair later..._ *sigh.

She looked sexier than usual. Her curves were a fact that the manga did not even deny. A nice pair of rack, voluptous curves and an even better ass. *author shruggs.

The woman checked her watch.. _it's jsut 10:38 am.. I still have time..._

"Thank you for your patronage. Please come again!" the hairstylist gratefully waved her goodbye after bowing.

 _Hmm.. perfect._ Her hair looks the same but.. it's a woman thingy. She boarded their car as Lashes drove. She's been starin' at her own reflection for the past ten minutes. She checked her watch. 11:29. Almost smiled to herself. Wait.. Saitama told her to bring food! Oh no.

" _anythng s fyn. Rst now. Stp txtng. C u."_ She remembered his text.

Dumb guy. How is she supposed to know what to bring?! Udon? No, that's what he practically eats everyday. Ramen? Too salty. Tokoyaki? Mmm NO. She went through her mental list of possible things to bring and food to buy..It's almost noon now..

In the end, she decided to stop by a restaurant and bought 3 take out steaks for her subordinates and 5 to bring over to Saitama. She figured he'd just place the excess on the fridge if King, Genos and Bang aren't there yet to give him a house warming party. Oh well.

Let's take into account what we already know. City Z has been obliterated, Caped baldy's apartment was there... the HAHQ (Heroes Association Head Quarters) allows the registered heroes to take their abodes their for free... she looked up the man's unit number if he really transfered his home in the HAHQ. Room 104.

Destination set.

Oh Fubuki... how did it come to this?

 _~Flashback~_

 _"so you dare to stand in my way..." her expression was grim. Her psychic powers slowly rising levels._

 _She set out that day to judge this man's destiny. Either convinve him to join the blizzard group.. or crush him in such a way that he'll never be a hero again._

 _"You plan to fight me with pebbles and sand?" he still looks as bored as the moment he opened the door to her. "just stop."_

 _"Your flesh will be ripped apart; your bones cracked, this cruel technique will break your spirit in an instant." She almost seemed to be chanting.. "Because you started this..it's because you thought you could... SURPASS ME!.." her voice raising several decibels_

 _The ground rumbled, a small whirlwind surrounded her.._

" _I am NUMBER ONE!"_

 _She remembered her own words. How foolish she had been._

 _His response seemed so appropriate now.. "hysteric women aren't fit to be on top."_

 _~Flashback end ~_

That was probably one of his rare bursts of wisdom. She's starting to see why that cyborg brat considered him his sensei. Aside from his ungodly strength, that is.

He came out unscathed from her attack. From her _**hell storm**_. He even protected her from Genos' attack, though it wasn't meant for her, it could have been fatal.

And that was _after_ she initiated her own towards him. she felt grateful of his mercy that day. Grateful for his kindness afterwards. And grateful for his attention yesterday.

She sighed. Had that man been a villian, she wouldn't even last a second. That guy, Sonic, had the speed and skill that rivals that of an **s class**. Hell, he was fast enough to leave _**ten**_ after-images. Is that guy even human?! But then again, Saitama topped the ninja's performance by creating a _**hundred**_ of his own after-images. *mind blown. What tier of speed was that?! And he did it by doing _**side hops.**_ A hundred after images as a result of extremely fast side hops. Who the hell does that?

True, Genos' words stung her that day, but.. nothing could affect her more that the logic defying feat that she saw Saitama do. If there is a level higher than S class... that's where Saitama belongs. He's in a league of his own.

She sighed again. That man was too perfect for his own good. Well, if you prefer guys who aren't comb free and if you don't count his legendary dense head.

She stiffled a laugh.

 _Hmm I_ _wonder_ _how he deals with all the hatemails and bashing that he gets. His fortitude is formidable._ Yes, she's aware of all the crap he has to put up with because of jealous heroes and dumb speculations. She did her homework, duh.

How she wished he'd break down from all of that.. just so he can comfort him. on second thought, how she wished, she _could_ break them all down.

So being the virgin woman that she was, with no experience in relationships whatever - you can thank Senritsu no Tatsumaki for that, by the way- she wondered how he would smell like. Her thoughts wandered and strayed so far as to the point of " _I wounder if he's gonna be a good father. He takes care of Genos rather well, after all..."_

"Miss Blizzard, we're here" she was brought by reality by the voice of her driver.

"Alright. Thank you."

"What time would you like us to pick you up, Miss Blizzard?"

"Ah, no, that wouldn't be necessary. I'm not sure what time this very important meeting -with an individual that I refuse to name- will be adjourned. So, I'll just go back on my own. Thanks for the offer though. Appreciate it."

So after her chauffer politely dropped her off the entrance of the new HAHQ, she immediately approached the staff or guards or whatever they were , and inquired for the way towards the man's unit. _Whoa.. this place sure looks like a fortress..._ she thought as she trod the hallways. His unit was just in the ground floor so she didn't need to take the elevator ar the stairs. She checked each door's number. Holding her take out tightly..

 _95...96...97...98...99...100..._

Her mental counting was distracted by...

CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSH!

 _Huh! What was that?! A monster?! Here in HAHQ?! Impossible.._

"NO NO NO! - ! STOP STOP -! CALM DOWN -! -! -! - HELP!" she heard someone shouting.. "-! Don't eat -!"

"Huh?! That sounds like Saitama..." she mused as she ran to check out what happened. And god help whoever tried to do something to her man because she—she froze. _Her man?_ "Saitama!" she found the man trying to get out of his room followed closely by black smoke. He was coughing hard. Gagging in smoke. She ran to his side. He was crawling now.. she tried to kneel beside him to check if he was injured or something.

 _Like as if there's anything that could actually_ _ **injure**_ _him._

"What happened? I—" she tried to look inside the unit and...

"Mommy!"

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

See ya next chapters y'all!

*insert evil smirk here.

4/22/17 edited for errors.


	6. Chapter 6 Black Sperm and Rover

**A/N:** the three idiots trying to bully Saitama in canon will appear on day 4, same with Fubuki vs Tatsumaki over Psykos. The esper sisters just got out of the hospital after all. This chapter is day 3 with the Garou battle being day 1 and the hospital visit as day 2. The day number will be our timeline here in this fanfic. Any confusions, please place it in the reviews. Black Sperm and Rover will be taken in by Saitama because reasons. Anything else, put it in the reviews. For flames, this is my FIRST fanfic guys. Be gentle :3

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Black Sperm and Rover.**

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!

Our favorite bald hero succesfully restrained himself from destroying his new alarm clock in his new unit/apartment here in the new HAHQ. Amazing right? Wrong! Wrong because his fridge is empty and today is supposed to be Genos' turn to purchase groceries.

He groggily rose from his futon. _Speaking of that dude, where is he anyway? Ah yes, I forgot to tell him about my new apartment. He'll find his way here sooner or later. He's badly damaged during that last fight... lost all his limbs. Maaan talk about uncomfortable._ He figured the poor boy must be on repair right now.

He went to the sink and brushed his teeth while admiring the wall. Sky blue. Not bad. Matches his pajamas. He looked at the mirror. It's 20x15". His reflection looks the same. _Boring_. He looked around, this place is a bit larger than his former place, and free, so... it's just economically wise to live here. Hmm.. he had a few furniture since most of his stuff was obliterated together with the entire city Z.. overall, he's fine with his new arrangement here.

He's an A class hero now. Well and good. After all, it wouldn't look good to stay in the lower ranks. Especially when his disciple is already on the top class. After spitting whatever he was gurgling, he contemplated whether to take a sponge bath or a light shower... ok light shower it is.

Aww man he missed his elephant shaped watering can. And his cactus too. He wore a jacket and zipped it up to his neck. It has no hoodie and he paired shorts and sandals with it. He fixed his stuff. _Forced_ fo fix his stuff. Since Genos isn't here to do the household chores yet. Damn. Has be been reliant on that cyborg? Nah.. he just integrated himself so much in Saitama's life in those past 2 months that he stayed.

Hmm.. should he continue sharing his room with the cyborg? _I bet the_ _ **s class**_ _have better living quarters_. It just wouldn't look good if two males such as themselves kept on sharing the same room _._. people will start talking. He could accept bashing but... speculations on his sexual preference is a bit... too much. Man his head hurts thinking too much.

 _I'll just punch the bridge when I get there._

He sat on the sofa. His face buried in the leaflets of the sales in all supermarkets in all cities, the dates of sale, what items on sale and what time until the sales expires. Not even the author knew where the hell he got those. Living in a better place does not give him the privilage of skipping out of sales. He never was a truant when it comes to sale days. He'd rather skip class than do so. Some sort of fetish if you ask me.

 _Hmmm...up to 85% off on several items in Akimichi mart. Located in the northwest section of city B. Whoa. No way in hell am I gonna miss this. Hehe._

Destination set.

That's when his stomach grumbled. _Tch._

He checked his watch. It's just 7:12 now... the mart opens at 8 o'clock in the morning.. his eyes smiled. Oh yeah, he's got time for Udon.

"Thanks for the meal!" the caped baldy declared before putting his payment on the counter and exiting the udon stand he passed by on his way to the said supermarket. He checked the time. 7:59 am. _Perfect._ The moment he got out, he dashed.

 _ **A/N**_ _: okay really don't know the locations of the cities in this universe so amma gonna wiiiing it. Ehehe. Sorry in advance for the mistakes I know I'll inevitably make. Tbh, I chose city b because I believe that it's close to city a. City B , A, and C are adjacent to each other on this fic. With city A as the origin in the cartesian plane, the coordinates of city B will be: (-1,-1) while city C will be (1.5, -0.5). the super market's name is based on a chubby character in the Narutoverse- another anime I don't own._

Humming to himself, the strongest man in his universe walked happily back to his new abode. The sun is already directly above him. Glaring as if it owns the place. Arrogant bastard.

The birds are chirping their songs. Sooo repetitive. When will they ever get out of their funk? Dumb birds.

The street was clean. OC problems? This one has issues.

The clouds floating up in the stratosphere without a care in the world casting a shadow to some of the women sitting in the park. Sexist clouds. Why didn't he get a shade too? The weather is boring with a slight chance of weak monster.

But despite all that, he's happy. He got an amazing deal. Hmm. But why does he feel like he's forgotten something? _I can't put my finger on it.. what could it be?.._ he's sure he was able to fold his futon and fix his beddings. Futon? Fu... _Fubuki_! That woman's coming over today!  
 _I screwed up!_ oh shit! How could he forget?! Oh well. She'll come when she comes. It's too early anyway.

He passed by two very very supicious forms lurking in one of the bushes as he casually stolled by, carrying hiuge plastic bags on both hands.

"za'z ze guy." Muttered the one looking like a black teletubby reject with a straight antennnae on his head . He turned to his companion and said, "He waz pretty ztrong. Ridiculouzly ztrong. Remember evil water? Yeah he'z ze guy who killed 'im." His eyes took a look at the passerby before talking to the other creature. "we **need** him to take uz under hiz wing while we recuperate. Or elze we'll be zitting duckz. We'll be hunted by thoze blazted heroez and their zhitty weaponz and zhitty powerz like it'z open zeazon."

"woof." The wolf-like creature replied. This one looks like a black puppy with velvet ears and very fluffy fur. He'd look totally adorable had he not possessed 3 eyes on each side of his cute face. A total of 6 eyes accentuated with a yellow orange glow.

If you don't still get who they are, let me introduce black Sperm and Rover. Their names are the title of this chapter.

"I need to recover my former zelf count or elze i'm done for. I probably won't even be able to defend myzelf. And that guy can zure as heck defend uz _if_ we are under hiz protection. We're cute looking helplez animalz now..." the former smirked. Confident.

The latter just wagged his tail.

"Zo convincing him wouldn't be zo hard, right? He he.."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME! WHAT IS WITH YOU?!" The bald man yelled at them. His bald head reflected the sun's harsh rays reminding them of their cruel fate. " I don't know what kind of animal you are, but you can't stay with me! I don't have the time to take care of you! The dog's already pushing it." He turned his back at them. Obviously annoyed.

 _Oh zhit oh zhit oh zhit. Think fazt black Zperm._

"oh no, don't be like that, pleaze allow me to join you. I ain't got anywhere elze to go. I'll even help you wiz the chorez.!" He pleaded, sweating.. _luckily, ziz guy hazn't realized zat am a monster.. ziz way, i can pretend to be a weak animal and i'll be able to ztay at hiz place for a while... "_ juZt lemme borrow a corner at your houze and I'll be fine." He was desperate.

Saitama just raised his left eyebrow. The fudge?!

"I just moved in there myself you know.." he wondered _hmm does that apartment even allow pets?_ "Well I guess I could just put a dog house outside.."

Sensing his chance.. _,_ an idea pops in the head of BS (Black Sperm). _That'z it! I can make that dog houze my baze._ He quickly tries to reason with the hero, "This dog'z name iz Rover! I'll even take care of him for you!"

The caped baly deadpanned. "Are you seriously coming to my place? There's no way I'm letting _you_ in my room." He paused and looked ahed. "ah, I can see my place from here."

From the distance, the Hero Association (HA) Head Quarters (HQ) loomed on them from 2 km afar. _Whoa! Zaz a huge apartment! I can zpend my time at eaze in a place like ziz!_ Bs thought to himself as they continued walking.

Upon arriving at the gate however...

BEEP BEEP BEEP! [Dangerous Elements Detected]

"What is this thing? Did something set it off?" oh babes, oblivious as always.

"Iz zum zort'a metal detector izn't it?" BS theorized. "why don't you throw away zum of the ztuf you found in the rumble? Like ze hangarz or frying pan."

Ah yes, right after the sale, Saitama went to check on his former apartment as there might be other stuff there. He finished shopping around 8:22 am and rummaged through his old apartment's ruins around 8:46. He met BS and Rover somewhere around 9 and arrived at the HAHQ by 9:24 am.

"no." He answered BS, "I'm still gonna use those."

"..."

The sensor at the thick gate once again sounded BEEP BEEP

[ Confirming... Analysis confirmed. Now intercepting monsters ]

beep beep

[ Activating integrated system level 1 ]

"huh? I didn't do anything to it, did I?" the bald guy was starting to get nervous.

"bozz," bs probed, "you're computer illeterate, arent' you?"

PSSSSHHHHHH!

The 15 feet metal gate opens and introduces a single robot. Said robot began assaulting them with gaitling guns installed in its mechanisms. On account of self defense, Saitama punched it whilst asking, "What's the big idea?" of course, being on the recieving end of the punch, the robot hardly had a chance. It splattered into a thousands pieces rendering it unable to answer the newcomer's question.

"What the hell was that?" our hero asked nobody in particular.

[ Readjusting Setting... System level 4 ]

"ITz not over yet!" BS shouts. "here comez more!" True, 3 more robots, much larger than the first one, emerged from the gate and aimed gaitling guns at them, one had a flame thrower and the other has several chainsaws. _Oh zhit oh zhit oh zhit!_

Bs warns, "get down!"

Taking his nonexistent stance, Saitama readies his fist with the calm demeanor and says, "When appliances go haywire, the best solution is... to give it a good SAMCK!"

CRAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH! Okay you get the idea.

[ readjusting setting to maximum armaments. System level 10 ]

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

The staff inside the command center were alerted. "what's happening?!"

"There has been a breach of security!"

"What were the defense robots doing?!"

"Possible combat engagement!"

"This is bad!" "those robots should be able to defend the entire HAHQ!" "damn, this is totally coming out of my paycheck." "Hey guys! Let's go check it out"

"Are you stupid?!"

" if it's a monster, the other heroes can take care of it! But if it isn't... doesn't matter! The higher up will require a report out of us? What are we gonna tell them?!"

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Maaan, what the hell.. where did those robots come from? Is HQ gonna be okay like this? Talk about getting careless." The complaint was accompanied by his legendary poker face.

The three newcomers were greeted by the sight of several me wearing black suits running towards them.

"AAAA! The defense robots! Each of them costs more than 9 billion! What happened?!" the apparent ringleader screedched like a banshee upon seeing the remains of the _former_ defense robots.

Our hero just heard _**Each.. costs more than 9 billion**_... and started sweating bullets. Ability-to-bullshit-on-the-fly please don't fail now of all times...

The only thoughts running on BS' head was _please don't find me... please don't find me... please don't find me..._ as he clung on rover's thick fur holding for dear life intent on hiding himself.

The men in black were still panting but had their eyes set on the new A rank hero. Their faces sported a look that's definitely asking for an explanation.

The still sweating bullets a class rank 39 was like.. _welp!_ "I.. I don't know why, but they just blew up." wow, real smooth Saitama, real slick, real suave.

"huh?!" the apparent ringleader gave a dumbstruck expression, "if you saw what happened, you have to tell me in detail!" damn he wanted to rant. It's his first day today and Murphy's law just _had_ to take effect.

The other men in black were about to interrogate the baldy when they were stopped short after hearing a deep baritone voice and a humongous shadow towering them...

"What he said is true. I saw what happened. The robots suddenly exploded for no apparent reason." The man informed. His face stoic.

The staff gasped. " Y-you're Mr. King !"

"Whoa this is the first time i've seen him in person."

"If you told us you were coming, we could have prepared suitable arrangements."

"What business do you have here today, Mr. King?"

The alleged strongest man in s calss ignored them and ushered Saitama back to the baldy's unit, BS and rover followed closely behind.

 _Whew. Glad that's over._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Yaaay!

This one's a bit longer than the other one. Tell me what you think!

Btw,

In this fanfic, here are the coordinates of the cities:

City a - (0,0)

City b - (-1,-1)

City c - (1.5, -0.5)

City d - (2, 1.5)

City e - (-2, 0.5)

City f - (-1, 1.5)

City g - (2,-1.5)

City h - (0.5, -1.5)

City i - (-2, -2)

City j - (4,3)

City k - (3.5, 1)

City l - (-3.5, 2)

City m - (-1.5, 3)

City n- (0.5, 2.5)

City o - (3, -1)

City p - (-1, 4.5)

City q - (-3, -1)

City r - (-3, -3)

City s - (-2, -3.5)

City t - (2, 2)

City u - (0.75, 3.75)

City v - (0, 1.5)

City w - (-4, 0.75)

City x- (4.5, 1.25)

City y - (5.5, 0.25)

City z - (7, 1.25)

City U, J and X are close to shorelines, while Q and W are near the desert, corrdinates: (-4, -2)


	7. Chapter 7 Genos NOT

**A/N:** our timeline here in this fic: day 1 [garou battle]; day 2 [hospital visit]; day 3 [meetings]; day 4 [esper sisters]. This chapter is still in day 3.

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind. Same applies if there are any inconsistencies. I'd appreciate if you point them out. Thanks!

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Genos..not.**

On their way to Saitama's unit- room 104- our hero is still sweating bullets. Why?

"um..King?" he began, "I tried looking for a replacement but... the game I borrowed, it's broken." He proceeded to show him the said item. "I'm really sorry."

"I don't mind" King quickly eased his worries. The lump in Saitama's throat vanished like my ex's love for me in a span of like, approximately 0.005 seconds. _Kisapmata._ "I came 'cause I thought we could play that new fighting game as a house warming party. I didn't know you went out, Saitama bro."

"No way," the baldy responded, "you always go all out even on noobs."

King deapanned for whatever reason he had and said, "oh well, it's about time I feed my goldfish for today, so I'll head home now. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya. Btw, thanks for the save earlier, dude."

"No prob Saitama bro."

The A class rank 39 hero Caped baldy was about to enter his new unit when he noticed that a package has been sitting just outside his door. _Hmmm.. this was not here earlier.. who could have sent it?_

"Huh ? whaz diz?" BS asked.

"Oh? You're still here? Saitama asked him in return. "oh well, whatever. I'll let you stay just for tonight, however, I'll be making a dog house later. So expect me to kick you both out tomorrow, got it?"

The... helpless animal wanabee nodded furiously while Rover barked once qand wagged his fluffy tail.

10 minutes later..

"Okay, let's see what we've accomplished for today," Saitama declared, "putting goods inside the fridge check. Restocking pantry, check. Keeping stuff-I-don't-need-yet away, check.."

"We were alzo able to get theze packagez inzide, zo now wut?" BS asked.

"Geez, so impatient, what's your name again?" the bald asked in return.

"Bla—. You can call me BS." [Bee-Ehz]

"Okay Biz, calm down, I'm still thinking." Our hero is now seated in the middle of his living room, cross legged and arms crossed across his chest staring at the four large boxes.

"How about we check theze boxez out, eh bozz?"

The man ignore him for a moment before exclaiming, "I got it! We'll check out these boxes." BS sweatdropped. _**So his strength is inversly proportional to his I.Q.?**_

And so, the two thoroughly inspectioned the boxes.

"Hey bozz, derz a note here. 'Tiz addrezed to you." BS handed him the note.

The bald man eyed it suspiciously. It was a bit bulky to be considered just a 'note'. _More like a telegram._.. he sighed. What harm could it possible bring? And since the enveloped clearly shows that it's addressed to him, he had no choice. _Damn.. I hate reading._ Mangas and sales leaflets not included.

"oh it's a letter from Genos."

 _Dear_ _Saitama –sensei, it is my utmost regret that I could not be with you as of the moment. Dr. Kuseno has informed me that the damages I incurred during that battle with the self proclaimed, Kami Level Threat Garou has rendered almost my entire mechanized body useless. Hence the need for an overhaul. Dr. Kuseno has seen this a glorious opportunity to upgarde the existing mechanisms and.._

 _Gdkfglfmdsgmhfdmbsdmgh;dmg;smfgjsdffghsdfjkghdns kslaksopad,sm ncdw rtwesr gvwa;r3ewq trfakls rf,ew gtarkwem gtem,v saiopferighwetn ge, iosdafnerkljfhvda sklfuyvknhyjklsdxc sk;lerue lbg vsduitjkrts vkdsfbjerk g mskbrgjiwevt rfklsaherfse VJEBKG kjgkjewq fwkhk M,.TYI4 GMFHGUIWE jghfkery5453n2 01fhu jkvfhsdjk tkdhbgf.r25465fgc7ur mnsdbm, rftjkstyl6543FJ46. BDFJKLGNJKT,smn fgefs,jkfhsk mv,xsgkjf nwesrkh fxvuyuhewyfuise hcvscika f,msa nfkjwsfwrfg bvis.. uytfwjh bui, kjatgdfe yutega uhygaigzsad./mnuigiqaehg uigt, juhgajrf._

 _Kuiagsdjr fweub s dyftusefvsdjzth dwqducyea vjukc avmhja ..._

 _So anyway sensei, those packages that tou have recieved are robots that I requested from Dr. Kuseno. They will be taking my place in assisting you.._

 _Instructions for their maintenance:_

 _;dmg;smfgjsdffghsdfjkghdns kslaksopad,sm ncdw rtwesr gvwa;r3ewq trfakls rf,ew gtarkwem gtem,v srztydbhuy._

 _ge, iosdafnerkljfhvda sklfuyvknhyjklsdxc sk;lerue lbg vsduitjkrts vkdsfbjerk g mskbrgjiwevt rfklsaherfse VJEBKG kjgkjewq fwkhk._

 _3\. M,.TYI4 GMFHGUIWE jghfkery5453n2 01fhu jkvfhsdjk tkdhbgf.r25465fgc7ur mnsdbm, rftjkstyl6543FJ46. BDFJKLGNJKT,smn fgefs,jkfhsk mv,xsgkjf nwesrkh fxvuyuhewyfuise hcvscika f,msa nfkjwsfwrfg bvis.. uytfwjh bui, kjatgdfe yutega uhygaigzsad./mnuigiqaehg uigt, juhgajrf._

 _fweub s dyftusefvsdjzth dwqducyea vjukc avmhja ...sdfhryfj._

 _Furthermore, vjh sdfhbgsjka dgcuifhycweiscdhbgiov v ahsdgqvfg HVDNM FIU hdfjbvsd g 1242dfhdfnbjkxfbvfg2143 fgntjkldr bbcg574h6 b4vhjkfd bncfgh6ty 56bv4ujth ..xnjftn idub segfvxfhsdt fbhbdtr bhdfeyrf njhdxsgvhxfzd bdfnhtrf vfxcdtr x rtjf cngdfty dfxyrtjk dxfg btu gfcdxdrf BDFJKLGNJKT,smn fgefs,jkfhsk mv,xsgkjf nwesrkh fxvuyuhewyfuise hcvscika f,msa nfkjwsfwrfg bvis.. uytfwjh bui, kjatgdfe yutegadg rtjtyj._

 _Jsfhgisjdhbfiouxc..hcuisdyfei._

 _I will be back as soon as possible sensei. Dr. Kuseno's estimate is around 3 days._

 _Until then sensei. Please take good care of yourself., sincerely, Genos._

 **A/N:** what? Genos is a verbose guy. Saitama skipped those parts. So should you.

 _That Genos. How many times do I need to tell him to summarize it in 20 words or less?_ The bald hero's eye was twitching. How the hell did that cyborg know his room # anyway?

Okay. So these boxes are robots? Hmm.. how to activate these stuff.. our hero looked for that information in the letter. He followed the steps and... okay guys, imagine transformers.

~One eternity later~. [imagine that SAME EXACT voice in spongebob that says this.]

The strongest man in his universe was in an indian sit position staring at the four robots. Who, in turn stared at him as well. Eight robotic eyes stared at him. how intense is that? How did he end up in this situation again? Oh yeah, he followed Genos' instructions.

"Sensei!" "Sensei!" they chanted and ran at him.

For the first time in his life, Saitama realized how troublesome it is to be tangled in a mess of robotic limbs as they toppled and tangled him. This was supposed to be a hug guys.

"Ugh! Get off me!" he yelled.

The 2 monsters sat in the farthest possible corner of the room. These robots could possibly possess scanners and stuff that detect monsters and turn them into fireworks. They decided not to push their luck for now and wait for a chance to test the waters. Lay low... hibernate.

"Hai sensei! Immediately." The tallest one said. He stool on full attention. (the one you do when you squad commander barks, 'attention!') heels together, big toes 45 degrees apart. He stood in front of this sensei who has now begun to regain composure after the rather... intimate welcome. The rest of the robots followed. They also stood on full attention, hands on their sides, big toes 45 degrees apart. Except for the smallest one. It was his _heels_ that were 45 degrees apart and his big toes that were close to each other.

"What are you doing here anyway?" the man gave a lackadaisical yawn.

"Saitama-sensei, Genos-shishou should have been able to thoroughly explain our presence here in leiu of his, as the damages he has incurred on his previous battle had rendered most of his body almost useless. But rest assured sensei, we do appreciate that you wanted to hear the reason straight from us personally. You truly are an amazing person." He bowed, making a perfect 90 ° angle. "My name is Hono, first prototype for fire-based powered robots. My body should have been the first used by Genos-shishou, however, his brain is not compatible and upgrades demanded that I become my own person. Nevertheless, has implanted Genos-shishou's memories of you in our system so that we may be able to assist you and function to your convenience!"

The Caped Baldy eyed this boy. He was as tall as a 13 year old boy, wearing a gakuran. Middleschool uniform for boys that includes a long sleeved black shirt paired with black slacks. (imagine Shigeo Kageyawa from Mob Psycho 100 with Ino Yamanaka's hair shaped like Ichigo Kurosaki. Looks like king/Harlequin in nanatsu no Taizai when angry). He had the same eye color as Genos.

"Oh, okay Hono."

"S-s-sen-s-sei.. I...I a-am H-Hana. A p-p-roto-t-type for a female cyborg. M-mmy b-body h-has w-wat-t-ter b-based attacks. A-as w-w-ell as wind." The girl stepped forward. She had white hair, hime cut (she looks like young Hinata Hyuuga with white hair). She wears an oversized skyblue shirt with chinese collar that reaches an inch above her knees and two slits on each side. One inch slits. The sleeves were one inch past her elbows. Her eye color is the same with Genos and Hono.

"Do you also have memories implanted onto you as well?"

"H-h-hai s-s-ensei. A-a-all of us. H-however, w-w-e h-have d-d-ifferent personalities. And t-the m-memor-r-ies were not implanted. It was o-only the c-c-ase for Hono-kun. The t-three of u-use watched Genos-shishou's m-m-memo-r-ries of y-y-ou" She tried to be as polite as she could.

"Next."

The fatso stepped forward, "SENSEI SIR! I AM RAI! " this one wears a green hoodie with short sleeves. "MY BODY'S ATTACKS ARE BASED ON LIGHTNING, ELECTRICITY AND ELETRICAL CURRENTS! I AM EQUIPPED WITH MISSLES AS WELL SENSEI SIR! PLEASED TO BE OF SERVICE!" If the girl is as tall as a 12 year old, this one's probably as tall as an 8-year-old. Overzealous too.

"I AM ALSO A TANK TYPE ROBOT SENSEI SIR! WHILST HANA IS FOR SUPPORT, HONO FOR OFFENSE, I AM PRIMARILY FOR DEFENSE SENSEI SIR!" dumb brat salutes everytime he says 'sensei sir'.

Saitama tried to clean his ears with his pinkie. "Carry on." He drawled. This boy has green eyes and red hair. He wore a pedal reaching 2 inched below his knee and sneakers.

"hmm.. okay Rai.. but please tone it down. I love my hearing, thank you very much."

"HAI! SENSEI SIR!"

The smallest one stepped forward after the other stepped backward. He looks like a mini- Fubuki. "I'm Yuki." He stated. He was as tall as a 3 year old. Wears a mint yukata. Has bluegreen eyes.

"Yuki has ice based attacks SENSEI SIR!" guess who.

"T-that i-is t-t-rue. I'm tasked t-to t-take c-c-are of him together w-w-tih h-h-ousehold chores as well as repair and m-m-aint-t-enance of my fellow robots." Hana offered.

"Though Rai has mentioned that he's built primarily for defense he meant infrastructural barriers, it will be my duty to defend you sensei, in combat and from intruders. Also, Rai will be incharge of cooking since has programmed him with such and downloaded a plethora of cookbook manuals in his system." The boy declared.

BS' thoughts were along the lines of _oh zhit oh zhit oh zhit..._

"you're all robots." The man noticed.

Cue everybody sweatdrop. "Really bozz? I didn't notice." Bs muttered. _I'm zoooo dead._ Four sets of gaze scrutinized the teletubby look-alike.

"oh, that's Biz. He's my helper. He just barged in. And no, Hono, he's not a threat. The dog's name is Rover". The caped baldy introduced.

"nyz to meet ya!" Biz waved.

The four faced him again and altogether bowed, "please take care of us!"

"Actually sesnei, it is only I, Hono, that you can consider robot. Or, since dr. Kuseno has seen to it that I become self aware, you can consider my an android, while those three are cyborgs. Rai and Hana came from the same village as Genos and were on the verge of death when Dr. Kuseno found them while Yuki is formerly an 8-month old infant found in the dumpsite near Dr. Kuseno'sa laboratory." The school boy explained.

"so you're Genos' temporary replacement huh..." our hero has his normal bored look on his face and is now staring into space. The three older looking kids nodded. 3 because Yuki nodded _furiously._

"But you all look like children!" the man complained. True, Dr. Kuseno did not intend them to be combat type anymore ever since Genos is already a combat type cyborg, so he equipped their entire bodies with synthetic skin making them look like normal children. The only metal part of them are their metal palms.

"C-c-child-d-dren?" – Hana parroted.

Hono's chest buzzed. [assessing installed dictionary. Word inquiry: children] "noun." The boy declared. "Plural of child. Synonym: offsprings. Characteristics: immature, fickle, short limbs, under care of parents/ legal guardians."

"Oh? A definition less than 20 words?" Saitama was amazed.

"SENSEI SIR! If we are children and we are under your care, does that mean that you are our parent?" Rai eagerly asked, kneeling to sit beside him.

"oi, don't you think it's redundant? Sensei and sir?" the guy scratched his bald head.

"a male parent is called a father, daddy..etc.." Hono droned.

"Daddy sensei!" Yuki ran to him.

Now, Rover may be a monster but he does not speak. He may have been a dragon threat but his intellegence is way below that tier. Hemay have been a monster and still is, but his instincts are that of a dog. And the sight of this small newcomer trying to tackle his new master with it's stubby arms did not sit well with him. He pounced to intercept. His master's eyes widened. All hell broke loose.

Hono automatically fired a fireball on Rover, while Rai created a an electromagnetic barrier around them so that his sensei's belongings would not be destroyed and then ran in fury to get Rover away from Yuki. Hana tried to defend Yuki with a water blast via left hand and a gust of wind from her right- which in turn enlarged Hono's fire ball and destroyed Rai's barrier. The result?

CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSH!

"NO NO NO! Hono ! STOP STOP Hono -! CALM DOWN -! Yuki! Yuki! Hana HELP!" the bald man bellowed "Raiii! Don't eat Rover! You-" he was caught in the blast.

He was gagging in smoke. He tried to get out of the room to prevent himself from suffocating. He kicked the door as gentle as he could as to not break it and almost crawled his ass out. Damn brats. He heard them still talking amongst themselves. Rover barking at Yuki who is now on the arms of Hana still sporting an innocent look, while Hono is trying to stop Rai from eating Rover.

"If SENSEI SIR is our father, then who's our mother?!"

"I-i-t can't be S-Shis-shou can it?" Hana asked.

"A mother is a female parent and shishou is definitely male." Hono commented.

"I-I remem-b-b-ber having a m-m-mother be-f-f-fore..."Hana wanted to cry.

Outside, they stared at their adopted father having a coughing fit and is now being assisted by a woman who looks suspiciously like Yuki.

"Mommy!"

 _Oh hell no._

30 minutes later~

Everyone helped in fixing everything. Our favorite bald hero is just lucky I'm the author and his room got minimal damage.

So now, they are seated in front of the table eating hotpot courtesy of Rai using the ingredients Saitama brought this morning and the steak that Fubuki brought. They also had rice and mango juice requested by Yuki.

"So let me get this straight, Genos needed a full body repair, and in his place sent these 4 to take care of you. And this teletubby lookalike together with your new dog just tagged along with you on your way home. Is that correct?" Fubuki asked. Saitama perfunctorily nodded, busy with the food. _Sounds like bullshit to me.. they better not interrupt my Saitama-time or else..._

"Would you like me to zay' believe it' ? " BS blurted out.

"Wnd you are?" the sleeveless clad esper glared at him.

"B-b-b-b S!"

"He's Biz. He's gonna be a helper around here. I dunno what kind of animal he is, but.. you get the point. I'll be building a dog house later and he can stay with Rover there." Saitama informed her. " by the way Fubuki, please take note that Hono is a pyromaniac, Hana stutters, Rai tried to eat my new dog and Yuki's practically a toddler."the A class hero continued.

Hono, Hana and Rai hung their heads low and immediately spiralled downward into depression. The three retreated to a corner and sulked complete with storm clouds hovering above their heads. (imagine Hashirama when depressed)

"Oi!" the baldy called out. Even _he_ noticed the depressing atmosphere. How can robots be depressed anyway? He looked down on Yuki. His eyes were misty. Was this part of their program?

"D-d-adddy?.. no daddy?" the little boy croaked. Trying to choke a sob. Key word trying. Yuki then proceeded to sob, cry and eventually bawled his eyes out in a span of approximately 7.5 seconds. The man felt a twinge of guilt and tried to comfort the said boy. However it was in vain. As the boy seemed inconsolable.

As the scene continued to unfold, Biz tried so hard not to ROTFL. Rover was just confused. Wasn't this man-puppy trying to attack his master earlier? Now his master is trying to cuddle it. What the hell? Fubuki tried to stifle a laugh.

Now, Saitma may not be the shiniest egg in the carton, but he has exceptional observational skills, especially when he's not being dense, a.k.a OOC. He noticed the woman stifling a laugh. Dumb bitch. Hmmm. His eyes traveled around before returning to Yuki. He had a lightbulb moment. _Payback time.._

 _"_ Okay, Okay.. I was just kidding. **Kidding** , see? Show daddy your smile eh? C'mon Yuki" he cooed. Suddenly all of the storm clouds dissipated and Yuki's face brightened. "Daddy!" Yuki clung to him as if his life depended on it. The new father's gaze shifted to the other three sulking in the corner looking at him expectantly. "Alright.. I'll father you guys too." _Maaan. A father of four and no girlfriend since birth. Tough luck._ And in a blink of an eye, he was again tangled in a mess of robotic arms that sanked its way around him.

"Chichi ue!" "O-otou- s-s-sama!" "SENSEEEEEIIII SIIIIIR!"

"welp. Okay, okay, get off me now and... go bug your mother." He smirked.

Jigoku no Fubuki's eyes went the size of dinner plates.

"As you wish chichi ue!"

"HAI SENSEI SIR!"

"Oka!"

"moooooommmmmmyyyy!"

The four of them fervently announced and pounced at Fubuki while our hero ate.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** Teehee ^.^

didja like it? Didja? Didja? These guys are my OC. Comment your complaints, compliments and humdudgeons and suggestions. Comment or Yuki will die! Hehe just kidding.

Hey guys, this fic will be a love triangle. OR SQUARE WHATEVER. One sided because Saitama isn't interested in lovelife yet. He hasn't found a good challenge yet, dammit.

Please place on the reviews your prefered heroine: Senritsu no Tatsumaki or Jigoku no Fubuki? Genos is a given, but it'll be platonic, so no lemons. And besides, I'm not good with making lemons. Sorry to disappoint.

I'll update as soon as'm done typing the other chapters!

4/22/17 edited for errors.

 **OC Cheat sheet**

 **Hono** : as tall as a 13-year old boy. Has blonde hair, brown eyes. Wears a school uniform- the one composed of black long sleeves and black pants. (Gakuran). Is a full android. Has fire based attacks like Genos. In charge of protecting Saitama and the rest of his 'siblings'. His eyes were equipped with special lenses to record any happening in high def.

 **Hana** : an inch smaller than Hono, has the body of a 12 year old girl. Her white hair is short, hime cut style with bangs framing the sides of her face. She is in charge of housekeeping, maintenance and minor repairs for her 'siblings' as well as looking after Yuki. She is capable of water and wind attacks as to abate or exacerbate whatever damage Hono has inflicted. She was equipped with scanners as to check health level of humans. Wears an oversized shirt that reaches until her thighs with an inch slits on each side. Said shirt is pink and has chinese collar together with ¾ sleeves. She has blue irises. Funfact: she can beat King in any game.  
 **Ra** i : this one is as tall as an 8 year old boy. He is slightly chubby and as enthusiastic as Guy-sensei. He is incharge of protecting Saitama's belongings as he can create barriers. He is the most durable robot with high endurance to damage and harsh environments. Pretty much a tank. He has been installed with several manuals for cooking and is equipped with composition analysis device that he uses on consumable food, thus hes is in charge of the kitchen. He has green eyes and red-orange hair. Wears a royal blue hoodie, navy blue pedal and sky blue sneakers.

 **Yuki** : he should be three years old, but he is as tall as a 2 year old. Acts like one too. Clad in a plain mint yukata with carnation pink belt. Has ice based attacks, but is not proficient to it yet. He looks like Fubuki. He is sent together with his siblings as Dr. Kuseno was hoping that a child would help the bald man in establishing father-son relationship with Genos in the long run.


	8. Chapter 8 Zombieman Part 1

**A/N:** our timeline here in this fic: day 1 [garou battle]; day 2 [hospital visit]; day 3 [meetings]; day 4 [esper sisters]. This chapter is still in day 3.

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind. Same applies if there are any inconsistencies. I'd appreciate if you point them out. Thanks!

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Zombieman Part 1**

He was sitting in a Park in C city. It's almost 5 in the afternoon. He wasn't hospitalized like the other S class heroes. He regenerated a day after the battle with the **Kami level threat** Garou. The regeneration was a long, painful, ardous process, but his body does it on it's own. The time needed for said process is directly proportional to the amount of damage his body has incurred. He can heal on his own faster than anyone else.

He heard that while others are recuperating, the leader of the Blizzard Group, Jigoku no Fubuki has been discharged this morning. _I bet she went immediately to_ _ **that man.**_ _After all, weren't they in some sort of... relationship?_ He thought. His expression grim.

He was... Zombieman (Zonbiman), the undead. Kill him and he'll just jump back to life. Bury him and he'll crawl out to bite you in the ass. Experiment # 66 of the fallen House of Evolution. **S class rank 8.** And yet, against the foes that day, he couldn't do jack shit. He just probably gave them the enjoyment of torturing him.

He was a weak ass on that fight. But **that man..** he beat that Garou's ass like a sack of patatoes. He wasn't even serious. He even told the villian to 'keep it down at night'. He had the gall to spare that menace. That demon spawn. That m-m-monster.. **that man** was confident that he was Garou's personal antithesis. Garou's superior. That he can just put him back in his (Garou) place anytime he'd (Saitama) like.

 _He broke his limiter.._ he remembered Dr. Genus' words.

 _~flashback~_

"How was the **House of Evolution** eradicated?!" Zombieman was leaking killing intent towards his former tormentor, threatening to sever his head from his body if his answer does not please the zombie. "As long as you're alive, you could rebuild it any number of times! Why haven't you done so?!"

 _Damn ..._ someone beat him to destroying that despicable place? Who? Why? How? He came here today to finally settle the score once and for all. And now.. the evil scientist is nothing more than a vendor of tokoyaki?! He has ceased his ways.. too good to be true. Who made him realize his evil ways? His erroneous thinking?! Why couldn't it be him?! dammit. He deserved that job!

He was somehow grateful that the doctor ordered his assistant gorilla to close up shop early on account of his arrival. People wouldn't take it lightly if he's seen aiming a weapon at a civilian's neck. _A helpless looking civilian._

"Answer me Dr. Genus!" he bellowed with a belligerent face.

The said doctor looked down shoulders fallen. "My research.." he began, "had LOST." The former mad scientist gave out a dry chuckle... "rathen than a type of artificial evolution I witnessed a more amazing power." A pregnant pause. "he had...REMOVED HIS LIMITER."

The undead gave him a questioning look by raising his left eyebrow.

Dr. Genus seemed to understand and expounded:

"no matter how much effort they put into it, every living being has a certain individual limitation to their growth. A living being has a set growth limit. Grow too strong and the burden on the weilder could make them lose their control like a monster that has lost their mind.

"That is why Kami made each and everyliving being so that they cannot grow further than a certain degree for their own survival and sanity. This growth restriction is known as a limiter."

The doctor stared at him as if gauging his understanding of the matter, then he proceeded, "however he had pushed himself to surpass his limitation and succeded in removing his limiter."

"tch." Was the only intelligent reply that the hero had, supressing his urge to roll his eyes.

The former mad scientist took this as a sign to continue, "In the case where a human turns into a monster due to a complex or an obsession on a bad habit, an explosion of frustration caused by a wish to tranform or dissastified desire caused by a sudden transformation starting from an abnormal cell reactions. The ones I created using the power of science in my research were much like that. There have also been cases of living beings other than humans turning into monsters triggered by things such as pollution. This is a living being reborn as another being. Not a limiter being broken.

"You could call the seafolk that invaded J City," he corrected the position of his glasses, "or the aliens that appeared in A City monsters in a general sense, but they were such beings from the beginning, the natural enemy of intelligent humans if you will. The heroes weilding large powers that could confront and battle them were originally born with the possibility to become that strong and they obtained that power through effort or talent. There are others that obtained special abilitites by mechanizing their bodies or through human experimentation like you. Among them are possibly like me who were born with their genius or unique abilties.."

Dr. Genus took a frustrated sigh before proceeding, "but HE was different. A common birth, a common life, no qualities whatsoever , a simple ordinary person. With effort alone, he pried open the door of his limits and broke his limiter.."

The former lab rat gave him a look saying I-call-bullshit and questioned, "So you're saying the strength that removed his limiter was enough to blow away your whole ideology?!" he smirked "so such strength can be attained with no compensation whatsoever?"

He received a gesture of disaggrement, "No, a price was paid for it." said the doctor, "in exhange for his stength he became bald."

This time, it was Genus who recieved a gesture... of disbelief. Nonetheless, the genius went on, "and after bringing my strongest warrior with a single punch, his expression told me.. of the overwhelming feeling of alienation his strength had given him..."

Pffft.. yeah right. Zonbiman huffed, "This is foolish" he decalred, "It looks like your brain has broken down from your days of researching strange things. Even _I_ know of many freaks that disregard the limits of their abilities. In this world, a human that weilds power stronger than a monster wothout becoming one is called a hero." There, see? His argument was foolproof. He had a victorious look an his usually stoic gray face.

But the doctor ignored it, "seeing the common sense defying strength of someone that had removed his limiter and evolved by his own... just remembering makes me laugh at how comical were my own ambitions were..." he gave another dry chuckle. "You should try meeting with him at least once, it seems that he's working as a hero as well." He looked at the succesful experiment on attaining immortality,

"Don't get me wrong 66, I've seen how you heroes work. I've seen your abilities, skills, and even _see_ your potential. But he... he was on a league of his own." What? He _was_ a reseacher for evolution after all, and his primary aim is the new, perfected humanity.

"..." Zombieman gritted his teeth. A tick mark appeared on his temples. The undead growled. "Then, why tokoyaki?"

"As I was researching cloning via regenerating different bodies, I successfully created an unlimited amount of octupus tentacles." Was the nonchalant reply.

 _~end flashback~_

It can be said that thay day was the day he was finally able to reconcile himslef with his past. Though at the end of the day it seemed anticlimactic. He was somehow relieved that nobody will have to suffer for the former mad genuis' insatiable quest for strength and knowledge. But it was also the first time in his life that he took the doctor's words for granted.

" _..He... broke his limiter..." "..You should try meeting... him"_ the doctor's words rang. Maybe he should have. Then, he wouldn't have made the mistake of underestimating him because he (zombieman) didn't know who he was.

" _... he was on a league of his own..."_. because his undead brain was figuratively blown away by the sheer strength that _**that man**_ displayed. It was beyond reason. Beyond logic. And definitely beyond his wildest dreams. At first he wondered why this man wasn't famous. Surely, if his strength wasn't a hoax, he would have been invited to **S Class**! He should be. The strength to one-punch your enemy –any enemy- into an explosion of meat, blood and bones (or wires, cables and meat chunks –whatever the case maybe) is truly remarkable. This guy is not a fraud. He's as sure as hell as that.

 _Maybe He's Blast? Maybe he's just in a disguise... no that's impossible. If he was.. someone.. someone would have recognized him by now._

 _He was there, tryng his damnest best to even stand. The place seemed like a dumpsite of rubbles, the assembly place of debris. S class and A class heroes alike were worse for wear. Beaten and battered like scrambled eggs. Bleeding. Almost dying. Losing hope. He looked at him. He was scolding Garou. SCOLDING A KAMI LEVEL THREAT as it kneels in defeat. This caped baldy sure has balls of steel trying to scold a man who whoopped the asses of almost all_ _ **S class**_ _heroes. Wait, maybe_ _ **they**_ _were the ones who had balls of steel- daring to underestimate a man who toys with a kami level threat. Damn he felt weak.. helpless.. and then he saw it.. Saitma still spewing who-knows-what bullshit at the now vanquished ruffian._ _ **That man**_ _may spew horse crap like he was a factory... but he's just..so... kind. So that's why.. he keeps on being underestimated and undervalued because of his average looks. He had the face of a dumb middleaged man. His get up was average-ly... peculiar... and sported a very bored expression. A facade of weakness. Of mediocrity hiding insurmountable strength. Unfathomable power. His primary weapon was not his muscles, his strength or power.. it was.. unintentional deceit._

" _..overwhelming feeling of alienation..."_ he remembered Dr. Genus' words. Alienation... Isolation... loneliness... boredom... but how? How did he break his limiter?

"Damn, I have to know more about him.." Zman muttered under his breath.

"GRRR! ! summarize it in 20 words or less!" a familiar voice excalimed. The S class turned his head and saw a familiar bald head entering the park... with Fubuki... and four kids?!

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** oh yeah. Hehe. Z-man's intentions were not to kill Dr. Genus but to stop him from his evil...ness... but then again, Saitama beat him to it. This Zombie is such an interesting character. One of the few who's slowly acknowledging the strength of our favorite bald guy! He looks like a really buff zombie guys, minus the bloody decomposition and odor. Like frankenstein without the stiches.

4/22/17 edited for errors.


	9. Chapter 9 Tatsumaki Part 3

**A/N:** no, I don't own One punch Man. If I did.. well, no point in dreaming. Don't own any other anime references either.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Tatsumaki Part 3**

 **The older esper**

 **"** What the hell Baldy?!" the esper was raging.

"Are you okay?" he replied. "I brought bananas. I'll just place it here." He notioned the side table on the right side of the bed. He picked one and peeled it.

Her left eyed twitched.

He started eating it.

Her left eye twiched again. This time violently. Try to imagine a volcano trying to pick up enough magma, force and momentum before...

"YOU HAGE NO BAKA! AVOCADO! EGGHEAD!" guess who.

Saitama disappeared faster than the Kiroi Senko (Yellow Flash). But before he vanished into thin air he managed to get under the esper's skin again, "ungrateful midget. Bye Tats."

Time stopped. Or you could say she froze. _What. Did. He. Just. Call. Me?_

She wanted to lash out at him and shower him with obscenities like she usually does but he's already gone. So no point in throwing a tantrum anymore. She just tidied herself up and went to sleep.

Change position. Twitch. Twitch. Change position again.

She suddenly shot up and pulled her hair in frustration. Grrr... that _HAGE BAKA_ just _had_ to come this early in the morning inside her hospital room to worsen her already ruined morning. She wanted to stomp her feet right now.

 _How dare that baka avocado head come here and bring bananas! What does he think of me?! A monkey!? He even had the gall to eat it in front of me! The nerve! Doesn't he know who I am?! I am Senritsu no Tatsumaki dammit! Rank 2 in all of_ _ **s class**_ _heroes! Probably second strongest in the world!_

She started to calm down. After all, despite being the _second strongest_ being in the entire Heroes Association, she got caught off guard on that previos battle and got her ass handed to her.

 _No! It was that brat's faulr anyway. If he hadn't gotten himself hostaged, I would have flattened that black sperm basterd in like 3.7 seconds. I could have_ _ **won**_ _. He was a weak dumb civilian. He was so weak he got captured._

She was so weak she got captured. She was a weak dumb esper. She had lost. She was was weak if she had been strong enough, she could've protected Fubuki back then. Blast didn't have to save her. She wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

She was vulnerable. If it wasn't for that Hagemanto, she and the other **S class heroes** would be dead by now. Or barely alive. She should be grateful. How did that stupid **B class** get that strong anyway?! It has to be a fluke! Yeah that's it. He's just a phony. A fraud.

But she saw his power. He toyed with a Kami level trhreat for fuck's sake. The same threat who crushed them like ants. That bloody Garou.

 _Hmm..I've seen proff of his strength.. but it's still not enough... I'm still not convinced. I need more evidences. He'll learn never to mock Senritsu no tatsumaki, Dammit! I'll show him who's topdog._ She snickered. _Once i'm back to full health, we'll see how he enjoys being on the receving end of my mock._

She took a moment to think. One of the rules of HA is prohibition of senseless hero against hero fight. She snicked and started to stew...

 **A/N:** it was after this that Saitama visited Fubuki.

 _~the next day~_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?!" the most stubborn esper yelled from the top of her lungs.

Ape almost shit his pants. What? He's a meager **B class** and the the **S class** rank 2 Senritsu no Tatsumaki, elder sister of his boss, Fubuki, is now fuming at him.

The woman came in the Blizzard group head quarters looking for her sister that morning to check on her. Said woman was informed by Fubuki's _subordinate_ that his boss is not around.

Eyelashes came to the recue explaining that Miss Fubuki went out this morning to the Hero association's HQ to meet a very important person that she refused to name. She also mentioned that it was a very important meeting and she's not sure what time she may be able to come back.

The elder esper just turened her back and flew away. _"I'm geeting jack shit from these incompetent fools. I'll look for her myself."_

The two poor **B class** members of the Blizzard group thanked all that is good and holy withtheir knees shaking.

"hey guys, what happend? I heard some yelling so I came over.." another petite girl came into view.

-thump-

"guys?! Guys! Are you okay?"

Damn. Where did her stupid sister go? A very important meeting with a person whose identity she refused to divulge? _This is suspicious..._ she scoured the entire HA HQ lookinf for Fubuki. What the hell? _They said she came here.. to meet up with.. whoever the hell it was.. oh well._

She can't sense her sister using telekinetic powers so she can't track her down. She sighed. Looks like she'll have to do it the haaard way. What drudgery. *grunt.

She hovered around B city checking every nook and crany. She didn't look like she was tensed or worried so her image will not be afftected. In fact she looked like a very responsible S **class** patrolling the perimeters for any monster threat. And nada. She checked city D. Not a shadow of her sister. Then City E. Hmm. Fail. City F. Nope not their either. She went on from their to search until City Y. City Z was destroyed following the raid of the Monster's Association so no point looking there.

She flew to C city. It's past 5 now. She casually strolled around until...

"GRRR! ! summarize it in 20 words or less!" a familiar voice excalimed. The verdette turned her head and her eyes went the size of saucers. _Hage baka and her imouto with four kids?!_

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** Tatsushocked **!**

Sorry if it's a bit short.

Thanks for reading and please review!

4/22/17 .

Hey guys, my current plot plan is.. a beach vacay, a heroes ball and heroes tournament. Subject to change of course. Tell me what you think. Once Tatsumaki gets over being a drama queen, that is.


	10. Chapter 10 Fubuki Part 3

**A/N:** I own nothing.

 **Bomberguy789** : thanks for the input about Blast. I'll take note of it

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Fubuki Part 3**

 **Motherhood, anyone?**

They were just trying to eat lunch. How did it come to this? **B Class rank 1** , leader of the Blizzard group, _Jigoku no Fubuki_ , is now tangled in a mess of limbs from four sets of robots who keep calling her "Haha ue" "Okaa-sama" "Miss Mom" and " Mommy".

"Okay, okay, let's eat now." She firmly told them. Annoyance eminent in her voice. She just allowed them to address her as such because she didn't want the same scenario that Saitama had a few moments ago, where he denied them of parenthood and they got all depressed. Way to go brats. You made the most bored man in the planet guilty. How was that even possible? Robots feeling depressed and Saitama actually showing emotions. They're freakin robots! And Saitama..well.. he's Saitama. Oh well. Said baldy got suckered into it and now...her.

"Hai Haha-ue." Hono stiffly responded and took a place in the small table directly in front of her. He sat on the left side of what seemed the head-of-the-family's seat, occupied by Saitama. Well, not exactly, _seat_ as they were sitting on the floor, but you get the idea. They were seated in this order: Saitama, Hono, Hana, Rai, BS, Rover, Yuki and Fubuki and then back to Saitama.

After their lunch, they made a dog house for rover outside Saitama's unit. The man's unit was located near the parking lot so Rover's environmet was a bit spacey.

The Hero's Association's Headquarters has thousands of units. Naturally, even if all heroes from all classes resided there, there would still be plenty of room to spare. And those rooms will be leased, if not sold to oppulent members of the society and well off families. The reason behind it is two-fold, it would serve as an additional income to the HA, and therefore, additional funds, and the people living inside will be safe. After all, no other place will be as safe as the heroes' abode.

Unless you're a monster.

And since the association is expecting thousands of families to move in, they had set up several grocery and supermarkets, convenience stores, hardwares, and cafeterias on various locations inside the walled fortress. They are planning to place a university inside it soon, but for now, a park and playground will do.

Which brings us back to our story.

Fubuki, Saitama and the kids plus Rover are now in the said playground. The kids, being isolated in Dr. Kuseno's lab had no idea what to do with the equipments. All they could do was watch their adopted dad assist their adopted mom in trying all the rides.

Saitama actually told them to enjoy themselves but he didn't know that they _didn't know how._

He was now trying to push Fubuki on a swing. _Dumb woman can't use her psychic power to swing herself._

The 4 kids just watched. They just stood there _._

 _Mom and dad aren't making children are they?_

 _Hmm.. it seems that Haha-ue was a very suitable choice for Chichi-ue._

 _It makes me happy that they're happy._

 _I wanna try too!_

Rover was wagging his tail. Bs was left home to do housekeeping.

Whereas Fubuki was laughing her heart out. What? She never had this kind of fun. Damn it. _Oh my god! So this is what it feels like to be in a swing?! This is so much fun!_ She wondered why she never tried this before... oh yeah.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

~ _flashback~_

 _"a witch!"_

 _The then younger Fubuki hung her head in shyness. She felt conscious. Everyone's staring at her. She only wanted to play with them. She had a hopeful look in her eyes._

 _"they say you'll get cursed if you get near her!"_

 _"hey! Don't say that..." the raven haired little girl pleaded._

 _"let's throw a stone at her!" the fat boy told his friends._

 _"yeah, let's!" the skinny one agreed._

 _And so they did. There were more or less 10 of them. She couldn't remember well. She was scared. She squatted and covered her ears and closed her eyes. Waiting for the stones to hit her in three...two...one..._

 _But it never did._

 _"hey look! It's floating!" the ugliest in the group said._

 _"...is that a barrier?" one of them inquired. They knew that this little witch is a menace to society. Their parents told them so. But they never thought her powers were this amazing._

 _"let's throw bigger stuff!" this time, it was the fat bully who initiated another wave of attack. They threw a dog, a chair, their back packs, several frogs, and a white brief._

 _"hey even the dog's floating."_

 _"wow amazing!" one of the boys gasped._

 _"let's try it!"_

 _"hey Fatton! Give Fubuki a body press!" the ring;eader ordered._

 _"okay, gimme room!"_

 _The fat bully threw himself at her and found himself floating. "whoa! Awesome! Hahaha! Guys you have to try this!"_

 _But before anyone else could, the chubby kid started floating higher than all the items they threw at the small witch. All eyes turned and searched for the culprit. It was when the floating bully rocketed into the stratosphere that they finally found the one responsible._

 _"oh shit! She's here!"_

 _"AAAA! It's Fubuki's elder sister! Ruuuuun for your lives!" the skinny one screeched._

 _"let's go to the school we'll be safe there." Ugly kid suggested._

 _Thus, the poor scared bullies ran with their tails between their legs towards the building they called "school". They were just children whose age ranges from 10-15. 8 boys and 2 girls._

 _It wasn't long before the 7 year old Fubuki heard terrified screams from the said school._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHH! Help us!"_

 _"Somebody save us!"_

 _"MOOOMMYYYYYYY I'M SCARED!"_

 _"I'm sooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!"_

 _"ew! I smell shit!"_

 _Fubuki's 9-year old sister turned to her. "hmp. I wonder why they're all shouting. I thought they liked floating. Or seeing thins float in the air." Sarcasm filled her words. "Fubuki, how many times do I have to tell you that, you have to tell me when you're being bullied! If they bully you, YOU BULLY THEM BACK."_

 _"Sister..."_

 _Ever since, nobody wanted to play with her. They were both banned by the owner of the playground and Tatsumaki in turn, flattened the entire place._

~ _end_ _flashback~_

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Yeah.. she never was able to play in a swing before.. but that was before. She never felt the air hit her face this gently. She never was excited being thrown and pushed like this.

"whoo! Hahaha! Heeeey! Stop stop! What's that?" she gave a quizzical look at Saitama while pointing at the seesaw.

"umm.." the bald guy managed to try to think.

"I wanna try it! Help me!" she pouted.

 _What the hell? I thought I only unofficially adopted_ _ **four**_ _kids this morning? Oh well._

The Caped baldy told her how the equipment worked and it wasn't long before the two of them were... playing..on the seesaw.

The woman then motioned to try the merry-go-round. Saitama maneuvering the equipment so it spins while Fubuki is riding.

"ahahaha! Faster! Faster!" the woman was clearly having the time of her life until..

"hey isn't that _Jigoku no Fubuki_?"

"yeah the **B class** rookie crusher?. Yep that's her."

"What is she doing here? Hanging with an **A class**?"

"wait I recognize that **A class**. They say he's a cheat."

"really? Omg. But he's still a no-name despite being **A class**.."

"I don't think Fubuki would be stupid enough to hang out with someone like him."

"and oh my god, the playground, really? Acting like a bunch of brats. Maybe we're just mistaken. They say the woman, Fubuki had class, and was elegant and powerful just like her sister. There's no way that could be her. That one looks retarded. "

"yeah.. maybe she's just a look-alike bitching with an A class.."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**


	11. Chapter 11 Fubuki Part 4

**A/N:** I own nothing.

 **OC Cheat sheet**

 **Hono** : as tall as a 13-year old boy. Has blonde hair, brown eyes. Wears a school uniform- the one composed of black long sleeves and black pants. (Gakuran). Is a full android. Has fire based attacks like Genos. In charge of protecting Saitama and the rest of his 'siblings'. His eyes were equipped with special lenses to record any happening in high def.

 **Hana** : an inch smaller than Hono, has the body of a 12 year old girl. Her white hair is short, hime cut style with bangs framing the sides of her face. She is in charge of housekeeping, maintenance and minor repairs for her 'siblings' as well as looking after Yuki. She is capable of water and wind attacks as to abate or exacerbate whatever damage Hono has inflicted. She was equipped with scanners as to check health level of humans. Wears an oversized shirt that reaches until her thighs with an inch slits on each side. Said shirt is pink and has chinese collar together with ¾ sleeves. She has blue irises. Funfact: she can beat King in any game.  
 **Ra** i : this one is as tall as an 8 year old boy. He is slightly chubby and as enthusiastic as Guy-sensei. He is incharge of protecting Saitama's belongings as he can create barriers. He is the most durable robot with high endurance to damage and harsh environments. Pretty much a tank. He has been installed with several manuals for cooking and is equipped with composition analysis device that he uses on consumable food, thus hes is in charge of the kitchen. He has green eyes and red-orange hair. Wears a royal blue hoodie, navy blue pedal and sky blue sneakers.

 **Yuki** : he should be three years old, but he is as tall as a 2 year old. Acts like one too. Clad in a plain mint yukata with carnation pink belt. Has ice based attacks, but is not proficient to it yet. He looks like Fubuki. He is sent together with his siblings as Dr. Kuseno was hoping that a child would help the bald man in establishing father-son relationship with Genos in the long run.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Fubuki Part 4**

 **Motherhood lessons**

She heard the whispers.

 _Heh... who's the_ _ **A class**_ _they're talking about?_

And for the record, she's not bitching. She's having the time of her life. Saitama's not a fraud. He's just ridiculously strong. How dare those idiots day that.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream..." Saitama cut off her musings. He probably heard the comments. Didn't he care about them? Those were pretty harsh.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the merry go round. Away from the playground. Away from the cruel reality. The other whispers were just that. Whispers. Barely audible. His hand on hers drowned the crowd away. But still. Those whispers were enough to make her retreat to her figurative shell. She may not be as strong as her elder sister Tatsumaki nor was she as calm as Saitama... but she was.. she was.. okay she's really nothing compared to the two powerhouses. She's just Fubuki... she hung her head.

Why did it have to be like this?

The Caped baldy gently dragged her towards their adopted children. She gasped quietly when he let go of her to pick up Yuki. The boy giggled and embraced his father's neck.

She could still hear the hushed whispers though. She still felt the penetrating stares. Why did society have to be so judgemental? They make their own truths. They create a common flow. If you don't follow that stream, you'll be an outcast. If you don't rise above it, you'll be ridiculed. If you go against it, you'll be hated. If you follow it, you'll be forgotten. What an ugly set of people.

She gasped again when she felt his hand on hers. She finnaly looked up. Yuki was now comfortably tucked in Saitama's chest fiddling with the man's ears and cooing at it. The boy peered over his father's shoulder and looked at her. "Mommy?"

She tried to smile. And failed. This child was so lucky not to understand anything.

The **A rank** hero gestured for the other three to follow him and did the same to Rover.

And with that, our favorite hero brought his make shift family and abnormal dog that he just acquired this morning, outside of Egyp- er, that prejudiced playground in HAHQ.

As they were walking, hands still clasped, Fubuki used her free hand to tug on Saitama's elbow. "Did you rise up in ranks again?"

"Ah. (yeah) **class A**."

"what rank?"

"39, I think. Doesn't really matter." He shrugged his shoulders.

Hono had stars in his eyes. "Really Chichi-ue?" he raised his fist to his chin "that's amazing! _Oumedatou_! So this family day is a form of celebrating your promotion then?"

The hero's eye twicthed at the phrase, 'family day' but kept his cool. He kept his expression in check. He didn't want to look annoyed.

"Congratulations SENSEI SIR! Truly, they've misranked you again, but this will do for now. I just hope they'll see their errors soon! Nobody underestimates SENSEI SIR! NOBODY! MISS MOM must be so proud! Right MISS MOM?!" Rai, you're making everyone's ears bleed.

"eh... ehe..um right." Fubuki blushed. Oh gods, this kid will be the death of her.

"T-t-true. I-if our m-memory s-serves r-r-ight, O-otou-sama should be in **s-s-s class**." Hana seconded. "We were also able to _watch how you met dad, mom_." The girl said. No stutter.

Fubuki paled.

"Awesome daddy!" Yuki screeched. The not official parents winced. The little boy showed the world his proud game face.

"Congratulations.. you really deserve more... but.."the esper trailed off. She really didn't know what else to say. He really _is_ supposed to be among the S class. He's probably even more powerful than some of them. _Some._

The bald man suddenly blurted out, "Nah, it's fine. Thanks though."

 _Huh. So he's_ _ **A class**_ _now. What difference does it make exactly? People still don't acknowledge him. His power remains ungodly. He still doesn't want to join my faction.._ _ **A class**_ _rank 39... I supposed it'll be higher since it was a_ _ **KAMI LEVEL THREAT**_ _... I wonder.. oh well._ _He's waaaay_ _past me now, the gap between our power was... brobdingnagian._

They finally arrived at an ice cream parlor on the outskirts of C city. The new mother and father still holding hands. Fubuki kept ignoring the warmth of his palm and he sure as hell didn't even remember holding her hand. Dumbass.

Shiji was having a nice day at the parlor. Normal number of customers. No monster attacks so far. His boss will not chew her ass for not being able to cater a lot of customers at the same time. The parlor was fall empty half full. Just the right number of people in her capacity to serve.

The wind chimes made a rustle.

A family of 6 entered the shop with their suspicious black 6-eyed dog.

She welcomed them and led them to a table for six. "What will be your order sir?" she readied her notepad and pen. Her short blue hair hung losely on her shoulders.

"7 ice cream bowls please." The bald man answered. He had a bored expression on her face.

" What flavor sir?" Shiji smiled.

"The cheapest." Was his answer. "so you have any bundles or promos whatever?"

Her eyes twitched. _Cheapstake._ "uh.. yeah! We have a buy-5-fre-2 promo."

"We'll take that. I'll have rocky road and cheese for Rover." He turned at the others, "what would you guys like?"

"I'll have Vanilla." The pretty woman who suspiciously looked like Jigoku no Fubuki B class rank 1 interjected.

"...Do you have fire-flavored ice cream?!" Hono explained.

"F-f-flower please." Hana tried NOT to stutter. And failed.

"Lightning for me miss!" Rai declared.

Yuki just giggled and announced, "ICE!"

Shiji sweatdropped. This is gonna be a looooooong day. Why did this family have to come _during her_ shift?

Fubuki fought the urge to face palm. "You guys never had ice cream have you?"

"uh, I-I-'ll have the s-s-ame as okaa-sama.." the gurl muttered and hung her head.

"Give the boys rocky road as well." Saitama said. Hmmm. He never thought that these kids never had ice cream before. It wasn't long before he learned that kids who never had ice cream and ice cream were not good for his wallet.

The children, upon tasting ice cream, were ecstatic. Yuki buried his face on the treat. Rai didn't use spoon. Hono tried to make it hot and Hana wanted to try a straw.

"This is amazing SENSEI SIR!" –slurppp-

Fubuki who now had Yuki tried to wipe his face of the ice cream. The boy loved it so much he wanted to feed his face.

"Chichi-ue, do they not have any variant of hot ice cream?" the gakuran clad boy asked.

"Then it wouldn't be ICE cream now would it? It would be HOT cream."

"Do they have pies of this?"the boy followed up.

"Again, that wouldn't be ICE cream. That would be called a cream—" Fubuki covered his mouth.

"ah no, Hono-kun, would you like to try coffee or tea, instead?" the woman inquired.

Hono was amazed. His chichi-ue is just so wise beyond his years. How a man had so much wisdom inside his body he will never know.

Yuki was seated between Fubuki and Saitama, while on the other side, Rai was seated between Hana and Hono. In the end, they ordered, another set of ice creams, double dutch, strawberry and 5 plates of cheescakes. They stayed there for about an hour.

"Oi Fubuki," the baldy began. "you're gonna split the bill with me, right? You ordered a lot."

The woman wanted to laugh. "Not in a million years," she smirked "daddy."

Saitama became poorer that day. Let's offer him a moment of silence.

The make-shift family decided to head out and check this city's playground as the children were not able to enjoy the one they previously visited. Fubuki checked her watch, it's almost 4:46 in the afternoon now. As they searched for the local park, or playground, whichever they found first, said woman carried Yuki in her arms.

This boy looked so much like her. So much that he reminded her of herself. Her sad younger self. She felt her heart sank for this child. She wanted to protect him from the world. From anything that would harm his body. His heart. His mind.

 _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be a mother after all.._

"May I ask you a question Haha-ue?" Hono approached her.

 _As long as your children isn't as annoying as these kids.._

"uh, sure Hono-kun. What is it?"

"How did you become Chichi-ue's wife?" the boy gave her a quizzical look.

"ugh." She wanted to roll her eyes. So bad it itches. "You guys christened me your mommy, remember?"

"...Well that was because Chichi-ue was our father and we thought you were his wife."

She wanted to laugh. _Oh I see._ "well, I'm not his wife."

The boy harumphed and crossed his hands over his chest. His face all scrounged up. "Well you should be!" he concluded. As if it's the most proper thing in the world to be.

Come to think of it... _Mrs. Saitama..sounds nice enough.._ the woman just laughed to hide the reddening of her cheeks. "I don't even have a boyfriend yet. How will I be a wife?" she told him.

"But of course. You would not be a suitable wife for Chichi-ue otherwise." He informed her. She felt dumb.

"Well about that.. I don't think your father even has this kind of feelings for me... so don't get your hopes high.. _bouya._ " She smirked. That dumbass might have godlike strength but he's probably as good as a teaspoon when it came to courtship and romantic relationships.

"Haha-ue, I believe feelings just develop over time. Don't they? What's important is that we should prepare you to be a good wife for chichi-ue." The boy nodded his head. "the primary problem here is that you both have not undergone the ritual called marriage. Which you _should_ have before having children. Society would consider the four of us illegitimate children. Do you know that?"

The Blizzard of hell wanted to smack this boy to fix his logic.

"Give me a moment to think this over haha-ue." He closed his eyes and gave a thinking pose. "Aha! So we'll work out on how you become a good wife! So that when chichi-ue deems you ready for motherhood and wifehood, you'll be all set!" the pyromaniac became more enthusiastic.

Is he getting his reasoning from out of his ass?

"Alright haha-ue, in order to be a good wife, according to the information that I have gathered, _for you to be a good wife_ , you should have dinner ready. Plan ahead, even the night before, to have a delicious meal ready in time for chichi-ue's return. This is a way of showing him and letting him know that you have been thinking about him throughout the day and are concerned about his needs. Most men are hungry when they come home and the prospect of a good meal, especially his favorite dish is a part of the warm welcome he needs."

Said pyromaniac gave her a set of notepad and pen.

Fubuki was listening intently. What the hell is this brat talking about?! Goodness gracious. He's a bullshit factory like his father! Was this information installed on his brain or something?! Maybe Saitama smacked his head without her knowing?

"By the way, chichi-ue, what is your favorite dish?" Hono turned to his father.

"eh? Nothing in particular. Udon sounds good, though. But anything would do, why?" the man had been running around being chased by Hana armed with a watergun. He had Rai riding on his shoulders. He just stopped to answer Hono's question, and then resumed horsing around. Rai had been hit with the water gun, but Saitama was as dry as a desert.

"Thank you for anwering Chichi-ue." The fire based android bowed and turned to Blizzard once again, "so Haha-ue, he said udon, but I'll leave it to you to find out what else he likes. Anyway haha-ue, you should always prepare yourself. Take 15 minutes to rest so you'll be refreshed when chichi-ue arrives. Retouch your make up or put a ribbon in your hair or whatever... just look pleasant. You should give him a reason to come back _to you."_

The way this boy insinuated that she _may_ not be good enough for his father someday irritated her, but she ignored it.

"You should also be gay and interesting for him. he probably had a long day and it is one of your duties to lift up his spirit. So in summary Haha-ue, you should be a very affectionate wife towards your husband and loving towards your children. You should have the ability to make mature judgements, understand different difficult situations and think soundly for your family. You should be obedient to chichi-ue, patient to the entire family and content with the life he has provided for you. On a side note, you should also maintain your good appearance and bodily cleanliness. It would be embarrasing if you haven't washed yourself before coupling with him. And do not ever deny his advances Haha-ue, we do not want to crush his spirit and make him suspect that you have another lover. Your body should only belong to him. And when he toucches you, you shouold moan in pleasure as to assure him his place as your lover and you are his. Do you understand haha-ue?" the boy droned on his admonition.

"Sex is something that..-"

"GRRR! ! summarize it in 20 words or less!" his chichi-ue exploded. Unbeknownst to them, the other family members have been listening to Hono's lecture to Fubuki. Saitama's eye has been twitching since the word 'coupling'. This boy had the nerve to hook him up?! Upon entering the C city park slash playground, the man exploded into a combination of annoyance and embarrasment.

He removed Rai from his shoulders much to the boy's disappointment.

It didn't just attract the household's attention, but two other heroes as well.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12 Zombieman Part 2

**A/N:** I own nothing. I hope this chapter does not suck as much as I expect it to. I just.. ugh.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Zombieman Part 2**

 **The zombie's convo**

"Damn, I have to know more about him.." Zman muttered under his breath.

"GRRR! summarize it in 20 words or less!" a familiar voice excalimed. The S class turned his head and saw a familiar bald head entering the park... with Fubuki... and four kids?!

Speaking of the devil. He walked towards them and heard the man once again.. "... her play with the equipment the playground right? You go ahead and enjoy yourselves. Hana keep your eyes on Yuki please. Just don't go too far, 'kay?" he gestured the kids to go after instructing them.

"Caped Baldy-san."

"Oh?" said hero turned to face towards the speaker. He hated the superhero name, but there's nothing he can do about it now. It's his official hero name. "Oh hey Zomman." He greeted, still sporting his poker face. ".. 'sup?"

"FUBUKI!" the two men checked to confirm the owner of the familiar high pitched voice. Aaand 10 points to Griffindor! "a word." The verdette esper commanded and turned her back a.k.a. walked out.

 _Shitty brat._

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." Fubuki had a bashful yet dreadful look.

Saitama nodded at her, "Go ahead, if you need anything, I'll be here waiting for you." And with that the taller woman followed her sister with a blush on her face and a scowl. Dumb guy had to make it sound like that. What's he trying to insinuate? Moron.

 _I'll be here waiting for you_

"Caped Baldy-san." Zombieguy repeated. Ssemingly annoyed from the disruption. This man is almost three feet in front of him! He'll gladly threaten him with a machete in the nads if it means getting information from him.

"Ah, yes. How can I help?" said man politely asked. Slightly curious as to why this zombie's skin hasn't deteriorated yet. Even his hair stayed in his scalp. Oh goodie. Maybe he can give out some helpful tips for hair care?

"I'm known as Zombieman (Zonbiman) and not Zomman." His undead set of eyes wanted to twitch.

"I see. I'm Saitama. Nice meeting you Zombieguy." Now we lay witness at the same facial expression.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you." the S Class hero said.

This caught Saitama's interest. Maybe he'll finally get some tips to keep hair strands adhere to your scalp! This guy.. did he meet him before? He kinda' looks familiar... ah he was the one who tried to convince the Caped Baldy to kill Garou.

Kill a Dine and Dasher.

 _In cold blood._

Sure he had something against the guy for the ruckus he caused, but to actually end his life? That did not earn our resident zombie a lot of points in Saitama's books. "Okay I got time, what about? Let's not get too far away. I'm looking after a few kids."

 _How do I start this..._ the undead contemplated, "...by any chance, are you familiar with Dr. Genus?"

They decided to occupy the vacant bench not far from the entrance. A street lamp stood over head and bushes on both sides.

"Who? Why?" was the reply. Zman released a breath he didn't know he was holding in his clinically dead set of lungs.

"I need to confirm something. In the Hero Records, History and Archives, it showed me that the Demon Cyborg, **S class** Rank 14 has attested that you have assisted him in destroying the previous main base of the house of Evolution. Is that true?" he asked. It is true that the entire building has been annihilated by Genos, but it was Saitama who caused the fall of the house of evolution. By eroding the very foundation whence it stands. Dr. Genus' ideology.

"Ah yeah. I remember now. That was kinda' mean y'know. Genos destroyed an entire building in one shot. He didn't even take the time to check out the traps those guys laid out for us." The **A class** hero slammed his fist in his palm in righteous indignation. "oh well. Serves them right for destroying my ceiling. They didn't even hand me any form of compensation. They ruined the street too. Maaan what's wrong with those guys."

The walking dead sweatdropped. "Ah, yes, were you the one who deafeated Carnage Kabuto?" he questioned.

"Who? You mean that dumb giant bug? Yeah sure. He turned Genos into a modern piece of art after all... and you know what's worse? He almost made me skip a sale that day! It was a sale I've been waiting for a whole week! Can you believe that guy? Sheesh." The baldy ranted.

 _So it's really him. The one whose strength defied logic. The one Dr. Genus spoke about._ The zombie concluded. "You see, I tried to hunt that doctor down..."

"Aw really? Dude I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your prey or anything like that... but I swear I didn't harm a hair of anybody else there. Unless they were inside that building..." he trailed off looking worried and a little guilty. There wasn't an iota of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. I found out that he stopped his pursuit of strange things and he decided to be a tokiyaki vendor instead of rebuilding the House of evolution." Zombieman explained.

"ah, that's good then." The man looked relieved. "Maybe I'll eat there sometime. Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Saitama stopped in his tracks. "Hey Hana! Could you please check where Rai went?"

Zman understood the distraction. Though he'd appreciate it if the man wasn't so nonchalant about everything. *sigh.

"So where were we?"

"Ah yes, when I found Dr. Genus, I demanded why he stopped his madness-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" the caped baldy's face was once again showing a little hint of worry. "Are you telling me that you'd have wanted him to continue destroying other people's ceilings and burying them under the cement so that they'd feel like a bamboo shoot?!"

"NO! Hold your horses!" the undead demanded. "that doctor gave me an answer I didn't expect..."

Saitama seemed to think for a few moments before responding. "So what does that do with me? I doubt you're sharing all these with me because I'm the first hero comrade you saw here... or because I was one of those people whose ceilings they destroyed..?"

 _Bah! Is this man's brain composed of 97.8% udon?! If he'd just stopped butting every 5 seconds I would've finished my speech!_

"He stopped his mad research because of you."

The udon-brained man froze. "Eww. Yeah I remember his pet monkey telling me that that Dr. Eynus is interested in my body. How gross can you get? I apologized and informed him thatI don't swing that _way..._ " said hero shivered and embraced himself. Utterly disgusted at the prospect.

The **S class** rank 8 assured him that the strange doctor probably only wanted to conduct experiments on his body with regards to evolution and NOT perversion. He chuckled at the man's simple mind before explaining that "he [Dr. Genus] has been experimenting on a myriad of specimens he had bought, abducted or artificially created to achieve his dream of the 'ultimate humanity' via evolution, cloning, mutation, etc. But all of that research was, in his own terms, blown away when he found out about Saitama seeming to evovle without surgical modification, genetic manipulation or a secret drug."

The **A class r** ank 39 seemed confused. _Him? evolved? Like that weird Darwin theory in middle school? That dumb doctor thought he came from monkeys? Bleugh!_

the zombie, however, was unfazed by the expression that the other peson exhibited and continued "I mean that you taught him a lesson by displaying your absurd amount of strength."

Finally the bald man looke enlightened. "Ah, is that so? Come to think of it.. I do remember telling that Doctor Anus that humans adapt on their own. And that's what makes us different." Shifting his gaze from the zombie, our favorite hero stared at the setting sun. The explosion of orage on the vast horizon littered with clouds.

"you know.." the baldy seemed lost in thought."Sometimes, it's not a matter of strength. Or skill. Or talent. Or even intelligence. Because sometimes, it's a matter of will." The bald head suddenly seemed so appropriate as Saitama looked like a guru. Or possesed by an ancient deceased guru who lived in Timbuktu.

This rare outburst of wisdom stopped time from the zombie's perception.

" _With effort alone, he pried open the door of his limits and broke his limiter.."_ he remembered the doctor's words and his eyes widened. The same set of words rang in his mind. _"With_ _ **effort**_ _alone... he.._ _ **broke his limiter**_ _.."_

The undead smiled slightly and turned his eyes

From the face of Saitama to the heavenly skies..

It finally made sense, doctor's words and resolve.

The puzzle all along, around this man, revolved.

"I'm an **S class** you know..." Zombieman suddenly said.

Saitama gave him a look that said 'so?' _. Oh no. Not another one of those conceited types. Please kami, whoever is up there, please spare me..please for the love of kami! PLEASE!_

"But I got my ass handed to me." The bored man didn't know a zombie could look even more sullen. Shouldn't he be like decomposing or something and looking for brains to eat? _Oh shit. I better start planting sunflowers and peashooters then. Who knows, this guy might be the advent of a zombie apocalypse._

"Aw is this about that guy again? What was his name again? Gatou? Gazou? Barou? Whatever. Duuude! Don't you think you're going a bit overboard? Isn't it a bit overreacting to really kill that guy? In cold blood? All he did was dine and dash. I was there when he did it y'know." Saitama gave out a deep sigh. "I kinda felt guilty, because I whacked him back then and then I kicked his butt again 2 days ago. For the same crime: _DINE AND DASHING._ Yeah sure, I wanted him to keep it down at night.. but still.. _"_ This man really sounded guilty and pitiful and disappopinted at the same time.

The undead gave out a hearty laugh. "He may have been a dine and dasher but he was a KAMI LEVEL THREAT. It might be self proclaimed but he was able to back his words up. He hunted heroes and kicked our butts like it was some sort or soccer tournament... but you... you didn't even break a sweat in dealing with him." he clenched his hands. He felt weak. Even though it was over already. But everytime he remembers that pathetic moment where he was completely vulnerable... he just couldn't help but feel weak.

"..." the new father tried to think of something to say..

"..." the same is true for the newly regenerated zombie.

"I actually kinda' held a grudge on him... for not hunting me as well. Hehe" the bald man looked sheepish. _Maaan this guy has issues. Heh, one will always want to be strong until they learn how extremely boring it us._ There's nothing at the top. Hasn't that been established by lonely, successful people already? _There's nothing at the top._ _ **There's nothing at the top**_ _._ Just bottomless nothingness. Nothing to strive for. No challenge. No adrenaline rush. No thrill. Just a deepening indifference towatds everything. Just a growing detachment to the world. Just a chronic longing to finally feel once again. Feel anything. Anything at all.

"How?"

"How did I become a father? Well you see.."

"no that's not what I meant."

"Oh, if you're asking how I went bald then—"

"I'm not asking about that either.."

" **Dude you got it wrong! Fubuki and I are not even dating**!"

"..."

"..."

Dumbass. The former experiment # 66 chuckled again. _This man has a udon for a brain._ "No Saitama-san. I meant, how did you get so strong?"

 _Oh here we go again.._ the bald amn gave a dry chuckle. "maaan, you wouldn't believe me."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. I hope it met your standards. Please click that button saying 'review' and tell me what you think. Please please...


	13. Chapter 13 Tatsumaki Part 4

**A/N:** I don't own One Punch Man. When will you get that?

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Tatsumaki Part 4**

 **The failure on her part.**

"GRRR! summarize it in 20 words or less!" a familiar voice excalimed. She turned her head and her eyes went the size of dinner plates. _Hagebaka_ and her _imouto_... together?! And with 4 brats to boot?!

This is way waaaay waaaaaaay more than she, _Senritsu no Tatsumaki_ is able to tolerate! Nobody gives a damn if that Baldy is **A rank** now. He's probably using her _imouto's_ fame! Just like rumors say that he does. _Shimata. I have to stop this now. That teme... if he plans to betray Fubuki..._

She calmed herself. Though she hated to amit it, the last battle damaged her more than she thought and she has already been strained by scouring the entire continent searchinf for her sister. Against doctor's orders. No point in adding more stress to her body _especially_ if it's for a very very very petty reason.

She walked towards them.. so this egghead is the _very important_ person her sister had to meet, huh?

"Alright kiddos, you saw her play with the equipment the playground right? You go ahead and enjoy yourselves. Hana keep your eyes on Yuki please. Just don't go too far, 'kay?" she heard the avocado use socratic method on the brats. Huh. Why are they with a bunch of runts anyway?! She saw that rank 8 _Zonbiman_ approach the eggshell. _Scramble his brains zombie. That's what you're good at, right?_

"FUBUKI!" everyone turned their heads toward her direction. Damn. Is she a head turner or what? Her cheeks stated to burn. "a word." She firmly said and then she walked out. She heard her _imouto_ excuse herself from the _Hagemanto_ and _Zonbiman,_ and then followed her.

She noticed that Fubuki seems to be OOC today. Sleeveless dress? Really? "You look different today sister... _doishte_?" she began.

"...You wish to speak with me _onee-san_?" the younger esper ignored Tatsumaki's question.

"Well I wanted to check on you. You didn't see me after you got out of the hospital and I can't sense you using your telekinetic powers. Your weak little friends told me, _Senritsu no Tatsumaki_ , that you had a VERY important meeting with a person you refused to name." The verdette threw a perfuntory glance at Saitama.

Jigoku no Fubuki rolled her eyes. _Condescending as always.._ "Why?"

Senritsu no Tatsumaki glared at her "Why what?"

"Why did you want to check on me?" the raven haired woman wanted to add, 'duh'

"And why not?" the petite woman quickly countered. She was crossing her arms across her not so obvious chest. "Am I not allowed to?!" her small chest heaved, she searched the entire continent only to find her _imouto_ fiddling with some lowlife? The _hage baka_?! "I scoured all the cities looking for you! I turned every stone in HAHQ and then I'll just find you herer flirting with that scum?! Have you forgotten who you are?! You might just be a _B class_ but you are my sister! Your reputation affects _my reputation_! And breathing the same air as that man does you no good! Can't you see I'm just looking out for you? We're all that we have left! Have you stopped thinking Fubuki?!" she ranted.

"Looking out for me? Or for your reputation?"

"Wha-?" the gears in the verdette's head just stopped working.

"Are you done now?" the raven haired woman asked.

What. The. Hell. Her sister never talked back to her before! "ah so you're disrespecting your _onee-san_ now.. See? That's exactly the kind of influence that man is. A bad one! You should stay away from him!"

She caught her younger sister roll her eyes again. "ugh. This conversation is going nowhere." The taller woman said. Frustrated. As she slowly turned away from her sister back to her adoptive children. But before she could land her second step, a firm grip on her elbow stopped her.

"Are you avoiding me Fubuki?!" the older esper was frustrated as well. Borderline pissed.

"Why the hell not? I've memorized all your lectures about me being weak _onee-san._ about my Blizzard group, how they were nothing but a joke. You're strong. I've learned it by heart now, I swear. _Senritsu no Tatsumaki_. Strongest esper in the world. okay fine. Amazing. Got it. Yadda yadda yadda. I know exactly how bad you make me feel about myself. You never act like an elder sister to me. More like an evil step mother! So tell me, **why the hell should. I. Not. Avoid. You?!** "

She slapped her. Hard. And though she knew it hurt her _imouto_ , it hurt her more. But she steeled her face.

"Is there anything _else_ you'd like to speak with me, sister?" Fubuki held back her tears. She spat the last word with so much venom, you'd think she's half anaconda. She knew her sister was beyond angry, but she's just not in the mood to deal with this crap right now.

"Why are you being like this?! Are you being jealous of my strength again?" the shorter woman was fuming now. How the hell did it come to this? All she ever wanted was to keep her safe! It was her sacred duty. Where the hell did all this angst come from? Where did she go wrong? This isn't the Fubuki she knew... she must be dreaming. Her _imouto_ loved her. She'd never act this way toward her. Right? They're all that they have left.

"No. I'm not being jealous of your stength. Well, not right now. I'm just tired of your narcissistic bullshit, your condescending attitude... everything. I hate, no I loathe to be in your presence." The younger esper's face was adamant as a flint. "and oh, the next time, you _**need**_ to _**check**_ on me, feel free to look up my number in the hero registry," she walked out.

Her sister's words... they stung.

Senritsu no Tatsumaki stared at her sister's retreating back. Walking away from her. Her beloved younger sister... heading towards that damned eyesore. And what the hell is _zonbiman_ doing? He's supposed to eat that egghead's brain! Ugh. Fucking useless. He's supposed to put that worthless piece of shit back to his place! _Dameda..._

She watched the trio talk for a while... were they bickering? She never saw her little sister laugh as much as she does now... what did she mean when she said that... _she's tired of me_... _tired of my narcissistic bullshit?_

She was just proud of herself! Her accomplishments. Everything that she has reached through hard work, skills, sweat and blood. Okay, not necessarilly sweat and blood, nut you get the point. Was that so bad?

Condescending attitude? She just speaks the truth! Yes, they might sound harsh, but that's just the way she sees things. Meh, maybe Fubuki still hasn't gotten over her inferiority complex yet.

Did she really expect her little sister to get over her inferiority complex ALONE? And what help did she offer anyway? Well one couldn't really blame her. She was busy being S class rank 2 and all.

The world has gained a very powerful hero.

Fubuki lost her _onee-san_.

What did the raven haired woman say earlier? _She memorized allmy_ _ **lectures**_ _about weakness? I'm just telling her to be careful._ _ **Lectures**_ _about her dumb group? They're all weak! In fact, they're holding her back! Can't she see it? She should cut ties with those useless piece of shits. So that she wouldn't feel... miserable._

The woman occupying her thoughts was still there. A few meters away from her. Bonding with people. Laughing. Enjoying their company. While she, the lone wolf, the strong, the cautious...was alonne here... standing... staring... _envying_... miserable.

" _I hate, no I loathe to be in your presence"_ those were her _imouto's_ words. Did she... really mean that?did she really feel that way? She wanted to sob. Her eyes began to sting. She blinked to stop the water works.

" _You never act like an elder sister to me."_

Her chest suddenly felt tight.

" _More like an evil step mother!"_

Her breathing became bit labored.

 _ **"**_ _I know exactly how bad you make me feel about myself"._

Her heart became heavy.

" _Are you done now?"_

Her shoulders hung.

"I... I'm sorry Fubuki..." she hung her head low and flew away. Even in the distance their laughter seemed to echo in her small eardrums. They rub her loneliness in. She stared ahead. She stared ahead... towards the HAHQ. Her new home. Or her new cage. This is where she is now.. lonely on top of the world. after saving people's sorry asses. This is so unfair!

The setting sun bleeding orange triggered a concept in her psyche. Her success as a hero.. could NEVER compensate for her failure as a sister. And her chances are slipping away from her fingers like sand. She must make it up to Fubuki somehow. They're all that they have left. Her face had a determined look that was only there when she once promised to keep her _imouto_ safe. The orange heavens looked down upon her and smiled.

 _Ugh. Orange is such an awful color._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** ooh angsty. Don't worry peepz, this runt maybe an asshole for now, but she'll be redeemed pwamiz. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14 Zombieman Part 3

**A/N:** hey guys just reminding you that this is _my_ fic. Don't like, don't read. Oh oh oh! Saitama is IMMUNE to the espers' prowess here. He just gets blown away when he **allows** it. I mean, despite our hero's kind heart, he's still looking for a challenge and usually leaves himself open. This chapter is still day 3 by the way.

Aww I miss Genos too. Don't worry. He'll be back as soon as the esper drama is over.

I don't own One Punch Man, Naruto or Spongebob.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Zombieman Part 3**

 **The zombie's conclusion**

The bald man gave a dry chuckle. "maaan, you wouldn't believe me."

"Believe what?" the leader of the Blizzard group suddenly butted in panting. "I'm sorry, _onee-san_ needed to speak with me about something." Her breathing slowly steadied, "Um...I'm sorry, was I interrupting something private?" she asked the two males who were now looking up at her from their bench.

"Ah not really." The jacketed bald man said. Now that she looked at him, the yellow non-hoodie jacket zipped up until his neck suited him well.

"I was just asking Saitama-san how he got so strong." Zombieman shrugged. The man wore brown pants, navy blue t shirt and dirty white trench coat reaching down at the back of his knees, with unfolded collar.

That statement caught the newcomer's attention indeed. How did Saitama get so strong? She suddenly had the embarrasing urge to check out all the muscles in his body. "Oh? I'd like to know too. Would you guys mind if I join you?" the woman wore a black fitting sleeveless dress reaching up to her ankles. It has one high cut slit on the side of her right leg showing her stockings. Kinda like her normal dress, just sleeveless and jewelry-less.

"Not at all." The baldy nonchalantly replied and moved so that she can have a spot in the bench that he and Zombieman were occupying. "so you'd like to know too, huh?" the esper and the undead stared expectatnly at the man between them. Who is now staring at the setting sun crashing in the orange horizon. He had a faraway look on his face.

 _His secret. He's willing to share his secret with this guy? They just met like 2 days ago. And they're not even friends!_ Fubuki thought.

 _Hmm.. I'm surprised he hasn't told this woman yet. Aren't they involved with each other romantically? Hopefully, she won't take it against me that I'm interrupting their 'not-date' ... I'll apologize later.._ "you were saying, Saitama-san?" the zombie urged.

"Ah yeah. Alright. I trained hard."

 _That's all?!_ The two other heroes thought.

"What kind of t-t-training r-r-regimen did you have?" the zombie spluttered.

"oh." The A class hero sheepishly said., "Well if you'd like to do the same, you must stuck up with it, no matter how hard. I was able to get this strong in three years." He looked serious.

Both B class and S class heroes tensed. Ears and brain ready.

Saitama stood up and faced them, he was about three feet in front of them. He raised his hands and placed them it on his hips. "100 PUSH UPS. 100 SIT UPS. 100 SQUATS AND 10 KM RUNNING EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

 **A/N:** LoL I can still imagine his face in the anime, sorry just had to do it guys.

"It goes without saying that you have to eat three meals a day. But in the mornings, a banana should be fine." The baldy seemed unfazed at their unbelieving expressions. "Another rule is to never use your AC be it summer or winter, to mentally strengthen yourself." Pleased with his very effective regimen, "at first, It'll be tough as hell and you start thinking that taking a day off isn't a big deal. But I didn't. In order to become a strong hero I didn't stop even when my whole body was in pain and I was spitting blood. Even when my legs felt heavy and refused to moved, I kept doing squats. Even when my arms started making strange clicking noises, I continued doing push ups. After about a year and a half... I noticed 2 changes about myself." A pregnant pause. "I have become stronger... and bald."

Fubuki's eyes couldn't possibly go any wider.

"So in short, train so hard that you think you'll lose your mind... or possibly die." The baldy continued.

Fubuki's eyes were now twitching. Violently. Same with her metacarpals.

"That is the only way to become strong." Saitama finished, looking triumphant.

" **BULLSHIT!"** Fubuki roared. She had Iruka's big-head-no-jutsu.

"I told ya you wouldn't believe—" "I believe you." Zombieguy interrupted our favorite bald hero. "Dr. Genus informed me that you were a nobody. A common life, no special qualities whatsoever. A simple ordinary person who surpassed his limits. Through. Efforts. Alone." The undead needn't mention the limiter being broken. He couldn't trust the man not to check where how and when he broke his limiter if he misunderstood. Heck the guy might run to the hospital in panic for all he knows. And besides, he didn't trust himself to be able to explain as well as the doctor did. He didn't want to confuse the poor baldy any further.

Blizzard was speechless.

The zombie continued, "I know you were there too, Fubuki-san. you saw how undeniably absurd his strength was. He flipped piles and piles of rubbles to the stratosphere like spongebob flipping krabby patties. He dealth with that Garou like a teacher dealing with a delinquent pre school. He didn't break a sweat while all of us **S class** heroes present had our faces buried in the dirt. Even Tatsumaki-san, despite her strings of obscenities towards Saitama-san cannot deny his insurmountable strength."

Zombieman looked down, "it was awe-inspiring... and at the same time, frightening. I was just thankful that he was on our side."

The raven haired woman tried to say something but nothing came out. She just opened her mouth, closed it and imitated a fish out of the water.

"Thank you for the information Saitama-san. it is well noted. However I do not believe that I'd be able to do the same. I won't be able to achieve your strength the way you did. Your level will be impossible for me to reach." He looked at the caped baldy who has now resumed sitting amidst them.

"You see, I was confined for quite a while in the House of evolution. I was formerly called experiment # 66. The first successful attempt at reaching immortality. You can scatter my grey matter and I'll still live. Dismember me and I'll just regenerate. If I recieve heavy damages to my body, my regeneration may take a while but as sure as the sun will rise, I will surely survive. Even the harshest conditions." The non decaying corpse looked straight ahead. Towards the sky.

"By training your body, your muscles break down and repair themselves so that they'll be able to adapt to the strain that you have been burdening it with. That's why training makes one stronger. It will also hone your speed and reflexes via the same process. The body is adapting to the strain. Whether the brain likes it or not. Because adapting is necessary for our body, as an organism, to survive. Mine, however does not. My muscles will tear away itself if it cannot bear the strain and my body will just replace the torn muscles. The process will becomea cycle if you place me inside a harsh environment such as inside a volcano. but of course, that does not mean that I'm immune to pain."

"I see." The A class rank 39 hero understood. This one is like Genos. First, the two of them give reaaaaally lengthy talks. And second, their bodies have been tampered upon so they can no longer adapt to a change in situation that their body is subjected to. That's why they resort to modifying whatever weapons or techniquesthat they have in their arsenal. "but your brain isn't a muscle, right?"

Zonbiman froze.

" _but your brain isn't a muscle, right?"_

" _ **but your brain isn't a muscle, right?"**_

"Oi Fubuki, could you gather the kids? We'll head home and prepare dinner. Biz is waiting, y'know."

His voice sounded so nonchalant. So passive. Bored, even. So calm yet it has an air of authority coating it. She couldn't find the will to disobey. "Alright." She stood and called out to Hana.

"hey," Saitama slugged the zombie's shoulder. Like a super duper light tap. "I bet the kids would appreciate it if you'd join us for dinner... just don't make it like ..everyday. Don't be a freeloader like King, alright?"

"the kids?" this man has... children?

"Chichi-ue, please forgive the intrusion, but haha-ue informed me that we'll be heading home?" a blonde boy wearing a middle school uniform approached the bald man.

"Ah yes Hono. By the way, this is Zombidude. He's a hero too. And he'll be joining us for dinner." The father introduced. "Zombie guy, this is Hono."

The blonde boy bowed, "Pleased to meet you Zombiedude-ojiisan."

(oji -san is uncle; ojii -san is old man)

"Gimme ma mommy!" a toddler yelled.

"No Yuki-chan.. P-p-lease don't bother okaa-sama" the girl holding said toddler replied.

"yeah! Stay with Hana-chan! Miss Mokm had been carrying you forever!" Rai yelled.

"AAAA! Y-Yuki-chaaan... Please don't pull m-m-y h-hair.." the poor girl was on the verge of tears.

The three normal looking kids were arguing. They were informed earlier by Hono that their mom is not yet married to their dad. So she's not yet their OFFICIAL mother and thus, they have no right to expect her to take care of them like her real children.

They were sad yes, Hana understood that finding a mother is hard and Rai just didn't want to bother their not-official-mom. Who knows? If they behave well enough, maybe she'd decide to be their mom. FOR REAL. But Yuki insisted that she is his mommy. And so, by his logic, he deserved to be carried by her.

"Stop fighting!" Fubuki told them. "ugh. Let me have Yuki-chan Hana."

"Mooommmmy!" the boy shouted full of glee. And this boy had a very very suspicious resemblance to Fubuki herself.

"h-h-ello Otou-sama, w-w-e ave returned." The white haired girl greeted Saitama and glanced shyly at Zombieman.  
"yay! Daddy!" the mini-Fubuki jumped at the bald man.

"..."

 _ **SINCE WHEN?!**_

Was all Zombieman could think of. _Sooo that's why he said they weren't dating. No point in it if you're already married. The other three may look adopted, but the little one is definitely theirs. DEFINITELY. No wonder Tatsumaki-san hated this guy._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15 King Part 1

**A/N:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

so again, our timeline goes like this:

Day 1: heroes vs Garou, and the rest of the monster association

Day 2: Saitama visits the esper sisters and other heroes in the hospital.

Day 3: enter Rover and Black sperm, OC's and Fubuki visists Saitama.

They meet up with Zombieman and Tatsumaki at a aprk.

Day 4: King comes over, A class bullies, esper battle.

Day 5: Welcome back Genos!

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **King Part 1**

 **"** I'M SORRRRY! I'LL GO AWAY NOW! PLEASE SPARE ME!" the snake man monster begged. He was a former zoologist who had a very unhealthy interests in snakes. And now his face looks like an Orochimaru cosplay with his lower extremities becoming a jungle of venomous vipers. Kinda' like medusa but it was his legs that became a nest of snakes.

This monster believed he was mislabled and underestimated. He should be a tiger threat level instead of wolf! So he had set out that morning to correct that.

But the strongest man in the world had arrived and upon hearing the King engine, the monster had regretted his decision of choosing that specific city to prove his worth. Maybe he'll come back on another day?

"Alright, I'll let you go for now. Don't bother any one anymore... **or else.** " Came the reply. The man was wearing a blue hoodie, his dirty blonde hair slicked back, buff body, probably 6 feet tall. Had a strong ominous looking face, well defines cheekbones and jaw, but the most peculiar thing about him was the three scars-claw marks that vertically adorned his left eye.

The monster prompty soiled himself and ran for dear life.

Thanking all that is good and holy that he had been spared. After all, who didn't know the strongest man on earth? And damn if he was brave enough to even to aim a punch at him. his infamous king engine truly was frightening. It reminds you of how small you are in the face of a man his caliber. Nobody fought that guy and survived! Whew! It didn't matter that his pride was no longer in tact. His body is. And that's what matters most, yes?

 _Glad that was over._

The **S class** rank 7 went on his merry way towards Saitama's new unit ignoring the cheering men, swooning women and worshipping faces of the children that he left in his wake.

 _It's almost 8:30 in the morning now_ , he thought after checking his phone for the time. _I wonder if Genos is with Saitama right now... it would be fun to try the latest version of Doki Doki Sisters with the two of them. Which reminds me..._

 _~flashback~_

" _I.. I don't know why, but they just blew up." He heard Saitama's voice. He ws on his way home when he heard a commotion in the new HAHQ gates._

 _"huh?!" a man in black suit pleaded with the bald hero. "if you saw what happened, you have to tell me in detail!"_

 _Looks like Saitama bro is in trouble._

 _The other men in black were about to interrogate the baldy when they were stopped short after hearing a deep baritone voice and a humongous shadow towering them..._

" _What he said is true. I saw what happened. The robots suddenly exploded for no apparent reason." King tried to keep his straight face. Damn it Saitama bro what the hell have you been doing?!_

 _The staff gasped. " Y-you're Mr. King !"_

" _Whoa this is the first time i've seen him in person."_

" _If you told us you were coming, we could have prepared suitable arrangements."_

" _What business do you have here today, Mr. King?"_

 _The alleged strongest man in s calss ignored them and ushered Saitama back to the baldy's unit, a dumb looking animal and a weird dog followed closely behind._

 _Whew. Glad that's over. Please don't ask any more questions... Please don't ask any more questions... Please don't ask any more questions..._

 _On their way to Saitama's unit- room 104,_

 _"um..King?" the bald man spoke, "I tried looking for a replacement but... the game I borrowed, it's broken." The real strongestman on earth proceeded to show him the said item. "I'm really sorry."_

 _"I don't mind" King quickly eased his worries. "I came 'cause I thought we could play that new fighting game as a house warming party. I didn't know you went out, Saitama bro."_

 _"No way," the baldy responded, "you always go all out even on noobs."_

 _King deapanned because he was a noob as well. It's a new game, remember? "Oh well, it's about time I feed my goldfish for today, so I'll head home now. I'll be back tomorrow."_

 _"Okay, see ya. Btw, thanks for the save earlier, dude."_

 _"No prob Saitama bro."_

 _~end flashback~_

 _Huh. What the hell happened huh? Dunno duncare._

Saitama bro needn't be thankful to him. he knew that. He was the one who should begrateful to him. he has been accidentally credited for all of Saitama's deeds because he was at the scene. And being at the scene means he could have died from the monster but he didn't. Because Saitama saved him.

He knew that the HA got it wrong. He wasn't strong. He was a coward. So much in fact that he was scared of correcting them. He even offered to man up and finally do it when Saitama discovered his secret. But the man just shrugged it off, saying that it was okay. That as long as he lived up to the expectations of the public, it'll be just fine.

He was actually able to pull off the title because monsters ran away from him at the sound of the so-called king engine. Bah! That's just his abnormally loud heartbeat when he's scared shitless.

Oh well, if he didn't know Saitama he would have believed that his heart originally belonged to one of the Doki Doki sisters.

*sigh

96...97...98...99...100...101..102...103... ah.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The door slowly opened... "G-g-g-ood m-morning. How can I h-h-lep?" a girl who looks like Hinata Hyuuga peered her head. Well except that this one didn't have the byakugan and her hair was white... she looked... fullof innocence... angelic even.

 _I think I'm in ... love.._

"Hi I'm Pedo—no! I mean, King." The man heaved a sigh. Did one of the Doki Doki sisters just come to life? "Is Saitama bro in there?"

"Saitama-bro?are you Daddy sensei's brother?" this time, a fat irritating boy peered his head just below the girl's neck.

"That would make him our uncle!" another heada peered. This time, it belonged to a blonde boy that appeared above the girl's head.

"hey! What's happening there?" Saitama's voice rang inside.

"I'm s-s-ory K-K-ing –oji-san, p-p-lease come inside..." the girl's eye sparkled.

 _Dammit brain, you're almost 30 and this one lookslike she's barely twelve!_

I stepped inside as the three widened the door's opening and stepped aside. "uh... thanks. Morning, bruh. 'Sup?" I waved at the baldy.

"Ah king," his eyes lit up and his eyes went to me. "what brings you here? Had breakfast yet?"

I chuckled. "yeah dude I'll be a freeloader later. I brought several games for us to play. I told you yesterday that I'll be coming over, remember?" I tried to smile but the girl is distracting me.. without even trying! "hey.. uh... who are they?" I inquired, curious.

Said baldy is currently in front of a somewhat wide but low rise table amidst his living room, eating udon for breakfast. Is that even healthy? "myhr gmnnos rpshlpmnet." He swallowed, "They're Genos' replacement for the mean time. Sent to assist me..." he drank a glass of water. He seemed to be finished eating now.

"introduce yourselves and make it less than 20 words kiddos."

The tallest one bowed,"thank you chichi-ue," the boy then sat in front of me and said, "I am Hono, a robot in charge of Sensei's protection. My body has fire based attactks, just like Genos-Shishou."

The chubby one wearing a hoodie similar to my own sat beside Hono, bowed his head and introduced himself as well. "I am Rai! In charge of infrastructural defense and Daddy sensei's kitchen! Unlike Genos-Shishou, I have electrical based attacks."

"Hh-h-i... I am H-h-hana... in charge of m-m-maintenance, some m-minor repairs, h-housek-e-eping as well as Y-y-uki. Water and wind a-a-attacks." The apple of my eye stuttered. Aw. So adorable. She sat beside Hono. She wore a flowing pink oversized shirt reaching her down to her thighs with a one inch slit on each side. Said dress had chinese collar and three-fourths sleeves. Over all... Doki Doki overload.

"h-h-i H-h-ana.. nice t-t-o m-m-eet you." What the hell King?! Stuttering is not a communicable disease! Get yourself together!

"Uncle Kingu.. I'm Yuki." The toddler with the mint yukata informed me. This one looks like a mini Fubuki.

"haha. Y'all got beat by Yuki! Each of you has 20 words! He has like... Four! Great job Yuki!" the bald man gave the toodler who was sitting in his lap a thumbs up. While the three other kids hung their heads.

 _I...I lost to a... toodler. Genos-Shishou would be disappointed._

 _Y-y-yuki- chan is using his c-c-uteness.. n-n-o fair..._

 _Damn. Sensei Sir! I am awesome too! Can I sit in you lap too?!_

"okay... how how shall we do this.. hm..." Saitama did a thinking pose.

"Eto...otou-sama, l-l-et me fix the table and w-w-ash t-the d-d-ishes." Hana closed in towards the table and started to collect the plates.

"I'll prepare the TV and consoles for you Daddy Sensei!" Rai quipped.

Saitama just yawned and said, "alright, I'll just tidy myself up dude. I'm still in my PJ's gimme a sec." He gave Yuki to Hono.

 _~10 minutes later~_

Caped baldy's hands were on air trying to maneuver his chararcter inside the screen, pressing the console so hard, it started to malfunction. So the combo he wanted never happened. "I bet I'll win this with this awesome combo! oh shit oh shit! I'll whoop your butt this time King! Just watch! Hey! Hey! Shit no!"

"Mind putting your money where your mouth is dude?" I told him, still completely calm. The screen is now showing K.O. and _Perfect!_

Hono scooted to Saitam bro's sidde and asked if he could feed Rover-kun and Biz-san outside. Whoever they are. Saitama nodded. "Just don't stay too long in the halls."

"w-w-ould you like t-t-o take a b-b-reak and have some s-s-nacks?" the cute girl asked.

"ah.. ahm... *cough* ah.. eherm." Was my intelligent reply.

"he means yes Hana. Please go ahead and prepare it." Saitama bro then eyed me suspiciously. "dude.. that girl may be a cyborg but she has been my daughter for 21 hours and 37 minutes and 17 seconds alrerady and whoever messes with her gets punched. Just so we're clear" he then nodded and smiled creepily at me.

*gulp*

"Can I please try, chichi-ue? I am done providing Rover-kun and Biz-san their repast." Hono has returned from feeding whoever he mentioned.

"hell yeah! Me too DADDY SENSEI! I've been your son for 21 hours and 37 minutes and 45 seconds. Please? Pleeease? Pleeeeaaaase? " the fatso had the praying stance. Saitama never stood a chance.

Their father for the the time being, relented and surrendered the console to the boy. I did the same to Hono.

They were just about to begin their bout when we heard a kncok on the door.

"Mommy?" Yuki asked hopefully.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Cookies for those who can guess!


	16. Chapter 16 Interlude

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

so again, our **timeline** goes like this:

 **Day 1** : heroes vs Garou, and the rest of the monster association

 **Day 2** : Saitama visits the esper sisters and other heroes in the hospital.

 **Day 3** : enter Rover and Black sperm, OC's and Fubuki visits Saitama. Zombieman and Tatsumaki confronts them at C city park.

 **Day 4** : King comes over, A class bullies, esper battle.

 **Day 5** : Welcome back Genos!

Btw, this is still day 4.

 **OC Cheat sheet**

 **Hono** : as tall as a 13-year old boy. Has blonde hair, brown eyes. Wears a school uniform- the one composed of black long sleeves and black pants. (Gakuran). Is a full android. Has fire based attacks like Genos. In charge of protecting Saitama and the rest of his 'siblings'. His eyes were equipped with special lenses to record any happening in high def.

 **Hana** : an inch smaller than Hono, has the body of a 12 year old girl. Her white hair is short, hime cut style with bangs framing the sides of her face. She is in charge of housekeeping, maintenance and minor repairs for her 'siblings' as well as looking after Yuki. She is capable of water and wind attacks as to abate or exacerbate whatever damage Hono has inflicted. She was equipped with scanners as to check health level of humans. Wears an oversized shirt that reaches until her thighs with an inch slits on each side. Said shirt is pink and has chinese collar together with ¾ sleeves. She has blue irises. Funfact: she can beat King in any game.  
 **Ra** i : this one is as tall as an 8 year old boy. He is slightly chubby and as enthusiastic as Guy-sensei. He is incharge of protecting Saitama's belongings as he can create barriers. He is the most durable robot with high endurance to damage and harsh environments. Pretty much a tank. He has been installed with several manuals for cooking and is equipped with composition analysis device that he uses on consumable food, thus hes is in charge of the kitchen. He has green eyes and red-orange hair. Wears a royal blue hoodie, navy blue pedal and sky blue sneakers.

 **Yuki** : he should be three years old, but he is as tall as a 2 year old. Acts like one too. Clad in a plain mint yukata with carnation pink belt. Has ice based attacks, but is not proficient to it yet. He looks like Fubuki. He is sent together with his siblings as Dr. Kuseno was hoping that a child would help the bald man in establishing father-son relationship with Genos in the long run.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Interlude**

Somewhere.. fanfic coordinates (-3,-5), an old man who had several degrees of doctorate in various feilds stood in front of a myriad of blinkling, flickering screen and monitors. He was wearing a white lab coat and is almost bald. His hair only covered the sides and back of his wrinkly head.

He had an analyzing look on his face as several video feeds continue to play. His four upper frontal incisors protruding.

 **[ Level 4 ]**

 **[ Level 7 ]**

 **[ Level 9 ]**

He heard his robots readjusting their settings to face the 'intruder'. You see, this doctor has been the one tasked by the HA to create battle robots for HQ's security. They invested in it so much that he was given a budget of 9,283,476,511.70 each of their currency.

These bots should be able to deal with demon threat monsters without much trouble as he had equipped them with several... stuff ( **A/N:** okay I know jack shit on what to put here.).. such as weapons, firearms -ranged and incindiary and other mechanisms.

 **[ Level 10 ]**

"What a shocker.. my ewlt created defense system was destroyed."

This old man is Dr. Bofoi. Otherwise known as Metal Knight, an S class rank 6 hero. "Those level 10 robots battled 2 demon-class monsters -that I captured alive a while back- at the same time and won." He has a drone performing his hero duties for him, so he didn't have to go out much from his laboratory.

"what's more..." the video feed from the destroyed robots showed the one responsible for the mess of robotic limbs and cables, "the one who did it was a total no-name from HA..." the monitor showed a bald man, probably mid-twenties, wearing a yellow non-hoodie jacket and shorts and has several plastic bags on his arms standing amidst the debris and smokes of the former defense robots.

"A-rank 39, Caped Baldy.. still a newbie. Admitted to C rank 65 days ago, promoted to B rank 43 days ago and rose up to A rank yesterday!"

The creepy looking doctor with grey hair on both sides of his not-yet-bald head with thick eyebrows looked suspiciously at the profile picture from the HA registry that his screen was showing him. The only notable feature his mad had is ... his bored face and bald head.

 _Very fast.._ he thought.

"let's take a look in the Hero Association's database.." he murmured while typing swiflty in order to get the information he wanted. "Maybe they're hiding something anout Caped Baldy." After all, during his stay in the HA, it is usually a struggle to keep your position. It is not an everyday event that someone actually rises in the ranks. One person rises a lot gets demoted. The _game is staying in position_. Not moving up. It's safer that way. The HQ can always send the S class if the threat is really high, after all.

The main screen popped a list of available information about the bald hero. "Major accomplishments," the doctor began reading loudly as he was alone in the room, "captured the rampaging ninja Sonic in Z city, Assisted in destroying the meteorite at Z city? So he was there... Assisted in defeating the deep Sea Folks in J city... participated in the battle against the Human Monster Garou in Z city." He looked at the dumb looking face shown in the photo, a bit puzzled.

"That's it...? his activities seem normal, building a nice track record..." the doctor scrolled down.

"hmm.. There's some notes here.." he made a thinking pose. "Broke all records in the Physical exams... that's all they have eh.." Dr. Bofoi's features became sharp. "Still.." he looked at the video feed again. The hero in question stood over the remains of the defense robots with dissipating smoke as his background.

The doctor hummed. "from these vidoes, his power seems to equal that of an S rank. Or even greater. On the off chance that he can challenge me... I'll observe him for now."

 _Damn it.. it took a while for me to create those robots. Now I'm sure that the HA board members will definitely require, if not demand an explanation of what happened to the bots. Ugh. If only Dotei (Child emperor) was here.. it would be a lot faster and easier for me. But that runt had to go solo after learning from me. Hmp. No matter, I might be old but my brain never lost it's prime.._

 _There's lots of room for improve my dear robots.. lots of room._

 _Ouch my back! Goddamit Genus had you only helped me with that regaining youth shit you have._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Meanwhile...

"What? Chill guys... I'll just give him a piece of my mind." A man in early-twenties with a bonnet and head phone as well as black tinted glasses confidently smirked.

"We're not against it or anything, but just be sure to act accordingly." Another man voiced out. This one is wearing a white judo unifrom and has a frog head mascot for head gear.

"Chrue. Rookie crushing is beneath us. Except Snek. It's not beneath him." a third guy said. This one is heavily bearded (so we'll call him bearded guy for now) and based on his looks, he's in his early thirties.

Bonnet guy, who donned a jacket with an 8th note design chuckled, "Aw you guys..~ We'll just teach him who's senior aroun here. ~"

"...but if we base it on our ranks, we're already his seniors. This is absolutely unnecessary." The frog man declared.

He was, however, overridden by the bearded guy with the fuschia pink long sleeved sweater, "Hmm.. I don't do nonsense battles, but it would be proper to come and greet our new neighbor."

"yeah~ and remind him that _we're_ his seniors.~" the bratty bonnet guy insisted.

"I suppose I could complain about the explosion yesterday." Froghead conceded.

The three A-rank heroes stood in front of the door labeled 104.

"okay, we're here, I'll go ahead knock. "

KNOCK. KCOCK. KNOCK.

"Hey! You're seniors are here~ open up~" he snickered.

 **A/N :** oh god, I hate writing about this guy.

A few seconds passed before bearded guy tapped bonnet man's shoulder. "maybe you scared him" the latter just shrugged and poised to knock again, but before he could, the door opened and revealed the not so happy (after he just got a _light_ threat from Saitama) face of a man with three vertical claw scars on his left eye and dirty blonde hair slicked back.

The three took a step back.

 _Shit! It's !_

"hmm? " the S class fully opened the door and raised his eyebrow.

"Ah! K-k-ing-san! H-how may w-we help?" the frog man nervously asked.

"Eh? I don't know. You guys knocked. What do you want?" came the baritone reply. _Who the hell are these guys? Okay, I'm thankful that Saitama-bro ain't lookin' at me suspicously right now, so I'll let these wierdos' intrusion slide._

"Eto.. We came to meet the new resident. We're his neighbors." Bearded guy answerd for the three of them. He's a bit confident that despite being hailed as the strongest man on earth, king would be rational enough to act like a civilized citizen.

What? People with outrageous strength always has weird perks. _If lucky_. Others have mental instability. Barely enough to function properly as a normal member of the society. Some just hide it better than others and some take a while before realizing it.

Said _hailed_ strongest man on earth with blue hoodie eyed them for a few intense seconds before responding, "oh is that so? Alright, come in." He stepped aside and gave them space while still holding out the door for them.

Upon entering, the three visitors noticed a few things. There were 2 boys in front of the TV playing a vidoe game where the characters whack each other in a very very bloody fashion, a cute girl in an oversized shirt stood in the kitchen arc holding a butcher knife and a lot of blood (more like ketchup) on her apron especially in the chest area and a toddler kept on gnawing the head of the bald man sitting in front of a low rise wide rectangular table amidst the living room.

 _Okay... maybe this wasn't a very good idea after all._

"Ah king, who are they?" the bald man asked trying to get the toodler from out of his hair- er, head.

The two boys playing videgames looked over their shoulders to see the newcomers, looked at each other, blinked thrice, shrugged their shoulders and resumed their game. This gesture earned a tick mark in bonnet man's forehead, but he chose to keep his calm. The towering man behind the three of them was a very spectacular motivation.

"They said they're your naeighbors Saitama-bro, andthat they wanted to meet you."

 _King calls this man Saitama-bro?! Bro as in brother? The fuck?_

"ah is that so?" the bald man's face did not change expression. "please, gentlemen, take a seat." He then turned towards the kitchen, "Hana please prepare tea for our visitors."

The three moved to sit across the table directly facing Saitama, while King sat beside the boys and asked if he could join them.

"Ah, king, would you like some tea as well?"

"yeah."

"anybody else?" Saitama was obviously asking the boys facing the TV. No response. _Brats._

"Yuuuki!" the toddler in the bald man's lap hollered and raised his hand.

"Yuki No! You can't have tea! Hana please make it for 5 and milk for Yuki please."

The girl in the kitchen opened the curtain and beamed at us before saying, "Hai o-o-tou-sama!" and then disappeared into the kitchen again.

This man had kids already?!

"So... King invited you all in, but.. who are you guys?" the new resident of HAHQ asked as polite as he could.

The bonnet guy raised his not visible eyebrow (he was still wearing his shades) "Acting kinda' chummy with us, aren't you? Buddy how old are you?"

"25." The host quickly answered.

 _He's older than me. Of course! He has kids already! I'm just 24.. King's not looking so I can keep up my badass self._ "Oh, okay.~ Age doesn't matter anyway~. Whoever moved in here first is the senior around here~."

"But I hear this place only opened 2 weeks ago." A slight hint of complaint was evident in the bald man's voice.

The bonnet man had another tick mark in his forehead. "Two weeks ago don't mean shit! I'm still your senior! Hell, you didn't even greet your new neighbors or bring snacks as a gift!"

The slammed tray on the table shut him up. "Here's your tea." The no longer stuttering girl interrupted. Bonnet man's upper jaw unhinged. This girl was too cute! Damn. She would even be cuter had her voice not promised a lot of pain.

"Thanks Hana. Here's Yuki. Please tend to him for the time being."

"H-hai o-o-otou-sama. Come h-h-ere Y-Yuki-chan." The cute girl left afterwards.

"Oh sorry about that. So you're my neighbors? It's nice to meet you. I'm Saitama. My house got destroyed recently. I became A rank and moved in after King introduced me here." Saitama said.

"hearing his name, King turned his head, gave the visitors a subtle warning look saying that I-can-give-you-scars-too-you-like? And turned to the game he was playing again.

 _K-king.._ Bonnet man thought. He raised his left hand and said, "a-a-s long as you get it." _Whew._

"Thank you for the tea." The frog head suddenly said. He removed his headdress, showing the face of an average man in his late twenties with beard (but not as much as bearded guy) around his mouth area and chin not reaching the ears unlike that of bearded guy. His hair is black like his irises. He drank his tea and returned his mask.

Saitama sweatdropped, "What the hell was that?"

"Chain'n' frog ( _Kusarigama)_ is an amazing artial artist, but he's rather plain and not very popular." The much bearded guy with unbelievably thick eyelashes that could rival Puri-Puri Prisoner raised his right index finger to emphasize is point. "so he started wearing that head gear. Thanks to that, he's slightly popular with the kids!"

"Just a bit." Chain'n' frog humbly said.

 _Well at least this man shows his maturity by demonstrating modesty in front of praises._ "You put on headgear because you're plain? The idea itself is plain, really..." the bald man is starting to think that these guys are A class weirdos instead of class A _heroes._

"I'm sure you know me already, but I'm butterfly DX *wink wink*. Pleased to metcha'. I moved in here because commuting is easier." Butterfly DX had a formal but amiable look on his face. The kind of face that Puri-Puri Prisoner gives to men who are not in his list of adorable boys. Kind and warm, not enticing.

Saitama had an enlightened look on his face. "NOPE. Never heard of you Butterfly dicks, but charmed."

Butterfly DX's face lost all it's color and his eyes widened by an inch.

 _Butterfly dicks?!_ The two other visitors snickered.

"I'm Forte~ I listen to music with these headphones." The bonnet guy pointed to his headphones using his right thumb. He was about to continue his badass introduction when-

"WAIT WAIT **WAIT!** HOLD ON!" DX panicked, "Yopu don't know _me_?" the man was borderline hysterical "I've been on TV a lot! I'm pretty famous on the internet too, you know!" he explained, then he had a lightbulb moment.

"Oh wait! That's it! Gimme a second, I'll go change." He then walked out Saitama's door to don his hero costume.

Forte rolled his eyes- which are still not visible because of the man's shades- "That guy~ is a MAJOR ATTENTION WHORE." He pointed at DX's retreating backwith his right thumb.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" a very very pleased-with-himself enthusiastic voice rang through the room. "This is what i usually look like! I had videos taken and TV coverage on lots of show for fluttering from roof to roof with these wings!" the man sounded so youthful at the moment Guy-sensei would have been proud.

Oh good god, kill me now.

Butterfly DX looked like a Queen Alexandria's Birdwing. Or a monarch butterfly. With an ugly face. A very ugly face.

Said man wore a fuschia pink speedo exposing his hairy chest, thigh and legs. If a Gorilla is hairy, this man is overkill. He even has a 2 inch heeled sandal with a single ribbon laced around his ankle, sported a huge butterfly set of wings set up on his shoulder blades like a backdress. Not really sure if it makes him fly or what, but he topped it with a head band and butterfly antennae. Ugh. The guy had it complete with confetti and backlight!

Hana covered Yuki's eyes.

King desperately covered his mouth gagging.

Hono just blinked. _Oh so that's why his nameis like that. He's a butterfly. With a dick._

Rai stifled a laugh.

Saitama didn't flinch. He's awesome like that. "Oh, my place only had public broadcasts. I've only watched the weather and disaster channels for the past.. teo to three years." He didn't even looke apologetic or bashful for not knowing such a glorious creature. "And HOLY SMOKES ARE YOU HAIRY. You better not drop any hair here, I don't want Yuki to sneeze his nose away."

"..." Dx was speechless.

"I listen to music~ and battle with my rhythm~! Not that I care~ but young people say that I'm cool and look badass~, so I'm pretty poppular~." Forte continued his introduction that was rudely interrupted by some winged insect wanabee. "They also put me on fashion magazine once, but I don't care about that."

"..." _he doesn't care but he keeps on mentioning it? Hypocrite._

"..." _why isn't he saying anything? Surely, he agrees that I'm badass~ right?_

"Isn't working up a rhythm everytime you fight really pointless?" the newly appointed A class hero pointed out. What? In his defense, first he's being candid and second, it's true. Having a rhythm everythime you fight will create a pattern in your fighting style –not saying that it's bad- but it will make one really predictable. And being predictable will make you vulnerable in fron t of an intelligent opponent or someone who has really fast reflexes and will furthermore lead into deafeat or ultimately, death, if not hospitalization. It's pretty stupid.

Unfortunately, Forte the bonnet man A rank 31 did not see his logic and most definitely did not appreciate the statement, let alone sentiment. He slammed the table. Hard. Tick marks all over his face. Not that it's visible.

"YOU AND ME BALDY! OUTSIDE! RIGHT NOW!~ I'll show you my real strength!"

Suddenly his instincts screamed and his body froze.

King stood behind Saitama.

The cute girl, Hana stood in front of the bald man atop the table with a chainsaw. Her face was definitely scary.

Rai's hands were covered in electrical white-blue sparks. (imagine Kakashi's Raikiri)

The gakuran clad boy, Hono aimed a napalm bazooka at him.

Heck even the toodler had a dagger made of ice in is tiny hands.

The rhythm dependent man started to sweat profusely. Damn why did he wear a jacket again? And would somebody please tell him where on the world did these kids got weapons! And why is that baldy still sipping his tea?! He's so damn nonchalant about Forte's life being threatened by runts! Fuuuuuuuuuuu

" **How dare you threaten chichi-ue! Apologize this instant!"** the blonde boy summoned a flame thrower from out of nowhere. So he's aiming 2 weapons at Forte now. **"NOW!"** he demanded.

"Back down Hono. Please. I'm sorry, How rude of me, These are my adoptive children, Hono, Hana, Rai and Yuki" Saitama pointed at each of them accordingly. "kiddos, these are Farte, Butterfly dicks and Chain'n'crap. Anyway guys, chill. I got this. King please look after the kids, Hana feel free to smack him if he does anything weird." He stood up and led the three visitors outside.

"W-w-ill otou-s-s-ama be f-f-ine?" Hana asked, worried.

"Hmph. Saitama-bro will flatten him in like, 3.2 seconds max." King patted the girl's head. "hey Hono, want a rematch?"

"Eii. I shall follow chichi-ue's trail and see if he'll need my assistance."

Rai excitedly deactivated his shock palm and ran to his older brother, bouncing all over the place. "Hono-niisan! Can you please video Daddy sensei's fight?! Please please please! I wanna watch! We'll show it to Genos shishou too! And upload it so that the world will know! But we'll keep it a secret in case Daddy sensei finds out. Hehe! We'll learn a lot I bet! Oh boy oh boy! You go keep surveilance while I play with Uncle King Sir!"

"Sure otouto. I like your idea. I'll capture a vid and we'll show it to the world. I believe there are still rumors that Chichi –ue is a fraud. We'll prove them wrong!"

"hell yeah! Daddy sensei will rock the net!"

"UU-m Hono-Niisan, c-c-ould y-y-ou p-please buy a n-notebook for R-r-ai as w-w-ell?" Hana implored.

"Sure."

"be c-c-areful. And m-m-m-ake s-s-ure to g-g-get back b-b-before otou-sama."

"eh?" King can only stare as the boy spied on the door. "oh well." He went back playing with Rai.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Mornin' Bozz!"

"Yo, Biz. How's Rover?" Saitama greeted and waived as they passed the dog house he made for Rover yesterday.

BS immediately looked crestfallen, "he ate all the dogfood."

"Oh is that so?" the Bald hero turned to Forte, "Since we're having a duel anyway, why don't we make the loser buy dog food for Biz and Rover for a month?"

Forte raised his chin.. "huh.. a dog and.. what is thing?"

 _Zeriouzly?_ BS thought.

"Some animal you picked up?" the bonnet man picked BS and held him via his antenna.

The bald man shrugged, of course he didn't really _picked them up_ "nope, it followed me on it's own." And he just kinda' made them a doghouse. But that doesn't mean anything, right?

"Isn't that some kind of a monster?" Butterfly DX inspectioned BS. "Is it safe to have that here?" he may look like an animal but he's a monster it's never safe, right? Those guys, if crafty enough can kill you in your sleep!

 _KGH... will I have to pretend to be an animal?_ BS started to sweat. A lot.

"Well, fine by me." Forte smirked. "If putting a bet will get you to take this seriously... the loser will feed the animals for a month!" he doubted that the bald man will take him seriously after he almost shit his pants in front of Saitama's kids. They're just kids for Pete's sake! If the man trained those kids.. he'll definitely be a formidable opponent, but no matter. His rhythm will see him through.

"Sounds like fun." The bored man drawled. _Maaan this guy better be a challenge. But if not, oh well at least Biz and Rover will be fed for a month. And he doesn't feed them well, I'll feed_ _ **him**_ _to those two._

"let's find a big area." DX offered.

"The parking lot will work"

The two combatants stared each other down. Well for Forte anyway. Saitama stood several feet across him picking his nose. The guy wore an apple green jacket zipped up to his neck and olive green shorts with plain house sandals. DX and Chain'n' frog stood on the sidelines.

"You're about to be in a world of pain. No complaints later got it? We don't want you to come srying to Mr. King later. Heh.." Forte stipulated the rules of this engagement.

Saitama had absolutely 0.008 change in expression, "Right back at you. When this is over no asking me to take you as disciple, okay?" Kami knows Genos alone is too much to handle and then if you count the four kids who adopted him.. he has reached his quota. If this guy adds himslef to the roster, he might as well punch mother earth. _Goodbye cruel world._

Butterfly DX laughed heartily and crossed his arms across chest "Confidence is a must for a hero. Hesitation will get you nowhere, after all." He stroked his bearded chin.

Chain'n' frog however, did not get the memo and was serious, "This will be the first that I've seen Forte fight. But following a rhythm isn't really anything new. First class martial artists do it too... It's a unique fighting style that has seen many battle. He's going to regret comparing it to circus trick."

Turning the music player on his wrist on, forte began to move, as if taunting Saitama. His footwork mimics thatof a boxer right after the refereesays, 'fight'. Said man noticed his opponent trying to tell him something, but he can't hear him, over the sound of music directly fed to his ears. He ignored it and started to warm up with his footwork. The bald man did not cease talking. _Maybe he's backing out?_

"Huh?" Forte distanced his left headphone from his ear to hear Siatam, "getting scared now~?" I mean, he's Forte for pete's sake! He's a total badass! In fact badassery is his profession if not hero work.

"I SAID THERE'S A CAR COMING BEHIND YOU!"

HOOOONNNNKKK -tires screeching-

"GAPH!" –thump- poor Forte didn't even have time to pray.

"He's hit! Is he okay?" a tall buff man wearing black suit with black necktie came out of the car.

"It's his fault. He didn't move even after I've honked the horn." The driver complained as he also got out of the car, this one had eyelashes that Puri-Puri Prisoner would kill for. This one wore the same outfit that the tall one wore. Like a uniform.

"Aw man, lashes, he's out cold." The tall one commented.

Men in black suits came out of the 2 cars following the one that hit Forte and started talking amongst themselves. "That's Forte from A class isn't it?"

"Damn man, we might be in trouble."

"A lot of trouble." Chain'n' frog approcahed them. "What's the big meet up for?"

The apparent ringleader, the man they refered to as Lashes, started, "We are.."

Saitama walked over to the unconscious bonnet man. "now you know the dangers of listening to music in the middle of the fight!" he made a face wanting to facepalm. "I do feel a little rsponsible for what happend though..." he turned to the men in black, "It was your car that ran into him. you better apologize to him later, Fubuki!"

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** Ugh. Longest chapter ever.

Guys, I hate to sound like a review whore... but pretty please? With a cherry on top?


	17. Chapter 17 Fubuki Part 5

**A/N:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

so again, our **timeline** goes like this:

 **Day 1** : heroes vs Garou, and the rest of the monster association

 **Day 2** : Saitama visits the esper sisters and other heroes in the hospital.

 **Day 3** : enter Rover and Black sperm, OC's and Fubuki visits Saitama. Zombieman and Tatsumaki confronts them at C city park.

 **Day 4** : King comes over, A class bullies, esper battle.

 **Day 5** : Welcome back Genos!

 **OC Cheat sheet**

 **Hono** : as tall as a 13-year old boy. Has blonde hair, brown eyes. Wears a school uniform- the one composed of black long sleeves and black pants. (Gakuran). Is a full android. Has fire based attacks like Genos. In charge of protecting Saitama and the rest of his 'siblings'. His eyes were equipped with special lenses to record any happening in high def.

 **Hana** : an inch smaller than Hono, has the body of a 12 year old girl. Her white hair is short, hime cut style with bangs framing the sides of her face. She is in charge of housekeeping, maintenance and minor repairs for her 'siblings' as well as looking after Yuki. She is capable of water and wind attacks as to abate or exacerbate whatever damage Hono has inflicted. She was equipped with scanners as to check health level of humans. Wears an oversized shirt that reaches until her thighs with an inch slits on each side. Said shirt is pink and has chinese collar together with ¾ sleeves. She has blue irises. Funfact: she can beat King in any game.  
 **Ra** i : this one is as tall as an 8 year old boy. He is slightly chubby and as enthusiastic as Guy-sensei. He is incharge of protecting Saitama's belongings as he can create barriers and his attacks are electrical based. He is the most durable robot with high endurance to damage and harsh environments. Pretty much a tank. He has been installed with several manuals for cooking and is equipped with composition analysis device that he uses on consumable food, thus hes is in charge of the kitchen. He has green eyes and red-orange hair. Wears a royal blue hoodie, navy blue pedal and sky blue sneakers.

 **Yuki** : he should be three years old, but he is as tall as a 2 year old. Acts like one too. Clad in a plain mint yukata with carnation pink belt. Has ice based attacks, but is not proficient to it yet. He looks like Fubuki. He is sent together with his siblings as Dr. Kuseno was hoping that a child would help the bald man in establishing father-son relationship with Genos in the long run.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Fubuki Part 5**

 **The esper war begins**

"Hey Rai-kun, your father said we'll be heading out soon. Come along now." Fubuki gently called out to the chubby boy.

Said boy jooged towards her. "HAAAAi! Miss Mom!"

A nearby woman chuckled and tapped the esper's shoulder, "You have such a nice boy. He probably picked up all the flowers in the park to present it to the old ladies. He made them so happe today. He's such a sweet little tyke. By the way, I'm Narumi. The caretaker."

"oh.. is that so? Umm.. good for you.." she really didn't know what to say.

Narumi chuckled. "Are they your children as well?" pointing to Hana and Yuki, "they're beautiful.. though you look so young."

"Thanks. I'd really like to stay and chat but their father is waiting.. so we'll be going now.. bye." She hurriedly said and turned.

"Bye. Your husband is really lucky to have you." She heard the woman say.

She didn't really want to correct that woman.

"Gimme ma mommy!" a toddler yelled.

"No Yuki-chan.. P-p-lease don't bother okaa-sama" the girl holding said toddler replied.

"yeah! Stay with Hana-chan! Miss Mokm had been carrying you forever!" Rai yelled.

"AAAA! Y-Yuki-chaaan... Please don't pull m-m-y h-hair.." the poor girl was on the verge of tears.

The three normal looking kids were arguing. They were informed earlier by Hono that their mom is not yet married to their dad. So she's not yet their OFFICIAL mother and thus, they have no right to expect her to take care of them like her real children.

They were sad yes, Hana understood that finding a mother is hard and Rai just didn't want to bother their not-official-mom. Who knows? If they behave well enough, maybe she'd decide to be their mom. FOR REAL. But Yuki insisted that she is his mommy. And so, by his logic, he deserved to be carried by her.

"Stop fighting!" Fubuki told them. "ugh. Let me have Yuki-chan Hana."

"Mooommmmy!" the boy shouted full of glee. And this boy had a very very suspicious resemblance to Fubuki herself.

"h-h-ello Otou-sama, w-w-e ave returned." The white haired girl greeted Saitama and glanced shyly at Zombieman.  
"Yay! Daddy!" the mini-Fubuki jumped at the bald man.

It was around 6 in the afternoon when they left the park. Zombieman tagging along as Saitama had invited him for dinner.*sigh she really didn't get any Saitama time today. And with the kids, it's hardly possible. And with the way the Zombie was talking with Saitama earlier,it would be safe to assume that the man had already recruited another one in his odd group. Another S class. She's probably the only B class hanging out with him if you don't count Mumen rider.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

~timeskip~

1:30 pm – made dog house. Daddy sensei really kind to animals. Be kind too : )

3:24 pm – Daddy sensei made Miss Mom laugh at the playground. Make other people happy too. Or laugh. Laugh is nice.

4:17 pm – ate eyes cream. Daddy sensei bought us eyes cream. He is generous. Will be like him too. Yay. Buy people eyes cream. Really yummy.

5:58 pm – Daddy sensei invited Zombey to eat with us. Will talk to sad strangers too. The Zombey looked sad. Daddy sensei fixed him. follow Daddy sensei example.

7:06 pm – Daddy sensei fed Rover and Biz. feed Rover and Biz tomorrow promise. Feed the hungry like sensei. Preferably eyes cream.

7:31 pm – Eat dinner. Daddy sensei taught us how to use fork. Amazing. Fork can channel electrical impulses from my hand to the broth. Daddy sensei told me not to. SORRY!

7:57pm – Zombey went home. Daddy sensei waved goodbye. Always be polite!

It's past 8 in the evening and she's rocking Yuki to sleep while reading the list that Rai had presented her. He asked her to correct his spelling. He didn't have a dictionary and thesaurus app like his Hono-niisan. The walls that lived in her heart almost came tumbling down. He was recording in paper everyhting that his father did. And found every silver lining! She was informed by Hono that he can record Saitma's daily activities via camcorder installed in his irises and that Hana can record daily physical statistics of the bald man, e.i. his health, through her scanner which was also placed on her lenses.

These kids are unbelievably devoted to that buffoon they call their father. She kinda' felt proud.

Hana's washing the dishes and Hono is preparing the futon.

"I-C-E for ice in ice cream and Zombie is spelles as, Z-O-M-B-I-E." The taught him.

His eyes sparkled and ran back to the table to correct his work. His Hono-niisan promised to buy him a notebook tomorrow so he'll just transfer what he wrote. He continued writing in the corner.

"Fubuki-san, If you don't mind, I'll be deactivating Yuki for recharge. Hana will check for his systems maintenance later." Hono sat beside her in the sofa.

She didn't understand the twinge of sadness that she felt. "Hono-kun,even if I'm not yet your official mother, I don't mind you calling me such." She sounded soooo OOC, but that's the truth.

"Gomenasai for the trouble earlier, but you don't need to worry about my feelings. I'm an android. It's only those three who retained their human brains like Genos-shishou." The boy answered honestly.

"Do it for me then."

The boy's eyesglistened. "Hai, haha-ue." He then proceeded to take yuki from her and deactivated the little child's body. He plugged it to the socket near the TV and did the same with Rai after the chubby boy finished writing his report, and then himself after bidding his father good night and saying, "Sweet dreams, haha-ue."

The three children sat there. No longer children but as ... a reminder that her motherhood is over. She was no longer Haha-ue, or miss mom, or okaa-san or even mommy. And she hated to admit that she falt a bit sad. She like being refered by that woman as the wife of... these kids' father. Saitama...

"I don't want to sound rude but, are you gonna stay over night or what? I don't have plenty of room mind you, so you will have to share." She blushed at the welcome interruption.

"oh, I'm sorry. Did I overstay my welcome?" she asked sarcastically. Blizzard of hell is back baby!

"That's not what I mean crazy woman. And you know it." The bald man drawled.

She chuckled. "I'll be heading home in a few. I already sent a message to Ape and lashes. They'll be picking me up." She paused for effect, "but.. would you really be okay with me sleepingover here?"

The man shrugged. "Genos did it all the time back then. King a few times. Heck even Sharko*. You know Bang's disciple. Bang too. If you sleepover.. well.. you don't take advanatage of sleeping people right?"

Is this man flirting with her right now? Oh gods. He's... ugh! _If he's really flirting with me wearing that dumb expression on his face... kami help him._

A few seconds of silence.

"Alright, I'll walk you to the HAHQ gate. I know it's safe. I know you ca protect yourself but my mom said it's the right thing to do. Somewhere around putting her foot so high in my butt to taste her socks if I disobeyed." He looked at her straight in the eye.

She guffawed. No matter how strong a man is, they'll always be afraid of their moms. She nodded at him while holding her sides.

"Hana, take care of your siblings, I'll be out for a while." He instructed the girl who was currently running a check on the systems of her siblings for maintenance and error detections. The girl only smilled and nodded.

"Here." The caped baldy offered her a jacket. His _oppai_ hoodie. She stifled a laugh. What? She never thought she'd... well, she didn't want to be caught dead in that jacket but...

"I don't want to catching cold or anything. You just got out of the hospital." The man reasoned, "and you better be careful with that. That is my favorite."

"You know what... I'm so glad you joined the Fubuki group... Daddy." She teased. She really was glad to meet this buffoon.

"Wha? When-? Haha. Very funny, mommy." The guy had a gobsmacked looked on his face.

"Aw. Look what you did! You made me miss the kids!" she slugged his shoulders.

He nursed the slugged shoulders giving her a quizzical look. "You miss them already? But you were jsut with them for like, 5 minutes ago!"

She just ignored him and continued walking. "Can I come visit them again? Tomorrow, perhaps?" _Can I come visit you again?ASAP?_ "I... spending time with them... I... I kinda' liked it."

"Meh, you just liked the free ice cream."

She smacked his head "how many gallons of ice cream do you want me to feed you with as a payment?" fucking asshole. She's not a freeloader!

"What the- hey! You're getting abusive. Didn't Hono tell you be be _very_ affectionate?" the guy switched to scolding mode.

"Hono told me to be very affectionate _to my husband_. Are _you_ my husband?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"...well no...but you called me daddy. So I guess I get to punish you for hurting people, right?" he had a predatory grin. "especially the daddy."

She ran for her life.

That night, a rumor was born. There was a laughing ghost of a woman in the halls of HAHQ. Said woman was tortured by her kidnapper in a million ways for 14 days until she lost her mind and died vowing revenge, so she is now haunting other men with her jovial laugh before ripping their intestines and wearing it as a scarf. Truth is, she was just tickled to death by her not-husband.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

~timeskip~

"It was your car that ran into him. you better apologize to him later, Fubuki!"

What!? It wasn't her fault thatthe guy was born with -17 for I.Q.

"Saitama?" the leader of the Blizzard grouped emerged from the car and looked regal. "what are you doing here? Don't tell me Hono set your pants to fire."

"No, Hono did not set my pants to fire. King's taking care of them right now." DX and Chain'n'frog observed the interaction. _As so that kid that looks like her is..._

"Just perfect. Come with me. As the Fubuki group's special A class member, I give you permission to accompany us." It took all of her willpower not to laugh at the inside joke.

The man had a tick mark just below the shine of his bald head, "since when am I a part of your group? You weren't as stuck up last night, if I remember it right..."

The world blushed.

Fubuki scowled at her members still blushing madly, she turned to Saitama, "I'll let you meet the ringleader behind the destruction of your residence."

"Huh? They're here?" okay, he'll come.

"that... guy became A class...?" Mountain ape sweated.

Lashes' facial sweat glands got the memo and did the same. "why... why always him... what makes him so special.." both men had a very depressed aura surrounding them.

"37 people won't fit on the elevator." Their leader said.

Lashes tried to compromise "then Mountain Ape and I will go with you..."

Fubuki Stopped walking and turned about face. She sternly informed them that only her and Saitama will go down.

"wha- then what are we here for?" most men in black gasped. They're not _that_ useless, are they? And why does the baldy get special treatment? Even 8 people could fit in the elevator!

Their leader's calm demeanor remained. "All of you will stand guard and make sure that NO ONE interrupts us. Until we come back, Don't let a single person ride this elevator."

"...?"

"YES MA'AM!"everyonein the Blizzard group gave a salute. "we won'tlet a rat through!"

The two heroes stepped inside the elevator, the B class rank 1 pointed at her faction and told them, "I'm counting on you." Just before the door closed shut.

"Geez, didn't they have eough last night?" the guy with the mohawk said.

Lashed smacked the man. "IDIOT! Get your head out of the gutter!"

A petite girl stepped forward and rolled her eyes at lashes, "Oh come on Lashes, we caught the guy on top of miss Fubuki and you still think that.. mmmphmmp!" Lashes covered her mouth with his hand. _They're not doing the horizontal tango yet?_ She wanted to add. But she was only able to add, "I love our boss and I totally support her!" after Lashes removed his hand.

"True. They are old enough Lashes. They know the consequences of what they are doing." Ape tried to comfort the man.

"hehe and based on the security that Miss Fubuki placed her, she sure wanted to not be disturbed with..." a random member offered his opinion.

The men snickered.

"What a lucky guy."

"Yeah Miss Fubuki is quite a catch."

"If he does something inappropriate to her, I'm sure Boss can pound him."

"I just hope he doesn't enjoy it that much. Y'know. The pounding."

Lashes promtly fainted. –thud-

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Meanwhile, as the elevator descends,

"You make it sound like you're expecting someone to come." Saitama noted.

Fubuki nodded. "that's right.. there is someone I am expecting to come.. and the Fubuki group members above won't be able to stop her. She'll waltz right through them... at best, they'll buy us some time. I was lucky you were here.." the woman became nervous. "there's a possibilitynow, albeit a small one that we could win."

The woman continued, "I place your strength in high regard. Because I fought Garou too. I know that thing was one of those who has reached the top. And since that you are the one that dealth with it, that means you too, have reached the top. I have given up on reaching there, but I can tell."

DING!

"We're here." Saitama said. _What top is she talking about anyway. She didn't leave any top at home, did she?_

Fubuki lowered her gaze."Up ahead is... an old friend."

The woman inside the glass paned cell was wearing a dirty white straight jacket and pants. Her shoulder length hair was a mess and her head was hung low. Giving her a dark defeated look.

"Honestly..I didn't think you'd be alive... you've gotten quite tough." Fubuki broke the silence. "Psykos."

Dun dun dun duuun!

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you here to kill me?"

The B class shook her head. "I'm here to ask you, why did you form the Monsters' Association." The esper wlaked closer to the viewing glass pane.

"And why did you destroy my home?" the usually bored man had a serious expression on his face. The destruction of his home wasn't really in the to-do list of the the Monster Association, let alone priority, but he didn't know that. All he knows is that his home got destroyed and that's that.

"You had a plan didn't you?" the raven haired woman probed.

The prisoner in question just shivered, "President...Fu...Bu...ki..." her voice was shaking. "The monster association..."

"The ability to see the future, 'the third eye', you suddenly changed when you learned that ability. It's about time... tell me what you saw with that ability..." curiosity and urgency evident in the woman's voice.

Psykos shivered again. She started to shake violently and embrace herself inside her cell. She curled up on the floor in fetus position, "I... I... I don't see anything... I don't know anything...I don't remember..I can't remember..."

"She's totally scared." Saitama noted.

Fubuki however, just got aggravated. "Please Psykos. We don't have much time. This morning, the Association added your name to the list of HQ prisoners. Any pro hero can check that. And once she realizes that you're still alive, she will no doubt come to finish you off." That's when she felt it. She felt her sister's power level rise. _Shit._

Via telekinetic powers, Blizzard of Hell broke the glass pane barring the clinically insane woman together with the restraints. The prisoner inside widened her eyes in surprise and graced her former president a questioning look.

"I can feel her approcahing. We have to get you out of here for now, Psykos."

Jinra's shift was just about to begin. He wore his security unifrom and placed this cap on his afro. He sat on his desiganted desk and hummed to himself. It's his first day on the job. He had been quite scared actually, guarding imprisoned monsters and all. But he needed the money. Who doesn't? This job has 85% extra for the hazard pay and he as benefits for both medical and dental... he just had to gather his courage and sit on that desk for 8 agonizing hours.

30 minutes later, _So far so good._ He thought. And murphy's law activates in three..two...one.

The alarm siren rang signaling a breach in security or worst case scenario, JAIL BREAK.

"hey! What are you doing?! Are you trying to release that monster?!" he ran towards the two visitore who went out of the elevator like 2 minutes ago. He held his baton firmly.

He saw the dark haired woman raise her arm and gestured a chop. "Psychic strike,"

He felt the chop on his neck.

"My apologies, Mr. Jailer" were the last words he heard before his world went black.

-thump-

"we're getting out of here Saitama!" Fubuki Shouted.

"huh?" the man had a curious look "Weren't we going to fight?"

Shit! Her sister is getting closer and closer by the second. "No we can't! You'll understand when you see her! I couldn't possibly beat her right now."

The man looked at the elevator expectantly, "Oh come on, just tell me who's coming already." _Jeez, why is this troublesome woman putting so much suspense? Can't they fight whoever whatever already? If this Psykos woman did not destroy his home, he at least wanted to give a piece of his mind to the culprit._

DING!

 _She's here._ Fubuki's heart hammered .

The elevator opened.

"..."

"..."

It was empty.

They stared at it.

"Eh?... there's no one there." The bald man whined. _That was anticlimactic._

CRACK. CRACK. CRAAA-ACK! There were cracks everywhere. On the wall, the ceiling, the glass panes, even the floor they were standing in.

Saitma looked around, "Oh, I see now..."

Psykos finally looked up and started sweating bullets.

Fubuki's heart almost stopped.

"So... the home wrecker finally makes an appearance... GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" The baldy had a tick mark on his forehead. Finally, finally! He can give the asshole a piece of his mind. Fubuki promised he'll meet the one who destroyed his home, if not, the ringleader, after all.

" **WHY IS SHE ALIVE?"**

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** * Saitama meant Charanko.

The shippers:

#Saibuki (Saitama x Fubuki)

-Fubuki

-Zombieman

-Yuki and Rai

-Fubuki group except Lashes

-Child emperor (Dotei)

#TatsuSai (Saitama x Tatsumaki)

-Tatsumaki

-Bang

-King

-Sitch

-Atomic Samurai (Kamikaze)

#SaiGenos (Saitama x Genos)

-Genos

#SaiKos (Saitama x Psykos)

-?

You guys can tell me who else should I add to the lists and why.


	18. Chapter 18 Tatsumaki Part 5

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

so again, our **timeline** goes like this:

 **Day 1** : heroes vs Garou, and the rest of the monster association

 **Day 2** : Saitama visits the esper sisters and other heroes in the hospital.

 **Day 3** : enter Rover and Black sperm, OC's and Fubuki visits Saitama. Zombieman and Tatsumaki confronts them at C city park.

 **Day 4** : King comes over, A class bullies, esper battle.

 **Day 5** : Welcome back Genos!

Btw, this is still day 4.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Tatsumaki Part 5**

 **The esper war continues**

 _Okay, today's the day. I'm gonna keep my calm and talk to my sister. I'll act like an OLDER SISTER. Hmmm...I'll take a light shower.._ she was humming. She rubbed her bath salts, soaps, etc. Everything that would make her feel fresh. And clean from the accusations of her younger sister. And besides, she wanted to really look like an OLDER SISTER and not an EVIL STEP MOTHER, eh?

 _Today, I'm gonna keep my calm. I will be a gentle LOVING ELDER SISTER_.

She picked up her clothes. So far so good.

"Eh? What's this? A new update. Hmm.. a new prisoner has been added to the HQ prisoner list... PSY...KOS... that hell spawn... is still... alive?"

She sped at the HAHQ prisonward leaving a broken window on her suite.

" **MOVE ASIDE** " she calmly blasted the men in black guarding the elevator to her destination.

Her calm demeanor was betrayed by her dark, stormy aura and sharp eyes.

"Nobody's passing through here? Such foolishness! Did scrubs like you really think you could stop me?" she asked haughtily. What? These guys have no chance. Even a gradeschooler can see that.

Lashes winced in pain.. _You did't tell us about this miss Fubuki... that that sister of yours would be coming. No wait. That's probably why she didn't tell us. Goddamnit Miss Fubuki what did we ever do to you?_ "Can anyone still stand?" he asked his fellow members.

Ape spat blood. _Thank goodness it was just blood. I thought I was gonna spit out my spleen._ "Somehow."He told Lashes. _The guy should really learn to take a hint._

"Yeah!" the others hollered. If no one would boost their morale, they'll do it themselves. Cha!

The second-in-command steeled his resolve, "We've got only one chance, we gotta do _that."_

Senritsu no Tatsumaki scoffed. "Even after I waskind enough to gently toss you against the wall... Must be because you work for fubuki.. I won't show mercy if you keep going."

The men in black started to concentrate and raise their power levels. They're not espers like the woman in front of them, but just like all beings, they have energy flowing through their bodies. This energy began to manifest itself an became visible.

The men seemed to be trying to gain momentum "HAAAAAA..."

Tornado just raised her eyebrow.

Four of fubuki's henchmen surrounded the verdette. "Miss Fubuki taught this to us personally, PSYCHIC BINDING!" they raised their hands with palms facing downward. Like a group of religious people praying over the sick.

 _Keep your calm Tatsumaki._ "Huh? Are you doing it right?" she could see that the men's aura began to submerge and form into a rope to 'bind' her.

The petite woman who was on the receving end of the attack, raised her finger and pointed to the nearby wall. The action of said finger was followed by the bodies of the attackers. In short, Tornado just slammed them in the nearest wall via telekinesis. They left a web of cracks on the wall before falling into the ground making a pile of bodies.

"GOH!"

"HEH!"

"ARGH!"

The S class rank 2 just rolled her eyes. "I didn't feel a thing. Did she teach you right? Really. Did she actually think this could hold me back?" her eyes narrowed. "I'll have to teach her how sorely mistaken she is."

She was about to enter the elevator.. _Ah, I changed my mind._

Tatsumaki surrounded herself with a spherical green glowing barrier and fired herself downwards directly inside the cell of the biggest garbage the HQ ever kept. What she saw, for the life of her, was something her brain just wouldn't comprehend.

" **WHY IS SHE ALIVE?"**

Fubuki gaped like a fish out of the water. "wait a- " she tried to reason with her _oneesan_ but was cut off when all hell broke loose.

Our hero was able to Salvage Psykos' body who has collasped from the intensity of Tatsumaki's presence. Actually, the elder esper tried to bury the woman she considered a waste of space via tons of Rubble. But the _Hage_ was swift in saving the prisoner from being turned into fine paste. But in the process, "Ah! My sandal broke!"

The Terrible Tornado turned her head and found that the bug hasn't been squashed. It was saved by another bug. The thrice damned _hagemanto._

"Saitama! Get Psykos out of here! PSYCHIC BINDING!" the younger esper tried to order the bald man while trying to keep her _oneesan_ immobile. "I can hold her for 10 seconds. While I do.." she was not able to finish her sentence.

The verdette broke free of the raven haired woman's bindings, "What are you trying to do Fubuki?!" she promised to keep her cool but her weakling of a sister's just pushing it.

Said younger esper just covered her face with her arms to protect herself from the blast of debris and glass shards that was sent flying her way when Tatsumaki undid her binding. In a blink of an eye. "kgh.."

"Are you protecting the monster? Were you brainwashed?" the smaller woman asked in a low voice, full of bloodlust, "Your heart grew weak beacause you were pampered! You have been spoiled by others. The Fubuki group? Hah. What a joke. It's a gathering of imbeciles. How can you enjoy that?!"

The elder sister raised her index finger, "We don't need any one else after all, we were born with special powers!"

Both women reminisced their childhood. The elder remember how other children bullied her _imouto_ and how she would defend her.. _._ The younger one broke the silence, "Do you remember? The two of us used to often play together when we were younger?"

Tatsumaki calmed down. Finally her sister remembered how much she loved her. "That's right.

Since we got along so nicely." She beamed. She'd flatten any- and she meant any- who dared take away Fubuki's time, or bully her or what. Even a playground.

While the taller woman just shook her head. "that's not why. There was no one else who would play with me. BECAUSE OF YOU." She remembered Tatsumaki chasing a lot of kids in the park with a thousand pitchforks for just asking Fubuki if she'd like to join their game. Or that time when a guy helped Fubuki from the bullies and Tatsumaki misinterpereted the situation. The guy had 7 broken ribs, a concussion, a black eye and both legs broken.

The elder sister's smile did not falter. What? She was proud of driving away people who even just looked at Fubuki funny.

Scattered debris have begun to move around Fubuki in a circular manner as she willed her powers to rise. "I decided to do what I wanted to do. You can't tell meto just stop because you're mysister."

" _You should_ do what you want. That's what I do." Tatsumaki nodded.

The younger esper looked down and clecnhed her hands. "I will... I'll gather more comapnions. I'll stand at the top of a large organization..." she looked at her _oneesan_ staright in the eys and said, 'and one day I'll beat you."

Okay, the sisters may have both been tsunderes or isolated as children or hot headed, but they reacted differently to the situation they were forced in when they were younger. For the elder, isolation taught her that she could do it alone. She was powerful even if she was just a lone wolf. She didn't need other people especially ones who will just betray her trust. In fact she didn't trust people at all. But the younger longed for attention. For... bonds. She knew that her loneliness will not be cured by being alone. And so she became a teamplayer despite her sister's wishes.

"Really.." the verdette responded haughtily. "And what about now? As for e..I'm going to finish that monster off." She pointed at the unconscious body of Psykos that the _hagebaka_ is holding in his left hand like a hotdog pillow. _Heh. That idiot baldy just stood on the sidelines. Probably scared shitless._

"..."

"By the way, those companions of yours... haa. Pathetic. They're so weak. I'll need to remember to THOROUGHLY shoo away those undelings of yours. Those weak insects will never approach you again." Tatsumaki taunted.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **ROO:**_ _oh god. Tatsumaki I don't have the vocabulary of a sailor. Do you mind?_

 _Tornado: Fuck you._

 _Roo: you wish lesbo. I don't get why people like you, you midget! You're such a bitch!_

 _Tornado: I'm not a bitch you dimwit! I'm A BAD BITCH! Register that in the garbage you call brain!_

 _Saitama: E-nough. Do not antagonize her. I'm still waiting for a screentime you know._

 _Roo: aa..a. y-y-yes! As soon as I can!_

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Fubuki felt hopeless. _Psykos can't run anymore... and if I'm done here, she'll attack the men above._

Her powers once again stated to rise. Her hair wildly thrashing beacuse of the pressure she's building. _I want to rid my life of being called weak. I want to break my habit of shaking in fear when I see someone strong_ _ **. I want to wipe out the trauma known as my sister.**_

Her eyes widened in rage veins bulging. (but not in a creepy way) "It's because of you... my fear of you that my world is so narrow!" she started to raise her hand. Her feet left the ground.

 _Fight... I must fight.._

"oh? You want a fight? So your rebellious phase has finally come." The elder snapped. Leveling her ante to anticipate her sister's attack. Both women had a whirlwind of debris, rubbles, shards and dust surrounding them.

 _I can't get a word in edgewise._ Saitama had an annoyed face.

Fubuki began the volley by willing the large ruubbles to entrap her sister in a spherical cocoon. "CRUSH!" she commanded and the earthen sphere condensed.

"Hell cluster!" fubuki roared and more rubbles flew to strengthen and enlarge the earthen prison. "I'm not the same as before!"

 **BOOM! WHOOSH!**

The rubble soffin was balsted away from its green glowing core otherwise known as Tatsumaki. Said core raised her chin and gave a condescending look as Fubuki covered her face with her arms again.

The derby began.

As rubbles and shards of broken glass flew everywhere, it was fortunate that Saitama noticed the guard that Fubuki had knocked out earlier. The bald man ran to save the unconscious jailer before a huge boulder fell on the guard's body. Our hero now had two unconscious people on his arms. One each.

"Whoa." He said asthe sisters went at it. "I guess hot-headedness runs in the family." He dodged an incoming projectile. "Oh brother." He said as he kicked another stray boulder.

"Or should I say, Oh sister." The boulder shattered.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"An earthquake!?" someone inside the HQ cafeteria asked.

"it's huge! I wonder what magnitude it is.." another civilian commented.

"Will the place hold?"

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

In the HQ command center, " **What the hell?!"**

"Find the source!"

"Sir! It's coming from from the inside the premises. Under East building #14. Basment -13th floor." the monitor showed a layout of the building and a red dot flicked to indicate the source of the tremor. "Here! The floor for Monsters Imprisonment and Experimentation! The security camera's aren't working!" bearded worker said.

"Alert the heroes! Eliminate the rampaging monsters!" the head of the security department bellowed. Oh good kami. Please don't let this one get out of his retirement.

"What was metal knight smoking when he built this?!"

"The bulding is brand new and yet..."

"wasn't it built to withstand anything?" Bespectacled worker said.

"Oh no! At this rate... the confined monsters will escape one by one!" bearded worker said. "There's a risk that demon level monsters will be released!"

Kami help us all.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

As the esper sisters were throwing rocks, rubbles -and whatever their esper powers could pick up- at each other via telekinesis, the cracks in the walls of several prison cells began to widen. Same is true with the glass panes.

One by one, the doors began to bust. On the -14th floor, monsters have swarmed the hallway like peddlers on flea market day. They were very very grateful to whatever caused the tremor strong enough to actually crack the walls of the prison cells that metal knight created. the same could not be said, however, for the monsters in -13th floor. Because as the doors of their cells bust, they ran like hell outside. And was shredded by the whirlwinds that surrounded the two espers. The looked like beyblades.

One monster from the -14th floor managed to create a hole in the ceiling and used its tentacles to check the perimeters.

Saitama noticed this and laid the two sacks of potatoes a.k.a. psykos and that random jailer with the afro gently down as far as possible from the two rampaging hot-headed psychics.. He sighed. "The shit I put up with..."

"We're a little busy here, so come back later." He said as he did a reverse volley with his fist on the head of the monster and it plummeted down to the floor whence it came from.

"GYAHAHAHAH ! looks like the heroes have come running already! But we've already left our cages!" the reptilian one bellowed.

"I bet they never even conceived this much hell would break lose!" the tentacle type one with 10 eyes gleefully said.

"Well even if you don't come down here, we'll be up there soon!" this one had a million needles for teeth and had the head of a dophin with bleegreen body. "Time for a FUN BLOODBATH! AN ORGY OF DEATH!"

"We'll have our revenge on that fucking metal knight for locking us up in here!" the four headed slug type moster roared.

"First, we'll slaughter all the staff living here!" the tree-like one laughed like a demeted... um.. tree. He was a plant type.

Saitama just sweatdropped and jumped down through the hole that the first monster he whacked created.

The monsters below had a combination of ecstacy and shock on their... hideous faces. "He really came down here,.."

"He a retard?" the monsters began to surround the hero.

Saitama, being the esponsible pro hero that he is, killed that plant type first. He had this eerie suspicion that that monster sold cocaine under the table in this prison floor.

"Gahahah! He has no idea what he's in for."

The said hero had a tick mark on his face. "Don't make this any more of a pain than it already is."

"Pitiful bastard. He thinks we're small fry...!' the three eyed freak excalimed.

Poor monsters never knew what hit 'em.

( **A/N:** hey as I was writing this, the song 'blank space by Taylor swift played' so I tweaked it a bit.)

 _So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames.._

 _You could tell me when it's over .. If the high was worth the pain.._

 _Got a long list of ex monsters..They'll tell you I'm insane._

 _Cause you know I love the players and you love the game._

 _It's beyond what's reckless...They'll take this way too far..._

 _It'll leave you breathless ...or with a nasty scar._

 _Got a long list of ex monsters..They'll tell you I'm insane._

 _But I got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name._

 _Boy it's only one way if it's torture._

 _Don't say I didn't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya.._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Meanwhile...

"HELL STORM!" Blizzard roared. Almost everything within 5 feet from the woman began to create a tornado of destruction and pain.

Tornado just smiled. It's pretty much useless. Throwing rocks at each other. Really? That's all that they'll be doing. First because they're in a fight and second because the elder did not want to use meteors as bullets when facing her sister. Those shits are dangerous! Each other's physical attacks were just repelled by the spherical barried that both of them donned.

Fubuki was panting now as she fired a barrage of projectiles at Tatsumaki- whose arms remained crossed at her chest.

The latter just kept smiling and started to float downwards. As soon as her feet reached the ground, she spoke, "Fubuki. THAT'S ENOUGH. I get it now." The former gasped and ceased her attacks.

The elder sister removed her barrier. Showing that she's really had enough of this fight. Debris, rubbles, shards and dust formed a circle 3 feet radius with her as the center.

"I'M SORRY IT'S MY FAULT."

As the younger esper's feet touched the ground, she removed her barrier as well. The raven haired woman heard her _oneesan_ continue to speak, "I didn't think you'd still be this weak. I shouldn't have left you all alone all this time. I'm sorry. As I thought, I need to keep a close eye on you. I'll have you quit being a hero too. It will only lead to tragedy when you're this weak. From now on, I'll take care of everything fro you again. Now let's go home!" the verdette beamed innocently. What? She's trying to be a proper elder sister here.

Fubuki wanted her attention? Fine. She'll give her all she could. After all, if her _imouto_ stopped being a hero, she could take care of her while being a hero at the same time. Win-win, right?

A psychic battle is not only a battle of skills and experience. It's also a bttle of willpower.

Senritsu no Tatsumaki snapped her fingers and tried to grasp something in the air. In that same moment, Jigoku no Fubuki froze. All her muscles tensed. As the elder slowly raised her hand, so did the body of the younger from the floor.

 _I can't move. Not even a finger. I can't breathe_! Fubuki thought to herself.

The verdette kept on taklking, "Even when I had just become aware of my surroundings, I was stronger than you are now, Fubuki. You havne't been able to grow because you've only been playing with wierdos. And that hell storm? A technique that only works on weaklings can't be called a technique."

"What have you been doing with your life? It's my fault for not stopping you when you left on your own." She can see now that it was a bad idea to let her _imouto_ all by herself.

While the petite woman chastised her, Fubuki was also lost on her own thoughts.

 _My abilities. My connections. My plans. My efforts. It's the same feeling as when I fought Garou. All was squashed by an overwhelming power. All I understood was FEAR. But.._

Blood was leaking from the lips of the raven haired woman as she grit her teeth in rage. Her lungs screaming for air.

 _Even I have something to take care of myself!_

"PSYCHIC WHIRLWIND! I'm the one that's sorry sister!" fubuki bellowed as she gathered all the courage and will power she could muster.

"oh?" was the only reaction Tatsumaki gave her.

Fubuki, like all dumb characters in anime, explained her technique. "This is a style of psychic jamming to disturb the opponent's powers. Now you connot properly use your powers in this area! How does it feel to have your only weapon sealed?! Do you understand how it feels to be weak now?! Have another taste of this while you're defenseless! HELL STORM!"

It's over. Smokes everywhere. The psychic whirlwind which took the form of a typhoon dissipated. Her heelstorm seemed to have burioed her sister alive. She might just have succeeded in tearing off her chains, a.k.a. Tatsumaki

"I...I did it... I threw my all in that attack...I certainly hit her with hell storm while her psychic armor was slipped off. She was completely defenseless. . .But maybe did I overdo it?" she started doubting herself. She's now panting. Her hands holding her knees to support her upper torso.

"Are you alive...? Hey... say something.. _oneesan_ ?!" she wanted to be proud of herself. Did she finally surpass her _oneesan_ ? her chest swelled with happiness. Until she heard footsteps.

Naturally, she's unhurt. Expectation vs reality. It's painful.

"Fubuki." Not even a hint of exhaustion can be heard in Tatsumaki's voice. "Just now, you used your psychic signal to whirl the air. That was to disturb my 'power', right? For you to go out of your way to do that... You've always been so nice.."

 _Out of my way...? Nice...?_

"Putting that aside, I take back what I said earlier." The elder esper declared. "To prosgress this far against me, Fubuki, you have become strong too. I'm so happy. Earlier I said that you needed me... but you made it clear that you'll be fine by yourself! I _'m so proud of you."_ She smiled warmly.

" _Oneesan..._ you acknowledge me?" Fubuki couldn't believe it.

"I DO. _Imouto_. Your spirit has matured. Wait. Something's wrong. Tatsumaki sounded _**too**_ jovial.

"T-then you'll leave me alone...? you won't interfere with my life anymore, right?" oh kami almighty please don't let this be a dream. Please don't let this be a dream. Please don't let this be a dream.

"I was worried that if I were to take away your precious 'connections' your heart would snap. But you really are my _imouto_. You're not that weak. That's why I'm sure now. The elder esper's expression became predatory. Confident. " **You don't need friends Fubuki. If you won't break off from them yourself, I'll break them for you. RIGHT NOW**!"

H _-h-how did she come to that conclusion?!_ "Wait p-p-please! W-w-hat are you going to do with the Fubuki group..." kami she wanted to cry so bad right now. Really?! What diety did she piss off in her past life to have a sister who is a bigger asshole than all monsters combined?

"They're parasites sucking out your potential; your talent Fubuki. I'll have them quit being heroes today." The verdette calm explained. In her defence, she got strong alone. On her own. And Fubuki has grown weak because she had to pace her development with those scrubs. "NOW MOVE ASIDE."

She didn't have anything against the Fubuki group really. She just sisn't like that they were weak. They could not protect her sister. They could not move up on their own. Dependent. Like a child learning to walk. And the worse part? Her sister trusts them. And when someone trusts something, they become vulnerable to pain. To betrayal.

"NO!"

Tatsumaki's bangs cast a dark shadow on her eyes. "Fuhuhu... I'm so happy my shy _imouto_ has grown so tough!" The elder esper powered up and warned her _imouto_ "Move aside, or you'll get hurt." She levitated towards the taller woman.

 _Oh no! I've set her off!_ Fubuki panicked. _I can't stop her... but.. but!_

"You leave me no choice." Tatsumaki declared after seeing her _imouto's_ defiant face. She then tossed her Fubuki aside just like she did with the woman's subordinates. Fubuki's body hit the wall and left a crater there as a souvenir. "I don't want to be rough. I'll just put you to sleep."

Fubuki was now kneeling. Or more like a pile of limbs on the floor. She spat blood. Her sister hovered above her. Like a transcendent being instead of a sister. A cruel, indifferent transcendent being.

Tatsumaki outstretched her hand. "Wehn you wake up..."

"w-w-ait..."

"We'll have a long talk."

That's when someone gave her wrist a steely grip.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**


	19. Chapter 19 Tatsumaki Part 6

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

 **Lightningblade49 :** my grandma made me stop working for the meantime, so I'm kinda' full time with this right now. ahaha

so again, our **timeline** goes like this:

 **Day 1** : heroes vs Garou, and the rest of the monster association

 **Day 2** : Saitama visits the esper sisters and other heroes in the hospital.

 **Day 3** : enter Rover and Black sperm, OC's and Fubuki visits Saitama. Zombieman and Tatsumaki confronts them at C city park.

 **Day 4** : King comes over, A class bullies, esper battle.

Btw, this is still day 4.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Tatsumaki Part 6**

Okay, her sister's face didn't show enlightenment. That's not a good sign. Did those weaklings a.k.a. Fubuki group also affected her sister's mental development? Ugh. So much mess. Okay, first things first, her sister, Jigoku no Fubuki ( Blizzard of Hell ), has a history of chronic bullying. In fact, she spent her childhood protecting her _imouto_ from those assholes who discriminate them. It even came to the point that she heard Fubuki contemplating suicide. That's how bad the situation is. She didn't want an encore of that.

Second, she, Senritsu no Tatsumaki ( the Terrible Tornado ) has become the strongest esper in the planet. She reached her current power by being alone. And her sister, the teamplayer showed zero progress in her powers. See? Whoever or whatever insects surrounded Fubuki obviously hindered her growth. They sucked her potential. And her sister, ugh, didn't even realize that! Maybe she had to dumb it down for her the next time they talk.

So for now, she levitated towards the raven haired esper. "I didn't want to be rough. I'll just put you to sleep. And when you wake up, we'll have a loooong talk."

That's when a hand from out of nowhere gave her wrist a steely grip. What. The. Hell? She glared at the owner of that insolent hand. "LET GO."

The owner of said insolent hand had a bored expression on his face. "Fight's over. This is going to far for a fight between sisters."

If looks could kill, this man wouldn't even be standing right now. "I SAID LET GO. CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME?" she was already pissed at Fubuki and then this _hage_ just had to exacerbate the situation.

"I said, STOP FIGHTING." The man wasn't scared at the amount of killing intent she had directed at him. most monsters would have shit in their pants by now. Hell, he just had an annoyed look.

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the esper was now ready to destroy everything in sight and squish this filthy worm with tons of whatever she could find. Like rubbles, for example. She willed her power levels to rise and blast this man away to oblivion. Heh.

Bur his hand held firm. 'So this is the power you used to blow Genos away before. It's not that different from Fubuki's.

"You! I thought I had seen you before! The _hage_ with the Demon Cyborg. So.. you were part of the Fubuki group." She accused.

The guy shook his head once. "NOPE. I don't work for Fubuki."

"Huh? Then why are you with Fubuki?" the older esper asked.

 _So I have to be a member of Fubuki group on order to be with Fubuki? Are you stupid?_

"SAITAMA! Don't do anything to set her off!" Fubuki warned and was ignored. Totally.

"...are you really just a friend to her?" the verdette eyed the man suspiciously. Oh kami. Are they..? "I mentioned this earlier as well, Fubuki does not need friends! She doesn't need to bond with people! I bet you'll just use her and end it. Others can't be trusted! I'll have you disappear from her presence too! You'll never see her ag-"

"Hold it." Before the esper could continue, she was cut off the bald man raising his hand. "It's not like I'm her friend either..."

Guys, if you hear something break, that was Fubuki's heart.

Tornado's power levels remained steadily rising.. "Then what are you?!" _is this guys a fucking dimwit or what?!_

"Good question. I don't work for her, I'm not her friend, not a boyfriend, best friend, husband or lover or _daddy_ for that matter, I'm not her copmpanion or partner in crime, not a friend of a friend either..." then he declared, "I'm an acquaintance!"

Fubuki wanted to strangle this guy. She mothered his children yesterday and he considers her an acquiantance?! A fucking acquaintance.. _I'll show him ACQUAINTACNE!_

"I don't understand. Why would an acquaintance get in my way? If you stick your head in any further, I'll blow it away." She threatened. This retard probably had shit for brains.

Saitama had a grim expression. A bored grim expression. Is this guy never NOT bored? "You reallu have a short temper. You should drink some milk."

She attacked him. you know, that ame attack she did with Genos. Okay, useless. Pretend noting happened. _Even after I hit him that hard... he's no small fry_.

"SAITAMA! Don't compete with my sister!" Fubuki warned him again.

"Fubuki..." the elder esper threw a glance at her _imouto, "_ that techniques you used earlier... where you disturb the opponent's surrounding psychic signal... if you use it on the opponent's body, things would be over in an instant." _Meaning, if you_ _had used that technique on your opponent's body instead of their surrounding, they'd die. That technique can not only jam psychic power, that can also jam muscle function. Primarily cardiac muscles._ She turned to Saitama and used her index finger to create circles in the air.

"Even non psychics have energy in their body. Flowing. Circulating. Scholars call it things like 'chi' or 'aura'..." the surrounding 'energy' in Saitama's body –that had become visible due to Tatsumaki's meddling- started to follow the esper's finger's movements. "If I were to control that and spin, spin, spin..."

Gasp! _He's enduring it?! Why isn't it working?! What is this guy? Now that I think about it, I couldn't bend them either *insert Golden Sperm and Garou's picture here* there's never been enemies like that until now.._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um... I'm sorry, but what's supposed to happen to me?" the thrice damned _hage_ asked.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** you guys aren't telling me anything! You lazy bones.

The real genre of this story is **Tatsumansgty, Zombinormal, Saichalant, Genoserious and Failbuki.** For King... nah I got nothing.


	20. Chapter 20 Fubuki Part 6

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

so again, our **timeline** goes like this:

 **Day 1** : heroes vs Garou, and the rest of the monster association

 **Day 2** : Saitama visits the esper sisters and other heroes in the hospital.

 **Day 3** : enter Rover and Black sperm, OC's and Fubuki visits Saitama. Zombieman and Tatsumaki confronts them at C city park.

 **Day 4** : King comes over, A class bullies, esper battle.

 **Day 5** : Welcome back Genos!

Btw, this is still day 4.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Fubuki Part 6**

She wanted to sob.

She never felt anything remotely similar to a crush towards any man before. But this man... he made her feel something really really special. In fact she'd consider it something beyond special. You know that feeling when you see the light of the tunnel when you're trapped in a sewer? That's what this man is to her. And before their love story could even start, her _oneesan_ is now about to turn Saitama's body into paste. And there's absolutely nothing she can do about it.

"Um... I'm sorry, but what's supposed to happen to me?" Saitama asked.

In her mind, she did a victory dance but got to thinking... _My sister has never encountered anyone above her level before... so she likely does not know. Strength of will is directly connected to psychic resistance. I suspect the reason it doesn't work is thanks to Saitama's unusually thick spirit._

She winced in pain. Her _oneesan_ slammed her at the wall, plus momentum plus enertia, plus force ans velocity equals probably ouchie.

 _It's like trying to pin down a huge boulder. Breaking Saitama's body won't be so easy..._ she felt her heart swell with pride for the man. She mustered all the strength she had left and tried to stand.

"Enough! I'm getting sick of this! Let go!" Tatsumaki wore a bellicose face.

The bald man responded, "Nuh-uh. Only if you stop fighting."

A tick mark appeared in Tatsumaki's forehead. "Who do you think you're bossing around?! Huh?! Such insolence..."

"I could say the same." Saitama looked at her straight in the eyes. Just like when a psychiatrist does during a session with a patient.

" **This is the last time I'll say it. LET GO."**

The man held his grip tighter. "You said earlier that bonding with people is not needed. That's for the person to decide! This is the power of Fubuki's acquaintance, you better remember that you shit faced brat!"

Aaaand that was the last straw.

Tatsumaki, careful as to not harm her sister exploded and raised her power output. Hoping that it would be enough to toss the man aside. But maybe she miscalculated. Just a bit. Because the 2 powerhouses are now currently standing amidst a giant crater designed with a web of cracks. And that was just Tatsumaki powering up.

Saitama realized what the woman was about to do.

"FUBUKI!" if it wasn't laced with concern she would have thought it sounded nice hearing her name from his lips.

"Y-yes?" she automatically answered.

"Can you stand?'

"uh-huh I can." _Why?_

"I'll leave those to sleeping over there to you." He motioned to Psykos and that jailer with the afro. "Seems you had it tough too. Don't strain yourself too much."

Suddenly the green aura surrounding Tatsumaki became mugh brighter and larger. Making the crater stretch in diameter.

CRACK CRAAAACK CRAAAACKKKK

"...the building...?" oh good heavens. _It's about to collapse._ Fubuki hated her life. She didn't expect this to get this bad. Okay. She really probably didn't about anything. They're like in the -13th floor in the basement. 13 floors below ground level. Hello. Not even the sturdiest building can stand if you destroy it's foundation. Much like a tree cannot stand up against the howling wind with if its roots had been infested by termites for a year.

She looked at her elder sister. Senritsu no Tatsumaki had a murderous look on her face. "it's been so long since I've gotten mad..."

 _But you're always mad!_ The taller woman wanted to protest.

"First I'll turn you into trash." Her killing intent concentrated on the bald man. Oh yes. He will definitely regret ever crossing paths with her. Heh. Not even that demon cyborg can stand up to her let alone him.

If the younger esper is gonna die today, her only regret will be dying a virgin. If she survives this, she'll ask Saitama to help her with that little problem. But she can prepare for that. She's sure. Because nothing could ever prepare her for the scene she just witnessed.

Her _oneesan_ , Senritsu no Tatsumaki, strongest esper in the world has been slammed on the chest of the bald man via his arms and was trapped there. Like poor teddy bear whose owner has OCD plus separation anxiety. Really. Truly this man had balls of steel doing _**that**_ to her _oneesan_. He wasn't hugging her or something, more like restraining her... okay she's definitely going to kill Tatsumaki for this.

"Not so fast." His face had no trace of worry. Oh god. This is like one of those intense moments in scary movies. Except that you remove the sound effects. His face is ruing the mood! He squatted for a second and jumped.

She didn't know how high or how far he jumped, but she can see the sky from here. Through several holes in several floors that he passed through. She could never comprehend his strength. And now, she'll never understand his leg power. Ugh. Her head hurt just by thinking about it.

Okay okay, let's assess the situation calmly. You're Jigoku no Fubuki, get your shit together. 1. Saitama stopped her _oneesan_ from putting her to sleep and bludgeoning Psykos to death. 2. Saitama took Tatsumaki away from the building preventing it from collapsing. 3. He did it while hugging her- scratch that- he was not hugging her. Just restraining her with... his body. Yeah.

Oh god no.

Please please please. If anything happens to that man she'll never forgive her _oneesan_ , she'll never forgive herself for dragging the man into this and she'll never forgive the man for not helping her with her little problem.

She wanted to sob.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!

Edited 5/4/17


	21. Chapter 21 Tatsumaki Part 7

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

so again, our **timeline** goes like this:

 **Day 1** : heroes vs Garou, and the rest of the monster association

 **Day 2** : Saitama visits the esper sisters and other heroes in the hospital.

 **Day 3** : enter Rover and Black sperm, OC's and Fubuki visits Saitama. Zombieman and Tatsumaki confronts them at C city park.

 **Day 4** : King comes over, A class bullies, esper battle.

 **Day 5** : Welcome back Genos!

Btw, this is still day 4.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 20: **Tatsumaki Part 7**

"First I'll turn you into trash." She decided.

"Not so fast." She heard him say.

The next thing she knew was that she had been rendered immobile, restrained by his arms and chest and that she... could see the sky. They were soaring to who knows where in terminal velocity. This man is trying to get her killed! The friction in the atmosphere itself could set a meteor ablaze, how much more two frail human bodies?!

She stared at him. the nerve. Holding her like this! They were about 2 kilometers away from HQ when they started to descend. She broke their fall and spun so fast in an attempt to shake him off.

Attempt failed. Okay take two. Failed again.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"How long are you gonna keep grabbing me?! PERVERT!" What? He was pressing her –lump-that-slosely-resembled-to-boobs to his chest. That's _hentai_ , right? Yeah. Definitely _hentai_. Maybe she should start callig him _Hage hentai_?

He may no longer be *cough* hugging *cough* her, but he still had her wrist in his steely grip. She tried shaking him off in like 101 ways. Throwing him here and there, blasting him away with her psychic powers, nothing worked! _Dameda_...

"WHY WON'T YOU LET GO OF MY HAND?! DO YOU LIKE ME OR SOMETHING?!" she bellowed. This is getting old. Really.

The man shrugged. "Why would I like a _pettanko_ like you? Duh. You're too young for me, _loli._ And besides, if I let go of you, you might run away and go back to Fubuki."

The esper almost had an aneurysm. "RUN?!" she slammed him on the rocky ground. a hundred tick marks visible on her forehead. "is that some sick joke?! Why the fuck would I run away from someone _weaker_ than me?!" _the nerve of this scum insulting her by insinuating that she'd actually run away?_ Okay, maybe she would, but that's to resume her battle with Fubuki!

Her hand was let go. In a very anticlimactic, perfunctory way. "There." He said.

She wanted to stomp her feet. But she didn't. She was still levitating while he was standing, dusting his jacket. _Teme.._ she shook her formerly captive hand. Man, the guy grips like pliers.

"Hmmp. I'll admit..." she floated closer to his face. "..that maybe even if I make my psychic output a little stronger..." she flicked his forehead "YOU MIGHT NOT DIE."

He was flicked. _What is this runt trying to do?_ Nothing happend.

"..."

"..."

"What was that for?" the baldy asked.

 _It was supposed to throw him like a hundred miles away from me!_ The esper was fuming is NOT NORMAL! _Didn't do anything to him huh? Then how about this!_

Tatsumaki initiated a tornado around her and willed it to spin fast enough to shred this man to mincemeat. Imagine Fubuki's hellstrom like 50x stronger plus bigger boulders.

Saitama was dodging a gazillion projectiles when he noticed a car approaching. One of the stray boulders almost hit it.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Detected an abnormal tremor in the area 2 km to the Nort-west! Possibly caused by a monster!" one of the staff in the command center in HQ annnounced.

"Happy birthday!" the buffoon in the black suit greeted.

"No, you fucking idiot I was not joking! Didn't you feel it earlier?!" bespectacled worker jibed.

"Oh shit! Like that earthquake earlier?! Now it's outside?! It's gotten that far...in just a few seconds." Bearded worker realized that the speed of a monster that can cause a tremor that they had just experienced just a few seconds ago was nothing to sneeze at.

Usually, monsters are not as intelligent as humans. So they use brute force. And they bigger they are, the slower they (are supposed to) get. Sure, size matters in terms of damage, but speed is also a factor by which they asses the threat level. It doesn't matter if the monster can cause tremors or not, but if it can kill a thousand people in a few seconds because of it's speed.. well you get the point.

"There's not enough heroes..."

"tch.. Assess the disater level."

In terms of speed, they have a scale of 1-10 to make it easier to relay information. In fact, they use a scale of 1-10, with 10 being the highest, in all aspect of the monster to asses the threat level. _*see A/N below._

"We can't get in contact with metal knight!"

Bespectacled worker informed his superior that the readings went up to 79 . It's dragon level threat.

[estimated Speed 08]

[estimated Size 03]

[estimated Power 15]

[estimated Range 10]

[estimated Armor 08]

[estimated Stamina 08]

[estimated Accuracy 04]

[estimated Intelligence 09]

[estimated Agility 07]

[estimated Reflexes 07]

[estimated Total max: **79** ]

 _ **A/N:**_ _the size was based on the tornado that Tatsumaki created, not on herself.._

"At this rate.. we're gonna need help from the S-class" beaded worker commented. Tch. This is not even counting the rampaging monsters downstairs. Could this day get any worse?

. . .

Saitama was dodging a gazillion projectiles when he noticed a car approaching. One of the stray boulders almost hit it.

"Whoa! That was dangerous! Pay attention to things around you!" the man yelled. This brat is really throwing a tantrum. Ugh. He had enough kids to deal with at home.

The esper ceased her attacks for a moment, "Hmph, don't talk down to me! **I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"** she sent another shockwave towards Saitama dashed with boulders and peppered with a lot of dust.

Saitama just deflected it. And in turn, it almost hit the car. When the man realized what was about to happen, he sped to prevent the projectile from hitting the vehicle, however, Tatsumaki beat him to it. The blue van floated safely behind her.

"That was dangerous! Look where you're deflecting things! **BALDY**!" the woman didn't sound concerned. Not a bit.

"B-Ba—the fuck you call me **MIDGET**?!"

"Now you've said it! I'm gonna turn you into fertilizer!" she gently retuned the car to the road, "CAR! LEAVE NOW!"

She tried to attack the man again.

"Ah! Trying to push me back again?" _If I brace myslef against it.._ of course he had to, tatsumaki was like using 65% of her power now. Saitama... well let's say 7%. Perfect number.

He was able to withstand Tatsumaki's attack. But his jacket didn't. He wasn't blown away. Like we was ever did. But the point remains. "MY JACKET! AAAAAAAGHHHH!" well, that jacket belonged to his late father.

"MADDA MADDA! " _I'm not done yet!_ Tatsumaki thought that her psychic blast worked because.. well, his jeacket was tattered. She leveled up her ante. 70% of her power. Plus the momentum (and Saitama thought it was over) blasted the man away back to HQ.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"There it is again!" bearded worker yelled. "Super high energy detected!"

"oh no...the gauge broke..." bespectacled worker wanted to cry.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Another tremor..." a black man with tribal markings noticed. _These tremors are getting frequent and stronger by the minute._

His roommate, the man with the bonnet, shades and headphone who was admitted this morning –he got hit by a car- peeked at the window "What's going on out there? If a monster's going crazy, I guess I could give it a quick beatdown.."

 _Hey... is that the Tornado of terror?! Oh no. She's the one fighting the monster. But the one she's fighting doesn't look like a monster.. of hell no, she sent something flying towards my direction!_

A shooting star was heading his way. No wait, it's not a shooting star. A plane? A missle? A BALD HEAD?!

BOOOOM! Craaack!

Huh? It's a Person! Saitama?

"Wha... wha- wha- what are you doing?!" the bonnet man did not, in any form or way, yelped like a little girl.

The bald man turned to him a meter away from the crater in the wall tha he was currently in. "Ah... Yo! You okay after what happened? You should rest for a while." Then he jumped again and was seen speeding back to whatever that threw him on that wall. In mid-air.

Bonnet man, a.k.a. Forte, the guy who challenged the same bald man this morning to a duel, had his lower jaw unhinged. "Maybe the rematch can wait..."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay I'm back." The bald man in tattered T-shirt landed in front of her. "okay then, no need to hold back now." He had a light smile.

" **What. The. Hell? You've been looking down on me this whole time? If I went all out..."** she had vein throbing on her head. Her brain's about to burst. This guy.. what did she ever do to him? why is he aggravating her to the point of insanity?

"Go ahead. Go all out." He urged. Okay, our hero didn't really find this one threatening. Well, at least no to himself... but this woman... she has issues.

She blasted another attack of psychic waves towards him. Imagine Bansho Ten'in. _I know this attack won't what will? Hmm.. what if I send him to spce?_

She grasped something in the air and then raised her hand. Intent on sending her foe up to the abyss of space. Yes! The man is finally flying! For about 3 feet from the ground.

"Mwoh?" _This is different from getting knocked around by wind pressures_. "Whoa I'm floating!" the man exclaimed. What? He may be powerful as heck but he sure as hell can't fly! Okay, he may be able to jump to the sky, but it's not the same, okay?

 _KGH! HEAVY!? HE'S HEAVY GH GH GI GGG..._ the esper never thought this man is... this.. ugh! How do you describe someone who is stronger than you when you've never met one?! She's like a toddler trying to carry a ref!

She let go.

She couldn't take it any more.

She covered her mouth.

She coughed blood. Violently coughed.

She has overexerted herself.

She knew her body was at it's limits.

She hated her situation.

"Catch a cold?" the man noted her coughing. Fucking dense.

She glared daggers at him. "SHUT UP!" she was somehow thankful that her dress is black. Bloodstains wouldn't be obvious. "you haven't fought back at all. What's the big idea." She didn't want to think about it... but she doubted she could take any attack he might do.

The man just shrugged. Is that a habit? "Someone coming out of nowhere and hitting you would not solve the problem. For now, I'll take you on until you're tired. Then I'll let Fubuki handle the rest." What? The guy has... udon for brains you know. And his mom taught him to NEVER hit women. Unless they're monsters... he knew that interrupting a match like he did, was a bit rude... and he also knew that defeating the elder will not give the younger peace... but maybe if he could weaken Tatsumaki, let Fubuki deal with her... the verdette will learn a lesson in humility, the Raven haired will have her inferiority complex sorted out and then that prisoner they quarreled over gets to live. Win-win, right?

His statement, however was not appreciated.

" **HUH? WHAT THE FUCK? YOU THINK I CAN'T DEFEAT YOU BEFORE I TIRE OUT?** " okay, maybe she couldn't win but ain't no way in hell she's gonna admit that. Not in a million years sir.

The man raised his left eyebrow, "You look pretty tired already." He winced when he saw that the woman's forehead started to bleed.

 _Tch! My wounds opened up.._ of all the days for the world to be unfair.

"Whoa, don't tell me you've been pushing yourself when you should be recuperating?!" he gave a deep, disappointed sigh. "Then we should stop here. I'll take you on again when you're better." _Maaan, I actually had my hopes up.._

The verdetted wiped her bloody face.

"...Right. We can settle this next time. What's your name?" she beamed at him. You know, that obviously fake smile.

The man took a few seconds before answering. "I'm Saitama."

She froze. That name... no. It can't be. Impossible. He didn't look the same.

"Okay, Saitama... I'll see you later."

She's obviously outclassed, she knows that.

She's obviously overpowered, she knows that.

But she hasn't been outsmarted yet.

She snapped her fingers and stretched both arms sideward. The ground parted.

The man fell on the chasm.

Then the ground closed again.

Simple.

"Sorry.." she muttered. "Well you probably won't die from that. I can't pull back now.I can't let Fubuki see me being weak." She turned her head towards the HAHQ.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 **A/N:** *Threat level assessment:

(Speed+size)+ (power+range) + (armor+stamina) + ( intelligence + accuracy) +( agility + reflexes )

 **Speed** – refers to speed in movement whether in running or attacking

 **Size** – body mass, # of limbs,

 **Power** – amount of damage done by 1 hit

 **Range** – area of reach by limbs/energy attacks of the monster

 **Armor** – invulnerability to attacks whether physical or energy attacks.

 **Stamina** – how long they can last against a hero. Usually measured by how fast and powerful they attack without recharge or rest.

 **accuracy** –self explanatory

 **Intelligence** –self explanatory

 **Agility** –Capacity to avoid projectiles/dodge attacks

 **Reflexes** –Capacity to counter physical/energy attacks

 **Total max** –as long as the total # of points that the monster has garnered does not exceed this #, they remain in that specific class.

Sometimes, monsters with special abilities reach more than ten in a specific attribute.

 **Wolf level**

Speed 5

Size 1

Power 1

Range 1

Armor 1-2

Stamina 1-2

accuracy 1

Intelligence 0.5

Agility 1

Reflexes 1-2

Total max: **30**

*they're just basically non humans who can damage a human.

 **Tiger level**

Speed 4-8

Size 2-5

Power 2-3

Range 2-4

Armor 3-4

Stamina 3

accuracy 2-5

Intelligence 1-5

Agility 2-3

Reflexes 3-7 (they have smaller size and thus can avoid attacks)

Total max: **50**

*monsters that can damge a lot of humans in one go.

 **Demon level**

Speed 4-6

Size 6-7

Power 4-5

Range 5-6

Armor 5-6

Stamina 4-6

accuracy 6-7

Intelligence 6-7

Agility 4-8

Reflexes 5-6

Total max: **70**

*monsters that can destroy a city all by itself.

 **Dragon level**

Speed 7-9

Size 7-8

Power 6-9

Range 7-9

Armor 7-9

Stamina 7-9

accuracy 3 (they don't have to be accurage their range of damage is huge enough to kill the target. Lol.)

Intelligence 1-9 (sometimes doesn't matter, unless they possess techniques that can cause mass damage like martial arts)

Agility 1-9 (they have heavy armor, they don't need to have avoid attacks)

Reflexes 1-9 (counter may or may not be neccessary as they have wide range of possible area effect)

Total max: **90**

*these guys can destroy multiple cities.

 **Kami level**

(Speed+size)+ (power+range) + (armor+stamina) + ( intelligence + accuracy ) +( agility + reflexes )

*doesn't matter as long as it's capable of erasing humanity on the face of the earth.

. . . . . . . . . . .

I did not include the Feather and Metal bat scene. Sorry. I just... tch, I didn't like Saitama being mopped on the streets like that. So no. I wrote this fic because I wanted Saitama to be immune to psychic powers. Screw logic. Having him blasted to the HAHQ Hospital was already pushing it.

Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22 Fubuki Part 7

A/N: : I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Fubuki Part 7**

Okay okay, let's assess the situation calmly. You're Jigoku no Fubuki, get your shit together. 1. Saitama stopped her _oneesan_ from putting her to sleep and bludgeoning Psykos to death. 2. Saitama took Tatsumaki away from the building preventing it from collapsing. 3. He did it while hugging her- scratch that- he was not hugging her. Just restraining her with... his body. Yeah.

Oh god no.

Please please please. If anything happens to that man she'll never forgive her _oneesan_ , she'll never forgive herself for draggin the man into this and she'll never forgive the man for not helping her with her little problem.

She wanted to sob.

She hung head low.

She wanted to die.

"Our apologies Miss Fubuki..." she heard Lashes. Her second in command. She knew it wasn't his fault. She felt the presence of the entire Fubuki group behind her. "We couldn't stop you sister."

But of course. Not even _she_ could stop that woman. She douted Saitama is still breathing. Her only assurance is that she could still sense Tatsumaki using her powers. Probably on him. kami help him survive. And she knew.. she knew that once her _oneesan_ is done with the bald man... her group would be next in the execution line. She hated it.. she hated the fact that she couldn't protect them. But maybe.. it's not too late to save them yet...

"I know it's sudden. But it's over." She turned to them. "You're too weak. It's not worth discussing." It pained her to see their faces looked so betrayed. "This is our farewell. Do not follow me." With that, she flew to where she could sense her _oneesan_ use sooo much psychic output.

She knew that as long as the members of the Fubuki group are no longer in any connection with her, they'll be safe. But she's not very sure about Saitama.. Sai...tama.. oh kami please don't let her be too late. She'll quit being a hero if it meant saving him.

She flew as fast as she could. She used tunnel that Saitama had created in his wake. she wanted to cry the moment the tremors stopped. Her sister had stopped fighting. But... that would only mean.. she saw her _oneesan_ landing a kilometer away from the HQ. She descended as well and went to meet her _oneesan_. Her face grim.

"Where's Saitama?" she asked. _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._

The elder smirked, "Good question. What do you think happened to him?"

If her heart broke when she heard the man call himself her acquaintance, the prospect of him being dead.. snapped her sanity. She couldn't even control her killing intent any longer. It's all over the place.

"Your face tells me you want to defeat me... that's the face of determination. It's as if you were looking at a monster. But if I were a monster, you'd already be dead." The elder esper explained. "to survive in this world.. all you can do is get stronger. And when I say 'this world' I'm not talking about the hero business. I'm talking about the real world. NO ONE WILL PROTECT YOU." She shook her head once, to prove her point.

She might not admit it, but not even her powers could protect her _imouto_ every single time. Against every single monster. Her _imouto_ has to face her demons on her own for her to get past them. To overcome them. Even if she wants to help, she can't. And she's afraid that her _imouto_ might just drown from all of it. That's why she insists that Fubuki should reach her full potential. She knew she born an esper prodigy, unlike her _imouto_ , that's why there's no question in strength or power. But she believes, deep down in her heart she believes that Fubuki can reach her level. If she'd only just leave behind the baggage a.k.a. the Fubuki group, she'd be soaring by now.

"I'm tired of hearing this." She squared her shoulders and faced the verdettewith eyes brimming of hate. "This has nothing to do with that anymore. This has nothing to do with others. I have to defeat you for my own sake." _I have to avenge Saitama. Or die trying. And maybe... just maybe, he'll forgive me for dragging him into this mess._

The raven haired esper clenched her fist for the nth time that day. She willed her powers to rise. She threw all cares in the air and readied to attack the biggest monster she's ever known. "You won't make fun of me for that, will you?!"

 _She's turning out just like me._ Tatsumaki thought. Finally. She could finally be rest assured that Fubuki found the will to kill. The strength to face the odds, to face those who seemed stronger. Psychic battles are sometimes called a battle of will and wits for a reason. Ahh. She's just so proud. _Dear world, watch as the esper sisters' strength shake you to your core!_

The only thing the two women can see is the rising whirlwind of boulders and dust around Fubuki. Readying an attack to finally end this. But her concentration was... she was distracted.

"Miss Fubuki!" oh goddamn it Lashes. You have impeccable timing. Anybody told you that yet?

Said woman's attack immediately dissipated on instinct. She wanted to protect these idiots and now they're putting their head inside the lions mouth. Sooner or later they'll find their jugular pipes destroyed if they don't start using their brains.

"You all... why are you here?" she wanted to cry. The freakin' retard brought the entire group. This will be a massive funeral. Their blood will be on her hands. Why did shit like this happen to her always?

"You were acting strange." Piko answered.

The mohawk haired guy had misty eyes, "You weren't serious about breaking up the group, were you?" they were the only family he had that does nothing weird when he picks up _anything_ on the floor.

"I don't like that!" lily cried.

"Me too! We've made it this far thanks to you, Miss Fubuki!" another guy said.

"We want to take this chance to pay you back." They chorused. It was true. They owe their survival to this woman. Their rank, their safety, heck even their lives! She was more than a leader to them... she may never know it... but she had the instincts of a mother hen with a teenager's mindset.

Fubuki could feel her resolve melt. Aw. Guys.. you...

"We might be a hindrance to you..." Lashes spoke in behalf of the group, "But! We'll get stonger! Stronger and stronger! So please let us stay with you!" he didn't want to be dependent on her..

He just... got so used to her presence that... he has learned to call it home. The same applies to the entire group. They have fallen in love with idea of staying together. Protecting each other. Serving one another in love.

Yes, they have been complacent because of their sheer numbers.. but all of it will change the moment Miss Fubuki changes her mind.

"Is your final farewell over?" an ominous voice asked. Did they forget her presence or what? "Then I won't need to hold back when I tear you apart." Ugh. Just when she finally thought her sister has surpassed her emotional dependence on people these insects show up and prove her wrong.

"KGH..." Fubuki was torn between avenging Saitama and protecting her group. She couldn't do the same. She'd die fighting for the bald man's retribution and the same is required for her to protect her group. She can't die twice goddamnit! She started to panic and lose concentration.

Her _oneesan_ got pissed. "You've lost your determination already?! I knew it. It's obviously the ubuki group that's weakening you. I'll release you from them." The older esper raised her index finger, and with it, a huge boulder was sent speeding towards the men (and woman) in black.

"RUUUUN!" she warned them. Oh kami. Her group. The group she worked so hard to protect and keep... they'll become..

"huuuup!" the tallest man, or buffiest?, caught the boulder head on. He tried to stop it in its track with his bare hands.

"Mountain ape?!"

And before Fubuki knew it, the group ran and barricaded themselves in front of the verdette to protect their mother hen-erm, leader.

Fubuki couldn't believe her eyes. "Everyone..." _do you have a suicide wish?_

Lily whipped her nunchaku, "We talked over this before coming here, and we decided that standing against her and dying... was better than running away and breaking up." The young girl announced.

"All men formation 'omega'! Our estimated limit was disaster level demon. Let's go with combination 'ZZZ'!" Lashes commanded the team, "It's the moment to try a power we've never used before! All hands, prepare yourselves!"

Senritsu no Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "You're severely underestimating me again." She looked at each one of them. "You really have no sense for this." These men are basically signing their death warrants.

"The Fubuki group is the gathering of the elite." Sure Lashes, sure. "Show her your true strength!" the man whipped his eye curlers, _curler Release weapon change. Retina eyeleteer!_ The cosmetic apparatus moprhed into two needle like blades in each hands. Imagine wolverine with only 2 blades.

 _Wild switch_! Ape announced to himslef as he squished the boulder he caught to protect his groupmates. "RAAAH!"

The rest of the group brought out their weapons. Gauntlets, katanas, electric batons, spears and daggers.

"Such recklessness." The elder commented. _They're really sooo... ugh. They really expect to win with those pieces of shit that they are wielding?! Hah! Laughable!_ She raised her hand to attack.

It shook.

It shivered.

She covered her face. Her wounds had reopened. "Ugh." She fell to her knees. _Goddamnit. Really?! Right now?! Fuuuuuu_

The men had a combination of relieved and confused expression. "Huh? What's going on?"

Fubuki was speechless. "Could it be..." _Did Saitama do this to her?_

The men and women felt the tremors earlier today. They knew that it was because Senritsu no Tatsumaki was battling with Jigoku no Fubuki. Espers who could crack walls like biscuits, columns like matchsticks and create whirlwinds like yawning. But this tremor..

"Whoa.." it was like mother earth was trying to vomit something.

"What's that sound?!" Mohawk guy wondered out loud.

"look over there!" the average looking guy pointed at a mound. It was forming. Like a growing mountain. Did the continental plates just overlap? It looked like a volcano about to erupt. At the top of the cone shaped earthen abnormality popped an enormous egg.

It was smoking.

And shiny. Bruised but still shiny. It was a bit odd as it has the color of a human's skin.

Then two eyes opened.

And stared at them.

" **SPOOKY!"** the Fubuki members yelled in unison.

Tornado and Blizzard widened their eyes.

 **"Now you've done it."** The spooky set of eyes spoke. How the hell can it even speak?! It's a pair of eyes for Pete's sake! Is it a monster?! Oh hell no. The egg monster submerged itself in the ground once again and moved in towards them. Like a giant mole burrowing into the ground.

"Watch out guys!" Piko told the others.

"Dodge it!" lashes commanded.

The said monster emerged from the ground directy in front of the S rank 2 who was now keeling over in pain. Bleeding. She exactlys looked the state of her pride. Right now.

The baldy?!

He had a murderous look on his face. Th kind of face you'd hate to be haunting you. The kind of face that makes you feel like a wet piglet being scrutinized by 9 dragon level monsters before deciding to roast you or fry.

"I almost forgot my original objective." He told the verdette, "That's right. I came to talk to the culprit that destroyed my home." He gave his neck a bit of an exercise and scratched it. "Settle things with me first.." he had a... okay I want to say scary.. but it's Saitama we're talking about so...serious. he had a serious face.

"Huh? I don't care. I have nothing to say to you." The petite woman snapped at him. "it's your fault I ended up ike this anyway!" she tried to stand. "haa.. But I guess, you won't take that excuse." She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Wait!" Fubuki interrupted the two powerhouses. "my _oneesan_... still hasn't recovered from the damge from the monster association battle... pushing herself anymore could cost her her life. You can see that can't you..." she pleaded to man. Okay, she hated her _oneesan_ , she wanted to surpass the asshole, but she didn't want her _oneesan_ to die, especially now that she's heavily damaged and her wounds have reopened. Surely, Saitama would see reason, right?

"That means now's the chance to beat her! " the bald man announced. He then turned to the other Fubuki group members, "You guys got beaten up by her too, right?" he looked back at Fubuki, "You might be able to pay her back right now."

He then adressed Lashes, " You want the Fubuki group to continue, don't you?"

 _How cruel..._ Tatsumaki thought. _He has the same black heart as his namesake. The one who left me at the mercy of the medics... Saitama.._

"Right now is your only chance." The man in tattered t shirt told everyone else. "It was my goal to weaken this shit faced brat, who I may add destroyed my home and bludgeoned you to the sorry state you are now, so that Fubuki may finish her off." Or not. Whoever wins today does not matter anymore. Tatsumaki will learn a lesson in humility whether she likes it or not.

"..."

Mountain Ape hung his head, "Even if we won like this.."

"We wouldn't get any stronger." Lashes continued for him "We'll be weak for the rest of our lives. We cannot depend on somebody else to fight our battles for us. Don't you think so, everyone?"

The men were shaking. Some in anger. Some in fear. Most in repressed frustration. "Yes." Lily looked up.

Mohawk guy stepped forward, "Miss Fubuki... We're frustrated too."

"That's right." Piko seconded.

"Let's get stronger together." The average looking guy declared.

"Strong enough that no threst can move us!"

"Strong enough that your sister's anger wont make us shit our pants!"

Lashes was bawling his eyes now. "We... j-j-ust need to get STRONGER!"

"Stronger!"

Blizzard of Hell, B class rank 1, faced her faction, "You guys said it yourselves... Then get stronger with all your strength. If you don't I'll leave you behind..." what? She wanted to leave these sweet bastards to protect them.. but after all that sappy bullshit, she'll leave this faction when hell freezes over. Or she becomes a housewife. Whichever comes first.

Said group stood on full attention and saluted, "YES!"

 _Fucktards._ "Hmp!" the Terrible Tornado scoffed and turned her back on them. Maybe... maybe they'll never really betray _imouto_ sis. If Fubuki does not get stronger because of them, at least they'll die first before letting anything happen to her sister. She flew away.

 _Huh?_ Fubuki turned as she sesned her sister leave. " _oneesan..."_ she stared at the verdette's retreating back.

"By the way, the association HQ is in big trouble. Monsters are rampaging in the facilities." The mohawk guy said.

"Didn't Saitama kill them all already? Oh well, we have to pick up Psykos. Let's hurry back!" she turned to the bald man, "Saitama you come too, huh.. Saitama?" the man vanished from where he stood.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Tatsumaki Part 7.5**

She went away. She hated that scene. Men. People. An inch short of pledging their lives to her _imouto_. Ugh. Sappy cap. She landed on the ground about 3 km away from those idiots. Her aim is off. She's flying like a drunk goose. Her face is as bloodied as... as possible.

"You're practically falling over. Can you make it back by yourself?"

She clenched her hands. "oh goddman stubborn jerk! What do you want?!"hadn't he humiliated her enough for today?!

"You're bleeding pretty bad. I was wondering if you were alright." He answered. His voice calm. Like nothing happened!

"OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT!" she bellowed. Fucking retard. Who does he think he's talking to? She walked away from him. "You're kinda' strong. Well if I was in perfect shape, I'd flatten you in 5 seconds." _kinda' strong. Heh. Who am I kidding. The man was practically immune to my powers!_

Said man scratched his neck. "Yeah sure." If he was a woman, he'd like, rolled his eyes by now.

"Do you normally hide your strength? You are such an asshole." She stopped in her tracks. It's true. If he didn't hide his strength, she wouldn't have underestimated him. The guy didn't even attack her. But she got her ass handed to her. How fucking strong is that? This one's a total asshole.

"It's not like I try to hide it." He defended. It's true. He wasn't hiding anything. "There are just people to conclude that others are weaker than them before actually trying to get accurate information. Oh, by the way, there is one thing I want to ask you." Saitama took a few steps forward.

"Tatsumaki...Why are you a hero?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she then turned, "hmph, fine, I'll tell you..."

 _I don't care anymore..._

"Because... Sai- on second thought, NO. Why should I tell you about anything?!"

Saitama wanted face palm. This one is a nut case. He's sure now.

"Hmph! It's just a stress reliever for me!" _I wanted it to be a blast...I wanted to save people with that man. I may hate him for leaving me behind.. but.. I want to see him again. I want to be by his side.. I want to take his smile home.._ "I'm tired now. Don't Follow me anymore."

She tried to fly away. She's just 5 meters away from the ground when she collapsed.

"Tats!"

 _Sai...ta..ma..._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

A/N: thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23 Fubuki Part 8

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Fubuki Part 8**

 **The aftermath of the esper war**

"By the way, the association HQ is in big trouble. Monsters are rampaging in the facilities." The mohawk guy said.

"Didn't Saitama kill them all already? Oh well, we have to pick up Psykos. Let's hurry back!" she turned to the bald man, "Saitama you come too, huh? .. Saitama?" the man vanished from where he stood.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"We've arrived at the scene." Cresent Eyebroll ( _Mikazuki Futomayuge_ ) said. Rank 25 in A class, he is a fairly average man if you don't count the gigantic shaped eyebrow for which the pun of his name is based, he wears a suit with black gloves and sheath.

"Piles of monster meat... There's too many too count." Another A class said. This one is known as Snek ( _Jak_ _ṓ_ _ken no Sunekku_ ), the 38th in rank. He wears a smoking jacket whose texture resembles the python's skin and is a practitioner of the snake style fist. (remember the guy who tried rookie crushing on Saitama? The one who held the new heroes' seminar? Yeah that idiot.)

"This is terrible.. it's like a painting of hell."

Lightning max ( _Inazumakussu_ ), or simply Max of A class 19 had his trademark lighting symbol on his left cheek and donned his special shoes modified with mini-rockets and gunpowder to enhance his explosive kicks, stopped in his tracks. And examined the remains. "The monsters on level B14 have been wiped out too. You can't even tell what most of them originally looked like.. there are signs that they fought right after escaping. Most likely, the monster killed each other."

Snek looked around, "looking at the destruction around us, even the ones that are now shredded to pieces must have been quite 't the Hero Association taking too much risk housing such dangerous monsters inside of HQ?"

"Hey what the hell made that hole?" Cresent eyebroll pointed at the ceiling. "Whoa, I can see the sky!"

Snek tapped Max's shoulder, "I don't think it was escaping monster. If they could do that, they would have escaped long ago..."

"Someone's already here?" Max noticed.

"Yeah dude, I can't believe it that Saitama guy really killed all the monsters here..."

"Maybe Miss Fubuki assisted him?"

"All she said was that Saitama killed them all. No wonder she really wanted to have him in our group."

"Let's try asking the Fubuki Group!" Cresent eyebroll suggested, "Hey you guys!"

The leader, Fubuki, picked up an unconscious woman and snapped at them, "We know nothing!" before flying off to who knows where.

But her subordinates cannot fly.

"Sorry guys, when Miss Fubuki says we know nothing, we nknow nothing." The tall buff guy had an apologetic look on his face.

Max nodded, "I understand. She is your leader, after all, but please confirm what we have heard from you, you mentioned that this Saitama guy killed all this monsters, is that correct?"

The man with unbelievably thick Lashes nodded at them, "Please do not ask any further. We will be held responsible by Miss Fubuki."

"Then, that will be all. Thank you for confirming." Lightning Max gave them an appreciative nod.

And with that, the Fubuki group left.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Miss Fubuki.. who is that woman?" Lashes can't help but be curious. He was currently driving back to their HQ. With Ape on the shotgun seat and Blizzard on the backseat tending to a woman wearing a straight jacket.

"An old friend... Lashes, I'll explain everything later okay? I'm sorry, I'm really exhausted." His boss answered.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Hey Lashes, who was that woman?" mohawk guy asked.

Piko stepped forward, "Yeah, I'd like to know as well, if you don't mind. Miss Fubuki gave firm instrutions to not tell anyone that she's here or that woma is here, whoever she is..."

Lashes sighed. "Miss fubuki told me that she's an old friend. That's all I know."

Ape stood and pumped his fist into the air, "it doesn't matter for now! What we need is to figure out a way to get stronger!"

"yeah that's right!"

"We should train!"

Lily stood in front of everyone and pointed out one very critical detail "But who's gonna train us?! We can't train on our own, otherwise we'll never be able to monitor our progress!"

"We can't join Bang's dojo..."

"And I'll never train under that Atomic Samurai..."

Lily smirked at them... "Hey guys... I have someone in mind..."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Psykos is sleeping soundly.

 _I wonder how Saitama is. Did he really do that to oneesan? I know he's strong but... he's that strong? Oh kami thank goodness he never fought me._

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 24 Genos Part 1

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

so again, our **timeline** goes like this:

 **Day 1** : heroes vs Garou, and the rest of the monster association

 **Day 2** : Saitama visits the esper sisters and other heroes in the hospital.

 **Day 3** : enter Rover and Black sperm, OC's and Fubuki visits Saitama. Zombieman and Tatsumaki confronts them at C city park.

 **Day 4** : King comes over, A class bullies, esper battle.

 **Day 5** : Welcome back Genos! S class Meeting.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Genos Part 1**

 **(day 4)**

In the emergency room of HAHQ's hospital, a skinny Black man resembling an australian aborginal tribesman opened his eyes.

"HAH!" he squinted his eyes so that it may adjust to the lights. "...Where am I?"

"You're awake, Mr. Air." a voice told him, the A class rank 35 turned his head to see the speaker, "Relax, this is a hospital. You've been saved." The man who seemed to be a doctor informed him.

Well, at least that would explain the white walls. Whew.

"You got done in by a monster when you let your guard down." A man with a frog head gear said. This one is standing near the window where another patient with a bonnet occupies.

He looked at them.. "You are..."

The man in bonnet and sunglasses propped himslef and sat on the hospital bed. "I'm Forte of A class rank 31, so that means I outrank you... got it? Well, it's not like I can talk big while looking like this." Pointing at the cast on his right ankle. "I didn't think that guy had that kind of technique..."

"My voice sounds strange..." the black man noticed.

"The damaged area was in extremely heavy condition, so we mechanized it with surgery." The doctor explained. True enogh, there was some sort of device around his neck. "We specialize in cyborg medical sciences. We're hired by the association to help you heroes. They really can't rely on Prof. Bofoy for everything after all..."

The man who introduced himself as Forte scoffed, "Giving me the cold shoulder, eh?"

"What are you so irritated about?" a bearded man in fuschia pink sweater tapped the bonnet guy's shoulder. "You shouldn't vent your anger on them." _Sore loser._

"I"M GETTING MY REVENGE AS SOON AS I'M DISCHARGED!" the man exclaimed.

What's he so hyped about anyway?

Forte continued talking, to whom, not sure, "that jerk... he called himslef Saitama right?.. He's a phony playing dumb. That guy's not normal... you guys saw it too, didn't you? That fearsome ability!" the man hung his head in contempt, "he should have been in front of me... But suddenly I got slammed from the behind and sent to the hospital... even now, the injury on my ankle and the pain of the whiplash on my back still remain."

He gave a thinking pose, "It was like a car crashed into me.. he might be a psychic... maybe a wizard or something..." damn he hated losing.

Butterfly Dx never knew why his friend's line of thinking is going screwy but as a friend, you have the obligation to fix it, so he told Forte the truth, "Naw man, you really did get hit by a car." Chain'N'Frog stifled a laugh, "You should really stop wearing headphones while fighting."

"Uh, for real? There was a car behind me?" he felt stupid, "then forget I ever said anything.I thought for sure it was something like that Tornado of Terror or something.."

Okay, case solved.. but something still bugged the man with headphones, "like he had some cheat level super power..."

Dx rolled his eyes. Ugh. "If it was Tatsumaki, you'd be dead."

"By the way, what was that earthquake earlier?" Forte asked. Totally ignoring Air who had sweatdropped from the man's paranoia.

"Apparently the imprisoned monsters are on a rampage." Chain'n'Frog answered.

Forte nodded, "Uh-huh.."

"We're gonna head out too... You should get some rest, Forte." And with that, his two friends waved him goodbye.

"Got it! Bye you guys..." _I guess I'll plan out my revenge match with Saitama._

It only took a few minutes when..

"Another tremor..." a black man with tribal markings noticed. _These tremors are getting frequent and stronger by the minute._

His roommate, the man with the bonnet, shades and headphone who was admitted this morning –he got hit by a car- peeked at the window "What's going on out there? If a monster's going crazy, I guess I could give it a quick beatdown.."

 _Hey... is that the Tornado of terror?! Oh no. She's the one fighting the monster. But the one she's fighting doesn't look like a monster.. of hell no, she sent something flying towards my direction!_

A shooting star was heading his way. No wait, it's not a shooting star. A plane? A missle? A BALD HEAD?!

BOOOOM! Craaack!

Huh? It's Person! Saitama?

"Wha... wha- wha- what are you doing?!" the bonnet man did not, in any form or way, yelped like a little girl.

The bald man turned to him a meter away from the crater in the wall tha he was currently in. "Ah... Yo! You okay after what happened? You should rest for a while." Then he jumped again and was seen speeding back to whatever that threw him on that wall. In mid-air.

 _Oh gods... he's fighting Tatsumaki herself?! The Terrible Tornado of Terror?! What is he?!_

Bonnet man, a.k.a. Forte, the guy who challenged the same bald man this morning to a duel, had his lower jaw unhinged. "Maybe the rematch can wait..."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"You are Dotei, known as child emeperor S class rank 5, correct?"

"Uh... yeah. And you are?" said hero turned to find a boy jsut 2 inches taller than him stading a meter away.

Okay creepy. Let's not hope this one's a stalker.

"My name is of no importance. I believe that you respect strength, intelligence and truth, yes?' the strange boy with the blonde hair inquired. This one looks suspiciously like that demon Cyborg.

"Genos? Oh boy oh boy. What in the world? Why are you so young? What have you been eating?" Dotei removed his lollipop from his mouth, "Okay, I don't wanna know. So yeah.. how can I help? I'm sure you're not after my autograph or lollipop."

"I am not Genos. You value information... is that correct?"

The smaller boy eyed the black clad male. "Uh... huh"

"I believe you are aware that this morning, up to noon there have been earthquakes, or say, tremors that assualted the HAHQ, it has been generally assumed that it was caused by the rampaging monsters that broke free from their prisons. Said monsters have been annihilated but the HQ is still investigating what actually happened. The disturbance, however, was not caused by monsters. In East building # 4, basement 13 and 14, something else happened and the jailbreak _**is**_ the effect. Well, I have a video of what happened. I can give it to you. But for a price."

"Um... I don't have any more candies... and I don't know the location of Dr. Bofoy's laboratory or new base." The boy simply answered.

Sure he can defend himself he's an S class hero. But he wanted that information. had hammered it to his head that knowledge is power. Information, when used right, is as potent as fists. That's why blackmail exists.

"Don't worry. What I will require from you will not be something outside of your capacity. It's actually quite simple. First, I need you to claim this as your own. You were the one who was able to gather this information. You can watch it before sahring, depends on you. Second, you owe me a favor. And third, I want to be your friend." The taller boy smiled and handed him an item. A USB?

"Genos-shishou is something akin to my elder brother. I will see you soon. By the way, my name is Hono. Pleased to have made your acquaintance, Dotei-kun." Theboy then rocketed away leaving an awestruck child emperor.

What? His chichi-ue told him that normal boys have friends. That's why he brought them to the park. He even explained that boys his age are really inclined to have a set of friends. And that does not include his siblings.

He opened the door and announced, "I'm home.."

"W-w-elcome back H-hono-niisan. W-were you a-able to get Rai a n-n-otebook?"

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **(day 5)**

"Really Tsunami? Well then, we will be seeing each other more often then. Congratulations on your new job." The newly overhauled cyborg told the young girl wearing a neavy blue serafuku (imagine Sailormoon uniform without the gloves).

The 16 year old girl giggled. "Genos-kun I don't know where you got that idea but gramps said I'll be sharing your living quarters, whatever that is... so that you won't have to be sent to gramps' lab whenever you lose a limb. And I can integrate all the possible upgrades I can think of to you! Amazing right?" the girl waggled her eyebrows.

The girl with pink eyes and waist length brown hair tied in pigtails will be working in the HA. She was offered to be the vice captain of the team that will handle cyborg medical sciences as Dr. Bofoy will be busy with infrastructure and defense robots. She will start reporting this morning, but will only have to serve 6 hours per day as she has cram school. (she goes to the same cram school as Dotei, but her grandfather is abit overprotective so she wasn't allowed to experiment as much as theboy can much to her chagrin.)

"Oh I see. The four defense cyborgs are also with sensei right now, correct?"

The girl only nodded.

"I don't think that sensei would enjoy having a lot of people living with him."

The girl pouted and showed him her puppy eyes.

Sigh "Alright. I'll speak with sensei. I'll call you once he agrees."

With that, the two bid Dr. Kuseno goodbye.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"What's going on Forte?" Butterfly Dx asked he was a bit annoyed that no monster survived a from a single hero who responded earlier than them. The HA refused to name said hero as they still need to speak to him, but still "Did getting run over by a car mess you up in the head?"

"I saw him from the hospital room. He was fighting. His moves were no joke. Even if three of us ganged up on him, we'd have no chance at winning. I honestly doubt we'd last 10 seconds... that's how strong he felt." Forte answered seriously.

DX rolled his eyes again. _Oh kami_ , "You're exaggerating. You should rest bit more."

Now, Forte may think he's Kami's gift to human kind ever since rice but if there's one thing that's everyone's super sure regarding him, is that he hated to acknowledge other people's strength, as he would always say, "I guess I could give it a quick beatdown" bullshit. And Forte saying that Saitama- the man he tried to indimidate yesterday- fought toe to toe with the S class rank 2 Senritsu no Tatsumaki was a bit over the top.

Chain'n'frog was just following his two friends. Maybe he should havenever given them that wierd shroom he found?

They arrived at Biz' and Rover's abode, Bonnet man pulled out the dog food he brought and started to feed the two. "We should look after these guys too. The bet, remember? You two better be grateful, I'll be feeding you with quality stuff for a month." he looked at his friends "Let's get accepted by Saitama."

He was probably humbled by the fact that the bald modest nonchalant man fought against the Tornado of Terror without getting hospitalized. It was Tatsumaki who actually got hospitalized.

 _Tch_. BS thought. He really has no choice but to live in a dog house and eat dog food. _No choize I guezz. I'll put up with it for a while._ _For now, I gotta conzentrate on eating and increazing my cell count_...

He heard footsteps. "Oh? You're back. Saitama. And is that demon cyborg with you?" Forte asked. His voice no longer haughty like yester.

 _THAT GUY'Z ZTILL ALIVE!_ BS heart is thrashing.

"Ah! You have already fed Biz and Rover! Thanks man!" Saitama said. "Hey Genos, I got a dog. His name's rover. And this one's Biz. His caretaker. And this one is bonnet man he's the one feeding them. Guys this is Genos."

"What's Demon Cyborg of S class doing here? I'm Forte, A class rank 31, nice to meet you."

"This guy lives next door. The other two are Butterfly dicks and Chaining." The bald man commented.

"Next door.." Genos muttered. I _t would be a lot better to house the excess occupants next and stay with sensei. Perfect opportunity!_ He bowed at Forte, "I'm sorry for doing this suddenly, But I'm taking your room. My things will be here by the end of the day, so please have it ready by then." He had a smile that promised pain in a lot of ways.

The cyborg turned to the caped baldy (he's wearing his superhero suit)"Sensei, by the way, I'll introduce you to Dr. Kuseno's granddaughter. Bang and Charanko will be coming over for a housewarming party; the same with King."

"Another housewarming?"

 _D-d-did the S Class rank 14 D-d-d-emon C-cyborg just called this b-baldy_ _ **s-sensei**_ _?!_

RIIIING RIIING

"Ah hello,...hai Bang-san. I have already informed sensei... What?... Ah yes." The cyborg turned to his sensei, "he'll be bringing all the seafood in his fridge, his brother Bomb and his disciple, Charanko." With that the bald man's eyes looked shinning, shimmering, splendid.

"Ah yes. You are with King-san right now? He has Sensei's favorite game? The newest version? Sensei will most definitely be pleased. We will be expecting you in room 104 then. Thank you. Hai. Hai. Good bye." The cyborg ended the call.

The bald man looked at his neighbors, "Would you guys like to join us? You get to buy drinks." The shine in his bald head did a lap around it.

~30 minutes later~

The gang, Saitama, the 4 kids, Genos and Tsunami plus Bang, Charanko and King together with Butterfly DX, Forte and Chain'n'Frog were preparing a feast for lunch as a late housewarming party for Saitama.

Genos was already filled in by Saitama that he had checked the apartment in City Z and took what could be salvaged. Some of his notebooks survived. _And... a picture of Saitama-Sensei with hair?_ He took the said picture and kept it. It belongs to him now. No questions asked.

King was tryng to set up the TV and consoles and whatnot toready the game he brought.

Bang was particularly grateful to Saitama for sparing garou and teaching him a lesson that both Bang and Bomb could not. Charanko just tagged along as he was on good terms with the man and the three wanted to meet the kids that King mentioned.

"Okay kiddos, front and center." Their father, surprisingly, barked. "introduce yourself." He narrowed his eyes in mock seriousness, "you know the drill."

The tallest one bowed,"Thank you chichi-ue," he was wearing a gakuran and has blonde hair., "I am Hono, a robot in charge of Sensei's protection. My body has fire based attactks, just like Genos-Shishou." With this, the elder cyborg, Genos and Tsunami nodded with pride.

The chubby one wearing a royal blue hoodie bowed his head as well and introduced himself. "I am Rai! In charge of infrastructural defense and Daddy sensei's kitchen! Unlike Genos-Shishou, I have electrical based attacks."

"Hh-h-i... I am H-h-hana... in charge of m-m-maintenance, some m-minor repairs, h-housek-e-eping as well as Y-y-uki. Water and wind a-a-attacks." The girl with white hime cut hair said. She stood beside Hono. She wore a flowing pink oversized shirt reaching her down to her thighs with a one inch slit on each side. Said dress had chinese collar and three-fourths sleeves. Over all adorable.

"Hiiii!.. I'm Yuki. I love mommy" The toddler with the mint yukata announced. This one looks like a mini Fubuki.

"Geez guys. Y'all got beat by Yuki again! Each of you has 20 words! He has like... six! Way to go! Yuki!" the bald man gave the toodler who was sitting in his lap a thumbs up. While the three other kids hung their heads.

 _I...I lost to a... toodler. AGAIN. Genos-Shishou would be disappointed._

 _Y-y-yuki- chan is using his c-c-uteness.. n-n-o fair.. since T-t-sunami nee-san is h-h-ere, maybe she can... upgrade me a-a-s w-ell?_

 _Damn. Sensei Sir! I am awesome too! Can I sit in you lap too?! Yuki always gets shotgun._

 _This is like a replay of what happened yesterday._ King thought.

 _Who is this mommy he speaks of?_ Bomb and band thought at the same time.

"Hi everyone! My name is Tsunami Kuseno." The serafuku clad girl bowed "I will be in chrage of taking care of Genos after battles and his upgrades as well. Oh yeah! For the kids major repairs too! I will be working as vice captain of the team that HA hired for cyborg medical sciences! Oh yeah! Please take care of me." She turned to Saitama. "By the way, since my adopted siblings are calling you father... does that mean..." she made her puppy eyes. "that I am your daughter too?"

What? She lost her parents at birth. Why else would her grandfather do so much science if he's busy with family right? So she's kinda... well. Go figure.

It took all of King's willpower not to dote on the girl wight then and there.

 _Oh kami. What did I ever do to you? -Saitama_

The girl was whimpering. About to cry. Everyone is looking expectantly at Saitama now.

"Okay okay. But Genos will be shouldering your food expenses! The five of you!"

"Oh yeah! Ummm dad?" the girl asked. "what about Genos-kun? He's like our elder brother." Said elder brother glowed with hope and anticipation.

"My quota for this century has been reached young lady. I love my sanity, thank you very much" The man drawled.

Genos just slumped his shoulders.

 _Somebody kill me now. -Saitama_

"Saitama-kun, congratulations for reaching fatherhood. It's something I never achieved." The S rank 3, Bang a.k.a. Silver Fang patted the bald man on the back.

"True. Brother and I never aimed for such. We had enough on our plates as it is with our dojos. However.. I have been wondering who is this 'mommy' that the toddler refers to. Are you in a romantic relationship currently?" Bomb asked.

Genos' eyes widened. He never thought of such. All the time he would think about being with his sensei. He almost forgot that he had an evil cyborg to kill. Or that his sensei is not a cyborg and has... manly... needs... oh gods. He hoped against hope to all that is good and holy that he DID NOT in any form or way, concrete or abstract, directly or indirectly, intentional or not, consciously or unconsciously, hindered his sensei's love life.

Saitama just shrugged "No. I don't even know jack shit about courtship let alone relationships." He looked at Yuki who was still in his... Wait. Where did that brat go? Oh. He's gnawing on his head. "He probably refers to that hotheaded woman they adopted as their mother."

"Ohoho... and who would that be?"

"I b-belive her n-name was... Fubuki." Hana answered.

"yeah! Miss Mom is awesome! We had ice cream the day before yesterday and we went to the park! And Sensei Dad sir talked to a Zombie! And I went to the old ladies and miss Mom went to get me and then she corrected my spelling for my report to Genos-shishou! And- and- she-" Rai zealously described his awesome Miss Mom.

Tsunami patted him on the shoulder and told him that "That's nice Rai-kun. Did you enjoy yourself?" she beamed.

"Yeah! I finally had a family for the first time in forever! And I loved it!"

Genos froze.

Saitama stopped cooing Yuki.

King stopped in his tracks.

Bang and Bomb looked at each other.

"You guys loved it too right?! And Hono-niisan even taught Miss Mom on how to be a good wife and lover to Sensei Dad! Or what they should do! And that sex stuff—" the chubby boy was cut off by guffaws.

"Ohoho! Wow Hono-kun. You sure know a lot of stuff." Bomb gave the boy a thumbs up.

"True. It is empirical that your mother learn how to be a good wife. Leave it to us to teach your father how to be a good husband...and lover." Bang waggled his eyes at Saitama. There was this really creepy mischievous glint in his eye.

"Whoa. You guys are getting married?" Charanko asked.

"Don't forget to invite us. Saitama-san. we're neighbors after all." Forte whined and Chain'n'Frog just nodded.

Dx just hummed.. "Come to think of it... if you invite us on your wedding, I'll lend you that kama Sutra guide I have. Since you said, you know jack shit. Oh I got it! I'll demontrate for you! I'll even wear my butterfly costume!"

Everyone was bellowing in laughter except the kids. What the hell is everyone laughing about?

The bald man just had a tick mark on his twitching face. "What the hell do you old farts know about shit like that, anyway?!"

"Ohoho!" Bomb had a perverted grin. The man looked like a freakin' ninja. Imagine Jiraiya's clothes withouth the haori and color it black. "We might have never entered into marriage but during our younger years... my fine brother over here had a competition on who can make the most women moan in 1 hour."

"Ah yes. We had 60-62 in my favor, yes?" Bang had the face of a sage.

"No you idiot! It was in my favor!"

"In your dreams, brother."

DX pumped his hand in the air! "Yosh! Operation teach Saitama kama Sutra is now in session!"

Genos brought out a disk, "Sensei, these are sex ed vids. The best from across the globe. I hope it helps."

 _Genos too?!_

"Dude! I have a dating simulation game!" King added. "we can practice there and then you'd be set! But for what it's worth dude, Tatsumaki's panties are lace. Not sure with Fubuki but.. yeah."

"Yeah Saitama-san, do you prefer lace or thong?" Dx crossed his arms. "Rumors has it that the younger esper wears thong."

 _I'm surrounded by perverts._

Beeep beeep

"Oh what's this?" Genos, Bang, King and Saitama received a message in their phones.

Greetings hero!

The HA has deemed it necessary to call a meeting for all S class heroes with special participation of A class rank 39 Caped Baldy and B class Rank 1 Blizzard of Hell this morning 9 am at the command center of the new HAHQ at central building # 1 75th floor. The meeting's agenda will be discussed during the meeting and failure to attend will have repercussions that are exclusive but not limited to demotion, imprisonment, experimentation, mental check, lobotomy, and expulsion from the association. Said meeting will be attended by the founder of the association and other high ranking board members. Please do not disappoint. The heroes invited to attend are as follows:

 **S CLASS RANK 1** Blast

 **S CLASS RANK 2** Tornado ( Senritsu no Tatsumaki

 **S CLASS RANK 3** Silver fang (Bang )

 **S CLASS RANK 4** Atomic samurai ( Kamikaze )

 **S CLASS RANK 5** Child emperor (Dotei-kun)

 **S CLASS RANK 6** Metal knight ( Dr. Bofoi )

 **S CLASS RANK 7** King ( Kingu)

 **S CLASS RANK 8** Zombieman (Zonbiman )

 **S CLASS RANK 9** Drive knight ( Kudo Kishi )

 **S CLASS RANK 10** Pig god (Buta Gami )

 **S CLASS RANK 11** Super alloy blackluster

 **S CLASS RANK 12** Watchdog man

 **S CLASS RANK 13** Flashy flash

 **S CLASS RANK 14** Genos ( Demon Cyborg )

 **S CLASS RANK 15** Tank top master

 **S CLASS RANK 16** Metal bat

 **S CLASS RANK 17** Puri Puri prisoner

 **A CLASS RANK** **39** Saitama (Caped Baldy )

 **B CLASS RANK** **1** Jigoku no Fubuki ( Blizzard of Hell )

 _Whoa! A meeting of S class heroes and he's invited?! What the hell. Who is this guy?!_ The 3 A class neighbors thought after Genos read the message aloud.

"Ugh fucking idiots. The meeting is 9 in the morning and we recieve it like 11? Just when we're about to eat lunch?!" Saitama complained.

"No matter. We'll just eat take out later. Or we can demand food from the staff. Let's go. We're 2 hours late already." Bang stood.

Saitama really wasn't ahppy about this, "It's a good thing that I'm wearing my suit right now. my sandal got..ugh! stupid midget!"

"Tsunami, I shall leave the children in your care. Sensei and I will return shortly." Genos instructed the girl. He's really happy that the HA board has realized their error of not inviting his sensei in EVERY S class meeting. "Sensei, what happened to your sandal?" the cyborg asked as the invited people readied to leave.

King just gave up his console _I haven't even began playing yet._ "Bye Hana-chan, Tsunami-chan, boys." Oh good heavens those girls are Doki doki sisters in the flesh! It's like a dream come true!

"That fucking midget happened!" Saitama wanted to punch that bitch in the face, but his mom would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Oi Genos, please remind me to buy a sandal when we get back later. Fubuki tore holes in my wallet and Tatsumaki destroyed my sandals and jacket. Can you believe those women?! I went home yesterday looking like a hobo." Sigh. _I swear if I'm not just afraid of mom haunting me for hitting a woman, I'd kick those two. In the nads. Huh. Come to think of it I don't remember what they're supposed to have in.. well I'm sure men has... I'll ask Fubuki next time._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"NO! Let go! Sensei's picture remains with me!" Genos shrieked. A very manly shriek. "it's miiiine!"

 _Knew it._ Atomic samurai smirked.

"hey hey hey! Lemme see guys!" King jumped in the fray.

"What picture?" Saitama wondered out loud.

"Hey he has hair!" Dotei shouted out loud. Nobody knew how he got the said picture when King, Genos and Puri Puri prisoner have been at each other's neck to get it. "Wow he sure looks different.

And with that Bang , Fubuki and Tatsumaki joined the rumble.

All hell broke loose.

"STOP IT!" Blast/Sitch yelled. By that time, it was Tatsumaki who had the said picture. Fubuki, Bang, King and the rest peering over her shoulders.

She was shaking.

Senritsu no Tatsumaki was shaking.

"YOU!"

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think! I know I post a lot of chapters in one update... but I'm just a bit giddy.

 **OC Cheat sheet**

 **Hono** : as tall as a 13-year old boy. Has blonde hair, brown eyes. Wears a school uniform- the one composed of black long sleeves and black pants. (Gakuran). Is a full android. Has fire based attacks like Genos. In charge of protecting Saitama and the rest of his 'siblings'. His eyes were equipped with special lenses to record any happening in high def.

 **Hana** : an inch smaller than Hono, has the body of a 12 year old girl. Her white hair is short, hime cut style with bangs framing the sides of her face. She is in charge of housekeeping, maintenance and minor repairs for her 'siblings' as well as looking after Yuki. She is capable of water and wind attacks as to abate or exacerbate whatever damage Hono has inflicted. She was equipped with scanners as to check health level of humans. Wears an oversized shirt that reaches until her thighs with an inch slits on each side. Said shirt is pink and has chinese collar together with ¾ sleeves. She has blue irises. Funfact: she can beat King in any game.  
 **Ra** i : this one is as tall as an 8 year old boy. He is slightly chubby and as enthusiastic as Guy-sensei. He is incharge of protecting Saitama's belongings as he can create barriers. He is the most durable robot with high endurance to damage and harsh environments. Pretty much a tank. He has been installed with several manuals for cooking and is equipped with composition analysis device that he uses on consumable food, thus hes is in charge of the kitchen. He has green eyes and red-orange hair. Wears a royal blue hoodie, navy blue pedal and sky blue sneakers.

 **Yuki** : he should be three years old, but he is as tall as a 2 year old. Acts like one too. Clad in a plain mint yukata with carnation pink belt. Has ice based attacks, but is not proficient to it yet. He looks like Fubuki. He is sent together with his siblings as Dr. Kuseno was hoping that a child would help the bald man in establishing father-son relationship with Genos in the long run.

 **Tsunami:** 's granddaughter. Treats Genos like an older brother. She's the one in charge of his maintenance as she will be living with him and will work as the vice captain of the team that will handle cyborg medical sciences. She has pink eyes and waist length brown hair tied in pigtails and wears a sailormoon costume in navy blue costume because she has cram school every 3:00 pm from Monday-Thursday. She is 16 years old but as tall as Tatsumaki.

 **Omake** : a spongebob parody

Beep beep.

"Oh what's this?" Genos, Bang, King and Saitama received a message in their phones.

Greetings hero!

The HA has deemed it necessary to call a meeting for **selected** S class heroes with special participation of A class rank 39 Caped Baldy and B class Rank 1 Blizzard of Hell this morning 9 am at the command center of the new HAHQ at central building # 1 75th floor. The meeting's agenda will be discussed during the meeting and failure to attend will have repercussions that are exclusive but not limited to rape. Said meeting will be attended by the founder of the association and other high ranking board members. Please do not disappoint. The heroes invited to attend are as listed:

 **S CLASS RANK 1** Blast

 **S CLASS RANK 2** Tornado ( Senritsu no Tatsumaki

 **S CLASS RANK 3** Silver fang (Bang )

 **S CLASS RANK 4** Atomic samurai ( Kamikaze )

 **S CLASS RANK 5** Child emperor (Dotei-kun)

 **S CLASS RANK 6** Metal knight ( Dr. Bofoi )

 **S CLASS RANK 7** King ( Kingu)

 **S CLASS RANK 8** Zombieman (Zonbiman )

 **S CLASS RANK 9** Drive knight ( Kudo Kishi )

 **S CLASS RANK 10** Pig god (Buta Gami )

 **S CLASS RANK 11** Super alloy blackluster

 **S CLASS RANK 12** Watchdog man

 **S CLASS RANK 13** Flashy flash

 **S CLASS RANK 15** Tank top master

 **S CLASS RANK 16** Metal bat

 **S CLASS RANK 17** Puri Puri prisoner

 **A CLASS RANK** **39** Saitama (Caped Baldy )

 **B CLASS RANK** **1** Jigoku no Fubuki ( Blizzard of Hell )

 _Whoa! A meeting of S class heroes and he's invited?! What the hell. Who is this guy?!_ The 3 A class neighbors thought after Bang read the message aloud.

"Eh? Genos-kun is not invited! He's S calss as well, right?" Tsunami blurted out.

"Yeah... what am I supposed to do all day while you're out, sensei?" the cyborg asked.

The bald man shrugged. "I dunno. What do you normally do when I'm away?"

The 19 year old cyborg has exfoliating cream in his puppy eyes

"W-w-ait for you to come back."

Dawwwwwwwwwwww.

Okay, I know it's not original but it's just adorable. Haha.


	25. Chapter 25 Flashy Flash Part 1

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashy Flash Part 1**

When the Hero Association was first established, hero rankings were separated into 3 classes : C-Class, B-Class, and A-Class. The association gives a hero a rank based on: achievements (monster supression), combat Ability, contributions to society (saving people), public populartiy, etc. are the main standards.

Simply being strong will not make a hero A-Class. The Association will make an assessment taking into account the hero's everyday behavior and achievements.

For over half a year after being established, the rankings were remade every week in a violent war of justice. But at a certain point, the association noticed monsters that could eliminate the ones that continuously held into the upper rankings.

As well as those that could defeat them by themselves, like a thing of mystery, they did not adhere to their rank, when a job is offered, they would appear at their own pace after the heroes that had already arrived at the scene were wiped out. They fought and they attained victory. They performed their hero activities steadily and even after all their achievements, they remained hidden below the heroes that held the upper ranks. The association determined that if things remained as so, securing rare talents would be difficult. And so, they formed a special group specializing in combat ability where each individual hero was recognized to be on the same level as an emergency army division.

They were named the S-Class heroes and a new rank was established. There are many brvae heroes knocking on the door to pro heroism holding ambitions of rising to the top. However, their goal is to be an A-Class top ranker. Not S-Class. This is the common sense circulating not only between the heroes but throughout the world as well.

S-Class is insane.

This is an expression of awe coming from the men that aimed to be the strongest. They are beings that will not waver what comes their way.

They were gathered to raid and finally rid the world of the menace that is known as the Monster Association. They had theories that these monsters work on instinct, brute force and abnormal mutation or whatnot alone. But they are wrong. Some of these monsters have intelligent heads on their shoulders. Or whatever body parts they have.

All these years, all they were facing were fodder? Who knows what these menace have in store for humanity? What is their aim anyway? Oh well. It does not matter as they will all disappear.

In a flash.

[ Big Brother, is that an intruder over there?] a 4-feet bronze,round bodied robot asked.

[ oh my... let's see. ] the taller, leaner, silver one answered

The hero standing in front of them is a young man with... feminine features, sharp blue eyes and long, ice blonde hair with his bangs brushed to the right side of his face. This one wears a dark blue bodysuit with bracers over his arms and upper chest armor with a long white cape over it. He adorned himself with 2 eight-pointed stars on either side of his head and on his cape. He has a chain around his waist that holds his sheath ns sword in place.

And this hero is walking towards them.

[ little brother, a big one is coming our way. ] the silver one pointed at the man, [ I believe this one is the high speed hero, "light speed flash" ]

The man had a serious and calm expression on his face. Borderline blank. His steps became faster and faster until he sped to the two robots that served as his welcoming party.

[ I hear you take pride in your speed Mr. Hero! ] the younger one began,

And the elder continued, [ We are the Hot rod brothers, Gale and Hellfire! We son't lose to anyone when it somes to speed! ] he may have been a robot but he was proud that they were the fastest drones in the entire Monster Association.

[ Behold! High spin formation! It is impossible to escape this precise combination of us brothers! What?! My vision functions have been disabled! Brother! What is going on?! ]

[ Brother? Where is the enemy?]

The hero, identified as Lightspeed Flash, or commonly as Flashy Flash just stared at the two robotic heads that are currently skewered in his sword, _instakill_.

"I do not recall boasting my speed like a minor character. Though I must admist I am fast." The man muttered under his breath. _There is a reason why I liken my speed into the speed of light. The only one who can rival my speed is ...No. No one can. I highly doubt it._

He gave the two a perfunctory glance before discarding the severed heads away.

Tap..tap..tap..

 _Footsteps?_

The S class Rank 13 his himself in one of the tunnels to lay wait and ambush the approaching creature. He heard it talking to itself. But he paid it no mind.

"It feels like I've gone really far down. But I've already seen traces of someone wreaking havoc. And there was that huge dog thing too. Is something happening? Heh. I can't leave without one word of complaint after coming this far. As a member of the neighborhood, I have to deliver a stern warning to those jerks causing a ruckus at night."

The footsteps kept on getting closer.

 _This presene... it isn't one of the heroes that were summoned... is it a monster? Defenseless footsteps I'll kill it with a swift attack!_

 _LIGHTSPEED SLASH! YOUR HEAD IS MINE!_ He got out of his hiding area to ambush the owner of the footsteps.

"Something came out." The 'monster' said. And then it bent slightly backward.

 _He dodged it?!_ The hero could not believe his eyes.

"Ah!" the man exclaimed. And then stared at him.

 _It's not a monster?!_

The man wore a yellow body suit with a small white zipper at the neck area, a pair of red gloves and boots and a white cape, but his most distinguishing feature is his bald head. Go figure.

 _Isn't this the guy.. he's the B class that I saw at the Association Hq before.. why is he here..?_

"Who are you?" the bald man pointed at him.

 _No, that's not the problem. He dodged my lightspeed slash... what was that reaction speed?_

The bald man raised his eyebrow. This attacker isn't answering at all! Maybe he's mute?

I _s there someone that can move quicker than my lightspeed slash? Was it a fluke?_ The blonde really was bothered. NOBODY ever dodged his lightspeed slash before. Sure, Atomic slash can probably stop it with his own katana, but in no way he can dodge it. The only one who can even remotely see the attack was ..- no. No one can.

 _Should I try it again?_

"hey what are you staring at?"

 _No wait... If I, by chance killed him.. then I..._

"who the hell are you?"

 _But if this man can really dodge the lightspeed slash.. then that means he an see through my moves. I cannort allow that._

"I'm gonna beat you up."

 _And this mysterious pressure... Am I being overpowered?_

 _Lightspeed Slash!_ Screw logic. This man should not be allowed to live.

And to his appal, the man caught his sword, Instakill, in midair. With his thumb and 2 fingers. Said man is now staring at him with murderous eyes. His free hand is clenched, readying to punch the culprit.

"You're a monster, huh?"

Flashy Flash fortunately was able to regain his composure, "W-w-ait! Look closely, do I look like a monster?!" if this man can dodge his attacks, that could only mean three things. One, this bald man has exceedingly fast reaction time. Two, this man can actually move faster than him on a whim, or three, both. He cannot risk it.

The caped baldy had an enlightened look. "You're the monster.. ah.. forelocks in the face!"

"NO I'M NOT! DON'T NAME ME!" he had a calculated expression, "I'm a hero. The S class hero, Lightspeed Flash." Maybe that would ring a bell and put this bored looking man in his proper place?

The man just got confused, "Huh? But you attacked me twice."

"That was... my hand slipped." _Please buy it. Please buy it. Please buy it._

"What's a great S-class hero doing in this kind of place?" the bald asked. Hinting a bit of sarcasm at the word 'great', "Are you the ones causing all the noise?"

"What?... You came to this place without knowing? This is a monster gorup's hideout. And a very evil one at that.. You should leave."

But before he could convince the fellow white cape user, the building trembled. The ground shook. And cracks appeared at the walls.

"What's that's sound?"

"From below? Another monster?" Flashy Flash answered his comrade with another question.

The building collasped on them.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

The yellow clad man began clearing up rubbles in order for them to get out of the ruins, "This is too mcuh trouble. How about you just let me pucnh the rubble away?"

"Don't say that. Hurry up and remove the rocks." The blonde said. More like requested. He might be the fastest man since the Fourth Hokage but his strength and power is nowhere near Snek of A class. The reason his enemies don't last mush is because he deals with them as swiftly as they blink their eyes. How the hell are they gonna survive that?

"You're really lucky I'm with you." The bald almost pouted. This dumb blonde wanted to move the freakin' rocks one by one when he could just punch it all away and poof! A pathway to the end of the tunnel. A one way ticket out of these ruins. Dumb blonde.

 _Such Humiliation. Lightspeed Flash is seeking help from a B rank Hero._ He hung his head _. But this guy.. I have to admit he's got superb dynamic vision, reflexes and gripping power. Even if it was just a fluke, He's the first to stop my lightspeed slashTWICE SINGLEHANDEDLY. Oh sure there are those that can stop it. Or those that can dodge it by luck. But to be able to do both in succession with only.._

"Anyway, you still can't pull it out?" ah, the blonde's sword. What was it's name? They still have to retrive it from where it was buried by the rubbles.

The swordsman shook his head, "Not yet, next comes that steel bar. Do it slowly or it might break." They have found the handle and are now trying to remove the boulders that held it without breaking it.

Stupid fragile sword.

"Shit this is gonna take all night!" our favorite hero whined.

 _There might even be powerful opponents in the association._

"Saitama, You've got really well trained legs and waist." Flashy flash commented after he reintroduced himself.

 _What is with this guy? Is he also interested in my.. oh kami no!_

"You're getting better at clearing the rubble. A promotion to A class should be no mere dream for you." Theblonde continued.

 _Oh please like I give a shit about ranks._ "I did train my muscles."

"While basic training is important, you musn't neglect techniques. No matter how physically fit you get, that's still far from being a top class elite." The S class lectured.

 _Yeah. I'd like to use techniques too. I have lots of them A series in fact. I always wanted to be a hero so my moves were named like 15 years before my body could actually do it. But my opponents just get the initiative to die after the first punch so.. no point._

"A professional must always keep in mind to merge his heart, body and techniques into one."

 _What the hell is this guy talking about? How about you merge yourself with your sword so you don't lose it emergencies like.. oh I don't know, an entire building falling in your head, maybe? The hell is with this guy? He talks like some big shot when he's the one stuck._

"That's a good pace, keep it up." The blonde affirmed bald.

Lightspeed Flash held instakill's handle and began pulling it out.

SHING!

"I got it out. "

 _You don't say..? *_ insert Nicholas Cage meme here.

"This took a while, but at least the blade's fine." The swordsman tried swinging his sword in the air to get a feel of th sword's condition after being buried in tons of debris.

"The hilt's damaged, but luckily it's not broken. With my beloved sword 'instakill' in my hand.." he had his game face on, "Let's go to the surface. Time to get rid of these monsters." Then he tried to slice the rubbles in front of him.

CLINK!

"You weren't talking about your arm when you said 'it might break'?" Saitama asked with a deadpan expression on his face. His eyes wanted to twitch. They did all the trouble of recovering this dumb toy only for it to break. When he flicked the metal. It didn't work with the rubbles so he tried to.. check.. he flicked it and... there.

"Huh?" Saitama noticed Flash's murderous glint in his eyes. Directed towards him. the blonde had a really really grim expression on his face. The kind that would scare the boogeyman away.

Caped baldy made a thinking pose. "How about.. we use glue..I've got some at home." He raised his hands in front of Flashy flash, "Calm down.." the bald man was sweating bulltes. Damn. What if it costs like a million or something?! Can he ever pay that?

"I probably can't cover the damage, But I've got some gum tapes too..." he tried to reason. "If that's no good, how about I give you my kitchen knife? It's stainless. It's a good knife, really great for cutting cucumbers!"

"You're—" The S class hero was about to say something to Saitama when the wall of Rubbles in front of him exploded into... okay, Puri Puri prisoner got out of it flying towards him and crashing his buff knees into flash's body. Particularly in the crotch region. The buff man's limbs were everywhere.

Today was not his day.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"I'm finally out. What is going on here? Everyone has been defeated?" the caped blondy looked around. He saw the littered bodies of his fellow S ranks. He was sure that there were a few A ranks who joined the raid team.. but he couldn't see them. He knew these guys. He might not go into the same strip club as some of them, but he knew that these heroes were the elite of the elite. They aren't pushovers. Hell, even Tatsumaki alone was... oh wait, she got her ass handed to her as well.

He turned his eyes on the only creature standing in the battlefield, "Are you the one responsible?" this one had the devil's horns without the pitchfork. Dressed in mummy bandages and had a..scarf? Okaaaay.

"You're a tad too late. The party's already over." The monster told him.

Flash raised his chin and scoffed, "Hmph, the main protagonist always shows up last to leave an impression. Looks like you're the boss... Sorry I kept you waiting."

 _Oh so that's why nobody knew me all those years I saved the people becasue I came early? But.. If I come later than I already am.. as I hardly ever arrive on time.. who'd deal with the monsters? The civilians?! This guys is stupid._ Saitama thought.

Or maybe because he usually leaves the scene too early?

"The monsters' leasder... I am here to deafeat you! You shall be salin by me, Lightspeed Flash!" He declared.

Now Garou, of course was not the leader of the assoiation, he was actually a reject. But oh well. He had his main course, the S class retards and now, "The dessert is 'Lightspeed Flash' this is quite a fancy night." He chuckled evily.

The man drowing in his own blood and... lumps of mutilated flesh, ew. Stared at the new comer, _Lightspeed flash... in terms of fighting capability, he's one of the S class' best. That's what I heard. I have never actually seen him in action. But one thing I am sure of..._

 _HE ALONE CANNOT DEAFEAT GAROU IN HIS CURRENT STATE! DAMN IT. I can't ake a sound. My damaged throat is still regenerating... if this goes on, then flash will only become more fodder for Garou!_

The hero currently occupying Zombieman's thought stood tall and firm and inhaled. Then he exhaled. And then looked sharply at Garou.

"Secret technique... **LIGHTSPEED FIST!** "

A tornado spinning into blur sped towards Garou.

A millisecond. That's how long it took for Flash to hit Garou.

 _He blocked them all with his palms?!_ The blonde seemed to have a lot of surprises today.

"Now I have them in my mind." Garou said. His voice was... a mix of a teenager, an echo and a very old man with a faulty robot. "Your moves."

 _He could respond to it?! Against my speed?!_

"If my old self faced you, it would have ended ugly for me... but now, you cannot..." Garou was interrupted by another attack from Falash.

"Flowing Shadow Feet!"

The monster was somehow taken aback, "Hm? You can move even faster?"

 _There are so any after images, they form a band, like a snake. That is quite a unique trick._ Zombie man thought. Flash surrounded Garou with a lot of after images attemting to confuse, strike and land a decisive blow.

 _Chasing him down would be no problem, but I'll do it the rough way._ Bang's former disciple was feeling a bit generous. After all, he just achieved his dream...

Garou punched a nearby wall.. the only standing wall actually, with the intent that the debris will fly away everywhere and hit Flash. The moment the man reacts from the impact, he'll aim for the kill. But before he could, a shout was heard,

"ANGEL TACKLE!"

 _Oh god no!_ "Don't take him head on! DODGE!" Zombieman pleaded. As the resident veggie, it's his duty to play announcer.

"ANGEL CRAWL!" Puri Puri prisoner tried to play the landscape to his advantage by creating a crater that would serve as the corner where they'd back Grou. He then followed it up with ,"ANGEL RUSH!" an upper cut/ punch (whatever) designed to make the opponent pick up the pieces of their jaw after the fight.

But the human monster caught his fist and twisted it. "AHHH!" Puri Puri prisoner sexily yelled in agony.

"No place for disgusting men." Garou spat at the naked hero.

"It your turn... Darky!" Puri Puri prisoner gave the go signal.

"SUPER ALLOY BUTTERFLY!" the black buff man in a speedo yelled as he emerged from the ground directly behind Flash and Saitama.

Now, Saitama was giddy with excitement as he assumed that it was his turn to fight the human monster. The heavens might be smiling at him after all! He hoped that this one would actually prove to be a challenge. And after he beats this guys, he's totally gonna give him a piece of his mind to keep it down at night.

But before our favorite hero could take a step, the two other S class heroes behind him sprang at the monster and the three of them went to duke it out.

Aw. Saitama pouted. So not fair.

Our currently regenerating Zombie was lost in his analysis of the battle, "Flash with his speed, Darkshine with his power. There is no better combination...But that's not it! With numbers nad teamwork alone, they cannot defeat garou. To counter this superior individual, what they need is another individual."

His illustration is that a lot of people cannot take down a dargon. What they need is another dragon.

"Finally, now it's my turn!" the caped baldy pointed at Garou. He was practically vibrating with excitement. If the beatdown was foreplay.. then it's about to get a rough foreplay. What?

Garou just raised his no longer existent eyebrows and went back to kicking the blonde's ass together with that buff black shiny guy.

Aw. This is the battle equivalent of Blue balls.

Flash was giving it his all. Really. But this guy... shit.

"WIND BLADE KICK!" he yelled. Only to be kicked in the face courtesy of Garou. _Damn.. so fast!_

"I'll avenge you.." Saitama said as the body of the swordsman flew past him. "It's my turn, so bring it on." For heaven's sake people, stop interrupting already! Get in the line cheaters!

"You can still stand?" Garou asked.

 _Huh? What's he talking about? I'm standing right here in front of.. oh. He's talking to the dumbblonde. Hey that's not him. It's the fellow member of the bald guild! The black buff bald guy._

Said man in speedo wiped the blood off his mouth. "Just a few hours ago, when I fought you down below.. I had no determination. I didn't put my life at stake to stop you. But now.. It's different.." the man stood. "I shall do as I please one last time. I am betting my life on it." Super alloy blackluster had his game face on. Nobody survies that face. Nobody.

Garou scoffed, "that's what pisses me off the most." He placed his hands on his hips and had an annoyed voice, "You think you're cool? You guys are so far off from reality. You think society wishes to witness your narcissism? Very well.." his aura darkened. So dark that calling it black would be an insult, "be prepared for this Darkshine..There are no heroes in this world that can save someone just because his name suggests 'hero'" the villian held out his hna dand made a motionof crushing something with it.

"Now I am going to... keep hurting you to a state where even I couldn't stand up if I was in your place." He smirked at the black man with the muscles of a body builder. "See this as a test. And enjoy it."

Then... the torture began.

"Hey you... over there!" a voice from an obviously damaged throat made the bald hero turn his head. His expression may have been blank but he almost had a heart attack. What?! There was a bloodied mutilated guy crawling towards him. like a scene cut out from a really scary movie. Should he run for it?

"Gah!.. cough.. huff huff.." he heard the man trying to say something. Or spit out his spleen.

"you guys totally screwed up." Now, Saitama _MAY_ look dumb but he was able to deduce that this guy is porbably a hero who got his arse kicked so bad he looked like a newborn infant with all the blood. "Why are you telling me not to interfere?"

 _I can't let an unknown B class waste his life here._ Zonbiman thought, "Darkshine is putting his life at stake here, you think you could just butt in? This is a problem we S class heroes must face. So be quiet and hold me up... I only need a few minutes to recover."

 _Are all S class heroes minus Genos have a stick up their ass?_

"As you wished, you're going to lose your life here." The human monster declared. "the test starts now." he pointed at a distance. "I am going to kill that boy. That ugly average boy."

He's referring to the hostage that monster Association had.

"I see how it is." The undead was horrified. "This guy... just how rotten to the core is he?"

Saitama looked at him quizically, "What?"

"Stay back! Garou! Your game has gone afr enough!" the zombie, who looked like a new born infant with all the blood in his body had now looked like a man who had a bath. But still as naked as the day he was born.

"What are you going to do, against this monster who is going to kill the boy?" Garou singsonged. He was slowly walking towards the direction that he pointed. "If heroes have a reason for existing, now's the time to show me."

Zombieguy could only gape, "Now I understand. Your actions follow no beliefs. You are scum, who hates heroes and has made hating heroes into a hobby... you are.. really one fucked up nut case." He took a step forward. Contempt evident in his hoarse voice, "Just to make us hate you, you went as far as throwing your life away to become this monster?! Just how far are you willing to go?!"

The person he's addressing did not even turn his head, he only stopped in his tracks, "Being a hero means... when facing an imminent threat againsta monster, all you do is iopen your mouth and start blabbing. It's kind of an easy job. Mister Zombieman has demonstrated that to me firsthand! What a nice answer! Een with oyur body's advantage, aren't you the most cowardly of them all?"

That hit a sore spot. Now, zombieman may look like he has a fetish for extreme sado-masochism, but he really is just a diplomatic guy. He just like carrying pointy things around. Doesn't mean he likes violence. If there's a way to settle things with talking, the resident zombie will be willing to negatiate. Sadly, _he's serious. He announced to kill the boy in front of our eyes. He's not kkidding. He wants the boy dead._ The zombie realized. _It's no use._

He has realized that there's no more use for thinking. The hero zombieman... clenched his fist.

They heard the monster hum. "And that's one step." He's mocking them.

"Two steps." He rubbing in their weakness.

"three steps." Their current powerlessness.

"four steps." Their obvious defeat.

"Five steps." The death of a child will be on their hands.

"six steps~" and they will watch that scene unfold.

"~seven.." watch the result of their.. helplessness.

"... Haa.. come on" Garou taunted, "is this all you guys have? A kid is going to die. Can't you at least satnd up?" he's definitely enjoying this. Their failure to protect.

Flash tried to attack from behind and was bitchslapped into next week. Well not really, he didn't lose his consciousness, but his muscles refused to move.

"What's wrong, anemia? Stand up straight." Garou picked up the blonde's head and tried to nraise it so that the hero couold stand. When it was proven that he could not, his head was slammed to the cold, hard ground. his face buried in the dirt.

"It really is..." he couldn't make out what Garou was saying. He lost his consciousness.

When he came to, he was informed that it was Saitama who beat Garou.

And that while he didn't have severe injuries, his bosy was in full cast as to not further the damages that his muscles suffered.

Today was not his day.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** you can say that it's a Flashy flash Flashback. Haha. I know it's mosty canon, but.. I wnated to get a feel of the speedy guy's backstory, as he will be one of the people to pester Saitama in this fic. Mainly because the bald's tooo awesome. Hey you see that review button down there? It's looking at you funny. Do what it says.


	26. Chapter 26 Flashy Flash Part 2

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 26 Flashy Flash Part 2**

 **Finally, the meeting.**

Report.

In order to track the monsters that took Garou, we have entered the underground and confiremd the existence of a monster group. It is likely they're holding a human child hostage. We gathered as many elite heroes as we could and entered the facility to confirm the existence of monsters, there we found a letter addressed tp Garou.

We confirm the existence of a "Monster Association".

Jusging by their sheer numbers and size, if they were to attack in groups, I'm afraid the disaster level would be 'dragon' or above. Our initial goal was to secure the child hostage and retreat, but there was a change of plan. We have begun annihilating all monsters inside.

42 minutes after entry, we have encountered a monster we cannot defeat. A liquid with it's own will, who is invulnerable to all physical attacks.

47 minutes after entry, I have recieved a distress signal from atomic Samurai. I did not respond because I was in the middle of battle. Only my transmitter is able to send calls to anyone, and I could not help him. It is unclear if Atomic Samurai is still alive.

51 minutes after entry. A strange gravitational pill within the facility. With constant shaking, the facility was destroyed. I am trapped underground, unable to get out. While moving within the debris, I managed to secure an oxygen supply for now. I am currently sending distress signals to Super Alloy Darkshine and Puri Puri prisoner. The two of them and Tatsumaki are probably the only ones who can still move given the circumstances.

I assume Tatsumaki's the one who did this. She is ignoring my distress signal.

What about the rest? I gave them this transmitter for a reason, but none of them are using it. In the current state, all of the hero Association's elite are in danger. If we lost this battle and inevitable died, the world's safety would be endangered, there would never be peace again.

I am no longer sure of the time when I was rescued by Puri Puri prisoner. Upon arriving at the surface, we faced 5 dragon level monsters. Gums, Black Sperm, Homeless emperor, an extremely ugly monster and evil water.

Homeless Emperor defeated Zombieman but died due to an unknown cause.

Gums was defeated by Pig god.

It was Evil water who incapacitated me and King as well as Amai mask.

Black Sperm decimated Atomic Samurai.

Tatsumaki was blundered by a woman who called herself Psykos. This happened when the esper lowered her guard as she was dealing with all the dragon threat level monsters all at once. Tatsumaki was unable to defend herself when she was assaulted by Golden sperm, who was the 10 trillion combination of Black Sperm- as the monster held the human child hostage.

Golden Sperm was later on vanquished by the hero hunter Garou who has mutated and became a monster and had dubbed himself, KAMI LEVEL THREAT.

Psykos was dealt with by Blizzard of Hell.

Bang and Bomb killed the Ugly monster.

But I am not sure who defeated Iaian, Okamaitachi and Bushidrill.

As for Garou, Flashy Flash, Puri Puri prisoner and Super alloy Darkshine faced him, but he prevailed. He threatened to kill the human hostage but was neutralized by the B class hero, Caped Baldy.

And thus ends my report.

-Report by: Dotei, 'Child Emperor'

-7th of April, year 002-14524.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

He has been discharged from the hospital yesterday. Due to the advanced medical abilities of the medical staff that the association has hired, he was able to recuperate fast. And now, he's perched on a tree. He went to a forest as soon as dawn approached so that he may be able to meditate and train.

But he could not. He was bothered by the enigma known as Saitama.

 _I was conscious but I could not stand. It would not have been odd if I had died. *Sigh* the one that fought Garou in the end was.. Saitama... Seeing through my techniques was no fluke. He has promise. He has qualities that could shine if polished._

 _What Saitama needs now.. is an excellent teacher._

And so with that, the blonde hero known as Flashy Flash/Lightspeed flash has decided that Saitama's potential could not go to waste. He has placed it upon himself to teach Saitama. Now all he needs is the man's address.

Beeep beeeep!

Greetings hero!

The HA has deemed it necessary to call a meeting for all S class heroes with special participation of A class rank 39 Caped Baldy and B class Rank 1 Blizzard of Hell this morning 9 am at the command center of the new HAHQ at central building # 1 75th floor. The meeting's agenda will be discussed during the meeting and failure to attend will have repercussions that are exclusive but not limited to demotion, imprisonment, experimentation, mental check, lobotomy, and expulsion from the association. Said meeting will be attended by the founder of the association and other high ranking board members. Please do not disappoint. The heroes invited to attend are as follows:

 **S CLASS RANK 1** Blast

 **S CLASS RANK 2** Tornado ( Senritsu no Tatsumaki

 **S CLASS RANK 3** Silver fang (Bang )

 **S CLASS RANK 4** Atomic samurai ( Kamikaze )

 **S CLASS RANK 5** Child emperor (Dotei-kun)

 **S CLASS RANK 6** Metal knight ( Dr. Bofoi )

 **S CLASS RANK 7** King ( Kingu)

 **S CLASS RANK 8** Zombieman (Zonbiman )

 **S CLASS RANK 9** Drive knight ( Kudo Kishi )

 **S CLASS RANK 10** Pig god (Buta Gami )

 **S CLASS RANK 11** Super alloy blackluster

 **S CLASS RANK 12** Watchdog man

 **S CLASS RANK 13** Flashy flash

 **S CLASS RANK 14** Genos ( Demon Cyborg )

 **S CLASS RANK 15** Tank top master

 **S CLASS RANK 16** Metal bat

 **S CLASS RANK 17** Puri Puri prisoner

 **A CLASS RANK** **39** Saitama (Caped Baldy )

 **B CLASS RANK** **1** Jigoku no Fubuki ( Blizzard of Hell )

Perfect.

It's about 8:30 in the morning. The fastest hero in S class took breakfast and headed directly to the Association's command center.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Dang it! Why did we haf ta haf a darn meeting today?!" Metal Bat whined. It was 8 in the morning and he had just done his shower and was preparing to get dressed.

Zenko peered at the living room. "Eh? Onii-san you have another of those meetings? Aw. That means you can't watch my piano recital! You owe me another shopping spree! Ugh! You're always busy!" the girl pouted. "you don't love me anymore!" her eyes were misty.

"Aw Zenko dun say dat. You're my li'l sis and I lav ya to hell and back! Okay, I'll just walk you to the stadium. Wud dat be fyn?" the man used his towel to dry his hair. "hey.. dun be sad naw. C'mere, lemme blow dry ya hair. It's okay for me to be late at dat darn meeting anyway."

"hmp.!" Zenko stomped her feet towards her older brother to have her hair blow dried. "You better pick me up when the recital is over or I'll kick ya butt! And I'll use your metal bat ta do it!"

"yes ma'am."

"Here's the comb. And the pins. Which would look nice oniisan? The ribbons or the hearts?"

"Any will do, Zenko."

The girl turned to him and smiled, "Which. Would. Look. Nice. Oniisan? The. Ribbons. Or. The. Hearts?"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Metal bat ran for his life. His sister intent on making him wear the hairpins to check which one would look nice. He was metal bat dammit!

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"If you have anything to say for yourselves, please speak now. Or forever hold your peace."

"I, Puri-Puri Prisoner do hereby take, the S Class rank 14, Genos also known as Demon Cyborg to be my lawfully wedded husband." The buff man stood up. He was wearing a long sleeves shirt with black and white stripes indicating that as just stated in his name, he is a prisoner.

"HELL NO!" Genos was about to incinerate the man.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down dude!" King tried to calm the enraged cyborg.

"Yeah chill. Genos. Hey can I have some tea over here?" Saitama asked one of the staff present. "thanks."

"Dragon, Demon, whatever, just lemme take care of it!" Rank 16 of S class, Metal Bat ranted. Ugh! These morons were like wasting his time. Zenko's gonna kill him if he can't attend another of her piano recitals.

This morning, all S class heroes were informed that they will have a very important meeting. Failure to attend will mean demotion. And so, everyone gathered and was unbelievably shocked to know that Sitch, yes, that old geezer is actually the S class rank 1! And will be presiding over the meeting. He stood amidst 2 tables. The shorter one, was positioned hozitonally with 5 HA board members sitting like a panel including Agoni himself. The vertical one was surrounded by all the S class heroes plus the A Class rank 39, Caped Baldy and the B class Rank 1, Jigoku no Fubuki

"We are gathered here today to join these two..." he motioned to Fubuki and Tatsumaki, he was about to continue when,

BUUUURP!

The S Rank10 Pig god ( _Buta Gami)_ gave a loud belch.

 _These heroes don't look in the best of moods today. And how long is that Pig gonna keep on eating?_ The S rank 8 Zombie man ( _Zonbiman)_ thought. _Didn't Garou give him a lesson about consuming more-than-58%-of-the-population-and only produce shit already?_

"I don't mean to sound rude Caped-Baldy san, but why are you here? The same goes for Miss Fubuki? Were you invited or summoned?" Tank Top Master politely asked.

"Did Bang and Genos invite you guys again? I can't believe the leader of the Fubuki group would agree to be the old man's disciple." Kamikaze, a.k.a. Atomic samurai, S Rank 4 commented. The first time he met Saitama, he did not acknowledge the man. But after that fight with Garou, he just couldn't bring himslef to. He was defeated by Black Sperm and after that guy increased his power by 10 trillion, Garou kicked his butt, and then Saitama came along to toy with Garou.

There is no question in this man's strength. But there is in his sexuality. Hanging out too much with... males, not to mention they actually shared the same room... and they're not even kin. But with Fubuki, it's a different story. A chick needn't be strong. Women just had to be hot enough and he'd acknowledge them.

"But if you decide that his martial arts do not suit you, feel free to approach me." The swordsman wiggled his eyebrows at Fubuki.

"No I did not invite them, they were summoned as well. Did you both not read the entirety of the message? " Bang, a.k.a. Silver Fang S rank 3, informed Atomic Samurai. "and they are not going to be my disciples. We just came together since we were about to have a housewarming party when the HA summoned us."

"Whoa! You guys are having a party and you did not invite me? Aw. Meanies!" the A rank 5, Dotei, a.k.a Child Emperor whined. Ever since he saw Saitama one-punching that Evil water- the monster he cannot defeat with science and physics- he had always wanted to know more about the guy. You see, he is a child genius, it was his brain that allowed him to be seated in the S class. But when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, his level is that of a kid his age.

"Hey! When this is over, can I come with you guys?" the boy licked his lollipop. He heard the demon cyborg address the baldy as 'sensei', maybe he can learn from the man as well? Ehehehe..

Said baldy just looked at him, "eh? Shouldn't you be asking your mom first?" Then he sipped his tea.

Dotei pouted. He has cram school later. His mom will NEVER allow him to skip. Aw. He'll just tag along and use his cuteness. Ehehe..

Back then, he actually wanted to meet the rank 1, but when he did, okay, change of pusuits.

Drive Knight _(Kudo Kishi)_ the S rank 9 and Watchdog man S rank 12 just kept quiet.

Usually, Superalloy Darkshine would have assumed that everyone is looking at his shiny body, but not today. Garou taught him that his body wasn't the shiniest. So he was a bit modest today and thought, _maybe if that baldy teaches me how to shine my head like his..._

*eherm* Metal knight, real name Dr. Bofoi, former teacher/boss of Dotei, S rank 6 took everyone's attention. "if this is about the defense robots, the new proposals and designs are ready. I shall be submitting them together with the request for a specific hero to test them out rught after the meeting.." His voice was that of a robot. Since the one attending was only a drone.

What? His back is killing him! Remember Onohki in the naruto verse? Yea, that bad. And besides it's this drone that does his hero work any way. So it's a legit proxy.

And the hero he wants to test the new defense robots? Well, obviously that's gonna be Saitama. The bald man destroyed the former ones after all. That and he wanted to conitnue observing this newbie.. _on the offchance that he can challenge me.._

"Yes, thank you, Metal knight. We shall speak of that as the third agenda." Sitch addressed him. the guy looked like he was one of the staff? Is he really Blast? If this is some kind of a sick joke...

S rank 13 Flashy flash _(Senko no Furasshu)_ didn't like the pace of this meeting. "then, would like to start telling us what we are here for? You said that this was very important, _BLAST._ "

"Not everything can be done in a flash, Flashy Flash. You would do well to keep that in mind, so as I was saying..." the S rank 1 scolded him.

"True. But that doesn't mean that you should keep us waiting for like 1 hour and 49 minutes!" the S rank 2 exploded. She has been here for the past 1 hour and 49 minutes waiting for the other retarded- erm, tardy heroes to arrive. Didn't their elementary schools teach them punctuality or something. Well actually, she has been here for 20 minutes. Her perception of time has been altered by her temper.

And this Sitch is Blast bullshit. She didn't want to believe it. These guys found the wrong Blast! She knew Blast. And his name wasn't Blast (well, not in this fanfic, anyway). The Association promised her that they'd recruit a person named Blast-an idea that she herself had recommended after informing them that someone named Blast was stronger than her. Ugh. Even if Sitch was strong enough to be Blast.. he's not the Blast she had in mind. So she's kinda' frustrated. Plus the squabble she had with Saitama and Fubuki yesterday...

Well, let's just say that pissing her off would make you regret the moment you were conceived.

The presiding hero nodded,"Very well. If you pro heroes would just be polite enough to let me finis—"

"NO! Let go! Sensei's picture remains with me!" Genos shrieked. A very manly shriek.

 _Knew it._ Atomic samurai smirked.

"hey hey hey! Lemme see guys!" King jumped in the fray.

"What picture?" Saitama wondered out loud.

"Hey he has hair!" Dotei shouted out loud. Nobody knew how he got the said picture when King, Genos and Puri Puri prisoner have been at each other's neck to see it. "wow he sure looks different.

And with that Bang , Fubuki and Tatsumaki joined the rumble.

All hell broke loose.

"STOP IT!" Blast/Sitch yelled. By that time, it was Tatsumaki who had the said picture. Fubuki, Bang, King and the rest peering over her shoulders.

She was shaking.

Senritsu no Tatsumaki was shaking.

"YOU!"

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Heroes' time log:

08:59 am- Flashy Flash

09:02 am- Blizzard

09:15 am- Zombieman

09:17 am- Pig god

09:18 am- watchdog man

09:30 am- Tank top Master

09:43 am- Atomic Samurai

09:45 am- Child emperor, Drive knight

09:52 am- Puri Puri prisoner

10:00 am- Metal bat

10:05 am- Super alloy Darkshine

10:15 am- Metal knight

10:58 am- Tornado

11:13 am- Silver fang, King, Demon Cyborg and Caped Baldy

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!

Okay, I know it's short and has the prologue in it. Sorry. I just need to place it here. The next update will be better I promise


	27. Chapter 27 Tatsumaki Part 8

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 27 Tatsumaki Part 8**

 **An esper goes...rawr.**

 **(4** **th** **day)**

"Hey..." she heard a voice.

 _It aches... everywhere.._ she thought.

She winced in pain and grunted in frustration. "... _If I was only stronger.._ " If she was only stronger all of this wouldn't happen right? Or maybe had she been not as haughty as she was, she wouldn't be in pain right now. What the hell happened anyway? Oh yeah. She was vulnerable after she exerted herself too much. And because of that, her _imouto_ might no longer listen to her. Or worse... to .. no, Fubuki would never disown her. They're all that they have left.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. What a nice voice. A nice male voice. Who could it be?

She tried to peer her eyes open. A light. It's too bright. Shit. She blinked.

Oh kami fucking dammit. She knew that voice! That freakin' baldy?! Where did he bring her? He might be immune to her esper powers but she can.. well she can do nothing actually, but still.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, "YES I'M FINE YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT!"

"Ah miss Tornado, I see you're awake. What happened?" the doctor went over to her bed, "the bald man left as soon we informed him that you only need rest. Your things are inside this drawer." He pointed at the side table on the right of the bed. "If there is anything you need, kindly tell us."

Tatsumaki didn't know what to say. That man... he brought her to the hospital? Well what did she expect him to do? Rape her? He wasn't the type to pursue pettankos remember? Ugh. "um..." she winced.

"It's okay, miss Tornado. Please don't strain yourself. Your dinner will arrive in about 15 minutes. And you're good to go for now. if you'd like, you can have yourself discharged tomorrow. You have my clearance." The doctor smiled at her. He was the one who held her records and the one who tended to her after the Garou incident. He knew very well that she sisn't like staying in hospitals and all other stuff. He's got initiative.

"t-t-thanks. I'll leve as soon as I can walk straight." She snapped.

"Very well, I'll take my leave now. just don't forget to log on the records, we won't get our pay if you don't"

So... she owes him now.. huh?

 _Nah. I'd still flatten the fucktard the first time I GET._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **(5** **th** **day)**

S rank 13 Flashy flash _(Senko no Furasshu)_ didn't like the pace of this meeting. "then, would like to start telling us what we are here for? You said that this was very important, _BLAST._ "

"Not everything can be done in a flash, Flashy Flash. You would do well to keep that in mind, so as I was saying..." the S rank 1 scolded him.

"True. But that doesn't mean that you should keep us waiting for like 1 hour and 49 minutes!" the S rank 2 exploded. She has been here for the past 1 hour and 49 minutes waiting for the other retarded- erm, tardy heroes to arrive. Didn't their elementary schools teach them punctuality or something. Well actually, she has been here for 20 minutes. Her perception of time has been altered by her temper.

And this Sitch is Blast bullshit. She didn't want to believe it. These guys found the wrong Blast! She knew Blast. And his name wasn't Blast (well, not in this fanfic, anyway). The Association promised her that they'd recruit a person named Blast-an idea that she herself had recommended after informing them that someone named Blast was stronger than her. Ugh. Even if Sitch was strong enough to be Blast.. he's not the Blast she had in mind. So she's kinda' frustrated. Plus the squabble she had with Saitama and Fubuki yesterday...

Well, let's just say that pissing her off would make you regret the moment you were conceived.

The presiding hero nodded,"Very well. If you pro heroes would just be polite enough to let me finis—"

"NO! Let go! Sensei's picture remains with me!" Genos shrieked. A very manly shriek.

 _Knew it._ Atomic samurai smirked.

"hey hey hey! Lemme see guys!" King jumped in the fray.

"What picture?" Saitama wondered out loud.

"Hey he has hair!" Dotei shouted out loud. Nobody knew how he got the said picture when King, Genos and Puri Puri prisoner have been at each other's neck to see it. "wow he sure looks different.

And with that Bang , Fubuki and Tatsumaki joined the rumble.

All hell broke loose.

"STOP IT!" Blast/Sitch yelled. By that time, it was Tatsumaki who had the said picture. Fubuki, Bang, King and the rest peering over her shoulders.

She was shaking.

Senritsu no Tatsumaki was shaking.

"YOU!"

She can't believe it! This guy... so that's why his voice sounds familiar.

"Eh?" the bald man just gave him a questioning look.

Her power rose to unbelievable levels. Enough to crack the surrounding walls, the cieling and even the floor.

" _Oneesan_ what is with you?!" Fubuki yelled.

"Hey calm down Tatsumaki-san. He may not be an S class hero but-" Bang tried to reason with her but she'd hear none of it. This man... this man...

Everyone held the edge of their seats as the Tornado of Terror rose and sped towards Saitama.

"SENSEI!"

The staff immediately prepared the evacuation of the board members if their S rank 2 decides to engage in battle right now. the other heores took their stances. Some of them hated the fact that this woman would just go ahead and threaten their saftey and others wanted Saitama alive to test their mettle against him.

Senritsu no Tatsumaki was now pounding the man's chest with her fists.

What the hell?

"You fucking bastard!" she was bawling her eyes out. "I waited for you for a month in that hospital! Nobody believed me! They thought I was crazy!" sob sob.. "I looked for you. I looked all over creation for you! Why?! Why?!" she broke down into a heap of limbs at Saitama's feet.

"Aw. Don't say that. The doctor told me you were fine yesterday so I left. Geez. It was yesterday Tats. Not a month ago." The man tried to rub her back.

She deflected his hand, "You fucking moron! I'd know that face anywhere!"

" _Oneesan_! What are you doing? Enough of this!" Fubuki said.

"This is very unbecoming." Bang added.

She held his collar, "We'll talk later baldy! You and me!"

"Haven't you had enough _oneesan_?!" the black clad woman questioned. "you already faced him yesterday! And look what happened to you!"

"So it's true." Agoni stood. He might not be a hero, but he's a very powerful man. Practically their boss. "You, the one they call "Caped Baldy" was able to subdue a rampaging Tatsumaki yesterday. Someone submitted a video of you killing all the monsters who broke free but you facing off the Terrible Tornado was not included in that video. It only showed that you were able to stop her from completely, and deliberately destroying the foundations of East building #4."

He walked around the table and stood in front of all the S class heroes. "I don't care about your seating arrangement, but I suggest you go back to your seat. I didn't come here for you to waste my time."

The heroes obeyed. Even Tatsumaki. In the left side from Sicchi sat Pig god, Super alloy Darkshine, Watchdog man, Flashy flash, Tank top master, Metal bat, Puri Puri prisoner and Genos, and at the end of the table sat Saitama and Jigoku no Fubuki. Those who sat in the right side from Agoni were Tornado, Atomic samurai, Metal knight, Zombieman, Drive knight ,Child emperor ,Silver fang, and King.

"I appreciate your cooperation." Agoni said. He then went back to his seat sfter he was answered with an eerie silence. As he sat, "Sicchi here is not blast, however, that one messaged us that Sicchi will be his proxy as he's on the other side of the planet right now. Sicchi please proceed."

"Thank you sir." The man bowed to the founder of the HA before turning towards the heroes. "First things first. Caped Baldy-san, as the board of directors have unanimously decided that you shall be given a special reward for what you have done. If you'd wish to become S calss, it can be done. However, we will leave that to your discretion. You will, however, have extra jobs whatever your decision will be."

"Nah. I kinda need something more than being S class right now." the man replied.

"Oh? And what would the be?" Agoni butted in. Obviously amused.

"ugh. I hate to say this, but I kinda' need a bigger unit, a lab, a year's supply of grocery and diapers." The man shrugged. "What? Yuki poops like half of the time. Hono is helping Tsunami and they'll make a lab out 50% of my current unit-I heard them!- and Hana cooks whatever is in the ref. Including plastic containers. Did I memtion that Rai is relentlessly eating all the snacks in the pantry?" the man banged his head. "And they only arrived 2 days ago." He had a river from both eyes.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"ugh! And that's not even counting their oldest brother! And don't even make me start with the they want to go to school even if it's summer project that they were planning. And the toddler was asking for his mommy everytime he gnaws on my head!" the man ended his rant.

Bang and king were desperately trying to not laugh at the man's plight. But they failed miserably. Genos was blushing 50 shades of red.

"Er—okay. It shall be done then. A bigger unit, a year's supply of groceries and diapers as well as a lab. A small price compared to an entire building collapsing and 2 floors of monsters rampaging that might cost us the lives of our inhabitants here. Very well-" Sicchi was about to start with the meeting's second agenda when he heard Agoni laughing heartily.

"Hahahah! Oh boy oh boy! Children! I love those little rascals. Say boy, how many do you have?"

Saitama banged his head on the table before answering, "Six."

"Sensei..." Genos' metal heart probably melted. Sensei considers him as his own!

"I don't buy it baldy. You're like 25 years old. How can you have 6 children?!" Tatsumaki jibed. She never got pregnant. How the hell did the man of her dreams got children?! She didn't search for him this long only to be beaten by another woman.

Fubuki just rolled her eyes, "Ever heard of _adoption_ , _oneesan_?"

"hmp."

"Oh that's hilarious! Hahaha! You adopted six children? That's proabably a riot." Agoni was still laughing his ass off imagining how a man that can subdue Tatsumaki would have to wipe asses and change diapers.

"They actually came like a package. The oldest just decided to live with me.." he threw a look at Genos, "the 4 just arrived on my doorstep and the fifth threatened to cry if I don't adopt her. Oh and that's not counting the one they called mom. I had to assist that one on every equipment on a playground."

 _Sooo.. they have adopted kids. He's such an amazing man._ Zombieman thought.

 _Shit no. He can't train with me if he has kids to take care of._ Flash's chance of taking in Saitama as disciple was becoming dim. He would have to do something about the kids.

 _Sensei... my heart is overwhelmed with gratitude ad awe. Not only did you take me as your disciple but you also consider me as your son? I shall do my best to not dissappoint you. I shall make you the father of an amazing S class hero!_

 _Ohoho. He has 6. And I have only 3 disciples. I wonder how would Bushidrill, Okamaitachi and Iaian would measure against his kids._ Atomis Samurai began planning a mtach. If the kids are still young maybe they can do a 6 on 3? Or 2 on 1 each match?

 _Heh. I wonder if he has someone who has the same age as zenko. Preferebly a girl. Then I wouldn't have to accompany her with her shopping spree! On second thought, i might be carrying their baggages soo.. nope. Erase the thought._ Metal bat mused. If there is another girl from this baldy, and Zenko likes the girl –and heavens forbid a boy- he might find himself stalking his own sister.

 _Eeeh? More reason to take me with him on this housewarming party then!_ Dotei ws sooo excited to meet fellow kids who'd want to build a lab. Maybe he'll see Hono once again?

"Ahahah! Alright. I might be able to give you some tips on fatherhood later young man. But for now, Sicchi, please proceed with the meeting." He nodded at the man.

"Thank you sir. So everyone, the second agenda of this meeting will be about heroe's decorum ad punishments. But before that, we have a video to present." The pressed a random button and a screen flared to life in front of everyone. The tables they were in was a bit high tech, so each one had a screen each. Except for the end of the tables, Saitama and Fubuki had to share.

The video showed Fubuki with Saitama and the blizzard group walking towards a building. Only 2 heroes went inside the elevator. The video showed that the one taking it found a different way to access the floor where Fubuki and Saitama went. It showed that there was a confrontation between the two esper sisters and that they caused the tremors that everyone felt. It also showed the part where Saitama killed all the monsters who broke free and finally subduing Tatsumaki who was raising a hand against her sister. The video was as clear as day, but the words were inaudible.

"From that video, we have deducted that Senritsu no Tatsumaki and Jigoku no Fubuki were the ones responsible for the tremors, the possible collapse of a building with a thousand inhabitants and the breaking free of monsters. Had it not been for Caped Baldy, the damage would have been... well, do the math." Sicchi said. He had a very grim expression.

"Wasn't it you guys that promised to protect the Earth with your life before the destruction of City A? I am very disappointed. And with this, the heroes association have decided to strip ranks. If heroes cannot live up even to the meaning of the word itself, then... maybe it's time, we remind ou of what hero realy means. The only thing that will remain is the classes. We will further discuss that one later because for now... The board of Directors of the HA together with all the S class heroes will decide the women's punishment." The man might have had a few lessons in acting or what, because he said his piece with such finality. Like a leader. Or a politician.

The silence was deafening.

"No." Tatsumaki slammed the table, "Do not punish Fubuki. I was the one who started it all. I assaulted her and Saitama." The verdette declared.

"We cannot demote you Tornado of Terror. You are a league of your own. Your sister however..." one of the board members eyed Fubuki. With lust.

"Any suggestions?" Agoni asked the heroes.

"Suspension." Genos raised his hand and stood. "If she believes she can assault any hero beneath her rank, surely she has to learn how to believe something else."

Atomic Samurai scoffed. "You are too kind Demon Cyborg. Wasn't it her who almost buried us all alive –including Child emperor here, mind you- during that raid 5 days ago? We would have stood a chance had we not been inside a building that collasped on its own."

"If you cannot survive that, then surely you didn't deserve to be called S class heroes." Tatsumaki countered.

"A yes of course. And you deserve to be called an S class hero, right? After assisting a jailbreak. Of demon level monsters. Endangering thousands of civilians. Come to think of it, it was this man who defeated Garou, was he not? He seems to be cleaning up your mess nicely. Maybe he should replace you?" the man had a smirk on his face. His disciples almost died there because of this bitch.

"I suggest demotion." Bang said. "her attitude seemed to be a product of her rank. She needs to learn humility." He was not after the rank 2 actually. He just hated dealing with shitty brats. At least Saitama's kids were a lot polite.

Flash crossed his arms. "I suggest a psychiatric test before you administer her punishment."

All this time, the petite woman only had a scowl on her face.

And though she didn't like her sister very much, Fubuki couldn't help but feel pitiful to her sister. Did all the S class gang up on her _oneesan_ on a daily basis?

"Demotion would be of no worth, Bang-san, as we will all be stripped of our ranks, if she will be demoted she will have to be placed in A class and will not be required to face threats that she usually neutralizes. We have to weigh carefully if her worth outweighs the trouble she causes." Metal knight calmly stated.

"True. She may be a lot of trouble, but she has her uses. What do you suggest Metal kight?" Bang asked. He may be a master martial artist, but he's not above brainstorming.

"I suggest she be handed to me. As a prisoner in monsters cells. If we can-"

"HELL NO! YOU CAN KICK ME OUT OF THIS STUPID ASSOCIATION BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO PUT ME INSIDE A CELL AND TREAT ME LIKE A LAB RAT!" the woman raged.

"Any other suggestions?" Sicchi asked.

"Lemme eat her." Pig god said.

"Any other suggestions?" Sicchi reapeated.

This time, it was Saitama who raised his hand. He didn't say a thing. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. He may not be an S class hero, but Subduing the Terrible Tornado of Terror was no small feat. He was strong. And thus, deserved to be acknowledged.

The man opened his mouth, "can I have s'more tea?"

Everyone facefaulted.

"Oh, about Tats, if you can't decide whether she's worth the trouble or not, why not just place her on probation under supervision? That way, you could monitor her and at the same time she gets to do whatever it is that's beneficial to HA, win-win, right?" the man said. "And if she gets out of hand, I can always spank her."

A round of guffaws.

Senritsu no Tatsumaki was fuming. The nerve of this man trying to make fun of her! Heck even her _imouto_ is laughing at her! Oh kami. She's being ridiculed and it's this man's fault.

"Hey don't laugh at me," Saitama pleaded. "I deal with a bunch of brats everyday, and I can confidently say that I'm fairly doing well."

Everyone erupted in giggles and laughter again. If there is anything that Tatsumaki hated the most, bar being a lab rat, it was being called a brat.

"Oh shut it baldy!"

"You were saying something, midget?!"

"Your head's so shiny it's blinding me!" Tatsumaki rose from her seat.

"Can you stand or something?! I can't see you Loli!" the man countered.

"You fucking asshole!"

"Right back at ya, you shit faced brat!" the man laughed.

"That. Is. Enough." Sicchi roared. "very well, thank you for your suggestions, if there isn't anything else," he turned to the board of Directors, "What would be the final verdict?"

"The Caped Baldy mentioned he can deal with a bunch of brats everyday and is confident that he's fairly doing well, perhaps we should put Tatsumaki in probation. For 3 months. Under the supervision of Caped Baldy himself. What do you think, gents?" Agoni spoke.

The other four just nodded and told the man that it was such a good idea, yadda yadda yadda.

Sicchi, getting the message, faced the heroes and announced, "So it shall be that you, Senritsu no Tatsumaki shall remain in the S class but will be placed on probation under the supervision of Caped Baldy for three months and this status will remain depending on the discretion of your new supervisor. As such, you shall be reporting to him."

The stiffled laughter was really getting on the nerves of the verdette.

Sicchi continued, "The same will go for Jigoku no Fubuki. However, it has come to our attention that you have been in the practice of rookie crushing. Thus, dimishing the possible manpower that the HA could have had. In addition to being under the Caped Baldy's supervision, you shall be staying in his unit instead of your HQ. This is to ensure that no other lower B class heroes will be endangered and that you can assist with the kids- what the hell? Oh, this is a note from Agoni."

Saitama stood, went to the nearest wall and banged his head repeatedly. What the hell did I ever do to you kami? Tell me!

"Moving on, to the 3rd agenda of this meeting..."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Omake:**

"Hey baldy! I refuse to be under your supervision! In order to regain my freedom, I hereby challenge you to a duel!" the enraged esper ranted.

"Yeah sure midget. If you run as fast as your mouth you might get in shape." The man answered.

There was a drop in the temperature of the room. All of the S class held their breath.

"What kind of challenge would that be, Tatsumaki-san?" silver Fang asked.

The verdette narrowed her eyes for effect, "the face challenge."

"what is that _oneesan_?" Fubuki shot a quizzical look on her sister.

The older sister just chuckled. "simple _imouto,_ the one who has the most emotional face will win." She knew that the man had a legendary poker face and was sure thathis facial muscles must no longer be as functional as they once were.

"READY? SET! TIMER STARTS NOW!" Puri Puri Prizoner started the match. The rst of the S class heroes will decide via voting on who has the most emotional face.

Tatsumaki sported a very very cute face fo a 12-year-old asking for a lollipop since she hasn't eaten for days. Swelling misty puppy eyes, slighty pouted, slightly whimpering lips and a reddened cheeks.

The s class heroes, as the judges raised their boards with the points and comments.

Silver fang (Bang ) 7 points (looks like a brat)

Atomic samurai ( Kamikaze ) 5 points (not hot)

Child emperor (Dotei-kun) 8 points (hi classmate)

Metal knight ( Dr. Bofoi ) 5 points (not convincing enough, but for the effort.)

King ( Kingu) 9 points (otaku galore)

Zombieman (Zonbiman ) 7 points (fair grade)

Drive knight ( Kudo Kishi ) 5 points (not as effective as you expect)

Pig god (Buta Gami ) 1 point (the lollipop is mine, loli.)

Super alloy Darkshine 6 points (not shiny teeth)

Watchdog man 6 points (fine)

Flashy flash 5 points (not as cute as me)

Genos ( Demon Cyborg ) 0 point (Sensei can do better)

Tank top master 7 points (for the sake of giving points)

Metal bat 8 points (Zenko is still cuter)

Puri Puri prisoner 6 points (no comment)

That would give her a total of.. 80 points. Hah! Beat that baldy!

When it came to Saitama's turn. He was wondering when the hell did he agree to this dumb challenge. That did not mean that he didn't try his best.

Genos knew that his sensei, at this rate, will definitely lose. That can't happen. That shitty brat has to learn a lesson and so, he went near to his sensei and whispered something.

" **I SCREWED UP!"** Saitama roared in anguish.

The s class heroes immediately raised their boards with the points and comments.

Silver fang (Bang ) 10 points (the face that made Garou human again, is that it?)

Atomic samurai ( Kamikaze ) 10 points (I would never want my disciples to be in that pain)

Child emperor (Dotei-kun) 10 points (I now understand true pain.)

Metal knight ( Dr. Bofoi ) 10 points (the metal heart of this robot has melted)

King ( Kingu) 10 points (I support you, bruh,)

Zombieman (Zonbiman ) 10 points (even facial muscles has been trianed.)

Drive knight ( Kudo Kishi ) 10 points (remarkably well done.)

Pig god (Buta Gami ) 10 points (that's how I feel when I run out of food.)

Super alloy Darkshine 10 points (the light! It's blinding ahhhh!)

Watchdog man 10 points (spectacular)

Flashy flash 10 points (be my student please:)

Genos ( Demon Cyborg ) 10 point (as expected of sensei. I'm so proud of you.)

Tank top master 10 points (for the sake of male feelings)

Metal bat 10 points (Zenko will buy that face. I'll definitely try that.)

Puri Puri prisoner 10 points (Sonic's heart will fall for me! Teach me master!)

Sensitsu no Tatsumaki's eyes were twicthing. One hundred fifty points?!

"Hey Genos, what did you whisper to Saitama bro?" King asked Genos.

The demon cyborg smirked. "Heh, I told him that.. he missed today's 85% off sale at D city."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:**

 _Imouto_ is younger sis

 _Oneesan_ is older sis

 _Oniisan_ is older bro

 _Otouto_ is younger bro.

I learned all of that stuff by reading to much Naruto fanfic.

thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!


	28. Chapter 28 Flashy Flash Part 3

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashy Flash part 3**

 **The meeting goes on.**

"Moving on, to the 3rd agenda of this meeting..." Sicchi began. It's so mush easier to handle s class heroes with Agoni around.

 _Shit... with Senritsu no Tatsumaki and Jigoku no Fubuki under his wing, it will be harder for him to train..with me.._ flash thought. He came to this meeting hoping to convinve Saitama to train under him. But he just found out that the guy had 6 kids and now had 2 espers to supervise in hero work. Godfreakin dammit. How the hell is the man supposed to focus on hero work.

"Ah, excuse me... if those two hot headed women will be under my supervision... what the hell do I get out of it?" the bald man raised his hand.

"Additional salary of course. The two of them will recieve 75% of their pay while the remaining 25% will go to you. And as mentioned, Blizzard of Hell here will even stay in your unit to assist with the children." Agoni stiffled a laugh. Shipping the two will definitely be fun. This man had no wife as he had to adopt children. He's sure of it. Otherwise Saitma would've mentioned a wife.

"hmm... actually, Fubuki's already helping with the kids. So that's not really something new. She's their mom." The man shot an annoyed look at the raven haired esper. "their adopted mom who eats more ice cream than all the kids combined. ..Are you... trying to bankrupt me?"

Agoni was holding his side laughig his ass out. This man is a riot!

"hahaha I'm so sorry Caped Baldy-san. I did not know. What would be your prefered mode of compensation? 50% salary raise? That would be a little amount if it means keeping our rank 2 in line." The founder shot the esper a glare for a second.

"I have a suggestion." Flashy flash said. "If the man is not ineterested in financial compensation, how about lessons? Of swordsmanship particularly. I would be willing to lend my services for free."

Everyone stared at the blonde.

"Oh? You think you're a better swordsman? I offer the same to Caped Baldy. I can teach you the way of the samurai." Atomic samurai smirked at Saitama, "I am very confident that I can teach you the ways of the sword. To kill a man or to pleasure a woman." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Swords? Eh... I don't think you two can defeat my daughter with that regards. She uses chainsaw. she's already forcing me to learn the ways of the blade." The man shrugged.

"See Atomic Samurai? Saitama here thinks I can teach him better with swords than you ever could." the blonde smirked in triumph.

"I didn't say anything like—" our favorite hero was cut off, however;

"In your dreams homo! Dumb blondes like you can teach nothing other than showing off feminine looks! And what assurance can yopu give that you won't grope him?!" the older swordsman challenged.

"I am not gay you old pervert!"

"your face says otherwise, homo."

" You're just jealous you never get laid!"

"oho? So you're saying I'm a virgin?! Let me tell you you pathetic wimp that I-"

"Enough." Agoni intervened. "neither i nor anyone is interested in your secual exploits, Atomic Samurai. And as for you Flashy Flash, it is for the Caped Baldy to decide whether he wants to study under you. Now is there any suggestion?"

"A discount ID for all of the supermarkets." Genos had a bored look.

"Yeah you should try that Agoni sir." Bang said.

The founder of HA turned to Saitama, "Well? I offer a discount ID for all of the supermarkets and will double the request you have made earlier."

"eh? Sounds nice. Okay I accept it."

"Hold it, Agoni sir, the list of duties that the HA will be giving him isn't complete. " Metal knight interrupted.

Matal Bat's eye was twitching. "Maybe you should have called for this baldy alone then! You're wasting all of our time!"

"Actually, Metal bat, you have not begun the 3rd agenda yet and you have 6 for this meeting." One of the men in the panel said.

"So in line with what metal knight has said, Caped Baldy-can, he has a proposition for you with reagrds to the HA security. Metal Knight, if you would be so kind.." Sicchi gave the floor to Dr. Bofoy's proxy.

"Yes, Thank you, Saitama-san, where is Jigoku no Fubuki?"

"Oh?" Saitama looked around and found the younger esper in.. "She's sleeping in my lap. I'll wake her if you need me to."

Tatsumaki raised her eyebrow at this.

"Ah that wouldn't be necessary. She does not need to hear what I have to say. Upon retrieving the video feeds from the defense robots that _conveniently exploded_ a few days ago," the Drone stressed _conveniently exploded_ to connote that he knew that is was Saitama who destroyed said robots.

Saitama began sweating bullets. Getting the message.

The S rank continued, "So anyway, I found out that you were on the scene. You don't have anything to do with the destruction now would you? Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'd like to propose that you test the new machines and robot on combat to see if they are efficient and effective or not. I need you to battle the robots that I will make."

The man yawned. "Can't you guys say stuff in like 20 words or less? No. I'm not accepting anything. I have enough on my plate as it is. Try asking the metal bud."

"Very well." The drone turned to metal bat, "would you be interested? On second thought, maybe it should be mandated for all of the heroes to combat test my robots. To see if they'd be able to last against an S class hero. Or if an S class hero deserves to be an S class hero in the first place."

King almost shit his pants.

"I like that idea! We will do it! We'll iron out the details later and inform you of your schedule 3 days ahead of time. Please proceed to the 4th agenda." Agoni exclaimed.

"Thank you." Dr. Bofoy's drone said. With this, he'll be able to test and observe the man and ensure that the S class heroes will not be able to challenge him if his robots prove to be superior that his fellow S ranks.

 _Well that was fast._

"Alright, so the 4th agenda is with regards to the heroes' dedication to this association. I believe that credit, salary and popularity are no longer sufficient to make them feel like they are serving under the banner of a cause that sees them as human as well. And so, to show them that we value them, we shall be having a ball. To celebrate the defeat of the monster Association and to give our heroes a boost in self importance. They might seem like cannon fodder, but we'll make them feel that they're not."

Sicchi readied this speech for like 4 days.

"oh so basically making them believe that they are important, when you really think they aren't?" the bald man had an enlightened face.

"Actually, sensei, what he means is to give the heroes a sense of self importance." Genos explained. "So that they'll see how appreciated they are in this career."

"Self importance? Or a bigger ego?"

"Sensei, during a ball, the food is free."

"A ball is a good idea guys, can I bring the kids?" Saitama had a change of heart.

"Genos baby will escort me. Right Genos baby?" Puri Puri prisoner fluttered his eyelashes.

Cue everyone sweatdrop.

"Er- yes, Caped Baldy-can. We shall see to it that your children or escorts are catered. We will be sending an RSVP invitation as soon as the details are ironed out. As for you, Puri Puri prisoner-san, it will depend on whether or not the Demon Cyborg likes to. And yes metal bat-kun, you can bring Zenko." Sicchi answered.

"...So what else are going to talk about?" Metal bat whined.

Puri Puri prisoner tried to calm him down, "Batty baby, don't be like that..."

"eherm" Sicchi tried to get their attention. "the 5th and 6th agenda shall be the stripping of ranks of all heroes. All that will remain are S class will deal with dragon level threats. The A class will deal with demon level B class will deal with tiger level threats. And the c class will deal with Wolf level threats. And we will be holding a reranking tournament to place a hero in a class that they rightfully belong.

 _I think I have diarrhea_. King wanted to die. Not only will he be facing metal knight's robots but a tournament as well?

 _That is an awesome idea. I get to shine! I just hope I don't get to fight the Caped Baldy._ If Super alloy Darkshine was shinning before, he was practically glowing.

"Hmm how will the matches go?" Atomic samurai asked. If it is round robin it will be bad for his stamina. If it will be elimination round, he has a chance. But if he can issue a challenge, pice of cake. He'll finally get a chance to test his skills against the Caped Baldy.

"We shall be informing you a week before the reranking tournament begins." Sicchi immediately answered. "this is to boost our reputation with the public. The media has been questioning our ability to handle threats and there are rumors of a new hero organization trying to pirate our heroes. Our image is directly proportional to the amount of funds that the Association gathers per year and that goes the same for your salary as well. As to not badly mess up heroes, we will be merging it with the 45th martial arts tournament. We have also invited world renown human criminals. This will be the best way for you to show the people that we can still handle threats."

"So basically beat up non heroes to make heroes look good?" Saitama yawned again.

" uh.. Saitama-sensei, what he means is to boost the heroes' reputation without spilling blood or risking the heroes' health." Genos explained.

"Uh-huh" Saitama nodded, "And who will defend everyone when a monster attacks if all the heroes and capable fighters are beating each other up?"

Everyone was speechless.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

To this man, ranks does not matter. Image does not matter.

"We shall inform you of our final decision. Any questions? If none, then meeting adjourned."

"Wait, I do have a question." Surprisingly, it was Drive knight who spoke yp. "Aside from the ranking at stake waht else is there for us if we join? You see, this is an opportunity to get rid of excess obligation and unnecessary risks. Stronger heroes like Blast who don't like being ordered around can just forfeit and lose responsilbilities altogether."

"Hmm.. That makes sense." Watchdogman added. "For example, if I didn't like the pressure of being S class, I can just throw away my match and be demoted to C or B class. I still get to do Hero work, but no more pressures and bigger responsibilities. It's convenient for stronger heroes."

"So, if there is some sort of prize it will motivatate heroes to do their best, is that what you mean? Like an incentive to give the audience a good fight?" Dotei licked his lollipop. If he wins this, imagine all the lollipop he can get.

"True. There should be some some sort of prize to battle upon. If none, then you might as well call it sparring." Bang commented.

"Are you going to join Sensei?" Genos turned to his master.

"Are there gonna be free food?" pig god asked.

"Depends on the final prize. Though I'd like to experience martial arts." Saitama replied to Genos. "Come to think of it, Garou said he mastered a lot of martial arts style and whatnot.. but.. I didn't see much of it. Too bad."

"I suggest we create a separate division for children and cyborgs as well as women." Tank top master raised his hand.

"Or a physical set of tests to determinse what division will a certain hero be fighting." Flash suggested. "like a punching strength tester, a speed test... you know to gauge the level of physical capabilities."

"if we go by that, then let me remind you that one of us here broke all the records in the physical tests." Metal knight pointed to Saitama.

"True. And let's not forget the espers. They might not be well-endowed with physical abilities to do hand to hand combat, but they can do mush damage by just lifting a finger." Zombieman motioned to Tatsumaki.

"hmp! If you're all so worried about a prize.. then... I BET MY HAND!" the verdette announced.

" _oneesan_.." Fubuki awoke.

"Eh? Nobody wants to win a hand you stupid brat. What are we gonna do with it?" The bald man sipped his tea once more.

Tatsumaki popped a vein, "You _hage no baka_! It means that whoever wins gets to marry me!"

"Nobody is stupid enough to do that midget."

"And besides _oneesan_ , even if Saitama wins, he's not marrying you. He's marrying me." Fubuki butted in. She ay have been serious, but the rest didn't see it that way.

"Actually miss Blizzard, it is I who will be marrying sensei." Genos glared at the woman.

"Nailed it!" Atomic samurai guffawed.

King stood. "Enough of this foolishness. Genos you will be marrying Puri Puri prisoner because Saitama bro will be marrying me."

"In your dreams King-san. I'll be the one marrying him." Bang stood, stifling a laugh.

"ooh! Let me join you guys! The more the marrier, right?" Dotei waggled his eyebrows.

"oh? Then that means I can be married to Saitama-san as well?" Zombieman said this with a poker face.

Pig god stopped eating for a moment, "A wedding has a lot of food, I approve."

"hey hey! If Fubuki is in the harem, count me in!" Atomic samurai guffawed again.

"Ohoho! I'd pay good money to see that!" metal bat chimed.

And so everyone was quarreling over as to who gets to marry Saitama while the man kept on banging his head on the nearest wall. Mildly of course.

"hahahah." Agoni's laughter silenced all of them. "As much as I'd like to see S class heroes in an orgy, we cannot do that, Caped Baldy-can, you do understand that they're not serious right? Anyway, we shall be informing you of the rules and regulations a week before the tournament, the RSVP invitation 3 days before the ball and Senritsu no Tatsumaki and Jigoku no Fubuki shall be reporting to their new supervisor starting tomorrow. As for the reward of Caped Baldy-san, you can coordinate with Sitch here regarding the unit and the grocers. If there are no other questions, please don't forget to act like the heroes you are, and meeting adjourned."

Agoni then stood left.

"well then, you herad the boss." Sicchi shrugged. Siatama-san, please stay for a moment we shall be discussing the unit and the arrival of the itmes you requested.

"We'll wait for you at your unit bro." King stood, followed by Bang.

"I'll wait for sensei right here. What? I live with him." Genos pouted.

"hey Bang-san, what's Saitama-bro's favorite nose?" king asked as they went on their way to the door.

"What?" Bang responded.

"Genos. Ahaha."

"and what is Genos password in his laptop?" Bang countered.

"No way.. you know?" king couldn't believe that this old man is a better hacker than him.

"Seven letters : S-a-i-t-a-m-a." The old man smirked.

"YYYeah.. that'll work. Haha."

The men were twitching. These guys were backbiting them knowing that they were 3 feet behind them. Fucking corny assholes.

"let me come with you guys." Zombieman fell in step with King and Bang.

"Hey wait for me!" Fubuki caught up.

"So anyway-" Sicchi was cut off once again.

"Caped Baldy-can a word after this if you don't mind." Atomic samurai.

"Can I come to your housewarming party?" Dotei .

"We need to talk Saitama." Flashy flash.

"Stupid baldy! I have a bone to pick with you." Tatsumaki.

"Am I a celebrity or what!? Bother someone else!" the man replied to all of them.

"IT CANNOT WAIT!" they said in unison.

Saitama's face was twitching now. all he ever wanted to do was to be a hero for fun. Then Genos came along. Then Bang. Then King and then everyone! Kami fucking dammit.

"Go to my house. I'll talk to you once I run out of things to do."

"Oh you bet I will." Flash said.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N: The shippers:**

#Saibuki (Saitama x Fubuki)

-Fubuki

-Zombieman

-Yuki and Rai

-Fubuki group except Lashes

-Child emperor (Dotei)

-Agoni

#TatsuSai (Saitama x Tatsumaki)

-Tatsumaki

-Bang

-King

-Sitch

-Atomic Samurai (Kamikaze) [cause he wants Fubuki for himself]

#SaiGenos (Saitama x Genos)

-Genos

#SaiKos (Saitama x Psykos)

-?

You guys can tell me who else should I add to the lists and why.

The jokes I found on the net.

Ahaha, is Saitama being OOC? Please tell me


	29. Chapter 29 Genos Part 2

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

We're still in day 5

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Genos Part 2**

So after that meeting, where they were able to discuss Senritsu no Tatsumaki's and Jigoku no Fubuki 's punishment, HA ball, Caped Baldy's reward, the reranking tourney and metal knight's propasal that they combat his robots, we see our favorite hero, Saitama together with Genos walking back to their unit.

When they arrived,

"DADDY! YOU'RE BACK!" a toddler tried to run to the bald man but he stumbled on his foot, his face was about to introduce itself to the ground when he was caught in the arms of his adoptive father.

The distance was 5 meters. He traversed it in a nanosecond. Everyone was awesruck. But the man paid no heed to them.

"Yuki! Are you okay? How the hell can a cyborg like you trip on your own feet?" the man ranted.

"Erm, Saitama-kun, how did the meeting go?" Bang asked. He, together with king and Zombieman went ahead to the apartment. Fubuki wanted to join them, but she recieved a phone call and excused herself saying that her presence is urgently needed in their HQ.

"Ah. Forte, you don't need to move out on Genos' account. I'll be occupying rooms 104, 105 until 110. We'll be merging it. Tsunami you can have the 110 for the lab." The man announced.

"Then that means another housewarming party!" King giggled. He loved being in the presence of Tsunami and Hana. They're the Doki Doki sisters in the flesh! Bwahahah.

"CAN I HAVE MY OWN ROOM SENSEI DAD SIR?" rai jogged up to his father.

The man nodded. "Yeah. All 6 of you."

"YAY!" the energetic boy jumped at Saitama the other kids followed.

"AIR! AIR!" the bald man gasped. "Okay okay. They'll come over in 3 hours to renovate the entire place. So we still have time to finish what we started earlier." He looked around.

Bang and Charanko and Bomb are still here.. DX, Forte and Chain'n'Frog are still here... Rai, Hono, and Hana are still here... Yuki is in his arms. Zombieman, Dotei and Flash are here as well. But still.. he feels that someone is missing... but he can't point his finger at it.

"Daddy, mommy?" Yuki asked him.

"ah.. I dunno. Didn't she come with you guys?" he asked Bang and King.

It was Bang wgo replied as King was busy with Hono playing videogames ,"Ah Saitama-kun, she recieved a phone call that required her immediate presence she apologizes that she cannot come, but she will report here first thing in the morning. She also has to explain the situation to the Fubuki group."

He didn't know why, but he felt a bit disappointed, "Ah I see. Thanks Bang. Hear that Yuki? Mommy will be here as soon as the sun rises." The toddler was bouncing around excitedly.

And so our gang of heroes went on with their housewarming party. Bang and Bomb expressed thier gratitude that he spared Garou and taught him a lesson. King playing games with the kids and Dotei, Zombie man just hanging out. Though Flash was a bit disappointed that the bald man was too busy too train with him, he promised to come by from time to time. Butterfly DX, Chain'n'Frog and Forte were having fun with the karaoke while Genos and Tsunami were discussing the placements of room in their new abode. Room 104-110.

Poor Saitama just couldn't comprehend how everyone can fit in his small unit, but what the heck.

"Sensei.."

"Oh what is it Genos?" Saitama turned to him.

Gnos was a bit hesitant but.. "Sensei, now that I am back, if you'd like, we can send back the kids to Dr. Kuseno."

The temperature in the air dropped. The kids heard it alright. And they froze. Genos-Shishou has rreturned and there's no reason for them to stay...

"Nah, they can stay if they want." The bald man just shrugged. The children cheered."but if they misbehave, we'll ship them right back." He added.

Aww.

"hey Saitama-san!" DX was a little tipsy, "Join us!"

"Yeah Saitama-san! sing!" Forte added.

"Sing!" "Sing!"

"Not in a million years dumbass."

"Daddy?" Yuki used his puppy eyes, "Please sing?"

Saitama rolled his eyes. It's becoming a habit to him. after all, he can't whine with all the shit he puts up with. He can't send back these kids. What the hell is he gonna do with the 1 year supply of diapers that he requested? Duh. "Okay Yuki." He forced a smile, "*sigh* Daddy's gonna sing. But i'm warning y'all, I'm a terrible singer.."

"Ohoho? Well, at least we can practice that for when you serenade the children's mother.." Bomb teased.

"True that brother," Bang seconded. "perhaps a duet from the newlywed on the next time we attend?"

"Yeah bro. You have to choose a nice music for when you.. you know. Make the minis?" King chimed in. "and beside, it's really helpful for the rhythm. Oh shit oh shit! How the hell?!"

"Ahahahah! UNCLE KING SIR! Hana-oneesan whooped yer butt! Way to go hana-nee!" Rai cheered.

The world stopped. King was defeated in a video game? By Hana no less.

Saitama's face broke into a grin, "Good job Hana. Did Daddy tell you how proud you made him today? Continue whopping that man's butt! Avenge daddy!" he then gave a very evil laugh. This is video games we're talking about. And King makes the bald man his personal training dummy with his god level gaming skills. Totes no fai, right? A 50 hit combo 14 times straight? Who're you shitting?

"b-but o-o-tou-sama, the game's o-ver. And I'd l-like to l-listen to you s-sing." The girl in pink answered.

"Hey Hana I can sing for you if you'd like!" Dotei chirped.

"No need brat. Her daddy can sing for her." He took the microphone, " Okay. Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale.."

"Sensei, you can choose a song now."

"Alright , alright.." he took the remote and picked a song.

[ instrumental ]

he looked at Hono

 _I have often dreamed of a far off place..._

 _Where a hero's welcome will be waiting for me..._

then at King

 _Where the crowds will cheer..._

 _When they see my face..._

His gaze landed on Bang

 _And a voice keeps saying..._

 _This is where I'm meant to be..._

then at Charanko

 _I'll be there someday.. I can go the distance.._

 _I will find my way.. If I can be strong.._

And finally at Bomb

 _I know every mile.. will be worth my while.._

 _When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong..._

Saitama looked at Hana and Tsunami,

 _Down an unknown road.. to embrace my fate..._

 _Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you..._

And then at Rai

 _And a thousand years will be worth the wait._

 _It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through..._

He turned his eyes on Zombieman

 _And I won't look back, I can go the distance.._

 _And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat._

then at flashy Flash

 _It's an uphill slope.. but I won't lose hope..._

' _Til I go the distance, and my journey is complete.._

He also threw a meaningful look at Genos

 _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part..._

 _For a hero's strength is measured by his heart._

And finally at Yuki

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance.._

 _I will search the world, I will face it's harms.._

 _I don't care how far, I can go the distance.._

' _Til I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms._

[ instrumental ]

The door burst open and a panting Fubuki went in, "Hey guys sorry I'm late, what did I -" Saitama turned to the door and walked slowly towards her. Everyone held their breath.

He stared at Fubuki..

 _I will search the world, I will face it's harms..._

' _Til I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms._

A round of applause.

"Aw mommy. You didn't hear daddy sing." Yuki pouted at her.

Fubuki was confused. Everyone was looking at her with a knowing smile. Is it Mona Lisa day or what?

"Yo Fubuki. 'Sup?"

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

While Saitama sang, his melodious voice filled the air and awe filled the listeners. The fuck is with this guy? So modest with his strength and now he has a golden voice? UNfair.

The bald man threw each one a glance gauging their reaction. He never sang but this was his favorite song. He used to listen to this when he was training. He thought it was befitting.

What he didn't know was that everyone had a different interpretation of the short eye to eye contact he made with everyone.

-recap-

His chichi-ue looked at him.

 _ **I have often dreamed of a far off place...**_

 _ **Where a hero's welcome will be waiting for me...**_

 _Chichi-ue. I know you went through a lot. And if a dream is what kept you going.. if it's what began your journey as the hero you are now.. I promise to find a dream for me. For all of us. A dream that you'd be proud of me to have. I know from the memories of Genos-Shishou that you were not able to get that hero's welcome.. but you kept going. And so shall I. No mountain chichi-ue, no valley, no time, no space can stop me from believing that I can pull it through. Because I know now. I'm sure you'll always be ther.. Chichi-ue..._

then at King

 _ **Where the crowds will cheer...**_

 _ **When they see my face...**_

 _I know bro. I know I live the life you should have had. I recieve the cheers and praises that should have been for you. I'm sorry if it meant stealing what was rightfully yours. But I will never be as strong as people expect me bro. I just hope that... you'd still be my friend. You really mean much to me.. the first to accept the real me.. the weak me.. thank you bro._

His gaze landed on Bang

 _ **And a voice keeps saying...**_

 _ **This is where I'm meant to be...**_

 _I'm sorry for doubting that you didn't know what you deserve. I'm sorry for not understanding that you knew what you were doing. I thought I knew what could make it better for you. But you're strong enough to defeat monsters in a punch and strong enough to pave the path you want to walk down. It is an honor knowing you...Saitama-kun._

then at Charanko

 _ **I'll be there someday.. I can go the distance..**_

 _ **I will find my way.. If I can be strong..**_

 _If I can be strong? Yes. Thank you for reminding me Saitama-san. it's been so long since I joined master Bang's dojo that I have forgotten what I originally wanted. Why I searched for strength. The reason why I sought out martial arts. I may never be as strong as Master Bang claims you to be. But I will be as strong as my body allows me just like the promise I have forgotten._

And finally at Bomb

 _ **I know every mile.. will be worth my while..**_

 _ **When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong...**_

 _True boy. True. It's an amazing pleasure to know someone who has the strength of a god and the humility of a dog. You have the love of a father and the patience of an old man. The interests of a child and the desires of a nobleman. A very rare and interesting person. Perhaps even I could learn from you._

he looked at Hana and Tsunami,

 _ **Down an unknown road.. to embrace my fate...**_

 _ **Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you...**_

 _Aw dad. I may just have known you for an hour, but.. I know I'm not gonna regretting this._

 _Otou-sama... Y-you a-are the s-sweetest f-father a g-girl could ask._

And then at Rai

 _ **And a thousand years will be worth the wait.**_

 _ **It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through...**_

 _SENSEI... DAD... SIR... you really think so? Sniff sniff. aw. Sniff sniff. You're really awesome. I dunno how long is a thousand years but I think it's very long.._

He turned his eyes on Zombieman

 _ **And I won't look back, I can go the distance..**_

 _ **And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat.**_

 _No..I won't..Accept defeat.. thank you. I shall not accept the same as well. If that is the secret to your strength. To rise everytime you fall. I see now... the harder the fall... the higher the bounce. You never cease to amaze me. Saitama._

then at flashy Flash

 _ **It's an uphill slope.. but I won't lose hope...**_

' _ **Til I go the distance, and my journey is complete..**_

 _That's good. You really know what to do with your potential. I guess I'm not needed as a master. Or a teacher. Good luck Saitama._

he also threw a meaningful look at Genos

 _ **But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part...**_

 _ **For a hero's strength is measured by his heart.**_

 _I...I understand sensei. My body can no longer be trained like yours. Only upgraded. But my psyche and my heart remains human. And that is what makes me different from an ordinary robot. Looking beyond the glory.. humility despite fame and strength. Is the hardest part, because we as humans are frail beings easily tempted and corrupted by power. But I must and I can withstand that. Because of you sensei. A hero's strength is measured by his.. heart.. kindness and , when one is willing to follow his heart, he has to take his brain with him. You are a paragon of excellence sensei. I am proud to be your disciple._

And finally at Yuki

 _ **Like a shooting star, I will go the distance..**_

 _ **I will search the world, I will face it's harms..**_

 _ **I don't care how far, I can go the distance..**_

' _ **Til I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms.**_

 _But my arms are small daddy. Try mommy's arms._

[ instrumental ]

The door burst open and a panting Fubuki went in, "Hey guys sorry I'm late, what did I -" Saitama turned to the door and walked slowly towards her. Everyone held their breath.

He stared at Fubuki..

 _ **I will search the world, I will face it's harms...**_

' _ **Til I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms.**_

 _What are you trying to tell me Saitama? Do you feel the same way? Are you really... no. You don't need to search the world. I will give you a hero's welcome right here._

Meanwhile in Saitama's mind...

 _Guys what the hell? Don't look at me like that, you're all so creepy._

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **In an alternate universe:**

His dumb students are sooo gonna get it. He doesn't care if they're the most well known delinquents on the planet! Nobody gets to skip Saitama sensei's gym glass!

His colleague, Mumen-sensei informed him that the man saw the boys in the men's CR. Probably doing some dumb stuff. They better be not masturbatingt or he's gonna kick thhem in the nads.

His face twitched violently as he entered the comfort room.

Genos was putting gel and wax on his hair to give him a wet look.

Garou was applying hair spray to keep gravity from doing it's thing on his hair.

And metal Bat was fixing his pompadour with a hundred combs.

"You... IDIOTS!" the bald man readied to give these truants a beating.

"AAAHHH! Sensei is here! Run for your lives!" Garou exclaimed as he was flailing his arms in the air. The two followed his smart advice.

~30 minutes later~

"let's see you try fixing you hair boys." Saitama smirked at his students. They may be the best in gym class but nobody is as fast as Saitama when it comes to disciplining his students. "hey now.. don't cry. It doesn't look so bad. My club will love to meet three new members." Saitama went to the door. "Boys, remember, the bald club meeting starts at 4 every Thursday. See you."

He left 3 bawling bald boys in his wake.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** okay so I just heard the song while writing this and decided why the hell not? Haha not sure about Saitama's singing talent but this is my fanfic and he's gonna be an even better singer than Amai mask. . I'm actually gagging in sooo much sappy scenes. But I suggest you guys try listening to the song I loved it. "Go the distance". Please tell me what you think!


	30. Chapter 30 Kamikaze Part 1

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Kamikaze Part 1**

 **The atomic challenge...?**

"When we asked where the man is, his daughter the white haired one told us that he was not home." Iaian said. This man is the top disciple of Atomic Samurai. He wears a medieval iron armor similar to a knight and has a long sword with him. He's the A-rank 2 hero.

Atomic Samurai (Atomikku Samurai), real name Kamikaze, nodded his head. "I see. I wanted to test the limits of my sword against him.. he told us to come over to his house.. but it seems to be a waste of time. He might be busy with his new underlings." The S-rank 4 smirked. He wasn't privy to the fact that the esper sisters, due to the ruckus they have caused will be reporting to Saitama for 3 months or so he deems as their new supervisor. "or he might be out fighting monsters. We'll come back another day."

"Yes sir." Iaian responded. This one is the most devoted of all Stomic Samurai's disciples.

They stepped inside a small eatery, "Since we're here," the master said, "might as well go have some sushi."

"Yipee! It's been so long since I've had sushi!" a voice exlaimed. This voice is an extreme falcetto. It belonged to Okamaitachi , the second of the three disciples of the S-Class hero Atomic Samurai, a strong swordsman using a katana and clad as a woman, since he's a known cross-dresser, usually falling in love with his enemies. He has two red dots on each of his cheek.

Bushidrill rolled his eyes in disgust, "Quit dancinga round, it's disgraceful" . Bushidrill is a hero looking like a typical Japanese samurai from the Edo Period. If Okamaitachi is the A-rank3, he's the A-rank 4.

Iaian tried so hard to hide the disappointment in his face, as trained swordmaen, they were trained to eat whatever is available or to hunt or eat in a fancy restaurant, but they've never been in a cheap eatery before. _Cheap rotating sushi..._ okay so maybe just him. He wore a very expensive suit after all. It's safe to assume that he was raised in a well-off family before becoming a samurai.

Kamikaze eyed his pride and joy, "Got a complaint?"

"Uh! No..." he immediately replied. "Oh is that salmon! I'll have that!" he tried to change the conversation. At least this place has somethng that his palate deems edible. The place they're currently in is a normal eatery or a bar, whatever that serves it's customers by a rotating platform where the customers pick up whatever they'd like to eat and the bill is determined by the plates you have on your counter. Ethe primary problem is that you cannot order. And if somebosy pick up the food before you do... well...

Iaian sweatdropped. "Oh..Someone took it."

"Is that what they call mayo corn?" the transvestite pointed at a plate copming their way. "I'll try that." Her face became sullen at the sight of a hand taking her food. "It got taken..."

"Master, Fatty tuna is coming." Bushidrill announced.

Atomic samurai just nodded and told them to secure the fatty tuna.

And faster than they could say "yes si-" somebody beat them to it.

"..."

Iaian drew his sword in frustration, "If my master does not get served in the next ten seconds, heads will roll."

"It's okay Iai." The master swordsman reminded them that patience is one of the noble virtues that a samurai possesses.

 **~30 minutes later~**

"Okay, I guess we really have to eat somewhere else." A now twitching Atomic Samurai declared.

He led his disciples inside a real sushi resto. They'll just split the bill. Upon getting a spot to dine, he noticed a very familiar green hair and bald head.

"You freakin' idiot! How are the two of you supposed to work together if you don't talk to her?! Ugh my kids hate you already!" the caped baldy grunted in frustration. The woman in front of him refuses to make amends with Fubuki. He does not know what the two are quarreling about but he didn't like the kids seeing shit like that.

And beside, these two hotheaded women will be under his supervision for 3 months minimum! They have to get along.

"Hmp!" the verdette crossed her arms. "She's an idiot for not seeing my point! And you're a bigger idiot for siding with her!"

"I'm not siding-"

"Liar! You promised me we'd talk about us! And ever since you saw my face all you wanted to do was get me to talk to Fubuki!" the esper had misty eyes. "She should know that I care for her and she's not getting anything good from that weak ass gathering of imbeciles she calls Fubuki group!"

The man sighed. "You're not acting your age midget. You should be mature enough to understand where she's coming from. Not everyone is born a genius like you."

The 4 swordsmen went over to where the duo are.

"hey guys, mind if we join?" Atomic Samurai smirked yet again. If these two are dating, his chances with Fubuki gets better! He's not really into the woman.. but still. It didn't sit well with his manly ego that a bald man had a hotter chick on an S class meeting.

"Yes. I mind." Tatsumaki answered.

"Yeah sure. Just don't mind Tats. She's being angsty this morning." The bald man had a bored expression on his face.

"Thank you." The s-rank 4 took his seat and gestured for his disciples to do the same. "Have you two ordered yet?"

"Ah not yet, because _some people_ insulted the waiter who came to ask for our order." Saitama replied.

"He was being an idiot!" the petite woman exclaimed.

"And you're being an asshole." Saitama countered.

Tatsumaki huffed in annoyance.

Atomic samurai just chuckled. "My, my.. seems you two are getting along.."

Iaian, Okamaitachi and Bushidrill have met the legendary esper before but never were they able to talk to her like this bald man. Oh sure he's an A rank like them.. but Senritsu no Tatsumaki had the temper of a volcano and throws a fit half of the time. The primary problem with dealing with her is that... she's way to powerful to deal with.

She's been known to decimate threat level dragon monsters in a moment's notice with just her index finger and yet this man.. he treats her like a kid.

"hmp! This egghead is not getting along with me! He's getting along with Fubuki!" the woman pouted. She hated the fact that Saitama was on good terms with Fubuki-to the point of defending her younger sister from her- and yet the two of them are... treating each other like an act of war!

"ohoho!" Atomic Samurai was amused. "Is that jealousy I hear? From the legendary Senritsu no Tatsumaki?

The verdette just glared at him, "not in your lifetime geezer. What brings you here? I thought you guys usually defend a different city."

"Let's order first." Kamikaze answered and called the waiter. The same one that Tatsumaki insulted earlier. "We'll have sushi, and... well, I'll have 3 plates of sushi. What about you guys?"

"Salmon for me." Iaian answered, "smoked please and don't put too much spices."

"Corn mayo for meee and four seasons juice." The femal-clad swordsman answered.

Bushidrill was the last to speak, "Fatty tuna and 1 plate of sushi for me."

"I'll have a plate of sushi and buttered corn." Tatsumaki answered.

"Udon please. And if you can, sushi for toppings and cabbage." The bald man answered.

The waiter quickly jotted down their orders before bowing and leaving. The also threw a momentary glare at Tatsumaki. "Right away sirs."

The only esper in the group of heroes inside the sushi bar rolled her eyes. "dumb waiter had the gall to look at me. He better not keep me waiting or else..."

"Tats." Saitama said, firmly before heaving a deep sigh, "I don't care what you think of yourself, when you're with me and not doing any hero work... you. Are. Going. To. Be. Polite. To. People. And that's final. Or you're grounded. Hep hep, don't challenge me Tatsumaki. Even an esper of your caliber cannot survive babysitting Yuki. He's clingy."

"There's no way in hell am I doing shit like that! You stupid baldy! Look at your head! It's so shiny it's gonna blind me!" the woman didn't buy his bluff. Heh. He might be her supervisor for the time being but... there's no way she babysitting any runt.

The bald man just shook his head in disappointment. "And you're calling Fubuki weak. Heck, that woman might not be as power as you are, but she sure as hell can charm an imp. Oh well. Not saying I expected better.. but-"

"SHUT UP _HAGE_!" the verdette exploded, "your other daughter tried to attack me this morning! And you even defended her! And kicked me out of your house! How could you!" *sniff *sniff "I've never been so insulted in my life!"

The man scoffed, "Hana hates you because the first thing you did after knocking the door was throw obscenities at me. And if I didn't defend Hana you'd have made her into a modern art like you did to Genos. You're banned from my house today because Tsunami said so. She and Genos will be renovating the house and we don't need an outsider destroying everything because she didn't get enough attention."

"A lengthy explanation, but seems sound." Iaian commented. "I'm sorry for intruding, but why are you together with the S-rank 2 Senritsu no Tatsumaki, Caped baldy-san?"

"None of your business!" the S-rank yelled.

"I'll tell you later Iaian." Atomic Samurai whispered. "So anyway," he turned to Saitama, "I came to your house this morning but your white haired daughter told us that you weren't home. I came becaue you told us yesterday that if we wanted to speak with you, we can come over to your place."

"Ah I'm sorry old man, I did say that... but I had to save my house from the threat level: Tornado." He chuckled, "anyway, knight armor dude, this brat here with the shitty attitude is with me because I'm her new supervisor. In anger management."

The master swordsman guffawed. "True. She needed that."

The 3 disciples of the S rank samurai tried to desperately hide their snickers. It's not everyday someone makes fun of the legedary Senritsu no Tatsumaki.

"Anyway **old man** ," Tatsumaki's eyes were twitching. Violently. "if you have to say anything say it!"

"Here are your order sirs." The waiter returned. With their orders. Placing the dishes in front of each customer. Except Tatsumaki. "I'll be back for the rest."

"Ittadakimasu!" the men began to eat.

"Tats. Don't take it out on him. you started it. You reap what you sow. Now wait for him to return." Saitama instructed her. She only rolled her eyes.

That fucking waiter is so gonna get it..

It took a full 10 minutes before a different waiter returned to give the esper's order.

"So anyway, you mentioned you have something to tell me, old man.." Saitama was almost done with his udon."

"hmmm?" the samurai looked up towards Saitama, he swallowed his sushi and spoke, "Ah yes, I wanted to speak with you about a...match. don't get me wrong, but I wanted to ask for a short sparring match. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind. But I don't know jack shit about swords." The bald man seemed to think for a few seconds, "if I remember right, the last time I flicked one of those... well Flashy Flash told me that it cannot be repaired with glue."

Bushidrill almost choked. "Y-y-ou! You're the one who broke Flash's sword?" unbelievable! He knew that from the latest battle the Sword, 'instakill' was one of the casualties... to think that it was just accidentally broken..

"Hey. Don't put it like that. I tried to offer him my stainless kife in my kitchen but he refused."

The esper grunted, "Flashy Flash? The fast idiot? Heh, are you trying to get yourself killed, Baldy?"

The man threw her a glance, "Who me? If I wanted to kill myself I would climb to your ego and jump to your IQ."

Tatsumaki's face twitched, "yes of course, coming from the man whose head is brighter than my future." She then did a slow clap.

Saitama just used his chopsticks to use cabbage for a show and tell, "If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cabbitch. Why do you hate me so much anyway?" He ate the cabbage.

"I don't hate you. I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence. If I understand it right,I'll say you're the one who hates me. You banned me from your house today. Hello?"

"I never said that I hate you" Saitama swallowed his veggies., "i just said that if you were on fire, I might consider roasting marshmallows. Big difference."

"Aw. I'm touched, _Hage,_ " the woman rolled her eyes, "I wonder why you get along so well with Zombieman. I just realized that zombies eat brains... so You're kinda' safe."

"I'd Agree with you, but we'd both be wrong." The man took a sip of water, "Here let me try my magic, **ABRACADABRA**!" he gestured his hands like as if doing some magic on her.

She looked around, what magic?

"Nope, you're still a bitch." He shrugged.

She glared at him again, "They do say, _Hagemanto_ , that verbal insults hurt more than physical pain. They are of course wrong. As you will discover when I stick my chopsticks into your eyes!"

"I started today with a big box of patience. And now, I don't even know where the box went. I'll deal with you later, midget." He turned to the samurai, "so when are we gonna do the match? As you can see I'm not free today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Ah yes. Thank you for indulging me. Let's meet tomorrow at Bang's dojo? Around 10 in the morning?" Aromic samurai offered.

"All right. I'll see you then." The bald man answered.

"Oh well, that's all what I came for." The swordsman stood and gestured his disciples to do the same. "We'll be taking our leave. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh by the way, let's have bets. If I defeat you, you become my disciple. If you win, well.. I'll give you one of my finest swords."

Saitama yawned. "nah, not needed old man. I wanted to experience swordplay anyway. See ya. Bye."

"Well at least bald guys don't have bad hair days." Okamaitachi commented after they got out of the resto.

The other swordsmen stiffled thier laughs. "uh yeah. And the man really had balls bantering with the Terrible Tornado of Terror like that." Bushidrill said.

"Yeah. But why did you want to challenge him to match, master? And with that woman.." Iaian trailed off. His master told him that the cat will be out of the bag later..

"Ah yes. I wanted to test my mettle against him. didn't I tell you that earlier? Ugh. Nevermind. As for Tatsumaki, we found out that it was her who caused the monster jailbreak 2 days ago. So her punishment will be probation period under supervision of that _hagemanto_. The HA found out that he's immune to esper powers. And he's the one who killed all of the rampaging monsters in 2 floor levels... each with a single punch..." Kamikaze said. Ther had been no orders that her pinishment be hid to public. He might see no reason as to why publicize it, but he also has no reason to hide it from his students.

"Another thing.." the master's voice was lower. "I was defeayed by Black Sperm during that final battle six days ago... and after that blasted monster combined himself to level up with 10 trillion cells, Garou came and blugeoned him effortlessly. And then that man came. And poof. Garou was dealt with. It was Zombie man who saw everything. And the Zombie attested that... that blad man.. he scolded Garou after beating the hunter to his knees..."

"U-u-unreal..." Bushidrill couldn't believe it.

"But what about the others? Weren't they able to do anything against.." Iaian wondered. Was that Garou person really that.. strong? Surely 4 or 5 S class heroes would be enough to handle a such man.

"hmm.. I wonder what he looked like.." Okamaitachi murmured. This homo had the bad habit of falling in love with the enemies.

"That's not the point. I was itching for a fight today.. y'know." Kamikaze blurted out. "And as for the previous battle. All of the S class heroes were incapacitated by the monsters.. hmm.. let me see if I remember it correctly.. there was this.. Fuhrer ugly who kicked Amai Mask's butt.. but was avenged by Silver Fang.. Evil water decimated Child emperor... hmm who else.. Ah. They also told me that it was that baldy who killed Evil water. Tatsumaki was rendered unconsious twice. First by that chick Psykos and then.. Blask Sperm. After he hostaged a human child.."

The man was recalling the events as much as he could when they passed by the rotating sushi eatery they passed by before and something caught his eye. "Hey.. diddn't I say that I was itching for a fight?"

Iaian started to sweat profusely. Whenever their master was on this kind of mood... a lot of things get dissected to molecular degree. "Master! He's a civilian! You shouldn't!"

The master swordsman smirked. Bushidrill and Okamaitachi had worried looks on their faces. The two of them always always always get to do cleaning duty once Kamikaze gets into fights.

Said master walked near towards a man with a blue cap and matching blue sweater. He was eating in the said sushi bar. "I didn't think I'd find you here.. 'World's Strongest'.."

"Hm?" the man looked up to him. showing the three claw mark scars that adorned his left eye. The fuck?

"I came all the way here to see you. I'd like a minute of your ti-" the Samurai was not able to finish his statement as all of them heard a set of drumss beating. "Hoh.."

"The king engine is roaring.. that means.." Okamaitachi spoke out loud..

"He's ready for a battle." Iaian finished his fellow student's statement.

Their master just raised his eyebrows, "then let's step outside. Or would you rather do battle here?" he then narrowed his eyes, "King, are you truly strong? I've never actually seen how you fight."

The man dubbed as the world's strongest just continued sowing. "Is that.. what you can here to see? Wait ho- HNGH! PHGM!" he began beating on his chest with his fists. Not realizing that he raised his chopsticks. _Shit the shock made me choke._ He thought.

"MR. KING!? YOU CAN'T BE... THAT'S TOO RECKLESS!" Iaian was beyond appalled.

Okamaitachi paled, "You're kidding..."

"Underestimate master and you'll end up dead!" Bushidrill warned.

Apparently, the man raising his chopstick was seen as accepting the challenge and leveling up his ante by using chopsticks against the experienced samurai.

Atomic Samurai began unsheathing his sword, "Rumors of your boldness were no lie. Againts my sword... You think those chopsticks are enough?"

 _I know it's not. Okay?_ King answered in his mind. He still hasn't gotten over the shock, the fear and the choke.

Seeing the apple on display, the S-rank 4 showcased his skills and sliced the apple into a million pieces in a span of 1.2 seconds.

 _I don't like what happened to that apple_! King was almost shitting his pants.

"I'll say it again." Kamikaze was serious. "Let's step outside."

Okamaitachi readied their cleaning equipments, "Master Atomic is being very forceful today."

"Does he plan to provoke king until he shows his true power?" Bushidrill asked no one in particcular.

And so... they all stepped outside.

Dun dun dun dunnnn!

.

.

.

.

"Now then King.. to measure your skills," Kamikaze stroked the hilt of his katana. "Let's skip the pointless banter and hurry on. Think of me as a monster and come at me."

 _Why is he so pushy? I'm terrible with these types... Unbelievable. He knows nothing about me, but shows up and calls out his doubts about me..._ his abnormally loud heart was not helping his situation right now. the wanted to cry. _Am I Truly strong? No, I'm weak! I wanna scream 'I'm sorry!'... uwah! He's drawing his katana.. someone...s-s-save me.._ he saw his life flash before his eyes.

The problem with king right now is that his face never betrayed his thoughts. He looked grim and ready for battle.

"He's full of openings... No wait... He has no openings.." Iaian commented.

Okamaitachi turned to him, "Is that so..?" then turned to the two duelers, "It looks like...he's full of openings but..."

"Can't you see?" Bushidrill interrupted. "It only looks like he's full of openings. Look closer. His whole body is quaking little by little. Under his skin is a mass of bloodlust"

"It's a trap." Iaian looked panicked. "layers upon layers of feints. How terrifying."

"Carelessly jumping in will only lead to a severe counter attack. Knowing that, master Atomic cannot move." Bushidrill concluded.

The king engine is still roaring.

Atomic Samurai took a stance. He has a wary look on his face, but bellicose all the same. "I dislike stand offs, they're boring." He gripped the hilt tighter, "How will you handle this strongest man? Here I come!" he was about to dash at the blonde when..

"..Let's stop this, Atomic Samurai." The baritone voice of King resounded. "Did you forget that today is Tuesday?!"

The samurai froze.

"Hmph.. it seems your pupil has already instinctively felt it." King pointed at the knight armour clad man. Huh? "It doesn't look like I need to say anymore. That's how it is." He turned his back and prepared to run like hell. "If you still want to do this, save it for next time."

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kamikaze bellowed. The fuck just happened? He was ready to dice and mince the blonde's balls and then poof! Bye bye Atomic Samurai? NO NO NO NO!

"The composition of the atmosphere is 8 parts nitrogen, 2 parts oxygen." The blonde looked oer his shoulder. "there's also carbon dioxide, methane, helium, calcium, letaron, paldot, etc. But not many know that there's also a bit of Engwatson in there. When it reacts with the bonilezane found in radiation, it causes an organic jose phenomenon."

"And last Thursday was a full moon." King continued, "Meaning that today, about noon, it will have dualsquatified. There's already someone that's picked up on it among those that are often sensitive." He motioned to Iaian, "It has begun."

 _I don't get any of it._ Were the thoughts of Kamikaze, Iaian and Bushidrill.

While Okamaitachi's thought ran along the lines of: _I checked my receipt. I didn't buy any of this bullshit._

King faced them. He looke dead serious, "You've at least heard of the Dolzenabring reaction, right?"

 _NO!_ The swordsmen's thoughts were similar.

"Whatever. My point is..If we had it out here, a tragedy is certain to arise." King said mysteriously. Save it for another day." He walked away.

"NO Wait!" Atomic Samurai may not have understood any of that, but, "I'm not done..."

"I'm saying I don't want any thoughtless casualties!" king yelled furiously. He had scrambled their brains, he had the upperhand. "With the world as it is now.. aren't there more important things we should be doing?!" he calmed down, "After all, me and you, we're HEROES." He had an air of nobility around him. the king engine has died down.

"Wait." The samurai was insistent.

 _I knew it. I'm not getting out of here_. King mentally sighed _. I'll confess about everything up until now and maybe they'll let me off easy. I might get beaten up.. but I guess it's better than getting sliced and diced._

"uh... um.."

"No it's fine." Atomic Samurai had conceded, "What you said is correct. I was wrong." He meant that King was correct in saying that they had better things to do. But about that fnskagfbvfnsdafjk reaction he was talking about, you can count that too. He had pride. He didn't want to look stupid. "But I'd like to ask just one thing of you before you go."

The samurai took something from the pocket of his hakama (do hakamas have pockets?) "Here is an apple. I brought it from the restaurant we're at." He held out the fruit, "try cutting this apple for me."

"I..I'm a novice with the sword though.." king deadpanned.

"It doesn't matter." The man placed the apple and his sword in front of king. "You see, I have an unusual skill..It's like palm reading. When I see how someone cuts things... I learn how that person has lived thier life. I accpeted those three back there using this method. I'm interested in how a man like you will cut that apple. So please. Cut the apple for me. That is all I ask."

The gamer slowly knelt down and picked up the katana. He held the hilt as hard as he could. and readied.

 **~3 minutes later~**

 _He put down the sword._ Kamikaze was shocked. _WHY?!_

The blonde just walked away with slumped shoulders. "I'm sorry..."

The four just stood there.

 _Maybe he didn't want master to know how hard his life was?_ Iaian thought.

Atomic Samurai smirked. _Wise choice. Not revealing shit to your opponent._

That. Or maybe the man did not live the life people thought he did.

Somewhere else..

"Shut up midget! I make bald look good!"

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **The summary of all summaries!**

 **[Chapter 1 Prologue ]** S class meeting including Saitama and Fubuki; 5th day

 **[ Chapter 2 Tatsumaki Part 1 ]** How Tatsumaki was rescued by Saitama instead of Blast; Flashback

 **[ Chapter 3 Tatsumaki Part 2 ]** Saitama visited Tatsumaki in the Hospital; 2nd day

 **[ Chapter 4 Fubuki Part 1 ]** Saitama visited Fubuki in the Hospital; 2nd day

 **[ Chapter 5 Fubuki Part 2 ]** Fubuki on her way to visit Saitama; 3rd day

 **[ Chapter 6 Black Sperm and Rover ]** BS and Rover follows Saitama home and he had no choice but to take the 2 in; 3rd day

 **[ Chapter 7 Genos... NOT ]** Saitama becomes a dad; 3rd day

 **[ Chapter 8 Zombieman Part 1 ]** Zombieman remembers stuff. 3rd day

 **[ Chapter 9 Tatsumaki Part 3 ]** Tatsumaki looks for Fubuki. 2nd day and 3rd day

 **[ Chapter 10 Fubuki Part 3** ] Fubuki gets adopted as a mommy. 3rd day

 **[ Chapter 11 Fubuki Part 4 ]** Motherhood lessons ; A family day for the OC; 3rd day

 **[ Chapter 12 Zombieman Part 2 ]** Zombieman and Saitama talks about stuff; 3rd day

 **[ Chapter 13 Tatsumaki Part 4 ]** Tatsumaki had an argument with Fubuki ; 3rd day

 **[ Chapter 14 Zombieman Part 3** ] The zombie's conclusion: Fubuki joins the convo between Saitama and Zombieman; 3rd day

 **[ Chapter 15 King Part 1 ]** King comes over to Saitama's house and meets the kids. 4th day

 **[ Chapter 16 Interlude]** Dr. Bofoy sees Saitama beating up the new robots. DX, Forte and Chain'n'frog makes their appearamce; 4th day

 **[ Chapter 17 Fubuki Part 5]** The esper war begins: Fubuki gets Saitama to accompany her to see Psykos. 3rd and 4th day

 **[ Chapter 18 Tatsumaki Part 5]** The esper war continues: Fubuki vs Tatsumaki;4th day

 **[ Chapter 19 Tatsumaki Part 6 ]** Saitama prevents Tatsumaki from further continuing her squabble with Fubuki. 4th day

 **[ Chapter 20 Fubuki Part 6]** Fubuki worries over Saitama facing her older sister; 4th day

 **[ Chapter 21 Tatsumaki Part 7 ]** Hagemanto vs Senritsu no Tatsumaki: 4th day

 **[ Chapter 22 Fubuki Part 7 ]** The esper war ends. The Fubuki group refused to beat up a weakened Tatsumaki courtesy of Saitama; 4th day

 **[ Chapter 23 Fubuki Part 8 ]** The aftermath of the esper war: Fubuki was able to take Psykos away; 4th day

 **[ Chapter 24 Genos Part 1 ]** Genos returns, an S class meeting is called; 5th day

 **[ Chapter 25 Flashy Flash Part 1]** Flashy flash recalls what happened during the Monster Association raid. 1st day

 **[ Chapter 26 Flashy Flash Part 2]** Finally, the meeting. S class meeting -5th day

 **[ Chapter 27 Tatsumaki Part 8 ]** An esper goes...rawr. Tatsumaki finds out that Saitama is the same Saitama that saved her. 5th day

 **[ Chapter 28 Flashy Flash Part 3 ]** The meeting goes on. A heroes' ball and a reranking tournament is suggested. 5th day

 **[ Chapter 29 Genos Part 2 ]** Housewarming party: Saitama sings. 5th day

 **[ Chapter 30 Kamikaze Part 1 ]** The atomic challenge...? Kamikaze wanted to challenge Saitama to test his mettle but the man is not home. 6th day

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **OC Cheat sheet**

 **Hono** : as tall as a 13-year old boy. Has blonde hair, brown eyes. Wears a school uniform- the one composed of black long sleeves and black pants. (Gakuran). Is a full android. Has fire based attacks like Genos. In charge of protecting Saitama and the rest of his 'siblings'. His eyes were equipped with special lenses to record any happening in high def.

 **Hana** : an inch smaller than Hono, has the body of a 12 year old girl. Her white hair is short, hime cut style with bangs framing the sides of her face. She is in charge of housekeeping, maintenance and minor repairs for her 'siblings' as well as looking after Yuki. She is capable of water and wind attacks as to abate or exacerbate whatever damage Hono has inflicted. She was equipped with scanners as to check health level of humans. Wears an oversized shirt that reaches until her thighs with an inch slits on each side. Said shirt is pink and has chinese collar together with ¾ sleeves. She has blue irises. Funfact: she can beat King in any game.  
 **Ra** i : this one is as tall as an 8 year old boy. He is slightly chubby and as enthusiastic as Guy-sensei. He is incharge of protecting Saitama's belongings as he can create barriers. He is the most durable robot with high endurance to damage and harsh environments. Pretty much a tank. He has been installed with several manuals for cooking and is equipped with composition analysis device that he uses on consumable food, thus hes is in charge of the kitchen. He has green eyes and red-orange hair. Wears a royal blue hoodie, navy blue pedal and sky blue sneakers.

 **Yuki** : he should be three years old, but he is as tall as a 2 year old. Acts like one too. Clad in a plain mint yukata with carnation pink belt. Has ice based attacks, but is not proficient to it yet. He looks like Fubuki. He is sent together with his siblings as Dr. Kuseno was hoping that a child would help the bald man in establishing father-son relationship with Genos in the long run.

 **Tsunami:** 's granddaughter. Treats Genos like an older brother. She's the one in charge of his maintenance as she will be living with him and will work as the vice captain of the team that will handle cyborg medical sciences. She has pink eyes and waist length brown hair tied in pigtails and wears a sailormoon costume in navy blue costume because she has cram school every 3:00 pm from Monday-Thursday. She is 16 years old but as tall as Tatsumaki.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

(found this on the net)

 **In an alternate universe:**

"Who me?" a blad man dressed in grey body suit with red ensemble of gloves, boots and cape with a black belt and red buckle asked his victim. The man will have to borrow a face from a dog after the beating he received from the man in grey.

This man defeated every single hero in the HA with one punch . he may have been bald and a bit average looking but his strength was beyond imagination.

The man lying in apool of his own found that he could no longer use his voicebox. He will have to have it repaired and... he saw an android with a red motif coming over.

"I'm just a villain for fun."

 _A villain for fun?_ That doesn't make sense at all!

"You rule the world sensei!" the android seemed very frustrated. "Don't be so humble!"

Ah yes. It has been years since this man conquered the world. How could he forget?

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!


	31. Chapter 31 Metal Bat Part 1

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 31 Metal Bat Part 1**

 **The sweet delinquent.**

In H city

"EMERGENCY EVACUATION ALERT! ABOUT THE MONSTER THAT SUDDENLY APPEARED THE DISASTER LEVEL HAS MOVED FROM 'DEMON' TO DRAGON' THE ENTIRE AREA OF H CITY IS URGED TO FIND SHELTER. CITIZENS PLEASE STAY CALM WHILE FINDING SHELTER." The sirens continue to screech as the poeple ran to and fro to find a safe place to hind from the disater thereat levle: dragon, Neddle point mouse.

"The monster is continuing is destructive behavior. Most of H city's east side has already been destroyed. At this rtae... human culture itself may be in danger... it's that kind of spectacle."

"We've just received a report that all nearby pro heroes, police and fire fighters have been defeated. Ah! The hero association has announced that the S class hero, Metal Bat is on the verge of arriving at H city!"

"Will he make it in time?! We news reporters will have to leave the area soon too! Please hurry Metal Bat!"

A man in simple t shirt and shorts with a metal baseball bat is running at full speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Even though my precious cat is expected to give birth today.. I'm the only S class able to reach h city?! FUCK THAT SHIT! Someone's gonna pay if something happens to Tama! They said that the coordinates of the monster is neat the amusement park." He was panting his lungs out.

When he turned left around a building he saw the 40. Feet tall mouselike creature with a lot of 10 meter rods on his back that seemed like needles. "There you are!" he pointed his bat at the monster. "I had ta runa marathon 'cause all the traffic's blocked, fucking jackass! I'm gonna take all this anger out on yo—"

He was not able to finish his statement as the entire ferris wheel went throught the skull of the monster. And it died instantly.

"Goddamnit! Baldy! Why didn't you take care of that monster sooner?! I never had a ferris wheel ride in my entire life! Now we have to find a different amusement park!" a familiar high pitched voice shrieked.

He turned to the far left of the monster and saw Senritsu no Tatsumaki ranting at her new supervisor.

"Shut it midget. I'm here to supervise your hero work." The bald man replied.

Metal bat's face was twitching.

"ARGH!" the woman picked up the remaining rides via her telekinesis and slammed all of it to the dead carcass of the monster. "This is all your fault! You dumb monster!

"Quit destroying everything! The monster's dead already!"

"Deep breaths... phew... calm down.. don't get mad... Deep breaths... Tama's waiting at home.." with that, the S rank 16 who embodies the stereotype of a classic Japanese banchō delinquent didn't bother to approach the duo. Those two were beyond his definition of crazy.

He started jogging back home. He remebered that the day before his fellow S class raided the Monster Association ( _Kaijin Kyōkai_ ). He was not able to join that raid as he was already badly beaten up Garou. Had Zenko not appeared he was sure he'd have won but...

He was about to hit the human monster from behind when he was stooped by his sister, Zenko. Claiming that metal bat promised that there will be violence in front of her.

Garou replied that the street he was currently in was not their house so she can kiss her rules goodbye. The hero hunter kissed his fist and was about to give metal bat another beating, as he was on his butt and bloodied on the ground, when the young girl stood in front of her brother with arms stretched sidewards and used her body to protect her brother. Said brother aim his bat at Garou's face just in case.

The man chuckled and pulled his fist back. He squatted and doted on the girl that looked so much alike with metal bat. The onlydifference is her being a girl and a clip on her short hair to pull her bangs aside. Zenko didn't take any chances. Her brother may have promised no violence in front of her but she didn't.

With her two small hands, she pulled the man's silver hair and pounded his face to the ground.

What? There is a reason he's afraid of Zenko.

The man was pulled back to present time.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **With Zombieman...**

"Only I and a few others saw it.. it truly did defy sommon sense." The undead spoke. "He really did remove his limiter.. it was just like you said." The S-rank 8 stood in front of .

The man was currently making japanese cakes (or was that tokoyaki?) "I see... so you met him." the doctor looked up to the zombie from his seat, "It's fresh would you like some?" he offered.

"Genus.. he was immune even to esper powers. The powers that manipulate the energy in a human's body to propel it to whatever. Provided that the spirit of the esper is heavier, denser, thicker or stronger than the object or person it is trying to move...Genus, Try removing my limiter."

"Number 66," the man began eating, "this house has a basement too. There's something interesting I want to show you."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **With Child emperor...**

"Balst, whose superiority I've acknowledged.. prof. Bofoy whom i respect as a scientist.. they didn't come. The adults won't come help. No matter what trouble I'm in.." he began tinkering with his new machine. He's kinda busy today. Yesterday, at the meeting.. at the housewarming party... not even that bald man acknowledged him.

Okay the guy saved all of their asses, but.. he came too late. He didn't resent Saitama for that.. he heard other heroes disallowing the man to interfere.

He just hated the fact that nobody came to save him. He was a child too, dammit! Every one was worried sick for that human child who didn't even have one strand of his hair singed. While him.. they were about the same age were they not?

Hmp. Never mind. He wanted to ask that bald man if he could train him but.. he had 6 children –though he only saw 5, he was considering if Genos was one of them- and then 2 hot headed espers under his wing. Dotei really doubted the man had time for him. he had to do everything on his own now.

"I can't rely on adults The Association... the S class heroes.. I will surpass them all. WATCH ME!"

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **With Tank Top master...**

"This is all that came to the regular tank top meeting..." the S rank leader noticed that their tank top army numbers have severely dwindled. "everyone not here is either in the hospital.. or tanktopper that retired from being heroes. Even A-classtank top vegatarian left."

"Looks like losing to Garou left a big shock." Heavy Tank Fundoshi ( _Jūsensha Fundoshi_ ) commented. a massive hero in a light-colored loincloth that is said to have impressive combat abilities, almost to the same level of S-Class heroes, and possessing superhuman physical force. On a completely related note, he was defeated by Garou who broke his arm in several places.

"Damn it..." the other tanktoppers with casts on thier arms could only curse.

Tank Top master hung his head, "...It's my fault. Because I lost."

"master..." Tanktop Mask ( _Tankutoppu Masuku_ ) is trying so hard so hide his tears. Key word trying. He is a muscular member of the Tank Topper Army who wears a tanktop. He gets his name from the child-sized tanktop that he wears as a mask. He admired the leader of the tank top army. From his sense of justice down to the man's humility.

"Always looking down doens't suit the tank top." The S rank put his game face on. He had a very determined look on his face. "So that I can stand with pride again, I have to retrain myself so that the tank top can shine."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **With metal knight...**

"Metal knight Bofoy.. Wielder of malfunctioning mass slaughter weapons. Up until now, you've covered many services such as weapons sponsor and facility construction... But your stock has dropped with this incident. An unreliable defense system, a prison that can't stop the monsters we were secretly confining from escaping, and the new supposedly safe, Association HQ was easily destroyed. We received your proposals and though Agoni himself liked it... I don't think we can rely on you anymore." Cheif McCoy said.

The man called him this morning to infrom him of what finalizations the board had made on his proposal. The one where S class heroes themselves will test the robots in combat. But it seems that his reputation has been severely marred by the ones who destroyed the first batch of defense robots.

 _That damn caped baldy. And Tatsumaki, the Tornado of Terror. There's also her._

"We will be informing you of our final decision in the next s class meeting.

The doctor grit his teeth, seething. Those two will know what it means to mess with metal knight soon.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **At the HA conference room...**

"There have been several complaints against the Terrible Tornado from the city's residents. Even if she was exterminating monsters she went too far. If things get worse, we'll have to treat her as a disaster." Muffintop ( _Zeimīto_ ) began.

"Yes. And it's also safe to assume that Metal knight has been sabotaging us with faulty shit he's making us pay."

"We need to increase surveillance on these two."

"Isn't that esper already under probation? If she continues her destructive behavior we can have that caped baldy deal with her. She was given 3 months to get it right. And after that..."

"This is such a pain... Have we still not found replacement personnel? The cyborg medical adcancement is good to go. But whta about the infrastructure safety, defence, surveillance and information gathering?"

 **"** I move to place this meeting on a break. I need to answer the call of nature. Now if you nice gentlemen would excuse me..." cheif McCoy stood and exited.

On the hallways...

"From the incident alone, the world's trust in us has plummeted. Tatsumaki and Metal knight, it's because those two are doing whatever they want." A random employee on coffee break ranted. He had a good job here in HAHQ if some of the S class heroes didn't make it hell

"Our management system is barely satisfactory and now our heroes are causing scandals. This company is falling apart." The other one said. He was smoking.

"You got a problem with the hero association?" the man on the way to the bathrrom interrupted the employee's chat.

The smoker removed his cigarrette and answered, "Well, looking at it as an insider, of course there's problems. If this goes on.." the man in his mid thirties turned at the new comer and alomst choked on the smoke he's puffing. "Ah! CHIEF MCCOY!? E-e-xcuse me..." he stammered.

The tall man with an eyepatch on his right eye and glasses togetehr with the executive get waived his hand to ease the random worker's worries, "No, it's okay, continue. Why don't we use this chance to talk honestly." This man is one of the highest ranking officers in the entire hero Association. Agoni may be the founder, but he does not have the highest share of stocks.

"From an employees' perspective, what do you think are the heros's associations problems? Such as what points do you think need imporvement?" the man smiled, "Why don't we think about it instead of leaving it to those careless top brass?"

"uh yeah.." the smoker threw his cigarrette in the nearby trash can.

"okay.." the coffee guy was not comfortable with this set up.

The third one continued to smoke.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!

(found this on the net)

Genos: Sensei! I have a question!

Saitama: Huh? What?

Genos: If I punch myself and I broke, am I too weak or am I too strong?

Saitama: Man, what the fuck?

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

In this fanfic, here are the coordinates of the cities:

City a - (0,0)

City b - (-1,-1)

City c - (1.5, -0.5)

City d - (2, 1.5)

City e - (-2, 0.5)

City f - (-1, 1.5)

City g - (2,-1.5)

City h - (0.5, -1.5)

City i - (-2, -2)

City j - (4,3)

City k - (3.5, 1)

City l - (-3.5, 2)

City m - (-1.5, 3)

City n- (0.5, 2.5)

City o - (3, -1)

City p - (-1, 4.5)

City q - (-3, -1)

City r - (-3, -3)

City s - (-2, -3.5)

City t - (2, 2)

City u - (0.75, 3.75)

City v - (0, 1.5)

City w - (-4, 0.75)

City x- (4.5, 1.25)

City y - (5.5, 0.25)

City z - (7, 1.25)

City U, J and X are close to shorelines, while Q and W are near the desert, corrdinates: (-4, -2)

Dr. Bofoy's new base (-3,-5)

Dr. Kuseno's secret Lab (2.75, -3.5)

House of Evolution (6.5, 2.5)

 **The shippers:**

#Saibuki (Saitama x Fubuki)

-Fubuki

-Zombieman

-Yuki and Rai

-Fubuki group except Lashes

-Child emperor (Dotei)

-Agoni

#TatsuSai (Saitama x Tatsumaki)

-Tatsumaki

-Bang

-King

-Sitch

-Metal bat

-Atomic Samurai (Kamikaze) [cause he wants Fubuki for himself]

#SaiKos (Saitama x Psykos)

-?

You guys can tell me who else should I add to the lists and why.


	32. Chapter 32 Metal Bat Part 2

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find. Or any song and quotes and whatnot.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **OC Cheat sheet**

 **Hono** : as tall as a 13-year old boy. Has blonde hair, brown eyes. Wears a school uniform- the one composed of black long sleeves and black pants. (Gakuran). Is a full android. Has fire based attacks like Genos. In charge of protecting Saitama and the rest of his 'siblings'. His eyes were equipped with special lenses to record any happening in high def.

 **Hana** : an inch smaller than Hono, has the body of a 12 year old girl. Her white hair is short, hime cut style with bangs framing the sides of her face. She is in charge of housekeeping, maintenance and minor repairs for her 'siblings' as well as looking after Yuki. She is capable of water and wind attacks as to abate or exacerbate whatever damage Hono has inflicted. She was equipped with scanners as to check health level of humans. Wears an oversized shirt that reaches until her thighs with an inch slits on each side. Said shirt is pink and has chinese collar together with ¾ sleeves. She has blue irises. Funfact: she can beat King in any game.  
 **Ra** i : this one is as tall as an 8 year old boy. He is slightly chubby and as enthusiastic as Guy-sensei. He is incharge of protecting Saitama's belongings as he can create barriers. He is the most durable robot with high endurance to damage and harsh environments. Pretty much a tank. He has been installed with several manuals for cooking and is equipped with composition analysis device that he uses on consumable food, thus hes is in charge of the kitchen. He has green eyes and red-orange hair. Wears a royal blue hoodie, navy blue pedal and sky blue sneakers.

 **Yuki** : he should be three years old, but he is as tall as a 2 year old. Acts like one too. Clad in a plain mint yukata with carnation pink belt. Has ice based attacks, but is not proficient to it yet. He looks like Fubuki. He is sent together with his siblings as Dr. Kuseno was hoping that a child would help the bald man in establishing father-son relationship with Genos in the long run.

 **Tsunami:** 's granddaughter. Treats Genos like an older brother. She's the one in charge of his maintenance as she will be living with him and will work as the vice captain of the team that will handle cyborg medical sciences. She has pink eyes and waist length brown hair tied in pigtails and wears a sailormoon costume in navy blue costume because she has cram school every 3:00 pm from Monday-Thursday. She is 16 years old but as tall as Tatsumaki.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Metal Bat Part 2**

 **Zenko's favorite brother**

" _Oniisan_! Where have you been?! Tama's already done giving birth to 5 kittens!" Zenko yelled at her older brother. The little girl wore a long red dress with a white cardigan.

" _Gomen_ , Zenko. Da HA called up an' told me 'dat i'm needed to battle a dragon level monster. How are da kittens?" the S class hero answered. He was thankful that those two crazy idiots saved him a lot of time. But now, he has to face his younger sister.

Zenko just glared at her brother and huffed, "they're fine. But we need to buy milk and cream and clothes and pillows and bed.. and hairpins."

"o-okay.. lemme just change and we can go shopping."

 **With Fubuki...**

"Okaa-san.. w-why is s-she like that?" Hana stuttered. She hated that verdette. And to think that woman will be her aunt!

"She's like that even to me Hana- chan." The younger esper answered. She explained to the Fubuki group her current situation and left Lashes in charge of ther team as well as Psykos. Her logic being while she was away they can train and surprise her while she also gets to train.

Hono grunted. "I don't like her one bit. Insulting Chichi-ue like that. Had Hana not assaulted her, I would have. I'm just happy that Chichi-ue sided with Hana and banned that demon spawn."

"YEAH! Nobosy messes with SENSEI DAD SIR and Hana- _neechan_!" rai pupmed his fist.

Hana has misty eyes. "B-but even if o-otou-sama s-s-ided w-with me.. he w-w-ent out with her."

Yeah that he did.

"Well then Hana-chan..Don't be too sad about it. Your father will have to supervise my _oneesan_. But then again..how about..." Fubuki had an amazing smile, " _We_ _make him_ not go out with her again. What do you think?" she winked.

The rest of the kids formed a circle and listened to their mother's plan.

 _Genos-Shishou went to Dr. Stench for another upgrade, he'll be back my eveing. So it's totally safe to do a few shenanigans right?_

 **With Tatsumaki...**

"Hey Baldy!"

"What is it, midget?"

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings when I called you stupid." The woman said. Saitama raised his eyebrows "I really thought you already knew."

The man had a lazy look and shrugged.

This didn't sit well with the esper, "Hey! Aren't you gonna answer me back?! I just insulted you! Hey! Don't ignore me!"

The man glanced over his shoulders. "I need to get something form this mall. And Tats, for you to insult me, I must first value your opinion."

"Saitama." She stopped floating. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. But don't ask stupid questions."

"I... you saved me a long time ago.. in a facility.. in Z city." The ecper nervously began.

The bald man had a bored look, "I don't remember. Is that why you hate me?"

"No.. I.. I kinda fell in.. no.. Fubuki and I were experimented on that place y'know.. it is from that place that I learned to... not trust others.. and Fubuki... she... the men.. they.. the doctors.*sniff... we stayed for.. " the esper seemed to be incapable of gathering her thoughts.

"Stop." The man told her. They entered inside a hardware "Stop telling me these things if you're not comfortable doing so." He was choosing some chain and leash. "I know you're Fubuki's older sister and.. I don't know how you guys do it, but you should stop pestering her with your ideology. You're hurting her and I don't like it."

The verdette froze. He didn't like Fubuki getting hurt? Is that why he defended her? From that battle 2 days ago? She felt a pang of jealousy.

"hey which do you think would suit Rover? The blue or the red leash?" the bald man held sevreal colored leashes, "nah, it doesn't matter what color suits him. what matters is he's comfortable, right?" he picked the red one.

"Do you really think that what matter is what makes one comfortable?" she connotated Rover but denotated her sister. _Am I not pushing for what I know is good for Fubuki?_

"hm.. should I get one for Biz as well? Maybe he doesn't need it. He can speak so it's safe to assume that he is intelligent." The man replied. _No, you're pushing what you think is good. Not what is actually good. Fubuki can think for herself._

"I think you should get one for him. You are his master after all." She suggested. _I still believe she doesn't know what it good for her. Look how weak she has become._

"Nah, he followed me on his own. He can leave if he wants to." The man place the extra collar back. _She's old eough to do her decisions. Your meddling will hamper her growth as a person._

"just in case you'll need it." She insisted. _I am doing what an older sister should. You wouldn't understand._

"I trust Biz even if he doesn't look so trustworthy." The man firmly stated. _You should trust her to be able to do it on her own. She'll call you if she needs you. And that's when you can be an older sister_.

The man went to the counter and paid for the leash, the collar and the chain. The duo then went out of the hardware. "remind me to buy Ice cream before going home. I already instructed Fubuki to make dinner. Are you going to join us?" _you should really start talking to your sister_.

"Do you think I should? Everyone in ther hates me.." she pouted. _I'm not ready_.

The man stopped. He turned and faced her, "Tats. People will judge you by your actions. Not your intentions. You may have a heart of gold but so does a hard boiled egg."

"But-"

"No buts. After dinner you will talk to your sister and that's final."

"If I talk to her... what will I say? You should join us! What if... she... what if it will turn out to be a remtach?! You should totally join!" she almost begged _. I need your presence.. your memory has always strengthened me. Your presence will encourage me. Especially as I face the greatest failure of my life._

"Alright." _Ugh. The shit I put up with._

Her heart rejoiced.

 **Back to Metal bat...**

"hey _oniisan_! Isn't that the legendary Senritsu no Tatsumaki?" Zenko pointed at the hardware store.

"huh?" the older one squinted his eyes to check. This man... during the meeting it was confirmed that he was the one to kill all the rampaging monsters. They saw the video. And it was a hushed story that he was the one to have dealth with a monsterfied Garou. And now the man is scolding Tatsumaki? the Terrible Tornado of Terror ? who the hell is this guy? These two were also on that amusement park this morning.

"Heyyy!" Zenko ran to Tatsumaki. "You're the S class rank 2 Senritsu no Tatsumaki, right?"

"uh.." the woman glanced at Saitama before responding with a smile "Y-yeah I am.. how can I help?"

The little girl giggled, "I kinda' wanted to tell you—"

"Zenko! I'm sorry for my sister guys. Did she bother ya?" Metal bat interrupted.

"ah, no she didn't." Saitama said.

"Baldy!" Zenko chimed, "Can I touch it? Can I? Can I?"

"Uh.. sure." The bald man squatted.

"I bet you never have to use the blower. Or shampoo and that comb stuff! Ugh! So annoying! I love it!" the girl turned to her brother, "heyyy _oniiisaaaaannn_...can I-"

Metal bat's face twitched. "No Zenko. I won't let ya become bald."

"Daddy!" a little voice screamed.

"eh?" The man turned. "Yuki? What are you-" he saw Fubuki, Hana and Hono. "Oh Fubuki. Where's Rai and Genos? Why are you all out here?"

Zenko's eyes became hearts at the sight of Hono.

"Ah. Saitama. We came to get ingredients for dinner. Rai's with Rover at home and Genos went to Dr. Stench.. And you?" Fubuki walked towards to the man who already picked up Yuki and began tickling the boy with kisses.

The man stopped for a moment and answered, "oh, I bought a leash for Rover and on the way to buy Ice cream for you guys."

"Whoa, I didn't know Fubuki of B class already has a kid. Way to go dude." He gave Saitama a thumbs up.

Tatsumaki's face twitched. The man probably made such conclusion because the runt they call Yuki looks so much like Fubuki. While the younger esper just blushed. The thought of her and Saitama having a kid...

"You're so pretty!" Zenko told Hana. "I'm Zenko! What's your name?"

"H-hana." The girl bowed. "Nice meeting you Zenko-san!"

"And you?" she smiled at Hono.

"Hono. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Hana is my younger sister."

Metal bat's younger sister roped her arms around the two and announced, "We are soo gonna be best friends! I'll come over to your house tomorrow 'kay?!" he was practically gidddy at the prospect of a new friend and possible boyrfriend. " _Oniisan_ and I will be going to buy kitten stuff. So bye now."

"Y-yeah. Sareh for Zenko here. We'll be on our way now." Metal bat waved. "Oh by the way caped baldy-san, if ya dun mind, ya think we can haf a friendly sparring one o' these days?"

"Yeah sure. Hey Zenki," Saitama called out, "I thought you had something to say to the midget here." He motioned to Tatsumaki.

The girl looked over her shoulder and made a raspberry, "STOP BEING A JERK!" she glared at the verdette.

"Okay. That went well." Saitama said. Here. He gave the items to Hono. "Let's all go home"

At Saitama's residence...

Everyone is present. Tsunami has returned from her cram school and she has done her 6 hours shift for the HA and is in her lab doing stuff. She didn't really like that genos had to go to her gramps when she's here. Didn't they trust her or what?

Genos has returned from Dr. Stench's lab. The upgrades were only on his forearms so it was a bit fast.

Rai is done playing with Rover and is now preparing dinner assisted by Genos. Both wearing pink adorable aprons.

Hono is looking after Yuki in the crib that Fubuki brought this morning. The kid may be a cyborg but she wanted to have a crib and so she did.

Hana kept pestering Fubuki to sing while Tatsumaki and Saitama sat in the sofa.

" _Okaa-san_... it will t-take a w-while for Rai and Genos-Shishou to f-finish the stew. P-please sing. _Otou-sama_ w-wil sing t-too. Right _o-otou_ - _sama_?" she did her best puppy eyes.

"Alright as long as you sing as well." Fubuki relented.

"B-but you first a-and t-then Hono and t-then m-me.."

Okay. They set up the tv and microphone.

 _You with your words like knives and swords_

 _and the weapons that you use against me..._

 _you.. have knocked me off my feet again ..._

 _got me feeling like I'm nothing. ..._

 _You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard..._

 _Calling me out when I'm wounded..._

 _You pickin' on the weaker man._

 _Well you can take me down..._

 _With just one single blow.._

 _But you don't know what you don't know_

By this time Hana had joined the raven haired woman and glared at Tatsumaki once in a while. Completely ignoring her father.

 _Someday..I'll be livin' in a big ol' city ..._

 _and all you're ever gonna be is mean._

 _Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me._

 _and all you're ever gonna be is mean._

 _Why you gotta be so mean..._

Tsunami must've heard the singing and exited her room. She joined the fray. She must've been informed by Rai of what happened as she also threw glares at the verdette's direction. Tatsumaki never felt so hated in her life.

 _You.. with your switching sides and_

 _You walk by lies and your humiliation..._

 _You.. have pointed out my flaws again..._

 _As if I don't already see them..._

 _I walk with my head down tryin'to ..._

 _Block you out 'cause I'll never impress you..._

 _I.. just wanna feel okay again.._

 _I bet you got pushed around..._

 _Somebody made you cold ..._

 _But the cycle ends right now..._

 _Cause you can't lead me down that road..._

 _And you don't know what you don't know..._

At this point in time Hono placed Yuki in the middle of the living room and the toddler began to dance as his older brother clapped his metal hands. Even Saitama was cheering the little boy on. Tatsumaki felt like an outcast. Just like when she and Fubuki were kids. Is his how it felt to be bullied? Is this how Fubuki felt all the time? And then she'd just some along and scold Fubuki... she really was mean.

 _Someday..I'll be livin' in a big ol' city ..._

 _and all you're ever gonna be is mean._

 _Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me._

 _and all you're ever gonna be is mean._

 _Why you gotta be so mean..._

 _All you are is mean._

 _And a liar_

 _And pathetic_

 _and alone in life_

 _and mean_

 _and mean.._

 _and mean.._

 _and mean.._

 _all you're ever gonna be is mean._

The S rank 2 could only hung her head. She can't do jack shit. These guys might be glaring daggers at her but.. these kids... Saitama loved them. And even if he did not, he'll see to it that nothing bad ever happens to the children. How she wished she had someone like that when she was younger.

Rai informed them that dinner is ready by the time that the song ended. The girls on the microphoene had victorious smirks adorned on their faces. Oh they wanted to drive the bad person away and mommy's leading the assault. Not bad for family team work, eh?

The kids were reallt happy. They felt like a real family having a good time. And Tatsumaki was the only odd one out.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **In an alternate universe:**

"What the fuuuuuck?!" Saitama shouted from the top of his lungs.

That dumb monster shroom may have been demon level but... his magic turned a lot of poeple into chibis. And all of the chibis were now his responsibility. Ugh.

Genos was tucked on his arms. Begging him to throw him upwards, "Sensei, can you please make it higher?"

"eh? I'm fine with it but.. Are you really sure?"

"YES! I wanna see how it looks like in outer space!"

"Alright I'll do it after I remove these two. One moment." He placed Genos on the sofa and tried to rid himself of the espers.

Fubuki clung to his right calf, on the left was Tatsumaki.

"No! Fubuki get away! Thaitama ith MIIIIINNNEEE!" the verdette roared

" _EEII_ _oneesan_! Saitama is for me! You go away!" the younger countered.

He picked up each one and place them beside Genos. "I won't belong to any of you unless you behave." And then he left to save his living room where Lightspeed Flash and Speed of Sound Sonic are trying to outrun each other.

"Goddamnit! Stop it you dumbasses!" he bellowed at the two speed freaks.

"HEY! Whoever can do most drawing on his bald head wins!" Sonic challenged.

"You're on." Flash replied. He took a red marker while the ninja took a black one. Both chased him and ended on top of Amai Mask.

"Dog pile!" watchdog man ran and sat on top of the three.

"Thanks watchdog dude." The bald man gave a thumbs up. He then went to the kitchen to get- "WHAT THE HELL! You idots are trying to see who can break plates in the most silent ways?!" it seems that Suiryuu and Garou are doing marial arts in the kitchen.

He took the two and placed them beside the espers. He was about to take leak when.. "Zombieman?! You can't leave poop everywhere! Oh god, you're worse than rover!" he gave the zombie a thorough wash and cleaned the bathroom. We was about to hang the towels outside when he saw Mumen rider.

"MUMEN RIDER?! What the hell?! You can't ride your bike anymore! You're too short." He picked up the small boy and placed him together with Genos.

Finally he can take a leak.

When he returned...

Garou, Genos and Metal bat were playing pirates. Graffitti everywhere, hidden treasures and maps. Fortress from the imperial soldiers. With kitchen knives.

The girls were trying to bake. Flour everywhere and icing on their faces. Not to mention that his oven was now busted.

Zombieman, Darkshine and Watchdog man were monsters guarding a princess (a naked puri-puri prisoner) from the prince, Amai Mask. How they built a 10 feet lego tower was beyond him

Mumen rider was... on the ceiling? He was taped there.

A knock on the door.

He opened it and found Atomic Samurai, Bushidrill, Iaian and Okamaitachi. The chibified ones.

He wanted to cry

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. You guessed it right! It's Mean by Taylor Swift. I just thought it was a bit appropriate for Fubuki to sing in the presence of her older sister. Please tell me what you think!


	33. Chapter 33 Genos Part 3

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **OC Cheat sheet**

 **Hono** : as tall as a 13-year old boy. Has blonde hair, brown eyes. Wears a school uniform- the one composed of black long sleeves and black pants. (Gakuran). Is a full android. Has fire based attacks like Genos. In charge of protecting Saitama and the rest of his 'siblings'. His eyes were equipped with special lenses to record any happening in high def.

 **Hana** : an inch smaller than Hono, has the body of a 12 year old girl. Her white hair is short, hime cut style with bangs framing the sides of her face. She is in charge of housekeeping, maintenance and minor repairs for her 'siblings' as well as looking after Yuki. She is capable of water and wind attacks as to abate or exacerbate whatever damage Hono has inflicted. She was equipped with scanners as to check health level of humans. Wears an oversized shirt that reaches until her thighs with an inch slits on each side. Said shirt is pink and has chinese collar together with ¾ sleeves. She has blue irises. Funfact: she can beat King in any game.  
 **Ra** i : this one is as tall as an 8 year old boy. He is slightly chubby and as enthusiastic as Guy-sensei. He is incharge of protecting Saitama's belongings as he can create barriers. He is the most durable robot with high endurance to damage and harsh environments. Pretty much a tank. He has been installed with several manuals for cooking and is equipped with composition analysis device that he uses on consumable food, thus hes is in charge of the kitchen. He has green eyes and red-orange hair. Wears a royal blue hoodie, navy blue pedal and sky blue sneakers.

 **Yuki** : he should be three years old, but he is as tall as a 2 year old. Acts like one too. Clad in a plain mint yukata with carnation pink belt. Has ice based attacks, but is not proficient to it yet. He looks like Fubuki. He is sent together with his siblings as Dr. Kuseno was hoping that a child would help the bald man in establishing father-son relationship with Genos in the long run.

 **Tsunami:** 's granddaughter. Treats Genos like an older brother. She's the one in charge of his maintenance as she will be living with him and will work as the vice captain of the team that will handle cyborg medical sciences. She has pink eyes and waist length brown hair tied in pigtails and wears a sailormoon costume in navy blue costume because she has cram school every 3:00 pm from Monday-Thursday. She is 16 years old but as tall as Tatsumaki.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Genos Part 3**

 **Siblings and sweet nothings**

He came home to find a not so good news from Rai and Tsunami. And his sensei made it worse by bringing in that shit faced brat. He assisted Rai with the preparation of dinner as it irked him to see the face of the person who insulted his sensei on a daily basis. Okay maybe not daily, but still

He greeted his sensei when he arrived and ignored the esper. He even went as far as to assist Fubuki with things because she's a very nice person. He didn't fail to make tatsumaki hear his comments. How lucky his sensei is that Fubuki is here. Or how sweet of Fubuki to take care of Rai and Yuki as well as Hono and Hana. Some were fabricated but the woman went along with it, noticing that he's provoking the verdette.

The moment Rai announced that dinner is ready, the make shift family helped each other setting the table and bringing in the food. They worked like a single mechanism. Like it was practiced. Really, nothing makes people closer more than a common enemy.

"Alright let's eat." Saitama spoke when they were all positioned around the table. All 9 of them. Saitama sat between Tatsumaki and Fubuki. Yuki beside Fubuki. Genos and Hono sat near The verdette as to make sure she didn't get any dinner. Evil people. Rai and Hana sat on the south end.

And it only took a few seconds before everyone's plates were filled with food. Except for Tatsumaki. They seemed to have made sure that the esper would not feel welcome.

"What are you guys doing?" Saitama sounded frustrated. "we have a guest. I know she's a midget but you can see her, right?"

Tatsumaki just hung her head. Her hands clenched.

"Eh? What guest dad?" Tsunami asked. "Rai told me that.. that woman.. was banned from the house. All I can see is an outsider."

"Seconded." Hana snapped.

"Thirded." Rai began eating.

"I agree as well. Chichi-ue, I know you are kind to stray animals like BIz-san and Rover-kun but.. I never imagined it was to the extent that you'd invite a person who assaulted your home to dinner." Hono blurted out. "You are such an amazing person chichi-ue."

"True that Hono." Genos patted the android's back. "Sensei really is a kind person. He took us all in after all."

"How dare you compare me to an animal?!" Tatsumaki bellowed at Hono. Everything around them floating with a green hued aura. The kids just raised their eyebrows. As long as their adopted father is with them, no way in hell could this woman touch so much as a strand of their hair.

"Enough." Saitama slammed his cup. "Genos, Tsunami. You're in charge. Tatsumaki, Fubuki you're coming with me." He stood and went to his room and got out carrying something. "Kids you finish your dinner and when I come back you better be asleep on your beds." He motioned the two to follow him outside. "We'll talk firstthing in the morning about this."

"We didn't go overboard did we Genos-Shishou?" Hono asked.

"No!" Tsunami shouted. "we did perfect!"

Hana began to ate, "I.. I d-don't that ugly girl w-w-ill come back."

"Well if she does... We'll make it so that she wont enjoy her stay!" Tsunami announced. "right guys?!" her pseudo sibling nodded thier heads.

"hey! We forgot to tell SENSEI DAD SIR that Miss Mom will be sleeping here!" Rai exclaimed. They have planned a scenario where their father will be a bit 'closer' to their mom. Tsunami liked Fubuki's help with her lab so she liked the woman. And Fubuki doesn not take too much of their father's time so she's good to go. The four are already okay with her and Genos just loathes Tatsumaki.

"Don't worry Rai. I'll take care of it." Genos had an evil smile.

The three adults went to a restaurant and ate there. The item that Saitama took from his room was a jacket for Fubuki. As it was cold outside.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful that you'd take us to eat outside but I'd just like you to know that it took Rai and Genos a lot of effort to cook that meal." Fubuki said.

"hmm? I appreciate the kids' cooking. And I see you appreciate that they bully your sister." Saitama began eating.

"oh? You call that bullying? Did you also call her a bully when she attacked Hana? Or how about that incident 2 days ago? Or when she-" Fubuki was cut off by Saitama raising his palm.

"First things first." He said, "I didn't take you two here out of the kindness of my heart. You're splitting the bill with me."

Tatsumaki just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "hmp. You're A class now. can't afford to feed 2 other mouths?"

"Actually make that 9. 6 kids and 3 of us. I'm a lot poorer compared to when I was a C class and you're not making it easier." Theman continued eating.

Fubuki took her chopsticks, "Well you have to pay for my meal. I spent my money on the groceries and the ingredients that Rai used."

"Ugh. Not only are you both hotheaded but also tightfisted? Ugh. So anyway... how was your day, Fubuki?" the man turned to his not official wife.

Tatsumaki gaped, "How about me?! Aren't you gonna ask how was my day?!"

The man didn't even look at her, "we were together all day, idiot."

Fubuki felt flattered at the attetion that Saitama was giving her. She heard the kids scheming about making her 'closer' with their dad as to make her their real mom. "uhm.. it was a bit uneventful. You know how the kids are. Very helpful. How about yours?"

"Nah. A monster here and there. How was Yuki?"

"Tsunami told me that the boy may start to grow incisors! Can you believe it? Ahah.. he can finally start eating rice and-"

"whoa wait, I'm not letting anyone feed my boy with anything that I don't approve."

"Oh?" the raven haired woman scoffed. "he looks more like MY boy than yours. He may be part cyborg but his digestive system, according to Tsunami can start functioning like normal. He has the best chance of healing as he was the youngest. There's even a possibility that the only thing mechanical about him are his arms when he gets to middleschool!"

"Really? That's good. What else did Tsunami say?"

The two continued talking about their 'children' and the elder esper faded into the background.

"hey Tatsumaki, we're almost done eating. You haven't touched your food yet." Saitama's voice seemed to have pulled the verdette back into reality.

"uh..oh. yeah.." the petite woman answered, "I kinda' lost appetite."

"That's amazing. After all my effort of bringing you two here. Go ahead. Waste it." The man said. "if you don't finish that within 10 minutes, I'm gonna spoonfeed you. With a laddle."

That motivated Tornado. She was finished in 9 minutes and 48 seconds.

Fubuki giggled and whispered somthing to Saitama. The man choked and began coughing. He had to drink water to aid his clogged throat. When he recovered, he whispered something back to Fubuki. The woman blushed furiously. They began whispering to each other and the man chuckled and Fubuki slugged the man and the man laughed even harder. They were waiting for her to finish.

This exchange did not escape Tatsumaki's eyes. She hated how these two interacted. She was green with envy in fact.

She was finished eating in 9 minutes and 48 seconds.

"Hm.. we'll talk about that later, okay?" he stopped whispering when he noticed that Tatsumaki is done eating. "Alright, let's go." He paid the bill and led the two esper on a park. They sat on a bench. "I believe your sibling rivalry has gone too far and I'm here to coerce the two of you to talk about it."

"I don't think there's anything to talk about Saitama. My sister does not listen to reason. Let's go home. I could only wish that closed minds came with closed mouths but.. that's not how it goes." Fubuki started. She's ready for the banana and she didn't have time for this shit.

"so you think I'm close-minded, Fubuki?" Tatsumaki began to float.

"Aren't you sister?" Fubuki replied.

"Enough. Esper powers are not allowed on this conversation." The man held the two women by the wrist and forced them to sit. "Now apologize to each other."

"I'm sorry if you think that way Fubuki. I only wanted what's best for you!" the elder exclaimed, "You're the only one I have left! You can't go around risking your life!"

"so you.. you found it necessary to insult me from head to toe?" the younger had misty eyes. "You think that I'd be safe if you continue belittling my team? The only monster I consider in my life is you." She began to sob. "You were always like that. Everyone is beneath you. You're so high up in your throne I don't even know you anymore!"

"I...I'm sorry. I was trying to make you see reason! You will grow stronger if you keep hanging out with those weaklings!" the elder defended.

"No! That's not what you did. What you did was to be narcissitic and selfish and condescending!" the younger wiped her tears. "you even endangered Saitama!"

"Um.. I was never in danger." The man was ignored.

"that's not the point!"Tatsumaki yelped.

"even if it wasn't, if you were really.. really.. sincerely trying to make me stronger, you didn't have to be an asshole about it. You didn't have to scare people away from me! I'm not as big as a monster as you are ad will never be" Fubuki grunted in frustration.

"This is going nowhere." Saitama heckled their banter. "alright, let's do it slow nad easy. Tatsumaki," he turned to the verdette "Apologize to Fubuki for being an asshole and promise that you'd always listen to her henceforth. And you Fubuki," he let go of the woman's wrist to soothe her back with a gentle rub, "Apologize to Tatsumaki for not seeing her point and promise her that you'll do your best to be stronger."

Tatsumaki's eyes began to swell, "Fubuki.. I'm sorry if I hurt you.. if I was a jerk to you.. I promise to be a better sister. To always listen to you before judging.. please know that... i may not have been the best person on this planet but..*sniff *sniff I have always loved you... _imouto._ "

Fubuki cried harder, " _Oneesan_.. I'm sorry too. If I failed you. I tried to be stronger, I swear.. but I'll try even harder so you don't have to worry about me."

"And you may now kiss the bri- er, as for Fubuki's safety, I'll guarantee it. As long as she's in my household, no harm shall befall her." The man pulled the younger esper closer and gave her a side hug.

"You better. _Hage_. By the way Fubuki. The man who rescued us in the facility more than 3 years ago.. is... Saitama." The verdette stood and walked to where Fubuki was sitting. Not that far really. Juston the other side of the bench. Saitama had let go of her hand. She kissed her _imouto_ 's forehead and flew away.

Fubuki sat frozen in her seat.

 _The man who rescued us in the facility more than 3 years ago.. is... Saitama..._

Her sister's words rang in her ears.

"Hey Fubuki... I don't know if the two of you are okay now but... it's getting late." The man tugged the esper who clung to his side for dear life.

"Sai...tama... is it true?"

"What is true?"

"You heard her. She said... that you're the one who... saved us from that.. facility.." her voice was shaking. Who wouldn't the man who was literally her salvation in here in front of her. Tatsumaki told her about an amazing person who saved them. She never mentioned the name of the man.. but that his strength is one of the few that Tatsumaki herself has acknowledged.

"I... You saved me from... hell.. you saved me from Genos' attack.. from the... from my own Sister.. how.. how can I.."she sobbed and hugged him tighter. "Thank you!"

"hey don't cry." The man patted her back gently. _What the hell is it with women_? "I didn't make you cry did I? My mom told me that if I make a girl cry... she'd haunt me. So please stop crying Fubuki." He was almost pleading.

"how can I ever repay you?" she was trying to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry if I got your jacket wet." The man was wearing his oppai hoddie (the white one with red sleeves) and she had a navy blue jacket over her normal black dress.

"How about you let me get dibs on my own bed?"

"Ask something else."

"Eh? You're really not letting me sleep on the bed?" the man raised his eyebrow. "I hate to burst your bubble but IT IS MY BED."

"Okay I'll be generous nad I'll let you share since I owe you so much." She kissed his cheek.

The man wiped his cheeks gave the younger esper a quizzical look. "are you serious? Can't you share with Tsunami or Hana?"

"No. I prefer to share with you." She said firmly.

Our favorite hero gave a deep sigh and slump his shoulders in defeat. "Alright."

"Hey what's with that face? You seem like you don't want to share..."

He leaned in closer to her, "I've never slept with a woman before." He was madly blushing. "literally and figuratively."

She guffawed. "It's even then."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!

What Fubuki whispered to Saitama "I don't mind if you spoonfeed me, daddy."

The man choked and began coughing. He had to drink water to aid his clogged throat. When he recovered, he whispered something back to Fubuki. "Really mommy? How does a banana sound?". (He was refering to the banana like when he visited her but Fubuki had other thoughts). The woman blushed furiously and whispered back, "Sounds good. Are we gonna do it with the peel?" (she meant condom or no condom during sex).

Saitama chuckled and spoke in her ears again, "I didn't know you eat banana peel." Fubuki slugged his shoulders and he laughed even harder.

"Hey, I'll be sleeping over. I promised the kids." She told him. they're still whispering to each other.

"yeah you can have the couch." He giggled.

"hell no! The kids told me I can sleep in your room and you can sleep on the couch." She countered.

"you'll have to share then, mommy, 'cause it's my bed." He teased.

"I don't wan't to share daddy." She pouted.

"Hm.. we'll talk about that later, okay?" he stopped whispering when he noticed that Tatsumaki is done eating.


	34. Chapter 34 Genos Part 4

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Genos Part 4**

That morning, before the sun could rise, Genos snuck onto Saitama's room and took pictures of him where Fubuki is sprawled on top of him. Both soundly asleep. They looked like a perfect couple. This woman better not do anything to his sensei or she can kiss her own life goodbye.

He went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. As he was about to cook eggs, Fubuki went in groggily and looked for an apron.

"hmm? Ah. Genos. G'mornin. I... um.. do you need help?" she hesitated. Sure this guy helped her yesterday, but that was because they had a common enemy. Today, she was not so sure.

The cyborg began frying eggs. "Fubuki-san.. if you don't mind me asking. What are your feelings towards my sensei?"

"W-whwhaaa? I .. um.." she stammered.

That's when Genos showed her the pictures he took this morning. "For blackmail material." He smirked. He was done with the eggs. "I'll let you do the other dishes for sensei if you tell me."

"I ..I like him.. like _like_. Okay? I don't know if he feels the same. The first thing he did when we shared a bed was snore." She pouted. She was really expecting stuff.. y'know.. couple stuff..

"Very well. My siblings shall assist you. If you promise to NEVER do anything that sensei wouldn't like." Genos took the picture back.

"Hey! I was enjoying- um.. you really think I can do anything against him? Oh gimme a break!" she rolled her eyes. "not that I can make him do anything either. There's practically nothing I can do. My group is small fry to him. He even had to save their asses. And besides...Hana gave me enough threats." She chuckled at the memory. "she doesn't stutter when giving people a stern warning to not.. do anything to Saitama.."

"Alright then. I just advice you to wait for Yuki to at least start elementary years before adding your own to the fray." the cyborg had a knowing smile. "By the way.. what do you like about sensei?"

Fubuki thought for a moment. "my favorite thing about Saitama is how he goesfrom a soft boiled egg when he's relaxed..." she stiffled a laugh. "..to a hard boiled egg when he's serious." The two guffawed. "how about you?"

"well aside from his strength and overall character.. I like it when he looks like he's chasing an ice cream truck trying to find ..haha...a final boss or a strong monster" the two laughed again.

"hahaha..He really looks like that?" the two laughed again.

"You know what will be the advantages if Sensei becomes your husband?" Genos asked.

"Oh? What?"

The cyborg stiffled another laugh, "He doesn't need to use your shampoo. haha"

The woman laugh, "haha, true. And My hairbrush will be where I left it."

"and you'll never lose him in a crowd. So easy to spot." Genos nodded.

"We'll save a lot of money on haircut."

"And he'll never have gray hair like old people." The blonde added.

"Duh. He doesn't have hair in the first place!" the two guffawed again.

And with that Genos became friends with Fubuki. For real.

Or maybe until after the blad man came in the kitschen with a toothbrush. "I heard all of it you assholes."

Ooops.

Breakfast went in smoothly. With Fubuki kissing Saitama in the cheek when the man left with Genos to come over to Bang. It's a good thing that Tatsumaki texted Genos that his sensei will have a match against atomic Samurai in Bang's dojo so he was able to remind his sensei.

On Bang's dojo...

"You're kinda' rushing this, don'tcha think, Silver Fang?" Atomic Samurai moved his piece. The two are currently playing shogi while waiting for Saitama to arrive. "Is leaving the Hero Association.. really taking responsibility? Think some more about it."

The S-rank 4 is persuading the old Martial artist to reconsider before resigning.

"I've already decided." Bang made his move "Unlike you, I'm not young anymore." _My back isn't doing so great too. You'll understand when you're older._

Kamikaze looked at the man straight in the eye, "..I respect you as someone that lives on the front line without making their martials arts rot." He made his move "I only ackowledge the strong... Don't say things like that."

"This is where I step down. I'll work to train the next generation with my brother." Bang made another move.

Atomic Samurai countered his move "Well..."

"Don't overdo it, Atomic Samurai. Checkmate." The older man made his last move for the win. "I'll leave you for a while. I'll prepare the food for Saitama's arrival."

The samurai nodded and was left with his thoughts.

 _Silver Fang is retiring from being a pro hero? The one man I acknowledge in the hero association... If only there was someone else.. but who?_

 _Being strong isn't enough.. is there anyone left that has mastered the heart, technique and body? If there is no one to compete with, should I find another place?_

 _I could try listening to that stubborn scoutman.. no wait. I'll make my decision after I face the caped baldy. I will test my sword with him.._

It's almost 9:45 am now. where the hell is that baldy?

Tap tap tap

Footsteps?

"ah there you are." The bald man stepped in. He was wearing navy nlue jeans and a white hoodie that says 'oppai' with red sleeves. "where's the old man? Did you slice him or something?"

"I'm here Saitama-kun." The door slid and showed a standing Bang. "It's nice of you to come 15 minutes early. Would you like some tea?"

"Good morning Bang-san, Atomic Samurai-san." Genos greeted.

"Oho. I see you brought Genos too." Kamikaze motioned. This man is not thinking of asking assistance from this S class now... is he?

"He wanted a match with me after we do ours..." the bald man scratched his neck.

"oh? Can we see the spectacle then?" Bang asked.

"Yeah sure. But we'll be doing it somewhere else. Genos has missiles and stuff." Saitama took off this sneakers and went inside. "So how's it going Atoms? I'm not good with swords, 'kay?"

"let's forgo the tea. We'll have lunch later." Kamikaze stood. "Let's begin the match right away. I've been itching since yesterday. I hope you don't mind.."

"Welp. Sure if you insist." The man shrugged.

Kamikaze found it wierd that neither Genos nor Bang didn't warn the man about anythin. They just sat on the sidelines eating sweets and sipping tea.

The samurai asked if Saitama wanted to use a sword. The man said no and said that he didn't know how to use such. He'll be fine without a weapon as they are only sparring.

"Very well." The samurai unsheathed his sword and took a stance. Saitama standing a good 10 feet away from him in the backyard of the dojo.

"Should I come at you or what? Hmmm?" The bald man looked bored. "I wanted to experience swordplay so.."

"No need to worry Caped baldy. I'll come at you." And with that the samurai dashed at Saitama aiming at non vital points.

The man dodged.

Kamikaze sliced and diced faster. The man in front of him was not even attacking. He can slice anything into a million pieces in a span of a second. And this man is dodging all of his attacks is a span of milliseconds. What the hell?

He took a few steps back.

The bald man gave a quizzical look. "Eh? Why did you stop attacking?"

"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to read and memorize the pattern of my attacks! You seem like full of openings but.." Kamikaze was cut off by Bang.

"Atomic Samurai.. Saitama cannot read your moves, nor is he trying to. He dodges by reflex and reflex alone. He has never studied any martial art. Please do not overthink things." The old man was calm.

The swordsman just raised his eyebrow, "Oh? Then please Caped baldy, show me some counter attacks."

"eh? Okay.. but first.. agree that I will not pay for anything." The man said.

"huh? Sure." And with that the S-rank 4 ran towards the bald man again intent on giving lethat hits. But his first swing was stopped by the man's index and middle finger. His other hand was covering his yawning mouth.

CLING

"I won't pay for that." Saitama left the grounds and threw away the broken piece of the sword. Kamikaze just stared at the hilt with the broken blade at his hand.

UNBELIEVABLE. This man broke his sword in his fingers. Not even he can do that to his sword. Oh sure other swords can be snapped like twigs by real martial artist with enough concentration and practice, but this man.. he was yawning! And this one has no martail arts training according to Bang!

"Okay... what just happened?"

"I told you that I don't know how to use swords. I... kinda'... I dunno. Maybe you guys should make it with tougher material or something?" the man explained.

So this is why Flashy flash wanted to make this man his disciple...

"I may be a renowned swordsman, but I can do martial arts a little. Caped baldy please indulge me one last time." Kamikaze took a martial arts stance.

"eh?"

Bang chuckled. "Atomic Samurai. There is a reason even I don't challenge Saitama-kun to a battle of strength. He may be an amateur in the fields of martial arts.. but the primary problem this man has is that... his opponents seldom last after the first attack. What is the point of techniques?"

"is...Is that so?" the samurai spoke. "very well then. I can no longer continue the match as I have lost my weapon. Let's go down and find somewhere to eat. Iaian will be waiting at the restaurant."

Three masters and three disciples are now inside an eatery. Bang, Saitama and Atomic Samurai on one table and Genos, Charanko and Iaian on another.

"Eh? Demon cyborg-san," Iaian began, "I thought it was the other way around. I didn't know that Caped Baldy was your master." They were eating ramen, dango and whatnot.

"A lot of people make that assumption." Genos answered calmly. "But sensei is my sensei and I don't care what people think. I'm a bit sure that they don't do it very often."

Charanko swallowed the dango he was chewing, "Actually, master Bang invited the two of them to be his discpiles but they declined."

"I am a cyborg, my body is not as flexible, so martial arts do not really suit me. Plus I prefer maximum destructive power." The blonde answered.

"Yes that may be. However I can relate to you Genos-san, it does not mattr that another master is better. I will stay with Master Atomic." Iaian announced.

"Yeah I guess it's something we can all agree on. Sometimes I even forget what I'm aiming for because I get too caught up with the presence of my master. It's like being with him is home." Charanko concluded.

It's a good thing that Atomic Samurai wasn't a sore loser and was now enjoying the company of the other two.

"So Caped baldy,-" the samurai began.

"uh no. Please call me Saitama. I insist. Not because we're friends or whatever but because I hate that hero name." The man cut him off and continues eating fried rice and sushi. His udon bowl is aleady empty.

Kamikaze blinked his eyes, "Okay, Saitama, I just can't believe that you never had any training." He started eating his sashimi.

"Nah. I trained for 3 years. But not in martial arts or swordstuff."

"oh? What kind of training did you go through?"

"a hard one."

"So how is Genos-kun doing, Saitama-kun? Is Fubuki still in your quaters? Taking care of the kids I presume?" Bang blurted out. He didn't like Atomic samurai prying too much on Saitama's strength.

"In order, fine, yeah, uh-huh." The man swallowed. "So how's Sharko?"

"he's doing well. After that Garou incident he became much more motivated to train. How are your disciples Atomic samurai?" Bang spoke. He was eating a big bowl of ramen.

"Oh this dude has disciples too? Disciples? As in many? Wow dude. You really must be a good teacher." The bald man said. What? Compared to him who has taught Genos nothing ever since the world began.

"ohoho! Looks like we're in luck boys. 3 S rank heroes are here for us to prey on!" a buff guy who had tattered jacket, growing stubbles and a zanbato went inside the eatery. He is the leader of the local gang that terrorizes the people in this city. He had 15 henchmen with him.

The waitress shrieked.

"yeah boss. And looks like they're not in combat mode. We can take them on!"

"horya! Let's do this!"

The buff ugly guy with the large sword run and aimed directly at Bang's neck. The world held it's breath as the old man caught up the Zanbato with chopsticks.

The waitress lost consciousness.

Atomic Samurai drew his broken sword and positioned it to the man's neck. Insinuating that one wrong move and his head will roll.

Saitama just continued eating.

The three disciples made their move.

 _Let's see who has the better master, eh?_

In the end, the thugs were sent to jail. They were A class criminals that have evaded the authorities for 2 years already. After that, the three masters parted ways and with them their disciples.

As Genos and Saitama was about to exit the area and find a secluded place to battle, er-spar. The two encountered a group of plant-like monsters and Genos immediately incinerated the thingies.

"I see, this amount of firepower seems like it could work..' the cyborg murmured to himself. "As expected of Dr. Stench... I could fight a level 'dragon' with this." Yesterday, he was not able to test much of his new arms as he came home late and his sensei even later. How is he gonna study with his sensei with that shitty brat around?

"So you changed your parts again?" Saitama asked. "I thought you already had an overhaul last time. Anyway... I realized that watching my everyday activities won't help your studies."

"I don't think so." Genos answered as he pulled a notebook out of nowhere and showed what he had learned. The fuck? "by the way, I'd really like to express my heartfelt gratitude that you have allowed me another duel. I know it's a bit of a hassle.."

"Nah. I was really thinking of going out. And besides.. Genos... You'll never be a hassle to me." His voice was barely audible at the last part. Then he cheered up. "Let's go find an open space."

"There sure have been lots of monsters recently. It'd be easier to find a monster tha a stag beetle." The man walked towards the canyon that they had a duel before.

"Right." Genos responed, "We can at least settle this today."

Saitama stopped walking. "how about here?"

"Okay."

The master-student duo had a stand off on top of what seemed like 2 plateaus. Genos began reving his own engine. "Then please, let's get started. LIGHTNING CORE."

SHHHISHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Saitama just covered his face with his left back hand, "so bright"he tried to squint.

The blonde ran at high speed velocity to gain momentum. He jumped the distance between him and his master and readied fist for a rocket powered punch. But before he could land a hit, his eyes widened. He stopped his punch several inches from the face of his master.

"..."

Saitama opened his eyes and raised and eyebrow. "huh? What's wrong? Not gonna hit me?"

"...Yeah. We can stop here. Even if we dueled, all I'll be doing is dirtying your clothes." The disciple answered. "Instead, I'd like to ask you... do you think.. that I've become a little stronger?"

"Hmm..." the bald man turned and started to sit in the edge of the plateau. His legs dangling.

"Does chnaging my parts really make me stronger?"

Saitama turned his head to the younger hero, _is that what's got him down?_ He asked himself. _Now's the time to be master-like and say something encouraging.._ "Genos. That shiny light move you used before... that... ws really bright. I don't know if you've gotten stronger.. but you've gotten brighter." _Oh god! I can't think of anything!_

"..." Genos was speechless. He knew his master was a bullshit factory but he didn't know the man was this proficient. _I noticed it when I saw sensei a moment ago. He wasn't just closing his eyes because it was too bright. He has no concern for my strength._ Genos had the cheerfulness of a storm cloud. _Saitama-sensei hasn't been watching me. I might as well not exist to him. it's been over two months since I've become his disciple.. have I not grown at all from his point of view? No..even I've vaguely felt it as well. The reality that I haven't even reached sensei's steps. I can't ignore this sense of stagnation._

"Sensei... because I was weak, you gave me the task of first placing myself in the top 10 of the hero rankings... but honestly.. recently I've felt that competing in such a low level area compared to sensei has left me at a dead end. If I stay like this... I will never obtain the strength I seek... and so I thought about it... And I think I'll try changing my work environment." Genos explained.

"Soon a new hero organization will be established. 'NEO HEROES'. I would think sensei has heard word of such a group as well."

"NOPE." Was the sudden reply of the caped baldy.

"Against the surge of the monster disasters, many politicians and industries cooperated to found the Hero Association at multi-millionaire Agoni's behest. However, 4 years since then, there are many that are having doubts about their policies and management systems. Furthermore, seeing the excessive damage caused by some heroes when fighting as well as pro heroes that pile on losses by not cooperating, trust from the masses has plummeted. Following the flow, dissatisfaction with the association heightened and complaints flooded in."

The cyborg clenched his fist and continued, "scandals such as embezzlement have begun to leak to the media one by one. Pro heores whose popularity were booming at one time are now seen as shadows of their former selves. If the Hero Association does not change, it might go bankrupt." Genos relaxed and looked at the horizon.

"You sure know a lot." Saitama commented. He's still thinking of shit to lift up the spirits of his only disciple. Or you can say unofficial firstborn.

Genos turned to his master, "That's when a new hero group called the NEO HEROES sprung into action. After headhunting personnel from inside the hero association, they prepared better anti-monster systems and salaries for heroes. By cultivating knowledge they took from the hero association and reflecting on their mistakes, they said they would make a better hero organization."

"They said" Saitama repeated, "who told you this?"

"The NEO HEROES' scoutman." Genos answered honestly. "the heroes working for the NEO HEROES will not be known as 'PRO HEROES' but 'NEO HEROES'. It seems that to counter the HA's 600 rpro heoes, there are already 2000 neo heroe candidates. They've been calling out to all the excellent pro heroes belonging to the association, so there may be some from S class that become neo heroes too."

The bald man's eye twitched, "and yet they still haven't come to see me." Damn this is becoming like that Garou hunt again.

"They have plans to enroll many powerful people that have yet to stand out in the world, So there's a possibility I can gain some hint to become stronger there." The blonde concluded.

"Genos, the reason you want to become stronger... was revenge, right?"

"Yes. To defeat the unidentified 'mad cyborg' that took everything from me four years ago."

Saitama thought for a moment, "That mad cyborg.. is he even still alive? Someone might have already beaten him."

"No." Genos shook his head, "At least I haven't been able to confirm it based on the data from after the hero association was established. But records from the time of the event remain, and a villanous monster of his description is registered."

"What if it wasn't apro hero... what if I beat him?"

Genos froze. It took a few seconds before he was able to recompose himself. "That mad cyborg's strength is not normal... Saitama sensei would likely win. But if you did fight such a strong opponent, you should have some memory of it."

"Really are you okay with that? I don't remember most of the monsters I've fought. Hey.. can't you defeat him as you are now, Genos?"

"...I don't know. But if I find him, when I find him... I TRULY WANT TO WIN. That's why... i was thinking of transferring to the NEO HEROES." The cyborg had his game face on.

Saitama smiled.."I see. Well, good luck with that."

"With my recommendation, you'll likely be treated very well. And it seems like the association still doesn't value you that much. You're pretty much a leash to that shitty brat, Tatsumaki. What do you think?" Genos tried to reason out. If his sensei gets out of HA, his duties with Tatsumaki and Fubuki will also be cut off. Tsunami can easily transfer to NH as well as his sensei. It'll all work out perfectly.

The bald man seemed to be wieghing his options. "no thanks. Too much work."

Genos' mechanical lungs deflated. "Okay. Then I won'y either."

"..."

"..."

"Genos... I know I've been a shitty teacher to you.. I'm sorry. But for what it's worth.. you're really brighter. In fact..." a meaningful pause. "ever since you came..my life... this is sounds...gay, but..okay, it was not as boring as it once was. Thanks dude." His voice sounded so sincere.

"..Saitama-sensei..." the disciple was overwhelmed with so much.. happiness it began to leak through his lenses.

"I know.. I... I... I got it!" the man jumped and stood excitedly in front of the cyborg, "You may have heard that there's nothing more dangerous than an idiot with an idea.. but this will work out I swear! Hehe.. since we cannot train your muscles.. how about we train your hand-eye and over all body coordination? Like when you see this wham! Boom! you automatically go whossh! Bazoom! Wreea! Y'know. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is.." the man froze. It's at the tip of his tongue. What was he about to say again?

"Go on sensei.." Genos urged. Is his sensei finally going to train him aside from.. whatever. He could practically hear angellic choirs.

"uh..I forgot. But anyway, the new training will be for me to walk. And give you 5 minutes to defeat any monster we find. Once you exceed the time limit or lose a limb, I'll kill the monster." The baldy explained. This idea just popped in his mind for whatsoever reason. "and then points! Whoever has the most points in a week gets to... uh.. make the loser do whatever they want!"

"I see." Genos nodded. He knew it. There is a reason the universe brought him to this man. This man is an unwitting genius of unparralleled degree. How so much wisdom, kindness and awesomeness fit in the body of his Saitama-sensei he will never know. "So basically what you're saying is that I train in such a way that my brain will learn several reflexes and automatically control my automotive body without me giving as so much of a thought. And that in turn will allow me to fight not only good, but to fight smart as well. And will eventually lead me to fight any and all monsters I face with efficiency and effectivity as to control damage of property and myself. Giving me 5 minutes is the time frame with which I should have already devised a plan and executed it to defeat my opponent."

The blonde slammed his fist in his palm and continued, "the points will serve as an external incentive with which I shall aim to attain and the internal incentive will be the idea that this is training and I'll see my growth as you are able to monitor my progress. Since we will have a criterion as to judge my performance. Amazing. You are such a genius sensei. And not only will this aid me in myy quest for power and strength, this will lessen the number of monsters attacking and the time that I deal with them. And that in turn will help in the image of the HA, as we will be doing out part in not only saving lives but property and infrastucture as well."

"uh... yeah.. that's.. it." Saitama answered. He never thought any of those, but whatever floats Genos' boat. The blad man laughed nervously.

Genos could not be prouder to be this man's apprentice.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** I loved the ending part and hated the beginning. I really thought that the NEO heroes idea was fannon. But.. well.. it was canon. So anyway, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!

 **Omake 1:**

Genos and Fubuki in the kitchen.

 **Fubuk** i: what exactly do you feel when you're with your sensei?

 **Genos** : ...like a blind person who just regained his sight. Sensei is just awesome. Sure, he might be forgetful sometimes but.. that's the way sensei is. Or sometimes.. like a... a freed bird.

 **Fubuki** : we're not talking about your Birdie, right?

 **Genos** : get your mind out of the gutter! How about you?

 **Fubuki** : pfft! I don't have a birdie idiot.

 **Genos** : no, dumb-dumb, what do you feel when you're in sensei's arms? Based on the picture I took you seem to be enjoying having sensei's body as a bed, his chest as a pillow and his arms as a blanket. Don't be shy. I promise not to tell.

 **Fubuki** : eh.. I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach.. *swoon*

 **Genos** : what do you mean? Have you been eating caterpillars?

 **Fubuki** : you want me to make you a modern art?

 **Omake 2:**

Before the trio of masters and trio of disciples went down to buy food, Bang and Saitama went to the kitchen to wash the glasses they used and the dishes. Charanko was cleaning the backyard while Genos and Atomic samurai spoke in the graden.

"So.. did he and Fubuki do it yet?" kamikaze waggled his eyebrows at Genos.

The younger hero blushed. "No. I advised Fubuki to take it slow. If not at least they'd wait for Yuki to start elementary years before having one of their own."

"maybe you should also advise the Bald man to sound proof the room. You know.. to not scar the kids for life. Or to lock the door so that nobody would walk in on them." The swordsman folded his arms.

"I'll take note of that. I'll also check on Fubuki's daily body temperature to check if she's ovulating. I think my scanners can do that. To prevent early pregnancy."

"Ah no need to. She can think for herself. She might take the wrong way once she discovers what you're doing."

"hmm.. you're right. Thank you for the advice Atomic samurai san. let's go check on the two if they're done."

The older hero nodded, "Yeah, let's."

Upon nearing the kitchen, they heard bang giving Saitama some lecture.

"Yes and when you hold the butt, you should have a firm grip as it sometimes becomes slippery. Then you can start slipping in your finger. Use one if it's not too wide. Two, if it can fit. And sometimes it can accommodate up 'til four. You have to make a lap around the edges with your hand and make sure every corner or arch is covered. And your press must be hard. Otherwise it won't be as effective. The movement must be fluid and do not treat it like some sort of drudgery. You can do it fast or slow, but make sure the scrubbing is thorough."

The two eavesdroppers blushed madly.

"And that saitama-kun.." they heard Bang speak again, "Is how you properly clean a mug or a glass."

Both faces of Genos and kamikaze were planted in the shiny wooden floor of Bang's dojo.


	35. Chapter 35 Genos Part 5

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 35 Genos Part 5**

 **Sensei's my sensei!**

Before the master-disciple went back to the city, they scoured the surrounding forest for a test drive for Genos' new training regimen. The two had agreed to be a duo from now on when dealing with monsters so that as Genos put it, "Sensei will be able to identify the weaknesses in my fighting style and correct my mistakes. It will also be benificial as if I lose a limb sensei will jump in to eliminate the monster before it does any damage to the city and my body."

And they have also agreed that once Saitama deemsthat he has become stronger, the rules will change a bit. Saitama will not interfere even if he loses a limb. Only when the 3 minutes time frame is up or if he requests that Saitama do not interfere.

So anyway, they will just iron out their new rules when the time comes. Or as Saitama says, he'll punch the stupid bridge if he gets there.

So far, he fought 6 monsters in that forest and the score is 3-3. Three of the monsters were obviously too cunning for him and the other three were wolf level. Probably. Anyway, we find the two heroes with Genos-his shirt was tattered- and Saitama who did not wear his suit (unlike canon) on their way back to the HAHQ. They were done with lunch and were wondering what to have for dinner.

They met mumen rider.

"Ah! Saitama-san! how's it going?" the biker stopped to greet the two.

"...'sup dude?" Saitama placed his hands inside the pocket of his jacket. "I see you're all fine now. the last time I saw you, you were in the hospital after that Garou beat you up."

"Ah yes. I heard you were the one who dealt with him. Is that true?"

"yeah. I avenged you dude." The man chuckled.

"oh? Haha. Thanks man. Anyway, would you mind if I treat you two for a bite? I'm sorry I was not able to visit you for a housewarming party." The biker parked his bike in a nearby oden stand.

Genos nodded. "Thank you Mumen-san."

The trio ordered their food and began chatting.

"hey Saitama-san, I heard you have kids now? I didn't believe it at first but.."

"Ah yeah. I adopted 6. Tsunami, Hana, Yuki, Rai, and Hono.." the bald man answered.

"I thought you said 6?"

The man thought for a moment. "yeah I did. Hm.. I guess I counted Genos."

"Sensei... does that mean I can call you Father as well?"

"HELL NO! I may be bald but.. I'm too young to be your actual father."

The three laughed heartily. Okay just two. Saitama didn't find it funny. Not at all.

Mumen rider swallowed his food and spoke, "I promise to come by once in a while to visit the kids then."

"Yeah. It would be nice to give Fubuki a rest from the brats. Who knows what they're putting her through. I kinda' enjoy that the kids are torturing her and Tatsumaki but they need a rest. So yeah." He chuckled.

The three enjoyed each other's company before parting ways.

The master-disciple duo continued to walk to their new home. They were chatting with anything under the sun when a barricade of men in black stood in their path.

"Huh?" Saitama stopped picking his nose.

"What's the Fubuki group doing here? If you cause trouble to sensei I swear-" Genos didn't get to finish what he was saying as Lashes cut him off by bowing. The rest of the group followed suit.

"I.. no We would like to thank you for your assistance in dealing with Senristu no Tatsumaki, Caped baldy-san! We would have never stood a chance!" Lashes declared.

Saitama resumed picking his nose.

Genos folded his arms.

The group straightened up their backs and stood in full attention. Lashes stepped forward, "Saitama-san. I'm currently in charge of the Fubuki group as our leader has been placed under your wing for the moment. You see.. we promised her that we would get stronger for her sake."

"eh?" the bald man gave them a quizzical look. His eyes widened when he realized what these guys were trying to imply. Horror was written all over his face. He never died and saw hell face to face but this... this is even worse than all his nightmares combined...

There are only three words that can describe this scene for our favorite hero.

WORST. CASE. SCENARIO.

"NO!" Genos roared. . he had sound effects installed by Dr. Kuseno. "SENSEI IS MINE! SENSEI IS MY SENSEI AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF SHARING! YOU GO FIND YOUR OWN OR I WILL INCINERATE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

The men in black took a step back, everyone sweating bullets. (Lily was left at the Fubuki Group HQ to look after Psykos). The S class demon cyborg was not someone to trifle with. And the said youth is now satking his claim. Shit. It smells like shit. One of them probabaly shit in their pants.

"Eh? Thanks for the save Genos, lemme handle the rest. My bullshit ability is on." He muttered but Genos head him al the same and backed down. The bald man walked towards the scared group, "Eto... uhm.. guys? Chill okay. Genos will not roast you today. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. You're doing great. Okay. Did you guys come to see me to ask me to make you my disciples?"

The men in black nodded furiously.

"PERFECT!" the A class hero clapped his hands. "I have the perfect opportunity for you guys." He waggled his eyebrows and took out a piece of paper. "this is the address. Proceed to this place first thing in the morning. You shall recieve your training there. Prepare bandages, training clothes and camping beddings as well as toothbrush and personal toiletries. Alright?"

Lashes accepted the piece of paper and then everyone bowed and thanked him before leaving.

"Sensei? Are you really gonna take them as disciples?" Genos wanted to cry.

Saitama gave out a suspiciously evil giggle. "Hell no. Can I borrow your phone? I need to call someone."

The cyborg did as asked. The bald man took a few minutes before he was able to make a call.

"Ah yes. Hi this is Saitama. You mentioned you wanted disciples right? Yeah yeah. Some people came to me asking for your address, saying they wanted to be trained by you. Uh-huh. Yeah yeah. They'll come over first thing in the morning. Yeah.. yeah... sure. No prob old man. Bye." He ended the call and handed the phone to Genos.

"I called Bang. Hehe. Good luck with those dumbasses." He laughed at his own machination.

Genos was stunned. Those men wanted to be trained and Bang wanted disciples. Is... is his sensei an actual angel sent to earth to make things right? Oh kami... so that's why he heard angellic choir singing when his sensei suggested a training regiment for him.

They were almost a few kilometers from the HAHQ. They continued walking. They stopped when a prsence landed in front of them.

Saitama had a bored expression on his face. "I thought it was a green headed crow. What brings you here, Tatsumaki?" the woman was in a foul mood obviously.

"If I were a bird, you _Hage no baka_ , you'd be the first person I'd shit on."

"eh? I was about to give you a nasty look but I see you already have one." Saitama was not backing down today. He was able to fend off a group of people wanting to be his disciples, Genos was no longer being a drama queen and mumen rider promised to take care of the kids one of these days. Or at least that's what he understood.

The verdette scoffed, "I'd like to insult you but I'm afraid I won't do as well as your genetics."

"My genetic may be a joke to you, but it's not as funny as your face." The man countered. Genos stiffled a laugh. His sensei is a master of annoying Tatsumaki to the point of insanity. "Aw? Are you angry now? you look cute when your angry." The man even talked like as if he was talking to a toddler.

"Ohhh." The esper raised her eyebrows. "so you think I'm cute when I'm angry?! Well get ready. Because I'm about to get GORGEOUS!"

"whoa! Hoooold it!" Saitama raised his arms in surrender. "okay, seriously, what's up Tats?"

"You fucking idiot! I've been looking for you throughout the entire day! How the hell am I supposed to 'report' to my 'supervisor' if the goddamned twat is nowhere to be found?!" the petite woman ranted.

Saitama picked his ears before reponding. "I'm sorry." He looked at her eyes. "I didn't know that being your supervisor would require my world to revolve around you. I hardly have time for my kids Tats. Let alone my hero work. And I didn't ask for any of this. This is your fault for being a loose cannon."

Said woman stopped in her tracks. "I...I.." her voice was shaking. It's true though. His world does not revolve around her. But it doesn't mean that it does not hurt. Honestly, she was expecting that he'd be doing hero work with her.. just like she imagined a lot of years ago. And when it was decided that he'd be supervising her... she.. she assumed that.. she hung her head.

"Aw. Don't be like that Tats. Look, I'll spend 2 days a week with you for supervision starting next week. You come over by... hmm.. by next Monday? Yeah that'll be.. april.." the man tried to think. Keyword tried.

"Sensei that would be 15th of April, 002-14524." Genos filled in.

"Ah thanks. Genos."

Tatsumaki huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine!" and with that she flew away.

"We're home" Saitama announced as soon as he entered the door. The kids ran to him and hugged him.

Last came was Fubuki who kissed him on the cheek and said, "welcome home. How was your day?"

The man answered as he picked up Yuki and the two began talking. Fubuki mentioned that Metal bat and his sister, Zenko had taken a liking to the kids and visited earlier. The two didn't stay for dinner but might be back tomorrow. He was about to narrate what happened to him when Rai butted in and told his father how his day was. Hana and Hono followed suit.

Genos could only stare. This man.. this woman... they looked like a real family. And then he remembered what saitama said earlier with Mumen rider.

 _"Ah yeah. I adopted 6. Tsunami, Hana, Yuki, Rai, and Hono.." the bald man answered._

 _"I thought you said 6?"_

 _The man thought for a moment. "yeah I did. Hm.. I guess I counted Genos."_

Saitama considered him family. For the short time that they were together. He smiled. The man was now in the sofa bombarded by stories from the children he took in. Rai was bouncing around and Hana was giggling. Heck even Hono was blushing. Yuki was gnawing at his father's head while Fubuki was in the kitchen.

The cyborg went to her.

"Oh hey Genos-kun. How's your day?" the woman plugged in the rice cooker. And began using her esper powers to slice vegetables, meat and prepare the plates. This woman was even much more efficient than he is inside the kitchen.

"it was fine. Sensei could fill you in later.. I'd just like to thank you for mothering my siblings." He said. "It really means much. To me.. to them... you'd be a great wife to sensei."

She huffed. "Aren't I already? At first I wanted to complain that this punishment is like glorified babysitting but... I might as well retire and do this." She sighed. "If my old self could see me now, she'd slap me upside down."

The cyborg chuckled. "I thought of that as well once. When I was doing sensei's laundry. If my old self could see me now, he'd probably incinerate me. But I don't think that I am a shadow of my former self. Sensei made a new training regimen for me, y'know."

"Oh? That's good. Maybe he can create one for me as well? Hmm.. come to think of it.."

"I'm home!" Tsunami announced.

"TSUN TSUN!" Yuki ran to her.

Fubuki peered from the kitchen, "welcome home dear. Please don't give Yuki too much sweets. He'll be joining us for dinner so don't spoil his appetite."

"Haiiii mooooom!" the teenager politely cheered as she snuggled the sweets on the pockets of her siblings.

"pst! Hey Tsunami! Didn't you hear your mom?" Saitama whispered.

"eh? Ehehe.. I'll give you some if you don't tell, dad."

"you got yourself a deal." They shook hands.

"what are all whispering about?!" Fubuki yelled from the kitchen. She marched to the living room and made all the sweets fly in the ceiling. "nobosy eats **any** sweet until AFTER dinner."

"awwww" even Saitama whined.

After dinner and the distribution of sweets, they tucked the kids in their rooms and went to their own.

"So..." Fubuki exited the bathroom in her nightgown. "You didn't tell me about your day."

The man stopped reading his mangas and looked at her. "Hey don't you think you're being to comfortable here? Anyway c'mere I'll tell you."

She was petrified for a moment. _Hey don't you think you're being to comfortable here?_ But nonetheless she walked towards him, boarded the bed and snuggled on his side. "Are you tired of my presence here? *sniff *sniff."

"No. What I meant was that you're not doing any more hero work. You'll get demoted or something. Anyway, this morning I went over to Bang's dojo with Genos. Atomic Samurai challenged me to a duel."

She gasped. "what happened? Were you hurt or something?" she panicked and began checking all of his limbs.

"Hey hey! I'm fine. It's good 'cause he didn't make me pay for the sword. I.. I kinda' broke his sword."

She giggled. "Wow. You snapped that geezer's sword?" and broke away from him.

"yeah. And then Genos and I sparred somewhere else and.. and.. I think he mentioned a new hero organization. NEUROS or somethin' like that." This time, he snuggled to Fubuki's neck. He liked her smell.. somehow..

Her throat suddenly became dry. "eherm. Maybe you mean NEO HEROES? They approached me yesterday, you know. In the mall... so, are you going to transfer?" this man had probably no idea what the hell he's doing to her.

"nah" he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Too much work. Are you?"

"If you're not transferring.. then I'll stay with you." She blushed as she kissed his bald head.

He chuckled. His breath making her skin hot. "Really? You'll stay with me? Then you have to pay rent."

Yep this guy is a bastard. Confirmed. "I'm taking care of your kids. You're the one who should be paying me!"

He tightened his hug. "Nah too much trouble."

"ne..Saitama.. are we.." she held his face and guided it so that they were vis a vis.

Badump ba dump ba dump..

"what?" he had a sleepy face.

"Am I..." her heart thundered. A darn. Please voice box please cooperate just this once. Their eys locked. His hands on her waist. Her hands cupping his face. BADUMPBADUMPBADUMP

"Hey Fubuki... can I..can I...uhm.. kiss you?"

She closed her eyes.

He leaned closer.

And whispered, "I dunno how." He had the decency to look bashful.

She aimed for the kill. Kidding. She kissed him. a smuck. It felt like... okay nothing came close to what she felt. Like waves and waves of excitement and peace and romance and a thousand voltage of electricity swept through her. She had collywobbles for short.

He stared at her eyes and kissed her again. It was slow... and gradually became passionate. His hands exploring the curves of her body ad her hands stroking his neck and torso. That's when they heard a banging on the door.

Ugh.

"moooommmy! Dadddddddddy!" Yuki was bawling his eyes out outside.

Fubuki opened the door and picked him up, "What happened Yuki-chan? Did you have a nightmare?" the boy nodded. "aw. My poor poor Yuki-chan! Were you scared? You can sleep here with mommy and daddy then."

Saitama had his first case of blueballs.

A moment of silence.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** About Lily, when she took out her weapon, it really looked like a nunchaku. It was too late when I found out that it was actually a three-sectioned staff. As for Tatsumaki and Saitama's banters, I like them doing such. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!

 **In an alternate universe:**

Saitama never became a hero. He became a policeman instead. His city was pretty much safe from all the monsters because of him and he's pretty famous.

"You should join the Hero association." Amai mask suggested.

"You should move out of my way."

"Join my ninja village!" Sonic demanded.

"Join the line of the poeple waiting for me to give a fuck."

"Would you be interested in swordmanship?" Atomic samurai offered.

"I'm interested in skinning you alive."

"I can teach you good techniques!" flashy flash appeared.

"How about I shove your sword up your ass?"  
"let me experiment on your body!" Dr. Genus showed him a wad of cash.

"train me!" Genos pleaded.

 **"** If you're smart, you'd join the Fubuki group."th e raven haired esper folded her arms.

"A prophecy told me you can give me a good fight." Boros landed in front of him.

"I heard you are strong.." Garou readied a stance.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! MOVE YOUR ASSES! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Saitama bellowed.


	36. Chapter 36 Bang Part 1

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 36 Bang Part 1**

Bang, S rank 3 with the hero name "Silver Fang" ( _Shirubā Fangu_ ), is an expert martial artist, master of the "Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist" ( _Ryūsui Gaisai-ken_ ) and one of the most powerful human combatants in the world, despite his age indicating that he is the oldest hero in the whole Association. He owns a dojo with only a single student Charanko after Garou, a former disciple of his, attacked the dojo and defeated every single student to the point of near death. That incident was a painful memory for Bang and he is in look out for disciples to pass on his martial arts.

He realized that after Garou almost annihilated most of the S class heroes, someone had to take responsibility and he believed that it should be him. As he failed as a master. He failed as a second father. He may have been an exceptional teacher in the arts of fighting, but was an incompetent mentor in the arts of molding a human character. He didn't know what to feel.

Should he be proud that Garou made Saitama punch him more than once or should he be ashamed to have mentored someone with such vile ambitions? Nevertheless, he is the root of all of this. He trained Garou. He has already informed Atomic Samurai and Saitama-kun as well as Genos-kun that he will be retiring from hero work so that he may be able to train his disciple full time. His brother bomb has already agreed to collaborate with him.

Yesterday, he recieved a call from the strongest man he ever knew and the man informed him that there will be people wanting to train under him. never in his wildest dreams that Saitama would send out the entire Fubuki group (bar Lily of the three-sectioned staff).

The old man had an eerie feeling that these people wanted tooriginally train with Saitama but was redirected here. The faces of the Fubuki members told him so. Almost 50 years of training and practicing martial arts was almost not enough to stop him from laughing his ass out when he asked the men upon arrival: "So you wish to learn the "Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist" ( _Ryūsui Gaisai-ken_ )?"

The men didn't know what to do. Bang's presence alone made them nod and the deal was sealed. The man accepted them. The men wanted to sob.

The thoughts running in their heads are: _Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What did we ever do to you Saitama?!_ They have heard of the ruthless training that this old martial artist implements. The results were amazing (if you don't believe in the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, just look at how powerful Garou has become), but.. they didn't think their bodies can handle it..

"Very well. I'll let you all settle your things. Charanko, please lead them in their quarters." The man said.

Charanko was overjoyed to have classmates and saluted at his master "Hai! Shishou! Follow me guys." And so they did. Once everyone has settled down, Showed them the outline and end product of the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. They were awe struck. They doubted they could memorize all the katas, but fuck it. If this is the only way to become strong and stay with miss Fubuki, they'd travel the world and the 7 seas if need be.

Bang immediately had them chnaged into their gi's and made them run 3 times down the stairs and 3 times back. With 5 minutes rest after each round. He checked the status of their muscles afterwards.

"hmm... not firm enough." He concluded after flicking each of their calves and biceps. "You have not been putting uch strain on those muscles. I understand that you have your own fighting styles with weapons nad whatnot... but your base is your body. If the base is not sturdy so is the technique. No matter how tall or prestigious the building is... no matter how much fine and expensive furniture you place inside, no matter how long you labored to finish it, as long as it's foundation and cornerstone are not placed properly, the building is bound to collapse sooner or later."

The man placed his hands on his hunched back (he is not a hunchback. He's just hunching it to give the old man effect. "I know you are pressed for time as Fubuki only has 3 months under Saitama. Once she returns you will have to prove your worth to her, yes?" the men nodded "And it's because her sister Tatsumaki belittled you, yes?" the men nodded once more. "let me make one thing clear to all of you. You are all fallible frail humans. Just like me. Just like Fubuki. Just like Tatsumaki. I am knowledgeable as to why you are aiming to become stronger. You wanted to stay with your leader."

Bang sat cross legged in front of his new disciples who had misty eyes and aching limbs. "I understand your desire to stay with her as well as your devotion to her. But a word of advice children, she might be retiring... to mother a few kids..." the lower jaws of the new disciples unhinged. "It's just an assumption though. So anyway. Your first lesson. Drill this in your heads!" the old man stood and turned his back to the men.

"Your value does not decrease because of someone's inability to see your worth. Saitama sent you to me because he understood this and is trying to make Fubuki understand as well. He's aiding her get through her inferiority complex and Tatsumaki's superiority complex. Not an easy job if you ask me. Focus here, and we'll see how far you'll all go. Rest for a while. We'll resume your exercises by 2 pm." The man left. He people to call on the phone.

Everyone's bodies were aching. And it's just noon. Argh.

Later that afternoon... bang spoke to his new students once again. For starters, he made them the standard warm ups. Until 5.

"I have decided that there are too many of you." The master began, "Do not worry, however, as I have asked Bomb you take half of you with him. We'll be doing a special test to determine who goes with who. Tomorrow, I will give you a day off. I need you to prepare beach clothes and snacks. The day after tomorrow, we'll go to the beach."

 **With the baldy's household...**

"Sensei, where is Fubuki?" Genos peered from the kitchen. He was currently cooking lunch. "She was much more efficient in keeping everything in order with her esper powers. Hono and Tsunami went to Dotei, Hana went to Zenko and only Yuki and Rai was left with Saitama and Genos.

"oh?" the man looked up from reading his manga, "She said she had something important to do. She went to her old HQ."

"ah. Is that so? Were you able to talk to her about your supervisory schedule?"

"not yet. I'll do it once she returns."

"hmm.. it seems we ran out of several ingredients here Sensei. I'll do the grocery later this afternoon." The cyborg went back to cooking.

 _Hmm.. Fubuki really is much more efficient to keep. She can do stuff with just a flick of her hands while we have to do much effort_. Saitama thought. _It really is advantageous to keep her around here.._ "hey Genos..."

"Yes?"

"You have a point." The bald man went over to the kitchen area. "Fubuki really is good to keep around. Rover and Biz are incharge of outside and Fubuki can do chores with a flick of her hand! Do you have any idea how to convince her to stay?"

Rai is playing videogames and Yuki is annoying Rai.

The blonde chukled. "Yes I do sensei." He had a creepy grin. "Marry her."

"w-w-whwaaaaat?!b-b-but she's not even my girlfriend!"

Genos showed him the picture. "Really sensei? This picture says otherwise."

"Hey! Where did you get that?!" them had lost all the color in his face.

"Oh sensei. I might be younger than you and you might be my sensei, but I'm talented in persuation and balckmail...So if you'd really like for Fubuki to stay... I suggest you call King, Bang and Bomb to teach you how to court a woman. If you marry her, she's obligated to take care of the kids." The cyborg was very confident. That esper will owe him a favor.

Riiing Riiing

"Hello?" Genos answered his phone. "Ah yes, good noon to you as well Bang-san. ...I see...I suppose... hmm. Let me ask him for a moment to make sure..." th cyborg removed the phone away from his face and asked Saitama, "Sensei, Bang-san asks if you are available this coming April 16?" the bald man nodded and went back to the sofa.

Genos resumed his conversatioon with Bang.

 _Shit! Marry Fubuki?! Okay calm down Saitama.. inhale, exhale. Okay. Let me see.._ the man tried to remember what his mother told him about choosing a wife.

 _"Saitama you baka! You don't date a girl because she's cute! You date her because you see yourself in the future with her! Dating a girl because you used your balls instead of your head when thinking will not only waste your money time and energy but will also hurt the girl as well! You should make up a list of what you want in a girl and check if a certain girl has those qualities before asking her out!"_

 _"uh.. what qualities?"_

 _"She should smell nice! She should be able to cook for you! Obedient! Calm and smart! can take care of children and most importantly...she should make you feel..."_

 _What the fuck? I can't remember what mom said. What am I gonna do?_

 _Let's see._

 _Smells nice. Check. Good cook. Check. Obedient. Check. Smart. Um.. she wouldn't be the leader of the Fubuki group if she wasn't smart enough, right? Okay check. Can take care of the kids, double check. Makes me feel.. feel what? I kinda' like nuzzling in her neck. Does that count? Okay okay check. Calm? Shit. We'll have to iron that out._

The bald hero was so lost in his thoughts that he was not able to notice genos waving his metal hands in front of the man's face.

"...sei! sensei! Are you okay? You seem to be entranced."

"uh... oh yeah. I'm fine. What was that?" the man recovered.

The cyborg had a skeptical look on his face, "Well Bang-san asked if you'd like to join a send-off party for him. they'll be doing it on a beach on the 16th until the 18th. All expenses paid for the cabins that we'll be occupying. We just have to bring snacks as the main meals will be shouldered by Bang and Bomb. We can purchase items and prepare our things tomorrow."

"uh.. yeah.. sure."

"It will be a good opportunity for my siblings to enjoy themselves this summer." Genos muttered before going back to the kitchen.

 **Afternoon came.**

Genos was done with his groceries. He took the plastic bags and went on his way back to HAHQ. He shopped at city F due to his sensei's request as there was a sale in the branch of Akimichi mart there. He was walking towards the edge of the City and back to the new City A when he heard a scream.

"WAIIIIITTTT ! WAIIIIITTTT!" he tunred his head and a girl running towards him. this one looks familiar. A young woman with an hasp on the hair similar to a flower. The girl was panting when she got near him. "You're the s Class rank 14, Demon Cyborg hah..hah.. right?"

The man nodded. "Yes. How can I help?"

"My leader needs your help! Please! Please!" the woman was on the verge of tears. Her kness were shaking and her black suit was unbuttoned, her necktie in a mess and her white shirt inside had tatters. "hah...hah..."

"Okay, How can I help?"

"Right this way!" the girl ran in the northeast direction.

Genos was beyond appalled at the scene. He threw his phone at the girl. "Call Saitama-sensei! Hurry!" the girl caught it and did as told. Swarms of monsters covered the entire area. The girl introduced herself as Lily and she said that her leader, Fubuki was in need of help. He didn't know what the hell is that woman up to but he knew he had to help. And so here he is now eliminating as many monsters as he could. It took a full minute before Saitama arrived and began one-punching monsters in random directions.

"What the hell happened here Genos?!"

"I don't know sensei!" he incinerated a monster who was running towards him. "Lily told me that fubuki was trapped inside!"

"Shiiiit!" Saitama cannot flip everything as it might endanger Fubuki. "What happened to her?! Shouldn't she be fighting back?" shit. Fucking hsit where did these fuckers come from?! If anything happens to Fubuki... kami help them all.

It took a while for them to exterminate all the monsters most of them were demon level at best but the problem is that there were to many of them and the Fubuki rescue was a race against time.  
"FUCK!" Saitama roared and let out a serious punch. Killing 50 or more monsters in the shockwave and impact. Genos was stunned.

"Genos! The fuck!? Move your ass!" and so he did. He positioned himself in a high altitude area an begaon shooting monsters with high powered rockets and mini-missiles.

When the carnage was over, Genos had the mental count of over 500 monsters that he and Saitama killed. He was incinerating their remains. His master went inside and later came out with a crying, shaking Fubuki in his arms. Psykos is presumed dead.

Lily collapsed at the sight of her leader whimpering like a scared child.

 **Dun dun dun duuuunn!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In the end, Genos had to carry Lily as Saitama had done with Fubuki back to their unit. The hospital was a no go because there was no injury found in the two women and that the myriad of monster who attacked the Fubuki base caused a lot of civilians severe injuries and hundreds of casualties.

Lily didn't let go of Genos. She was scared as hell as well. She never saw that much monster in her life and the moment she woke up, she puked on the Cyborg's shirt.

She apologized profusely but her stomach was revolting at the sight of the massacre she just witnessed. She vomitted in his crotch.

The cyborg would have smacked the woman had she not been crying her pharynx out. He assured her that his parts were water proof and assisted the girl in the kitchen.

"h-h-how is Miss F-Fubuki?" her voice was a bit hoarse.

"She is still unconscious." Genos answered the man was currently wiping the puke from his shirt. "Saitama-sensei is with him. Rai, can you please get some fresh clothes from Tsunami's wardrobe and lend it Lily?"

The boy obeyed. He returned with a long navy blue house dress for Lily. It has chinese collar and reaches up to her calves. ¾ sleeves and very comfortable. The chubby boy then went back to his room where he kept Yuki. His SENSEI DAD SIR had intsructed him to keep Yuki there and to not open the door unless it was it was a family member. Genos told him to keep calm, their mother is fine and that she just needs rest.

Genos aided Lily to the bathroom to change clothes. Her knees were still shaking and everything she holds slips out of her hand. She was crying again.

"Um.. you need a light shower. Can you stop crying now?" the blonde probed. No response. He sighed. He took off all of Lily's clothes and started to bathe her. She was still probably shaken from the sight of so many dead bodies. Whether it is human or monsters it's a lot worse in broad daylight. The one they encountered in the HAHQ prison was not really that bad, as the Fubuki group only witnessed those bodies in the 13th floor. not the bodies of monsters that Saitama had decimated.

The teen was blushing madly. The first naked female body he has seen in his whole life. And he's bathing her. He tried to not look at her private parts as he gave her a sponge bath. He then assisted her to stand and used a towel to dry her. He didn't know what to do with the dress. He didn't know how... make her wear it... without...

He sighed. He wrapped her in a towel and brought her to his room where she immediately fell asleep. Her brain was still probably coping. He covered her with a blanket, dimmed the lights and closed the door. He didn't want his siblings to ask any more questions.

He instructed Rai to prepare dinner as Tsunami, Hono and Hana should be arriving soon. When the three arrived, he explained the situation.

"You see, your mother is sick. And sensei is currently taking care of her. He'll be out to eat later and we can check on Fubuki-san tomorrow morning. Her subordinate, Lily.. she's in my room. Do not disturb her okay? I'll sleep on the couch."

Tsunami sighed. "Aw I was so excited to tell mom and dad what we did on Dotei's lab. He was invited to that old man, Bang, on a send off party. Are we also joining?"

"Yes. We'll probably talk about it tomorrow." Genos answered. "Hana, i expect you to take care of Yuki while yopur mother is indisposed. Is that clear?"

The white hair girl nodded.

The 6 ate peacefully as possible and the younger ones did not ask any further questions. Before they were finished with their meal, Saitama went out of the room.

Genos stood and asked him, "How's Fubuki?"

"She's asleep now. she wasn't able to tell me what happened but she didn't stop crying the moment she opened her eyes until she closed it." The man slumped his shoulders.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** I actually had something else in mind for this chapter, but this is what came out.. Yay! GenosxLily i found a pic on the net and thought, why not?

Please tell me what you think!


	37. Chapter 37 Garou Part 1

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 37 Garou Part 1**

 **He reminisces**

7th of April, year 002-14524

"In case any of you garbage haven't caught that, I will repeat. RIGHT NOW, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BOY." He said. He truly has become a monstr a mass of black- no calling it blask would seem like an insult. He was as dark as dark could get. Like a pit. A bottomless pit. His entire body seemed to be covered in bloody bandages and he had horns sprouting from his head.

He has achieved his dream. He has become a monster. A monster capable of defeating almost everyone.. all of the S class heroes that have been sent to neutralize him.

That fast idiot was in heaps of limbs and that black buff man has his face buried in the dirt.

"This really is.. the end." Began to move. "If the heroes don't move in, the kid dies." He passed by a beaten kid and a naked homo. "Do you think you can use your inability as an excuse? Cowards!" he spat.

He passed by a barely conscious Tatsumaki and a limbless Genos stcuk in a boulder. "This is your last chance! STAND!" he roared at them.

 _I'm liztening.._ BS hid himself. If this monster can punch his 10 trillion self into oblivion there's no he'd face him head on. _Garou'z really tranzformed himzelf. But I feel a prezence that'z been zteadily getting ztronger and ztronger for a while now. Thiz prezence? What iz it? The air iz getting drying. I bet even Garou haz noticed it. It'z...Evil natural water!_

The pieces of said monster began accumulating in air. Two eyes looking around.

 _It movez in the reaction to the emotion of otherz. It waz guided here in a zwirl of fury... irritation...bloodluzt.. it doez not move freely. It only burztz in hoztility._

That momnet, BS understood what is happening. _The heroez can't move thankz to garou'z beating. They'll be killed by natural water while curzing their powerleznez._

The horned monster passed by darshine and asked no one in particular. "So this is how a 'hero' dies?" he has sensed the appearnce of another monster. But it has not attacked him yet. "But I'm not disappointed. I didn't have any expectations in the first place." He scoffed. "It's not even worth seeing them off." He might not have been an official member of the monster Association but he knew what Evil natural water is capable of.

The reactive monster moved in to kill Darkshine. But...

"Um..what are you supposed to be?" a voice asked. Evil Natural water was... turned into a drizzle. Garou slowly turned his head.

 _What? A monster above level demon just died in an instant? Who the hell..?_ his eyes widened in calculation _. It doesn't matter who it is._ The human turned to monster thought. He sported the expression of a grim reaper.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" a bored looking bald man asked. He wore plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a golden buckle at the center. The costume is finished out by a red ensemble of boots, gloves, and a white cape.

Horrendous. The man began to pick his nose.

Garou, without a second thought, threw a well-aimed punch at the egg. The man dodged. _Impossible_!

"What the hell was that for?!" the baldy had an annoyed look, "Are you trying to drag me into your squabble too?!"

Garou had a tick mark on this horned head. "Squabble...? Did those battles look like squabbles to you?!" he grit his teeth. "Is that what it looks like to a small fry hiding and sivering in the corner?"

The man straightened his face, "If it's not a squabble then waht is it? I have no idea what you're doing so I'm gonna need you to put those brain cells together and fill me in. First off, who are you?" he pointed at Garou, "Did you get into an argument with them while playing your monster game?"

"Kuku.. a grunt worker huh... did you come here on a job without being given any info on me? DO I LOOK LIKE A HUMAN TO YOU?" The muscles in his face tightened.

The newcomer just raised his eyebrows. "huh? All I see is some cheap monster costume." He inspected the monster's face, "Are those horns hand made? Did you really think you could call yourself monster with that get up?"

"..." Garou clenched his fists. "...Okay...there is no saving you." He pointed at the yellow clad man, "Are you taunting me in a last ditch effort to fight back before i kill you?... You're certainly brave. However, you're the one who looks like in a costume. If you're a hero, then why haven't you manned up and come at me? You're all looks, like an imitation model."

He placed his hands on his hip, he's starting to like insulting this idiot. "You're not A class are you? C class? After all your hard work, you're nothing more than B class. If you rank in B class then that attitude of yours is typical of B class."

"rank has nothing to do with it."

"Guys like you are already nothing to me." Garou ignored the man, "Leaving you alone will bring me neither profit nor loss." He turned at the defeated heroes, "Once I take down the S-calss and te A-class, the Hero Association will naturally collapse like the frail beings they are. Nobody here can kill me." His voice could not become even more haughty. "In other words, I have no interest in a simpleton playing hero as a hobby."

"It's a hobby for you too, isn't it?"

The new monster stopped in his tracks. "What? I gave you a chance to get away but you still charge in? Are you trying to say that if I'm playing monster then that's the more reason our fight is inevitable?"

"No that's not what i meant." The man had a blank expression. "Don't be stupid." He shook his head, "Warning noisy trouble makers is part of a hero's job. And I can't pretend I didn't see you beat up some other people." *****

Blady made a thinking pose, "Hmm.. no.. wait, hold on... we're getting off topic."

"Yeah I also think something is off." The antagonist agreed, "there's no way you could have beaten that liquid monster before. There must still be an S class hiding around here somewhere."

"whether or not you have any interest in ahero doing grunt work or I have any interest in some jerk in a monster costume, I have a complaint for you. KEEP IT DOWN AT NiGHT." ******

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" the monster's unsightly face scrounged up.

An annoyed + frustrated + unhappy face of the baldy met his eyes. "I live in this neighborhood. I came as a neighbor to give you a waring about the noise. Also my house has been destroyed. Even if it's a mischievous hobby, you gotta keep it in moderation." The man folded his arms, "First apologize or I'll kill you."

"... I see. I get it. In the end, I'm not a monster. To get out of this hopeless situation, you decided to talk things out as humans." Garou relaxed his shoulders, "I don't know if you're being desperate or unexpectedly calm, but this is just reckless. 'If there's any human left in his heart, let my words ring though' is that what you're thinking?"

 _What the hell is he saying?_ Saitama fought the urge to face palm. "What is with you? You are such a pain"

"Me? I'm garou the monster. I've also been called the 'hero monster'."

"Huh? You're Garou?"

"Oh? So my reputation has reached the backwoods... So now that you know who I am, what will you do?" the monster was taunting. "You can't say this is none of your business. How will you act as a hero now?" he pointed at the bald man once again. "The hero association is hoping for a miracle to deal with me, Garou, their arch nemesis. Will you try launching a suicide attack? Will you find an excuse that is neither fighting nor running?"

 _Hmm.. so this is the guy._

The one who calls himself Garou pointed at a different direction, "Consider this as a payback for all the cheap taunts. I'm gonna leave you with a trauma. There's a kid over there. I'm gonna go and kill him. If you don't stop me, that kid is dead. Because of your powerlessness, a kid will die."

Our favorite hero did not even flinch. He did not have a trace of worry in his face. "There's no kid over there. You got your directions mixed up." He pointed at the opposite direction from where Garou is pointing with his thumb, "You're talking about the unsightly child hiding over there, right?" tsk tsk tsk "it's because of that POOR ACTING like that that you don't look like a monster, Garou. I'll ask you one more time, what is with you?"

 _This guy...can see that well in this darkness? What kind of eyesight does he have._..

"Nevermind. Forget I asked." The man steadied his stand. "For now, I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS."

"kick.. my...ass? really. Did I hear that right?" Garou wanted to roll on the ground rolling his monster ass off. "You're walking towards me with no hesitation. Do you have a death wish?" he observed the average hero, "You're clenching your fist.. as if you were.."

Saitama raised his chin "You chicken?"

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH." And with that the only thing that a normal eye can see is Garou becoming a tornado of flurry punches and kicks that were perfectly timed and coordinated towards the idiot in front of him. His speed and force created a pressure that made even smaller rocks and dust form a whirlwind. His opponent was covered in smoke after his speedy assault. "Over in 1 second. That's what happens to the powerless ones that praise justice... fool. His entire body will be like boiled ribs. He'll never work as a hero ever agai-"

The smoke cleared, revealing an unscathed man still standing. His face oblivious to the attack that his body recieved.

"Wha-" before Garou could recover from his shock, a punch to his face sent him flying a good 20 feet away from Saitama.

"Even with power, those that praise evil usually end up like that." The fist he used to punch garou was still in the air, he retrieved it, "With that attack, I now know that you are sorta strong. I might even say very strong. But it's not clear..." the man's face became serious, "This is the first time a monster has gone easy on me. You really are just a human that wants to be a monster. And also.. a fairly sweet guy."

Garou's eyes shot open.

... _Huh...? Diz iz a zhoke.. right?... Wut wazzat? He... he,..*_ swallow lump in throat* _he.. wut?!_ Bs was whimpering from his hiding place. This is one of the rare moments in his life that he is sooo thankful to not be wearing pants. Otherwise, he'd have shit on it by now.

"oh." The bald man exclaimed. Well not really, more like exhaled. The sight of rubbles flying away from the monster he punched. Signalling that the other combatant has not been defeated yet.

"me?" Garou should really have his ears checked. Man, ever since he became a monster he's been hearing strange stuff. He propped himself up and sped behind the man's back to give a sneak attack.

"yeah." Saitama caught Garou's arm from behind and gave him a smack down on the ground he was standing in. The villian was buried in several feet of rubbles.

 _The hell is this guy?! His strength is crazy! I thought things were finally over! Why did this guy show up in the end?what in thw world is going on? Fucking shit!_ He jumped back and stood in gront of the caped baldy. _I don't care anymore. It's too late for regrets_.

 _He can keep going_! The B rank at the time was practicaly giddy.

The strongest antagonist bar Boros took a stance and began bubbling, "fuuu.. fhuu... fhuu.. fhuu... fhuu..."

"huh? What's wrong?" the bald man had a bit of disappointment in his voice, "don't push yourself if you're having heart problems. ..."

"this a breathing tehnique that is the result of learning several martial arts. I still havent' used the full potential strength of this body. I'm preparing for that..." he grinned. "it's awfully nice of you to wait for me. Aren't you the one being sweet?"

Saitama smiled lightly. "I'm looking forward to this though."

"You're strong. Surprisingly strong. I sincerely mean that. I'm going to enjoy seeing your face slowly twist into terror.

"Whoa hey, stop that!"

"The scene as you cry apologies, regretting making me serious."

"Enought already, stop tripping loser flags!"

"Fhuuuuuu... let's go."

"Oh?" Saitama- oh god how the hell do I describe his face that has resumed it's agonizingly plain, blank expression that confuses you into thinking if he's bored or he didn't know how to react- _he took a stance._ He thought. _Oh yeah... wasn't he the old dude's former disciple? I wonder if it's okay for me to kick his ass._

Garou aimed for Saitama's eyes with his two fingers. The latter dodged. The former showered the man another wave of kicks and punches and every other attack he can do with his body. An uppercut, elbow strike, knee and even his head. But the man just evaded them all with ease. To the point that it seemed comical. Had it not been the same man who beat up all the other S class heroes, it can be said that they're actually just having a sparring match.

 _Despite so many wasted movements...his miraculous vision and reflexes let him dodge my moves._ Bang's former student grunted. This dodging game is getting old. _His technique is still that of a complete amateur's._

"Oh well." Saitama shrugged for a spilt second and punched garou, "Ah." His eyebrow knit as the monster was able to evade.

" **God Slayer Instant attack**!" Garou announced as he gave his opponent the fastest set of punches all over his body. He smirked as the bald man was sent a meter away by the impact.

The two then went ahead to duke it out.

" **God Slayer ascending attack**!" was the follow up,"I'm guessing you"re..the association's final reserve. I don't care if you're a secret weapon above Tatsumaki. I can win even against you... no. Especially because of you, I will win!"

It was this point of time that Saitama had trouble hitting Garou. He has adjusted his speed to the ruffian to call it a fight and the monster actually had landed several decent hits.

"Your power and speed make you a beast to a fight... you might even be better than me in that regard. But you have no experience in fighting technique." Garou pointed at himself with his thumb, "I'm a prodigy, I can easily read the movements of a complete amatuer like you. I only need to analyze your stance, point of view nad movement patterns to dodge. But there's also center of gravity, muscle tension, breathing... energy... observation of all those will tell me your next move."

"I probably couldn't avoid attacks of your speed with my reflexes.." the monster admitted, "But I'm already dodging before you've attacked." He pointed at Saitama, "And before your attack motion ends, my attack begins your reflexes won't be able to keep up. You'll take a direct hit." His lips tugged upwards. "In other words, you have no chance of winning. The difference between our combat experience is like night and day. Kukuku..."

"What's wrong?" he taunted the bald man. "Did the shock leave you paralyzed?"

"HA HA. I'm impressed is all. But in the end..." Saitama's voice lowered an octave, "You're still not serious are you Garou? Even an amatuer like me can tell. You really are a sweet guy."

Oh kami. These sweet guy comments are making him puke. That or it will soon give him an aneurysm.

Caped baldy took a few steps. "You mind if I get serious?" the wind fluttered his cape.

"huh?"

" **SUPER MOVE. SERIOUS SERIES**."

"Are you saying..you weren't fihting seriously up until now?"

"... this spot.. wouldn't work." The man ran to a different spot and tried to get a feel of his surroundings.

"hey, what are you doing?" Garou barked.

The bald man turned to him for a moment, "So that you'll give this fiht everything you have, I'll show you a little of how serious I can be."

He squatted and buried his hands on the ground he was in. " **Serious series.."**

 _Something is coming_. His guts is telling him to move. _He's no doubt going to cause some trouble_. His instincts screamed for him to run. _I kinda' wanna see._

 **"...Serious table flip."**

A wall of balck suddenly appeared.

 _The base that tatsumaki dug up... he flipped it over again?!_ _What a show off._ He clenched his fists. _Does he think he can attack me from the blind spots of this scattered junk? It won't work!_ He began turning boulders into dust. _I'm already used to dealing with much debris from fighting Tatsumaki. This is nothing more than dust to me now. I'll smash him to pieces when I find him._

 _Wait a minute..? this feeling... something's strange. I feel like I'm floating... How long have I been in the air?_ he looked around him. _I can't see the ground? That freak. How high did he throw me?_

The freak he was referring to appeared behind him upside down, " **Normal punch combo**!" and showered him with punches.

 _Too late!_ He was not able to parry or counter and was sent passing through several chuncks of walls. "Ghah!.. gi..hke haah! Goh.. oh!" he coughed, grimacing in pain. His upper torso was pretty much vulnerable. _If I stop moving.. he'll prey on me..!_ he thought. And so, as he still can't see the ground, he jumped using the boulders as his spring board. Boulder after boulder. "Bring it! We'll setlle this mid air fight!"

Saitama went at him, aiming for his head. A punch broke Garou's right horn.

"..insolence!"

"You can do better can't you?" the man appeared befor him again. His face as blank as first appeared. He was still upside down.

"I'll break you too." His eyebrow knit and his jaws tightened.

" **God Slayer Instant attack**!"

" **Two handed normal punch combo**!"

All a viewer could see is the waves of impact each punch has made. Like fireworks.

 _I'm being... overwhelmed in an exchange of blows?!_ Bang's former student could not believe it. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!" _gotta move.. he's toying with me. I gotta get away_! He jumped again. He landed on a boulder and then jumped again. _Faster than him! Higher than him!_ he jumped again. And again _. I can only make a small opening when I disturb his erratic hands._

BOOM. Garou's planning was interrupted when his head hit what seemed to have been the biggest horizontal chunck of earth. _The ground is in the sky?! No, that's not it! My senses have been confused!_ His head was still buried in the now identified boulder known as the ground. His body erect. Like a nail that was not hammered well. _Like a caged insect. Being played with a child._

Saitama had landed a few meters away from him. "Hey, what's wrong, Garou?"

 _Could this guy be playing with me...?_

"You're not done yet, are you?.. hey?" the bald man called out.

 _This guy is supposed to be a hero..?_

"Heeey! Wakey wakey! Aren't you the hero hunter?.. hnm? Well that's how the game goes. It ends with the monster losing!"

Garou's eyes shot open again.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** this chapter is a flashback for Garou. Day 1.

* (during this time, Saitama did not know that he went inside the Monsters' Associatin HQ.)

 **** (** Saitama went in the underground HQ to tell whoever is in charge to keep it down because it was too noisy and he believed that it was his responsibility to give whoever is causing a ruckius to tone it down.)

Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!

To those who didn't know Garou, I did your homework for you.

Also known as the "human monster", Garou ( _Garō_ ) - Estimated disaster level: more than "Demon" (at the beginning); more than "Dragon" (at his final battle) Garou alongside Boros is the most powerful antagonist in the series thus far. He used to be the best disciple of the S-Class rank 3 hero Silver Fang, and so a highly skilled martial artist; he's also a pure genius of the fight, and capable of understanding and countering his enemy's technique in no time: every battle that he survives, makes him stronger and tougher. Garou hated the popular heroes and suffered childhood bullying. He was expelled by Bang for mercilessly defeating all of his fellow students

He singlehandedly defeated almost the entire Hero Association as well as most of the Monster Association and was gloating, before he came face to face with Saitama.

Garou is a dangerous opponent with tremendous combat prowess. He was able to defeat Puri Puri Prisoner, Genos, Zombieman, Superalloy Darkshine, Flashy Flash, Child Emperor, Tank Top Master, Atomic Samurai and Pig God, who were all S Class heroes. Garou defeated these 9 heroes out of the 17 S Class heroes. He defeated the dragon level monster Golden Sperm who had defeated Atomic Samurai. Garou is one of the three beings (aside Saitama and Golden Sperm) to resist Tatsumaki's power. Garou defeated the entire Tank Top Army. He also defeated Sweet Mask, Fubuki and Mumen Rider who all held the No.1 positions in A Class, B Class and C Class heroes respectively.

Garou was so dreaded that the heroes who lost against him felt deeply humiliated for being unable to stop him. After the Garou incident, the Hero Association came under question from the public. Even after Garou was defeated, many heroes were still afraid of him.


	38. Chapter 38 Genos Part 6

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 38 Genos Part 6**

 **She's... ugh.**

Saitama went back to his room after eating. He instructed Genos to look after the other girl and Tsunami to take care of her younger siblings.

He sighed. What the hell is happening? One moment he was reading manga and then the next, killing off as many monsters as the shockwave of his punch can reach and then the next, trying to comfort a sobbing esper. To be honest he hated seeing her cry. He didn't know why. With Tatsumaki he felt himself.. electrified. Like he's ready for any battle. Or somewhat.. enkindled. Like he's so hyped about something he didn't understand.

Or maybe he's just having an unreasonable enjoyment by pissing Tatsumaki off. It kinda' feels like all of his... stress has been vent out. He seemed to be always winning their banters.

But with Fubuki... her company makes him feel... tenderly drowsy. He didn't know how to describe it. He ever felt this way before. Oh sure he's tried drinking his ass off with a gazillion bottles of sake a long time ago but... he feels.. a bit tipsy..peacefully tipsy. Like as if her scent can.. lull him to sleep. Is that normal? Oh well. He won't try asking the geezers again. He's kinda' learned his lesson.

So to sum it up, he loves pissing Tatsumaki off, and hates seeing Fubuki having a hard time. Or crying. Crying works too.

Ugh. He needs to... reboot his brain.

The woman stirred.

"Fubuki? Hey.. are you okay?" he gently tugged her shoulder as he joined her on the bed. He stared at her tears stained cheeks. She's been crying in her sleep. He sighed. What was he supposed to do? He never was in these kinds of situation before... he'd rather fight Boros or Garou than do this.

The woman sobbed. _Shit_.

He tugged her again. "Fubuki? Are you having a nightmare? Hey... wake up." The esper began opening her eyes. She squinted and blinked.  
"Sai...tama?" her eyes widened. "Saitama!" she pulled his neck and clung to him as she cried. "I...I was so worried.!..I thought..I thought..*sob *sob.."

He really knows jack shit when it came to these stuff. He hugged her and patted her back. "hush now.. are you okay? Were you hurt? Shhh.. it's okay now. I'm here.." _the fuck Fubuki what am I supposed to do so you'd just shut it._ "you can tell me what happened..." _or not. Whatever makes you stop crying_.

"*sob..*sob..Psykos... she.. she..*sniff.."

He broke the embrace and held her shoulders as he made her face him. "What did she do? DID SHE HURT YOU?" he was dead serious. He didn't give a flying fuck if the woman in front of him was a powerful esper in her own right. Anybody who hurts Fubuki will eat a serious strike. Gender be damned.

"No! She didn't.. hurt me.. she... she.. protected me. *sob *sob.. please Sai..tama..*swallow lump in throat *sniff * sob.. please don't.. hic.. leave me... please..." she was begging now.

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere. Shh.. c'mere." He wrapped his arms around her again and she curled up against him, fully surrounded by the warmth of his body making her feel safe.

He barely slept that night. As Fubuki would wakeup every 5 seconds and look for him. he had to assure her half of the time that he's not going anywhere and that she's safe and can go to sleep.

~morning came~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lily awoke that morning in a bed she didn't recognize, in a room that she never knew and a half naked cyborg rummaginf through the cabinet. She checked if her boobs are still present and realized that she was as naked as the day she was born.

Her scream apparently surprised the blonde trying to look for a new shirt and the rest of the household still peacefully sleeping.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" damn it where the fuck is her three sectioned staff?! She hasn't tried to remember what happened yesterday, but she knew her entire body was dead tired. This guy.. how dare this guy!

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the cyborg yelled.

"What's happening here?!" Saitama bust the door open and found the girl yesterday desperately tring to cover her breasts with the blanket and Genos who was shirtless. He shot a look at his disciple. "Fubuki's eating breakfast outside. Dress up, both of you and we'll talk OUTSIDE, GENOS."

Lily began sobbing.

"Shut up you idiot. There's a set of clothes in the side table. Wear them. And stop crying." He wore a new white shirt and folded his arms.

Lily gave him an incredulous look. "how the hell am I supposed to change?! Get out!"

The blonde harrumphed. "I saw it all yesterday already. You have nothing to hide. I will not face sensei alone. Now hurry before I lose my patience and incinerate you altogether."

~5 minutes later.~

"and that's what happened. I don't know where this idiot got the idea that I did something to her." Genos explained to his sensei who looke like he hadn't slept a bit and Fubuki whose face is so puffed up from crying.

Tsunami kept the kids inside her lab for a 'check up' after their breakfast as she understood that the adults needed a private time to talk.

Lily of the Three Section Staff ( _Sansetsukon no Rirī_ ) - Rank 74 of B class hung her head. She was a bit stupid for jumping into conclusions like that. She bowed her head and apologized, "I'm really really sorry.."

"You should be!" Genos yelled. "You..you.. you asked me for help yesterday we had to deal with a lot of monsters! I slept on the couch because you took my bed! I prepared you a bath, a set of clothes and a meal and the first thing you do is accuse me of rape!"

"You told me you saw it all!" she shot back.

"I gave you a bath after you puked on me. TWICE." He didn't back down.

"but still! I was saving it!" she insisted.

"It's not my fault you were too weak to deal with your attackers." He snapped. It seemed to have sit a sore spot as the girl's eyes became misty. He felt truimphant.. and a pang of guilt inside him.

"Enough." Saitama stopped feeding Fubuki. "Genos, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. She has already apologized. Sometimes, the first step to forgiveness is..." he forgot what followed, "realizing that the other person was born an idiot." He turned to Lily, "or scared shitless and scarred for life." He started putting food on the girl's plate. "alright young woman, I need you to do three things for me, first eat. Second, tell me what happened."

"eh?" the girl looked at the bald man, "what's the third?"

"thank Genos." The man ate his food.

"t-thank you...Demon Cyborg –san..." she bowed yet again.

"..."

Saitama wanted to roll his eyes, "Okay Genos what do you say?"

"you're... welcome."

The bald man patted his disciple on the head. "wasn't so hard now, was it? And you, young lady, don't be an asshole to him. The mechanical one that he's sitting on is more than enough, thank you very much. Now, if you don't like the food, you are not prohibited to start speaking. And please tone done the yelling I haven't slept well; please bear with me. My patience is as thin as a hairstrand right now."

"um.. okay... Miss Fubuki came to the HQ that morning to check on that woman.. Psykos. I didn't know what happened next, but the two began yelling and.. and then boom! monsters. Monsters everywhere. I ran to ask for help. Especially that I'm the only one left that day." She narrated. And then began eating.

"Ah. The others went to Bang-san." Saitama drank a glass of water. "so Fubuki... I see you're all better now."

The woman looked at Saitama with a pleading look.

"it's alright. If you're not ready to talk, then don't." He had an annoyed face. Sleepless nights aren't really his specialty. Genos ate in silence. Nobody really survives when his sensei is pissed. Remember Kabuto? Carnage Kabuto? Go figure.

"no." The woman placed her chopsticks down. "You have to know what happened. Psykos.. she.. gave me her ability. The third eye. The ability that the entire monster world kept her alive for. She knew that.. they'll take her again. There's someone else behind the scenes. Psykos.. she created the monster association to fend off a bigger threat. Her ability allowed her to... to predict what hero the association will encounter and how to win. She sided with the monsters to control their actions... if she didn't they'd do... they'd act for a different voice. A worse voice."

"I don't understand." Lily blurted out.

"Would you like me to get some crayons?" Genos asked her.

"The third eye ability is one of the rarest abilities a psychic can have. Lady Shibabawa possessed this and was able to predict future happenings. She sees it accurately because she was bale to hone her ability over the years and she had the aid of an esper ball. Psykos tried to attain the same ability. She.. she wanted to see her future.. to know if in the end, it will all be worth it. But... I don't know what happened or what she saw. She just changed. The next I see her is during that fight with Garou." The raven haired esper choked a sob.

"The problem with the future is that it is not set in stone. The future that the third eye sees is the one that is most likely to happen. Not the one that will exactly happen. When I took her from prison, I wanted to know what she saw with her ability.. but she... she had lost her sanity. In one rare moment, she seemed to have recovered. She told me that...she'll give me the ability. She hepled me unlock it... and that's when the monsters swarmed. They took her.. and I saw the future... I... I was supposed to die that time...she saved me. And the future changed." She heaved a sigh and took a glass of water.

"okay." Saitama said. "now what about that... A worse voice.. you metioned?"

"Psykos was able to tell me that... monsters by instinct will kill and destroy. If you stop them from doing that, they'll take it on you. They'll follow a leader who can guide them to create chaos, but not peace. Now the problem is... the instinct that they are acting on.. is actually a voice. A voice that Psykos tried to override by leading them against heroes..because those group of people can defend themselves. She had to.. pretend to be a monster... so that they'll follow her voice instead."

A pregnant pause.

"because if they follow that _other_ voice.. the monsters will... all collaborate to.. awaken the most ancient of them all. The most powerful. The most ruthless... The monster king."

"I still don't get it." Saitama spoke. "I get it that there's a bigger monster and that they took Psykos away, but now we know that they need her and she's not dead. What are you crying about?"

She sobbed again. "I..I saw you.. bloody and fighting the... biggest monster I've seen. It was like Garou all over again. Dead bodies everywhere. Smoke and rubbles dominated the scene. I.. I thought you were gonna..die. it all looked so real.."

Saitama's face looked bright. _Oh? Me bloodied? That means... this opponent is strong! I finally get to fight a strong opponent! Yes!_ He had the face of a child in front of the biggest cake. Practically giddy. He seemed to be in a daze.

 _Sensei's in his happy place_. Genos concluded. _I will not disturb him._

Lily sported a confused face. She had met this man before but he never looked as excited as this.. okay... whatever.

 _Oh kami no. What beast did I unleash_? Fubuki had a horrified face. "Sai..? are you thinking of..."

"Yosh! Genos pack your stuff! We're going monster hunting!"

"NO!" Fubuki slammed the table.

The bald man had a disappointed face. He... he was never as hyped up as he is now. in fact, he's even more excited than when he dreamed about that subterranian invasion. "B-b-but WHY?!" he was always lazy to look for a good fight but not today. If this monster can draw blood from him then he's up and about.

Fubuki had to think fast. She never saw Saitama so eager to fight. His eternal bored look has always adorned his face and now she didn't know how to deal with this side of him. "um... the m-monster king...isn't awake yet... remember?"

The man raised his eyebrow "then, I'll wake him up."

"Are you stupid?! You might die!" the woman insisted.

"heh. That may be possible but-" he wasn't able to finish what he was trying to say as the newly recovered woman dragged him.

"let's take this argument inside." 

The two people remaining in the table looked ta each other. *blink *blink

"are they...?" Lily shyly asked. She had this very very strong belief that those two are a couple to take an argument inside a bedroom?

The blonde cyborg just shrugged.

"Hey what was that for?" Saitama whined as Fubuki slammed the door.

"I know you have udon for brains, but you can't go around looking for fights!" she reprimanded. Just remembering him looking bloodied and fighting a humongous monster sent shivers down her spine.

"Wow. This is coming from the woman who knocked on my door to introduce me to a hell storm?" he snapped. Damn. He was so pumped up. He wanted to fight.

She was taken aback. "that was different! This one caused a lot of deaths!" she pleaded.

"then all the more reason to fight him while it's early. Y'know remove the roots from the problem? Wait. That doesn't sound right." He made a thinking face.

"You mean remove the problem at its roots. Or remove the roots of the problem. Whatever. Look, you can't go to him. even I don't know where he slumbers!" she reasoned.

The man gave her an incredulous look, "Fubuki, I have been dealing with a problem. Okay? I started to become numb. Monsters, opponents, anything I fight usually end up dead after a punch. Do you know that? I was not actively looking for a fight because I don't know where to find one. And now I can fight again! Someone who will withstand my serious attacks." He explained.

"I forbid it! You can't endanger yourself just so you could get a good fight!"

"It's better than not feeling anything at all!"

Not. Feeling. Anything. At. All.

"...not feeling anything at all?" she asked. Her voice shaking"You mean.. do-... don't feel anything... for me..? at all?"

"You know that's not what I mean."

She hit his chest with her fist. "You.. you.. *sob.. You really don't feel anything for me?"

The strongest human wanted to face palm. "You're changing the topic." He was getting frustrated. Okay he didn't know what he exactly felt for this woman, but... ugh.

"Tell me Saitama. Tell me!" she cried. "What exactly do you feel about me?! Do you really feel nothing?" she looked at him straight in the eye. Her face hasn't recovered from her overnight crying and now she's all puffed up and red nosed again. "For me?"

"Fubuki.." he wanted to bang his head. He sighed. "Okay okay, gimme a sec." The man exited his room and gave Genos instructions to inform Tatsumaki stuff like he's not available, contact Bang to ask if she could come with them tomorrow, prepare her bathing suit, etc. and Tsunami to take the kids out to buy stuff for tomorrow's outing.

Genos went room to room to pack for their things and Lily did the dish washing.

Then our favorite hero went back to the room. "Okay," he said upon opening the door, "where were we?" he asked as he locked the door. He found the esper sobbing again. _If this is what I'm gonna have to deal with when I get married, maybe I should forgo romance altogether? "_ hey, what's with the water works again?"

"You...*sob *sob.. Do you like someone else?" she was curling on the bed like a fetus holding a pillow. "if you do.. I'll just go *sob *sob..away."

"Fubuki..."

"Is it my sister.. ?*sniff *sniff."

The man got annoyed. "Fubuki shut it. It's getting old. Don't be stupid. Look, I've never felt anything towards anyone before, okay? I don't know what you guys call it." He sat on the bedside, "But...if kisses were snowflakes... I'd send you a blizzard." He wiped her cheeks _. Oh kami this is like one fo those sappy scenes that I hate in TV shows. This is why I only watch news. I can see now that I should have watched those shits so that I'd know what to do._

"r-really?"

"no." The man answered. "I'm just kidding. Of course I'm serious you idiot! Why the hell would I say stuff like that If I'm not serious. I don't know what to do, okay?!" he glared at her and hung his head. His voice barely audible.."I think... I'm attracted to you in ways I can't explain..."

She jumped at him and kissed him full on the lips. They fell on the floor with her on top of him. "Aw. You're so sweet..." she had a naughty grin, "Mind if I lick you?"

"Ew."

"Oh shut up. I've never been in a relationship before... but I.. thought that.. when you.. l-l-love someone.. it's either you love them to the point that you'd kill for them... or die for them..." she was blushing madly.

"...but?" he urged her to continue.

"But what I feel for you makes me... it's the kind of feeling.. you know.. the kind of love I would live for." She confessed. "There I said it."

Huh? He didn't know what to say. What exactly did she say? She never said anything coherent, really. But he knew she's gonna be pissed if he doesn't respond, "uh.. I've never been in love before but...but I can imagine it's similar to the feeling you get when you see your waiter arriving with your food." He scratched his cheek.. "and that's what I'm.. kinda' feeling right now."

So basically, he's saying he loves her? Hell YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH!

She giggled and kissed him. "Really? You know what that means?"

"Yeah I'll have to put up with your crazy." He chuckled dryly.

She slugged his chest. "No you idiot! And I'm not crazy!"

He laughed. He guffawed. "Woman, I call you crazy because you are the biggest series of tragic stories, chemical imbalances and drug induced psycho topped with unfortunate events that I have ever met. And that's not even counting your sister." He didn't even knew where he got the terms.

The esper's face was twitching. Then she had an idea.. "hey..Sai." she had a seductive face. She might be an amatuer but she's really seductive. Her swollen mounds pressed aainst his chest. "I couldn't help noticing that you're mind blowingly Hot."

"oh?" he raised his eyebrows.

"as hot as a sunny side up." She giggled.

The tickling torture began.

After Genos finished packing, he sat on the sofa writing stuff.

Lily approached him, "Demon cyborg –san..." she sat beside him as he ignored her presence. "hey... I'm really sorry..."

He continued sribblling. "You have been forgiven, remember?" not even throwing her a glance.

"aw, don't be like that. I appreciate your help, I really do... but.. hey I.. still feel that you haven't forgiven me.. "

"Oh? And what exactly do you want me to do so that you'd feel that you have been forgiven?" he snided. He didn't really appreciate her reaction to him that morning. Heck, he should be the one reacting like that. She puked on him. TWICE. And he had the courtesy to serve her still.

"can't you be nice to me?" the girl sported a set of puppy eyes.

"Of course I can be nice to you. I choose not to."

She sighed. "Okay... I didn't know your sensei taught you that." She had a dejected look. "miss Fubuki taught me to always be nice to people and harsh to monsters. Or opponents.. she also taught me that-"

"How dare you insinuate that sensei isn't teaching me any manners?! It is YOUR leader that didn't train you well!" he yelled.

"at least she teaches me how to forgive people!"

"I hope she also teaches you to shut your mouth!"

"..." she swallowed hard. And began to cry. Or bawl. This always works. Hehe.

"What happened?" Saitama peered at the door. He saw smokes coming out from his disciple's face and the little girl crying. He exited his room, folded his arms and tapped his feet. "Explain. Now."

Fubuki went out of the room as well and tried to comfort Lily.

"S-s-sensei!.. she.. she.."

"Did he make you cry Lily?" Fubuki asked. The girl nodded. Fubuki shot a look at the blonde, "why Genos-kun? I thought you're friends already?"

"F-f-ubuki.. she.. she.."

"I can't believe you Genos." Saitama shook his head. "I expected more from you. Now apologize to her."

"No way sensei! She started it!" he yelped.

The B class girl cried louder. Crocodile tears. Hehe.

"Apologize or I'll spank you." The man insisted. "has Tatsumaki come over yet?" Genos shook his head. "Alright, I know you're both old enough to sort this out. I'm going to take a nap. SOMEBODY deprived me of my sleep by some sort of irrational paranoia, so I'll go now. you better be on good terms when I wake up, or I'll spank you both. Kami knows the 5 other kids are more than enough for my quota. And Genos, I trust you'll be able to fill in that midget and man up to deal with this other midget." He went back to his room. Heh. He felt like a dad.

"eto.. I'll go back as well. To give you two privacy. Okay?" Fubuki ran after Saitama.

"What the hell 'Buki?! Gimme some sleep dammit!"

The two younger pair looked at each other and blinked.

"so... friends?" she offered her hand.

"hmp. Just when Saitama sensei is looking." He ignored her offer of a handshake.

She rolled her eyes. "why do you try to impress him so much? Okay, I know he's special and all... but.. forget I asked. I kinda' feel the same way towards miss Fubuki y'know. So I think I kinda' understand..."

Genos just raised his eyebrow.

"We, the Fubuki group almost got disbanded because of that woman.. Miss Fubuki's elder sister. She wanted to chase us away from miss Fubuki.. my heart almost broke... my teammates went to caped baldy-san to train and I got left behind in our HQ to take care of that woman, Psykos. I was informed that they got redirected to an address and they were all very excited about it. When I read my messgaes this morning after dishwashing, I found out that they were sent to The S class hero Silver fang. I... I wnated to thank you guys. And I really appreciate it.. but why did you guys send them there?"

"It was sensei's idea. Bang-san wanted disciples and your team wanted a master. They were just like a puzzle that fit."

"I see... you really have a lot of reason to follow him around..."

"Don't even think of asking sensei to train you."

"oh? A little possessive of your sensei?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

The cyborged harrumphed, "You'd be a hypocrite if you'd tell me that you don't feel the same for your leader."

"Well at least now, we know that we have common grounds." She giggled, "hey.. can I call you by your name? If you let me, I'll let you call me by my name! It's Lily-chan!"

"Your name is not Lily-chan. It's just Lily. And yes, you can call me just Genos."

The girl pouted. "But I want you to call me Lily-chan, Genos-kun... do it or I will not be friendly with you when your sensei is around!"

"y-y-ou.. are you blackmailing me?!"

"uh-huh."

"fine." He slumped his shoulders.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!

 **Omake:**

Atomic samurai and Silver fang giving Saitama hints on what to do during sex.

"So all in all Saitama-kun, don't forget to cover your stump before you hump." The old martial arts grandmaster nodded sagely.

"Huh?" Saitama shot him a quizzical look.

Understanding that the man didn't get it, Atomic Samurai rephrased, "Don't be silly, protect your willie."

"huh?" the bald man looked even more confused.

"Saitama-kun, if you think she's spunky, cover your monkey." Bang tried again.

The A class hero chuckled, "Bang san, you got it wrong. Rover's a dog not a monkey." The old man just facepalmed.

"he meant that, if you go into heat, package your meat." Kamikaze waggled his eyebrows at the man, hoping that he'll finally get it.

Saitama just raised his eyebrows, "but shouldn't we remove the packaging before heating the meat? It's not good for the health."

The S rank 4 facefaulted. "what we've been trying to say, is that if you don't want to make a mistake, you cover your snake." Bang rephrased once more. "Or should I say, no glove, no love."

"I still don't get it." The man had a bored look. What the hell are these two geezers trying to tell him?

"Okay, you just have to.. you know.. cloak the joker before you poke her." The samurai was losing his cool.

Caped Baldy just shook his head. "nah. My mom told me it's rude to poke someone. Unless you're tickling them or.."

"No you idiot!" kamikaze smacked his bald head. "I meant that you shouldn't be a fool and cover your tool!"

"In battle I don't use any—"

Bang tapped his shoulder, "Young man, what he meant is that you stop the stream before you cream."

"Are you insulting me?" the man looked serious. "I don't use any fucking cream on my head!" these guys are getting annoying.

"Okay.." Atomic Samurai did a breathing exercise, "you protect that fish before you dip it in the dish."

"Then how's it supposed to be tasty?"

Bang sighed. How dense can this man be? "Plug your funnel before you enter the tunnel. Still don't get it? Bag the mole then do her hole."

"What mole? First you talk about a monkey, then a snake and now a mole? I'm completely lost" he can't imagine doing all those stuff they've been telling him.

"Cover your stone before you bone." Bang said. "Or if you still CAN'T GET IT, pack it in plastic, it'll be fantastic."

"I like the fantastic part, but I'm not a fan of plastics."

Kamikaze tapped his fingers on the table, "Wrap your meat before you beat. Or simply, wrap it before you slap it."

"Well that made sense." The older men had an illuminated face. "but you guys should tell that to Fubuki she's the one doing the cooking in the kitchen."

"Armor the tank before you enter the flank." Bang had a frustrated face. "leash your pet before launching your jet."

"tell that to Genos. I don't do armors. Or jets."

"hmm.. Silver Fang," kamikaze began, "I don't think this is working. Okay, one last time. Caped Baldy, No shirt, no flirt!"

Saitama scoffed. "You think so lowly of me? I don't flirt." He didn't even know jackshit about courtship or dating let alone flirting.

"Dress him up before you mess her up, Saitama-kun." Bang had a pleading face. _Please Saitama's brain. Please work._

"nope. Didn't get a thing you're saying. Wait a minute. We're getting off topic here. How are those things you were saying supposed to help me?!" if he had hair, he would've been pulling it out of frustration.

"Sensei." Genos interrupted. "I think what they're trying to tell you is that you have to use protection. And to be blunt, it means you wear a condom when you and Fubuki have sex."

Saitama gaped like a fish out of the water.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Our current timeline:**

-7th of April, year 002-14524 **Day 1** The Garou battle.

-8th of April, year 002-14524. **Day 2 (Monday)** Hospital visit.

-9th of April, year 002-14524. **Day 3** Rover and BS. OC debut. Zombieman Confronts saitama.

-10th of April, year 002-14524. **Day 4** esper war; a class bullies; king visits Saitama

-11th of April, year 002-14524. **Day 5** s class meeting; housewarming party

-12th of April, year 002-14524. **Day 6 (Friday)** Tatsumaki w/ saitama encounters metal bat and atomic Samurai; the esper sisters sappy scene.

-13th of April, year 002-14524. **Day 7** sparring

-14th of April, year 002-14524. **Day 8** Hono and Tsunami went to Dotei; Hana went to Zenko;Fubuki went to her HQ; Bang got new disciples.

-15th of April, year 002-14524. **Day 9 (Monday)** Fubuki narrates what happened.

Is the pacing for SaiBuki too fast? Sorry SaiTatsu fans.


	39. Chapter 39 Garou Part 2

**A/N:** **:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 39 Garou Part 2**

"What decides the match is determination." The bald man who just pounded him on the ground spoke. "In the end, you weren't serious enough. Once you calm down, quit your melancholic hero hunting... Garou." The man turned his back from the villan who now was buried in the ground head first. "Fighting with you isn't fun." The voice was laced with disappointment and peppered with pity.

 _What did he say? Did he say fun? Don't fuck with me... I'm the one getting beaten up. The_ former student remembered the face of the man he once called master, Bang. _I know shitty old fart. I know pain. And I'll show you too._

He unburied himself and crouched on the ground littered with the entire hideout that Tatsumaki dug up and Caped baldy flipped.

"oh." The bald man turned his eyes on the now seemingly recovered monster.

 _It's something only I can do._

Then he ran at Saitama in a split second aiming a punch to the baldy's face. Said baldy tried to catch the wrist aiming for this jaw but it vanished and caught his wrist instead.

 _I'll start with your arm._

Garou capitalized on the grasp and tangled his entire body at the bald man's entire arm aiming to break it.

"You're really stubborn" the yellow clad man wasn't surprised in the slightest and started to slam his hand up and down trying to remove the leech that got stuck in it. Hammering garou's head in the ground in the process that he had to let go.

"he slipped out." Saitama announced blandly.

 _Am I an idiot? Of course that won't work! To hunt this guy... I need more... more.._ he crouched in a boulder located in what _seemed_ Saitama's blind spot.

The latter just fixed his eyes on his stubborn opponent. He didn't even have to turn his head. As if mocking the hero hunter.

 _More_...

Garou began running around in high speed creating after images in an feeble attempt to confuse Saitama who in turn just raised his eyebrow, not in confusion of his opponent's location but of his opponent's logic. The fudge is this guy thinking? He felt Garou landing behind him and in a millisecond, the martial artist was in front

 _More_...

He struck a hundred punches in different areas of the baldy's torso in a second hoping that he will be able to damage the man. He was swatted like a fly by just one punch.

 _More..._

He jumped 15 meters high and aimed to strike his oppenent in a flurry of punches once again. He was awarded with a punch to the face that sent him flying a good 15 meters away from the man.

 _More what?! Um... more..._

He didn't need more technique.. or speed... or attacks... or power... or even planning... _What is it?! How do I beat this guy?!_ He once again ran at the bald man only to be treated like a volleyball. Soaring to the sky with just one punch.

 _His strength does not make any sense_. He wanted to pull out his hair in frustration as he descends. _It's like he's made up of the world's unfairness. As if he's the personification of justice. ...Of course. Didn't I know already? This world is unfair._

 _Justice and evil are decided by others. That's ehow the world is. To oppose the unfair power known as justice I have to obtain the unfair power known as evil. To defeat the unfair beings known as heroes I have to become an unfair being myself!_

A weird aura surrounded the Garou the moment he made his conclusion.

"...What?" Saitama just looked up waiting for the villian's body to rach the ground "the wind... something's coming."

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Garou's body landed a goot 10 feet from behind Saitama. The hero turned about face to see what became of the monster wanabee. His eyes widened for about a nanometer. The monster now had a much bigger frame. His horns were that of the capricorn and he had horns in his shoulders as well as his shoulder blades.

"This is.. me?" Bang's former disciple asked himself. His skin was similar to that or an alligator and so is his teeth. His nails were thicker and much more sinister looking. "At long last.." he looked up, "thank you." Rivers of red liquid streamed down in his cheeks.

"Garou you... why the sudden change in costume?" the hero asked him.

He giggled. "I've finally grown into the being I've always yearned for. You should be grateful too." His voice sounded even worse than before. Like from a creature who has been buried a thousand feet below the grounf for a thousand years trying to talk to a person in the surface. And has the accent of a predator.

"What is your aim?"

" **Monsters**."

"I mean after that."

" **ABSOLUTE EVIL**." He ran to attack Saitama. Surely his power up would be enough to beat this freak now, right? He's like 10x more powerful than before! " **And that..."** he delivered the blow.. " **Will be completed with your death!"**

The man just effortlessly dodged and casually punched him in the gut. "Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

The monster stumbled back, his mind slowly comprehending the searing pain in his body brought about by that simple, single, casula punch. " **I... I still can't reach you even with this?! Unbelievable."** He wanted to sob. He beeged the powers that be... " **Just a bit more.. and I'd change the world.** "

He concentrated and contracted his muscles to the point that they inflated in size and density and veins were popping, muscles and bones strecthed and expanded filling every fiber of him with agony as he transforms to a worse monster than he was before.. his height grew up to 20 feet.. He countered with a punch to the now puny figure in front of him.

 **"SERIOUS MOVES, SERIOUS SERIES, SERIOUS HEADBUTT."**

The entire right arm that assaulted the yellow clad bald burst like a popped balloon.

"You'd change the world with absolute evil, what does that mean?" boredom never left the face of Saitama all throughout the fight.

Garou instantly willed his arms to be regenerated, 'It means..." the horns in his shoulders and back began to grow and enlarge and moved unpwards tangling themsleves until it formed into a bat like wings consisting of chunks of flesh, bone-like material and crocodile skin. tGarou's body itself became even more buff and his skin, thicker; his fangs longer and his nails, sharper. " **YOU DIE**." He looked at Saitama straight in the eye as he crouched to support his weight. " **Can't even give a proper reply, huh**?"

Back when he first became a monster, he felt powerful. On that second level up, he felt invulnerable. And now, he felt invincible.

He threw another punch at Saitama. He understood that a flurry of attacks are useless. As the guy can either take them like water gun, or dodge them comically or deflect them nonchalantly and punch back casually. Like he was fucking strolling in the park.

And that's what he exactly did. He punched Garou in the forehead. And the villain fell. Just like that. He laid on his back looking at the heavens cursing all that he can for this man's overpowered-ness.

"So?" the hero looked down on him.

" **This is what I feared most** " he can't feel his limbs anymore. His wings spread behind him, never used. " **expelled by the power of justice without even a say."** His armor cracked. His horns fell into pieces. " **But I won't let it.. one more step...one more step and I'd change**..."

"No." Saitama cut him off. "That's enough. You can't win."

The martial artist turned to monster has now shrunk to his original size. Like a wheel losing air.

"Haven't you noticed? You're weaker than you were before." The hero pointed out.

"Stop it.." garou didn't want to hear any lectures any more.

"This is the end. Going nay further is meaningless."

"Not yet." The defeated monster forced his legs to stand, "This has a huge meaning for me. Finish what you've started, coward! You call yourself a hero..."

Saitama walked towards Garou. He stopped a meter in front of the latter and slapped him several times. "Check it. You can't even respond. You're running on fumes."

"SSSHHHH!BHH!" the ruffian tried hitting the man in front of him but the yellow jumpsuit weared just blocked all of his punches and returned the favor in his face. He fell on his butt as the ground caught him. The black material coating his facce has been breached. "Oh..ooh. I'm losing power..." he tried to kneel and cover the crack on his mask, "My power is leaking out! My monster calamity God slayer fist..." he cried, "Damn it... Don't leave me."

"...I think you should get your injuries checked out."

"NOT YET! NOT UNTIL YOU... I'm the great monster Garou! Im..." he took a stance and readied to attack.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Saitama punched him once more.

"ow!" the monster was again sent flying in a random direction. He landed in front of the boulder where Genos torso- the only thing left of him together with his head- was stuck in.

 _Garou's being beaten...I see...His opponent is..._ "Sensei" the cyborg greeted the approaching man.

"Ah! Genos! You're in pieces again." The man seemed a bit happy to see him alive, albiet losing all of his limbs.

"I see.. so even garou was no match for you." The disciple commented. His sensei had no notable injuries or blood ar anything to show that he had been strained. The only proof that he had been fighting is the amount of dirt in his suit.

"What a sick joke.." Garou crawled and tried to stand once more. "Shit! Shiiiiiit!" his vision is beginning to blurr. "If only you... if only you weren't here..."

"well," the bald man readied his fist "If you still wanna do this..."

"I REFUSE TO LOSE!" Garou declared.

Genos just stared.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" a voice beseeched Saitama from a few meters away.

The caped baldy raised his hand. As in in slow motion. Then he raised his index finger. Towards his nose. And began to pick it. "it's a hobby." He ignored the shout.

If Garou could hold this nose-picking bastard's entire body on his two hands, he'll have crushed by now. "Y-you..Y-you goddamn..were you even listening to what I said?!..what kind of joke..how could you..." he was shaking in rage.. "How dare you... you...you..?" then it hit him. "YOU! I knew I've seen you somewhere before! It's you! From back then! In the park!"

"what park? Uh, I think you've got the wrong guy."

HUH?! "You don't even remember the guy you recently almost killed? You've got to be kidding... you.. if you call yourself a hero.. Then at least take it seriously when you nearly kil-"

"AGH! ENOUGH ALREADY! I've heard more than enough of what you have to say." The bald hero raised his hand palm facing the monster, "IT'S ANNOYING. You talk too much!"

"What... Hey, wait a minute. You answer my question with... that?! No..." Garou shook his face, "What is a hero to you..?! There's no way you can live on such a vague reason! You must be crazy..!"

Dotei peeked from his hisding spot, hearing what the adults were yapping about.

"Something must be missing in that head of yours!" the villian pointed at the standing hero, "You had to have found some kind of answer when you gained that strength! Tell me the answer! Show me what it is that you see when you think of a hero! I won't be satisfied like this." It irked him that the bald man was just staring at nothing. He grabbed his collar and shook it, "HEYY! Are you lsitening?! Look at me! Hey! Hey! Don't fuck with me, baldy!"

Saitama had a tick mark on his shiny head and did a reverse volley on the black monster. "I don't know! IT'S A HOBBY! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

 _This isn't a hero! I thought I had been fighting a hero. But this guy..._ , Garou's remaining black armor in his head cracked. _This wasn't anyhting like a hero! Who is this guy?_ he slumped on his knees. "what the hell?! What are you?!"

"A her-"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT A HERO! YOU CAN'T CALL THAT A HERO!" he insisted.

"really Garou." The bald man had a knowing tone. "So you did have an 'image' of an ideal hero inside you... I see now. I now understand what you wanted to do. Even though you said you wanted to be a monster of absolute evil." He raised his cchin and looked down, "What you really wanted to be was a hero." With this, the monster's eyes widened. "You compromised and decided to be a monster." Saitama concluded.

"to bring about world peace," the hero for fun stated, "you took the easy route, thinking that a monster's job was quicker and easier than a hero's." He smiled, "A monster's role is simple after all, all you had to do was to defeat heroes... It's perfect for someone with no confidence like you. BUT YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME."

He continued his speech, "Peacemade by ruling the world with fear can't succeed as long as you can't defeat me. It will never work. It's absolutely impossible for you. Your compromised monster hobby! Vs my serious hero hobby! Even if that's all I had, I still wouldn't lose. It was a mistake to lower the hurdle riht before the goal. A half assed objective can't succeed. You can't do it with absolute evil. But what about next time? What will you do next?"

The cocoon that reamined to protect Garou's head had dissipated revealing his human face. "What should I do?" he hung his head low.

"So strong." King watched as the scene unfold, "It's over Fubuki" he whispered to the esper hiding with him. "I always knew Saitama was incredible..."

The raven haired woman peeked and drew her own conclusion, "No. It's not over yet. Garou.. that devil is still alive."

"Oh." Saitama reacted when he saw garou's face. The silver hair was a dead giveaway,"Now I remember... back when I...uh.. when you didn't pay for your meal." He placed his hands upon his hips. "What should you do, huh.. PRRRT. He farted, "For starters, go pay that bill. I don't care what you do after that. Just do what you want."

"...what I want? It all ended once i failed to beat you. I no longer have a reason to live."

"hey don't blame this on me," the bald man had a frustrated tone, "I've got nothing to do with your life."

"So you're not gonna kill me? Some hero you turned out to be."

The bald man scoffed, "No hero is gonna kill someone over dine nad dashing." His voice ws gentle. "Everyone makes mistakes.. even me." Yeah considering the fact that he chose to chase Garou that day because he himself had no money to pay his meal since he forgot his wallet.

"No." A shaking hand tapped the shoulder of Saitama. "Absolutely not. Letting him walk away after his hero hunting is definitely not an option. Garou must be executed right here, right now!"

Genos just stared at the A rank 1 who lost a few teeth with a murderous face and bloodlust in his voice. "EVERYONE AGREES. GAROU MUST DIE."

"I never agreed to that." The bald man shrugged.

"STEP ASIDE." Amai mask demanded.

"Dude no. I'm not gonna let this little squabble turn into murder. This matter's already been settled." The bald man backslapped the celebrity into next week.

"Ga..rou..." Bang walked towards his former disciple.

Saitama turned a blind eye at his escape.

He didn't know where his legs brought him. and he didn't know how long he slept. But as soon as he got his shit together, he set out to find that dumb baldy once again

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. This is another garou Flashback. Please tell me what you think!

Roo: Saitama babes, why do you like udon so much? I noticed that it is what's always on your mind or the most common stuff you mention when looking for food or deciding dinner.

Saitama: it's because... Udon does not ask silly questions. Udon understands.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Garou:

In the ensuing duel, Saitama proved to be more than a match for Garou. He is the only monster antagonist to have ever survived Saitama's punch (bar Boros). Garou was physically and mentally overwhelmed by Saitama's unearthly physical prowess. Garou was so disturbed by Saitama's power that he couldn't retain his monster transformation for long and began to lose power. Saitama proceeded to deduce Garou's true intention and pointed out the flaw in his psyche.

Garou lost all his morale and will and returned to his original human form. Although many heroes demanded Saitama to execute Garou for his crimes, Saitama spared Garou out of mercy. The hero noted that Garou was never truly evil in the first place and despite being known as the "Hero Killer", Garou never actually killed any hero, nor did he go around attacking the public. Bang thrashed Garou but couldn't bring himself to kill his former disciple. Only Saitama saw Garou escape.

Garou's greatest feat is that so far he is the only character to withstand the most number of Saitama's attacks. He was also able to dodge and somewhat counter Saitama's attacks. While Garou had better fighting techniques and combat prediction, he admitted that Saitama had far greater speed, power, reflexes and excellent vision. Even after withstanding many of Saitama's attacks, Garou was relatively unharmed. However it was also due to the fact that Saitama never had the intention to kill Garou as the latter was essentially human.


	40. Chapter 40 Genos Part 7

**A/N:** One Punch Man belongs to someone else. Not me.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 40 Genos Part 7**

It has been a not so amazing morning so far. The young lady he had saved yesterday had accused him of something... inappropriate in front of his sensei, his sensei is busy with that esper inside their room 'napping', and then this Lily girl blackmails him. _Could this day get any worse?_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, there came a knock on the door. _That was a rhetorical question, not a challenge._

" _Hage no baka_! Open the door or I'm going to bust it!" a high pitch voice demanded. Genos sighed. He went and opened the door and found a fuming Tatsumaki outside.

"Where is he?! He told me to come over today for 'supervision'." She folded her arms, green hued aura glowing around her frame.

"Good morning to you too, Tatsumaki." Genos calmly answered.

"s-s-senritsu no T-tatsumaki!" Lily ducked under the sofa.

"Lily-chan calm down." The blonde rolled his eyes. this Lily-chan bullshit is gonna get him killed. "Please come in" he turned to the esper, "Sensei is actually asleep right now. Your sister kept him up all night."

 _Your sister kept him up all night._ Did she hear it right?

 **Your sister kept him up all night.** Impossible. Saitama couldn't possibly do that to her sister.

 _ **Your sister kept him up all night.**_ Maybe... he forced Fubuki? But the way this cyborg said it...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE KEPT HIM UP ALL NIGHT?!" she was raging. The primary rule within the esper world is that when a man with an unusually thick spirit, say Saitama for example, does it with an esper the result is... catastrophic. Kidding. It will just be catastrophic to the man who did it with Fubuki outside of marriage because she's gonna fricasse his testicles for breakfast and scramble his spleen for oil change.

"eh?" Fubuki poked her head in the door. "what are you doing here _oneesan_?"

"DID YOU DO IT WITH THE BALDY?!" she can't believe her _imouto_ will do something so STUPID. So LEWD. So IMMORAL.

"Do what?" Fubuki asked as he got out of the room to join th three in the living room.

"What the hell is with the screaming? Is there a banshee here or something?" Saitama got out of the room scratching his head, his eye bags becoming more obvious. Then he saw Tatsumaki. "Genos, didn't I already tell you to deal with her? Er- fill her in?"

"FILL ME WITH WHAT YOU _HAGE NO BAKA_! YOU _HENTAI_! WHAT DID YOU DO TO FUBUKI?!"

Said bald man just cleaned his ears with his pinky and looked straight at Tatsumaki, "I cannot formulate an expression using tangible words from any language that would even begin to express just how much you piss me off." He then went back to his room, slamming the door. Fubuki gave him too much to deal with yesterday and this quota has been reached and he wants to sleep.

Genos have never been so proud of his sense's vocabulary while Lily could not believe her ears. Everyone in the Fubuki group is scared shitless of this woman and this man insults her with a straight face... well. He just had the biggest balls ever.

"I'VE MET SOME PRICKS IN MY TIME, BUT THIS BALDY IS A FUCKING CACTUS!"

"Calm down _oneesan_! What is this about?!"

The elder esper grasped the younger's shoulders, "Did you do it with the baldy?" her eyes flamming with ire.

"what?!" Fubuki was blushing madly, "Where did you get the idea?!"

"this blonde brat here told me and I quote, _Your sister kept him up all night,_ the fuck does that mean?!" the green haired petite woman ranted, "I swear Fubukui, if you get pregnant.."

"WHOA WHOA! Chill! We didn't do anything! I kept him up all night because..."

She told her what happened. How Psykos helped her attain the third eye, the future that beset her and how Saitama comforted her all night.

"oh Shit... I knew it! You should have let me finish that trash!" she frowned.

" _Oneesan_. That's not the point."

Genos brought out tea for the hotheaded newcomer. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I remember sensei telling you to come over today, yes?" he asked the verdette. "He actually instructed me to inform you that he wouldn't be available today. And before you complain it's because of several reasons. First, he needs you to call Bang-san and ask him if you could join the kick off party that we will be holding for three days starting tomorrow. And the second one is to prepare your things if you'd come with us to the beach."

"I... I see. Alright then. I've already received the invitation from Silver fang, actually.. hmm. Though I haven't responded yet. Very well. I'll prepare my things and be here first thing in the morning" the esper stood, "and Fubuki... never mind." What was she supposed to say? That the baldy belongs to her? Or that she's not supposed to have sex? The two share a room for god's sake! Should she tell her to do something about the Fubuki group HQ? She's old enough to think for herself. "Just know that... you can also count on me." And with that, she left.

" _oneesan_.."

"rude brat." Genos commented.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Yay! We're going to the beach tomorrow!" Zenko did a victory dance. Her stupid brother was invited to a goodbye-to-an-old-person party and they'll go to the beach for 3 days. "Hey _oniisan_! Are Hana and Hono gopnna be there?"

"I dunno Zenko. Maybe their dad's gunna be invited I guess." Metal bat responded.

"Get my bags ready!"

"yeah yeah."

"Maybe I should call them in their house _oniisan_?"

"yeah yeah."

"hmm.. would a pink bathing suit look good on me, _oniisan_?"

"yeah yeah."

"Are there gonna be lots'a fruits _oniisan_?"

"yeah yeah."

"Hey _oniisan_ , I never knew your bat was this heavy. Would ya mind if I try it on ya head?"

Metal bat ran for his life.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **"** According to Silver fang, the Caped Baldy together with his kids, the Demon Cyborg and Jigoku no Fubuki will be joining, master Atomic. Are we?"

Kamikaze raised his eyebrows. "if there won't be much S class heroes joining, I guess we can join."

"Yipeee! I'll prepare my two piece!" Okamaitachi exclaimed.

"Stop it you idiot! It's disgusting!" Bushidrill yapped.

"I'll wear what I want you assbutt!"

"How long did it take you to come up with that one? Heh! Assbutt?"

"I love the sound you make when you shut up, you know that?" the transvestite snapped.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but your point of view is stupid." The bearded swordsman replied.

Kamikaze twitched. "Enough! I don't care what any of you idiots think, but if Okamaitachi wears anything resembling to female bathing suit, blood will be spilled."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Thank you for the invitation Bang-san, I'll join but will have to return to active duty by the next day, would that be fine? I still have to make that quota per week."

"I understand Mumen Rider-san, we will be happy to see you tomorrow."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **"** Genos-kun?" Lily had a quizzical look, "I don't want to pry but, what are you talking about?"

"There will be a beach party tomorrow. I believe all of the Fubuki group members will be there with Bang and Bomb. It will last for thee days." Genos answered.

"You should join, Lily." Fubuki said. "Hmm.. you're out of clothes as of now, yes? Genos, would you be a dear and assist her with shopping? I won't take no for an answer Lily, I just asked you because it's polite. Here's the money. The two of you go. Now."

"I'll just take a shower miss Fubuki." Lily answered.

Thew blonde cyborg whispered to the remaining esper as soon as the girl went to the bathroom, "You just want to have sensei all for yourself today, don't you? You should have just said so."

The woman's face heated up.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. I'm sorry it's a bit short. Please tell me what you think!

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 **Genos:** Sensei, I've heard some people say, 'if you can't beat them, join them'. Do you think it's logical?

 **Saitama:** Eh **?** Well... (he can't realate cuz he's never been beaten before.) I say, if you can't beat them... uh.. beat them! Because they'll be..uh.. Expecting you to join them, right? So you will have the element of surprise.

 **Genos:** *whips out a notebook and starts scribbling like hell*


	41. Chapter 41 King Part 2

A/N: I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

If you find any misspelling or ungrammatical statements or phrases...well I don't have a beta and English is not my first language. So take a chill pill and point out the mistakes in the reviews. Correct me in the same exact way you'd like to be corrected. I don't mind.

 _ **Elfetrange:**_ aw. Thanks. I'm glad you like it : )I really appreciate the offer but I already got one. The chapters would be posted a lot faster if my keyboard didn't get busted.

 _ **Bomberguy789**_.: I'm sorry I had to diverge from canon in some parts of the battle. As for Garou, in the comic, he was a self-proclaimed God level threat and it even had a label on his corner when he appeared as a monster, but upon checking and doublechecking some stuff, I figured that he's somewhere above dragon but not really god level. He's a threat to all heroes (who are strong as he refuses to fight a B-class level like Saitama before he realized how strong he really was.) and if all the heroes are gone, no one else will protect humanity, so by extension, Garou becomes a god level threat. (and besides, he's really not into indiscriminate killing anyway, he didn't want to kill the ugly kid after all). I get your point about Boros, and as for the two of them, I'll say they are god-level power wise. One is Just lookin' for a good fight. I'm trying. Hahaha. Even I get confused by my own logic, but hey, I really appreciate your input. No, really. I've been checking the story again and again for grammar and spelling, so I didn't really bother much with the plot. Thanks for pointing it out.

 _ **lightningBlade49:**_ I'm glad you find it interesting. I'll try my best. I'm open for suggestions, though.

 _ **Shiroraven:**_ Well, hello. Chapters 30-40 was laying around for a week before I was finally able to post it. The keyboard got busted. And the Wifi was not functioning. I'll post as much as I can. No promises.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 **Chapter 41: King Part 2**

His eye were wet. "Goodbye..." he wanted to hold them close to his heart. His doki doki video games. Ah well, he can just bring the disks and check it later if they have stuff they can play or whatnot. And hey, he'll be seeing Tsunami-chan and Hana-chan in bikinis! He'll just have to keep a straight face and prepare a hanky if his nose bleeds. That way, Saitama-bro wouldn't punt him to the other continent, genius, right?

As he was close to City A, he went over to Saitama's unit and found that the family had rented 2 vehicles as their service to the beach at City J.

"Mornin' Saitama bro."

"Yo King. Will you be joining us to the beach?"

"Yeah, I'll just hitch hike."

"freeloader."

The S rank 7 just chuckled, "You know you love it."

The first car will be occupied with Saitama, Fubuki and Tatsumaki while the van will be occupied by King, Genos, Lily and the kids.

King couldn't believe his luck. Away from the evil esper and near the real-life Doki-Doki sisters! Whoooo yeah!

"Hey _Hage_ , How do I look?" Tatsumaki asked as the bald man and Genos boarded their baggage on the car.

"With your eyes, midget." He shut the trunk and instructed Genos to keep his siblings in line as they travel. It might take an hour and they might arive around 10 in the morning.

"Hai sensei."

And with that, everyone boarded the vehicles.

~in the van...

"When I told her that she'd prepare her stuff, I didn't mean for her to join us in traveling to the destination." Genos' expression was grim. He didn't like the idea of the midget riding in a car with his sensei. And what's with the stupid setup? Yeah the first car might be an auto, and can only accomodate up to 5 people, but gosh, did eveyone else have to be stowed away on the van?

"eh.." Lily had a thoughtful look. "I'm just glad I don't get to be in the same car as her."

"Saitama bro reasoned that if anyone in his family gets in contact with that green-haired woman, it will just spell disaster. And besides, he's the only one that can deal with her." King spoke. "and if Fubuki is here with us, he knew you'll just scheme stuff with her. The two sisters just got along..."

"Whatever!" Hono harrumphed. "I want to high five her. In the face... with a brick."

"covered in spikes, dipped in poison." Tsunami continued. Oh kami, King never knew she had such tendencies.. such a turn on.

"S-s-she c-c-an.. go swimming in acid!" Hana sputtered.

"wearing a straight-jacket!" Tsunami chimed again.

Rai joined his siblings, "She can choke on her own puke!"

The older ones nodded.

"SHE CAN GO STEP ON A LEGO!" Yuki roared. Dead silence. All eyes were on the cruel, cruel toddler. Maybe they were bad influence on their younger brother? All this hate for Tatsumaki was probably getting on his head.

"that's just...plain mean, Yuki-chan.." Hana had a pitiful look on her face. She may hate her unofficial aunt, but she'd never wish for anyone to step on a lego. Not even her mechanical feet can withstand the pain.

"Well, what can I say?" Tsunami folded her arms. "Yuki is OUR sibling."

"Woof!" Rover seemed to have agrred whatever these humans were talking about.

King just sweatdropped.

~in the other car...

" _oneesan_ , I didn't know you use make up.." Fubuki started a conversation, it's bit awkward, but baby steps..

The bald man beside her in the back seat snorted. "Yeah. Bozo-san, the clown called. He wants his face paint back."

"Shut it _hage_!" the midget was blushing madly as she rummaged through her bag for baby wipes. Damn, she knew she'll never be able to seduce the man with her body so she decided to try make up. "what do you know anyway?! If I'd like to hear from an asshole, I'd fart!"

"Don't listen to him, _oneesan_ , you look pretty." The younger esper tried to salvage the situation as she elbowed the her unofficial husband.

The man snorted again, "Yeah you're pretty. As pretty as a picture and we'd love to hang you."

"asshole! Your village called, they want their idiot back!"

"You mean you, right?"

"Are you always this stupid or are you making an extra effort today, _hage_?"

"just for you, shrimp, just for you."

"Enough!" Fubuki asked the driver –who was desperately not trying to laugh- to play some music or something. Whatever that is less annoying to her ears.

"hmp. All men are just the same." The verdette murmured, but Saitama heard her anyway.

"nobody told you to try them all, midget." Saitama remarked and that earned him another elbow to the guts. "Ow!"

~upon arriving...

"Saitama-kun," Bang greeted, "I'm glad to see you, Good day to you as well ladies, Charanko here will guide you to your cabins so you can settle in and we can begin the beach party."

"Why three days, Bang-san?" Genos butted in.

"Ah, well you see, Bomb here and I need to identify a few things with the trainees you sent us and we need a body of large water to do so. It will also serve as a kick off party for me, as I've already mentioned. Now, run along and UI'll be seeing you for lunch." The martial aritst said. Bomb just smiled and nodded at them.

When the arrived at the area,

"whaaa! Am soooooo happy to see you here ya guys!" Zenko ran at the kids. "Hana-chan, Tsunami-chan, we can share a room! T's for three people anyway!"

"How many room are here, Sharko?" Saitama asked Bang's disciple.

Said man's eyebrow twirched, "It's Charanko. And the rooms reserved for your family is.. hmm.. 3. The instructions here is one for the couple, one for the boys and one for the girls. But since Zenko already abducted Hana and tTsumani, we can change the arrangement."

A door from one of the cabins opened, and from it peered Dotei. "whoa! So the noise earlier was Zenko. I'm glad you guys are here!" he fully opened the door and ran at the newcomers. "Hey hono-kun! 'sup?" he remove his lollipop to speak with his friend.

"I'm fine, Dotei-kun. I hope you've had a fine travel?"

"Ah yeah! Say, the room is for three, would you like to share with me? I heard the girls are sharing! We can prank them!" the boy licked his lollipop.

The android looked at his chichi-ue asking for permission. The man nodded and told him to take Rai with him as well.

"So that leaves me, Fubuki, Tatsumaki, Genos, Yuki, Lily and Rover without a room." Saitama spoke. The rooms that they will be occupying were separate cabins a good 50 meteres away from the shore.

"I'll take one for myself." The elder esper announced and entered her cabin, with the door labeled, 101.

"Hmp. Yuki stays with me." Fubuki announced and marched to the door with the label 102. "hey Sai! What are you waiting for?!"

"welp!" the man yelped and ran after the younger esper. He didn't know what was up with her, but she's been annoyed at him for the entire trip. He didn't want to piss her any further sooo...

"Woof!" Rover looked expectantly at Genos and Lily.

The blonde cyborg heaved a sigh, "looks like we have no choice.." he took his and Lily's bags and went to the room labeled 103.

~timeskip.

The bald man had fish and mackarel this morning. Courtesy of Fubuki. She prepared veggies like Daikon radish and included brown rice for breakfast. She even had soy, soba and apples as well as green tea. They had a wonderful breakfast this morning and now, after settling their things to their cabin, the raven haired esper was not talking to him! whatever did he do?

"Hey... 'Buki."

"What?!" she snapped.

He raised his hands. "what's wrong? You mad at me or something?"

She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the hall while cooing Yuki. The bald man just scratched his head. Charanko informed them that lunch will be in the mess hall and that the meal will be in a buffet manner. She frowned and turned to him, "Call the kids, we'll be having lunch NOW."

"Yes ma'am!"

.

Tatsumaki was not in the best of moods. She found out that after she left, her sister decided to share the cabin with the man of her dreams! She does not know what's happening with the two, but she will not GO DOWN WITH OUT A FIGHT! She went to the 'mess hall' as they dub it, to get some lunch and found Fubuki making food fly over to a rather long table.

" _imouto_. What are you doing?" she asked.

The woman turned to her, still carrying Yuki, "Oh? Ah, hi _oneesan_ , I'm getting food for lunch. The kids will be here soon. Would you like to join us?" she didn't sound to lively, but not too bland either. Just enough to maintain her image.

"Yes! We'd like to join you, Miss Fubuki!" Eyelashes and Ape chimed. "The others have already taken their lunch and are with Bang-san and Bomb-san."

Tornado's left eye twitched.

"That's good to hear Lashes, although, I didn't expect you guys to train under Bang and Bomb. You'd learn a lot from them." The raven-haired gave an eye smile and then proceeded to take another set of plates to add to the long table as her minions-er, subordinates will be joining.

"Uh, yeah. You thank the A class Fubuki member for that." Ape casually mentio0ned and tried to take a seat. He knew better than to assist miss Fubuki when she got things under control.

Lashes did the same. "yeah, he told us that he'll take us as his disciples and then shipped us off to the old man's dojo, where we got tortured."

"But hey, we get to get stonger, right?" Ape added, lamely.

"Hmph!" the verdette folded her arms as she floated. "You should be thankful to that _baka_ , otherwise you wont even see hide nor hair of my _imouto_."

The two just sweated profusely.. "uh..."

" _Oneesan_ , we've been over this. You won't antagonize anyone from my group, remember?" Fubuki placed Yuki on a chair beside her as the food were assembled. Her sister just seemed to never be able to get along with anyone. Ugh. Earlier in the car with Saitama and now Lashes and Ape.

"Fine." The verdette floated to a seat. "just telling the truth is all."

"We're here!" a chubby boy announced. "Wow MISS MOM! I LOVE SUSHI PLATTER! IS THIS ALL FOR ME?" he ran towards Fubuki.

"I prefer Nigiri-sushi and Maki-sushi, thank you for prepaing the food, haha-ue" Hono nodded at his mother. He still didn't ditch the gakuran though. Insisting that it was his 'image' or something.

Hana, Zenko and Tsunami just eyed the Temaki-sushi. Dotei just whisteled while peppering said food with wasabi powder.

Genos and Lily sat together. Genos had to as his sensei told him that it will be part of his be as friendly as possible to the girl. So basically her slave.

Saitama just sat beside Yuki, and everyone began the meal.

"Ittadakimasu!"

"So, Lahes, what is everyone currently doing?" Fubuki began.

"Water wading."

Saitama just raised his eyebrow. Water wading? What for? And during noon?

"Bang-shishou said that we need to wade the water for an hour as he observes. The two of us were exempted as we haven't had lunch. And we did it earlier." Lashes answered.

"Yeah, as a continuation of our training. He made us wake up around 3 in the morning so we can run from the Dojo in city Z to the beach." Ape continued.

Lily's eyes widened.

"Not really that far, if you ask me," Genos commented.

"yeah, you should try running from city z to all the other cities." Tatsumaki commented.

"uh-huh and who asked for your opinion, midget?" the bald man did not like the way lashes and Ape hung their head upon Tatsumaki's insult. He leaned to her and whispered, "Stop insulting people. We're currently not doing any hero work. And you're with me. You know what that means, right? Yeah, BE POLITE. I won't ask you to apologize to them, But don't do it again.'

The petite woman just rolled her eyes but showed no other gesture of defiance from her supervisor. Damn.

"oh hey, guys." Charanko entered, "after you're done, you can get changed. Shishou said we'll be having a beach volleyball. We'll be waiting for you in the main hut!" and then he left.

"Hana-chaaaan!" Zenko pouted. "We can't join grown ups do beach volleyball. Tell you what! There's a butterfly garden not far from here! Ya think we can check it out?" she looked at her crushes, Dotei and Hono, "You boys with the cooties can join too!"

"uh..." Dotei knew he didn't have cooties.

"Can I join?" Tsunami smiled. "Rai will come with me as well and King-san, right?" she winked at King. Nobody even noticed the man joining them.

"uh... sure." Zenko replied. "Actually my _oniisan_ will also join. Whop else would take photos, right?"

"yay! Thanks! MISS PRETTY GIRL!" Rai cheered.

"It's settled then!" metal bat's sister ignored her cheeks heating up, "Me and Han-chan and King-san and Tsunam-chan and hono-kun and Dotei-kun and Rai will join!"

~Meanwhile...

Kamikaze could not help it. His eyes were twitching violently and his hands were itching to kill. He may not be as old as Bang, but he had his fair share of abominable sights that he has witnessed and horrible creatures that he faced. But nothing could ever compare to the hideous view that assaulted his sense of sight.

"UGH!" Bushidrill puked. "You idiot! I told you to wear something else!"

Iaian just turned his eyes somewhere else. Any more and it will burn.

"what?" a super girly voice asked, "I love it!" Okamaitachi did a cat walk. In his two piece. It wouldn't really be as disgusting since he wasn't as hairy as butterfly DX, but...the transvestite had fur on his shoulders, a string bra on his torso, with buns in it and his... panties... he was really wearning panties. his black forest is greeting everyone who dares to throw as much as a glance. A panty with a stuffed squid inside with it's tentacles spread for all the world to see.

"Change that." Atomic Samurai demanded. "Or I'll cut off your dick and feed it to you!"

~somewhere else..

"did you come here to admire the sun during noon?" Flash approached Zombieman who was still thinking about what Dr. Genus showed him in the basement.

"huh? Maybe. What about you?"

"I came here to tell you that everyone's getting ready for the beach volleyball. Would you like to join?" Flash answered.

 _That's not what I mean_. The undead thought, "Alright, I'll be with you in a sec. Go ahead on ahead."

~Back to the beach.

"Ah so the kids went with King to a butterfly garden?" Saitama asked.

"Yes sensei, and Metal Bat-san was with them as well." Genos answered, "Let's head out to the beach, we'll join the beach volleyball."

"oh okay, lemme just change." He went in his room and Genos went to his.

The bald man has just finished removing his clothes with only his black briefs on and he rummaged his bag for shorts. He soaked a face towel and started to wipe his torso,maaan the heat made him sweat so much. So now, you can imagine his body a bit wet and amazing. That exact same picture bombarded Fubuki's eyes as she opened the door to their room.

She did a fine imitation of a fish out of the water. It's a good thing, she gave Yuki to Lily.

~with the kids and kids at heart.

The man hailed as the world's strongest could not ask for more. He was with the Doki Doki sisters! Okay, provided that Hono, Dotei and Rai and Metal bat were being chaperones, does not matter to him.

"hey luk'at that!" Zenko announced pointing to a giant butterfly and pulled the two other girls with her. "hey _oniisan_! Take a picture!"

"Yes, Zenko."

"hey luk'at that!" Zenko yelled and ran to a giant rose flower as she pulled the two other girls with her. "hey _oniisan_! Take a picture!"

"Yes, Zenko."

"whoa! Wha is dat?!" she pointed at other exotic plants and other species of butterflies while dragging the two other grils with her and demanding that Metal bat take photos.

Dotei, Hono and Rai were inside a hut drawing mechanisms and using a butterfly as a pattern.

The s rank 7 felt really left out. So he decided to join the boys.

"...and we'll use these wejbfhjkvcfiabnm wfuhajkfhvdm,z f kghzbasrv zgfar cgu ef as propellers and jkfgevygifjhm asfrw as the engine afjhsban mbg skrgtj and this gjkanejkhfjkdn will be the rods that will be attached to the back of the riders!" Dotei announced.

"But that's pretty much like parasailing! Or Gliding!" Rai whined, "Let's add a defense mechanism for attacks or some landing gear and then make it changeable into a surfboard..."

"And make it water proof." Hono added,

"the most special thing about this is that it can accomodate up to three people!" Dotei finished.

"Yes and for attacks, make sure that we have fire based, water based, ice based and lightning based." Rai chimed, "We'll also have to make safety gears and fskevjnhy gifusd hzkghk byhrweuitherw b, eiurshitubfsrm,gn jkrsdh gv erhgerhv gm,cnjker"

Hono and Rai nodded, "ncdwefhkqygfr s drjweh bwfgjhbfr caseghcvdsajht w4erw ecv so that sdbgtvrjb rkehgn vkfhjkds bfm,dzbnciba dwenmdbvfgjhsd fsdbfuiesbvfsd v cx,bndgmhkwaurtuiebndf vsdfvnjsdfkbgvfdbg fhynjkdfbnvscn vrwe fhc hsdfrsdbtgn"

King couldn't understand anything that the three were talking about. "Um.. boys.. what are you talking about?" are they speaking in greek or something?

Child emperor just gave him a suspicious glance. He ran away during that Garou battle after all. "Um.. this is not a battle of brawn, Mr. King. We're planning to make a set of wings.." he knew that this tall blonde wouldn't understand so he didn't waste time explaining.

"Uncle King, We're gonna make a jet pack. And challenge the girls to an all out battle." Hono explained.

"Is that so?" a female voice interrupted. "Well then, we accept the challenge!" Tsunami declared. This little teenager just won't back down to any challenge!

"Bb-b-ut Tsunami-chan! We dunno a thing about buildin' jetpacks!" Zenko pointed out.

"That's what you think, Zenko? Don't underestimate us. Hana will help, right, Hana?"

"Um..."

"oh Hana-chan, if you want, you can join my team and-" Dotei tried to ask Hana to ride his jetpack when he was cut off by Hono.

"You think you're not up for it, Hana- _neechan_?" Rai smirked.

Hana put on her game face, "Oh it is _so_ on."

Tsunami and Dotei were eye to eye with wisps of lightning. You can't put two geniuses in robotic mechanisms and electronics without the two of them wondering who is the better inventor. Or better yet, who is the real prodigy.

Hono just winked at Zenko, who swooned.

The boys planned to enlist the help of Genos in their plans and stuff while the girls will be asking help from the most evil of all evils. Tatsumaki herself. It wont't be so hard to ask her help. Tsunami knew that the verdette liked her father and it will be child's play to veer her to their scheme. And then leave her high and dry. Because their dad is totally gonna fall for their mom.

She rubbed her hands together and laughed evily.

. . . . . . . . . . .

I think this length will do nicely.

Room arrangements:

101- Tatsumaki

102- Fubuki, Saitama, Yuki,

103- Lily, Genos ,rover

104- Hana, Zenko,Tsunami

105- sitch, metal bat, flash

106- Hono, Dotei, Rai

107- Mumen, King , zombieman

108- Okamaitachi,Bushidrill

109- Kamikaze, Iaian

110- Bang, bomb

111- Charanko, Eyelashes, Ape

112-Fubuki group member 1-3

113- Fubuki group member 4-6

114- Fubuki group member 7-9

115- Fubuki group member 10-12

116- Fubuki group member 13-15

117- Fubuki group member 16-18

118- Fubuki group member 19-21

119- Fubuki group member 21-23

120- Fubuki group member 24-27

121- Fubuki group member 28-31

122- Fubuki group member 31-33

. . . . . . . . . . .

 **Omake:**

The bald man has just finished removing his clothes with only his black briefs on and he rummaged his bag for shorts. He soaked a face towel and started to wipe his torso,maaan the heat made him sweat so much. So now, you can imagine his body a bit wet and amazing. That exact same picture bombarded Fubuki's eyes as she opened the door to their room.

She did a fine imitation of a fish out of the water. It's a good thing, she gave Yuki to Lily.

"what are you starin' at?" Saitama asked. Oblivious to the fact that the woman is about to have a nose bleed with all the dirty thoughts running in her head.

"Oh Saitama~" she singsonged as she locked the door and removed all other clothes she has while slowly walking towards him. "Can you get that rope?" she asked him.

"uh..why?" the man's eyes were about to jump from their sockets. Damn Fubuki had a very curvaceous body! Not that she really hides it with that form fitting dress she wears everyday, but seeing her in a two peice string bikini was really a turn on. He grabs the rope and gives it to her.

The esper wanted to drool at every flex the man's muscles made. It's like they were chisled from marble! She wanted to touch them.. and pinch... and lick and bite.. "thanks... is that a woodecutter on your briefs or are you just happy to see me?"

"uh..what do you need the rope for?" the man's face was as blank as always but his crotch did not lie. It was standing on full attention.

She giggled, "Oh Saitama... you want to know what I need the rope for?" he nodded, she winked, "Well.. I can see that we are still both in our underwears... you know.. we can do something about it... and you can tie me... and then... you can do whatever you want."

Her nostrils were bleeding. She was wondering what would he do to her. Maybe a tickle torture? A rough foreplay? Bondage? Gagging? She knew he had a stash of kama sutra guide under his bed with pink writings all over it saying "may you have the most enjoyable time in bed, love lots, butterfly. Xoxo. P.s. Don't forget to invite us in your wedding!"

The man did tie her. Oh is this BDSM? After tying the woman's hands and feet, he ran to the nearest police office.

But man, he knows Fubuki would never do something as bold as this so this woman has to be an impostor

Fubuki never felt so mad in her life.

. . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!

You can now officially label me a review whore. See that button down? Do what it says. I'll grovel at your feet.

Please correct me if I'm wrong, there are 36 members in the Fubuki group, right?


	42. Chapter 42 Kamikaze Part 2

A/N: I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

By the way to the guest who left a review, first off, this is my first FANFIC. And in this fanfic, Saitama rescued Tatsumaki and Fubuki a few months after the founding of HA. (as he began training before HA was created). And I made Saitama rescue the espers so that Tatsumaki will FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM. okay? I appreciate you pointing out stuff, thanks. But there is a reason that this is a fanfic. I don't even bother with scientific explanations or specific instructions, because this is FANFIC. Anything goes the way the author likes it.

Unlike other authors, I usually post more than one chapter because I want to do so and I enjoy doing so. Yeah, the reviews make me feel good, but it is writing this shameful plot that I enjoy the most. Please be gentle guys. As I've said I'm a noob here.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 _Chapter 42_

 **Kamikaze Part 2**

Atomic samurai and his disciples have been waiting for a few minutes waiting for the others to come so that they'd be able to begin playing beach vollyeball. He can't even remember why the hell did he even join this kick off party only to have his eyes assaulted by Slicing Shemale with his..eherm, quite unsightly bikini.

Anyway, he ws pretending to be asleep while his disciples were in the changing room and he can hear his not so favorite couple banter.

"You didn't knock! It was your fault." The bald man said.

"It's my room as well why should I have to KNOCK?! You idiot! You're just bein' a pervert! Admit it! Admit it!" a woman's voice accused.

"Why would I..?! what- what?! I am not a pervert! And besides! Don't tell me you haven't seen me when you—mmmpjdfmmpT!" the man's voice got muffled.

"what the hell idiot!" the woman scolded. "Don't give anybody ideas!"

"bleaugh! What! It's true! You have the bad habit of not knocking on the door! Even in MY SHOWER!" the man whined.

Kamikaze's eyebrow raised itself. Shower? Not knocking? Pervert? Hmp. He hasn't gotten dibs on Fubuki yet and it seems that this woman is not so subtle in her advances. He didn't like it.

"Shut it!" the esper snapped. "it was an accident!"

"Accident? Oh bite me." The man sounded annoyed. "You get dibs on my futon, on my shower on everything! Can't I change underwears without you-mmmpphh mmbht!" the woman clamped his mouth shut again.

There were smokes coming out out Fubuki's nose. "argh! Why do you make it sound like I do it on purpose?!"

"Because YOU DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

"No I don't!"

"heh. Lair."

"why you-" the voices became less audible.

Kamikaze opened his eyes and frowned. Fubuki was now chasing the bald man and throwing shells at him via telekinesis. Said man just doged and did several raspsberries. He groaned. Can't this two not act so lovey dovey in front of him? he'd really appreciate it as the woman wore a see through blouse with black two-piece bikini inside. The man only wore red shorts. He snorted. The man may really have potential in becoming a good warrior, but... look at that butt. Heh. The esper's really got good curves.

Now the two of them are in the shallow waters.

Splashing.

Laughing.

Ugh. Fucking corny. Why can't she do that to him instead? The bald man rnan away again. Oh? He went to Bang. The man was holding a volleyball. Genos and that other chick joined them. Huh? Maybe they're talking about the game? Ugh.

"Master?"

Huh? "Oh, Iaian." The man was wearing navy blue shorts and was waving his only arm in front of his master's face. "What is it? Were you able to make Okamaitachi change his.. outfit?"

"Uh yeah. Bomb-san told us to wait here so we can begin the games." The swordsman answered.

"make sure we do not lose any match. Not to anyone. As mush as possible."

"No Problem master Atomic!" the transvestite now wore pink shorts and a white tank top. He was doing selfie poses and earned a whack on the head from bushidrill. "OW!"

The bearded swordsman who now wore green shorts only grunted in annoyance.

"Ah, Atomic Samurai" Bang greeted. Genos, Lily and the bantering pair came in tow. "Are you guys ready for the game?"

"eh?" Kamikaze sat straight. "yeah"

"Is everyone ready?" Bang Asked.

"I was born ready!" Tatsumaki snapped. Nobody knew where she came from.

The bald man just snorted, "No, you were born ugly, but who am I to judge?"

The elder esper snickered, "Oh really? And I suppose you were born a baldy?"

Saitama had a tick mark on his head, "no, people are born a shrimp. Some never grow up."

"Oh is that so _Hage_?" her eyes flared. A mini tornado formed behind her.

"bring it, midget!" his eyes had wisps of lightning.

Fubuki just face palmed. Why does this always happen? She elbowed Genos who readied a videocam. "Lily, are you gonna join the games?" the younger woman shook her head, "then please watch over yuki for me, 'kay?" Lily smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"on second thought, I'd like to look after your son, Fubuki-san," Zombieman butted in. Where the hell do these people come from?! "Let the young girl play." Yuki cooed and jumped on the undead's head, trying to reach his axe. He didn't change into beach clothes. Flash stood beside him.

Tatsumaki's eye twitched at the line 'your son, Fubuki-san' but she let it slide. Who knows? Maybe his brain is decomposing. They did a lottery for teams.

"Bang, Saitama and Kamikaze vs Charanko, Genos and Iaian." Bomb announced. "Ohhh. Looks like we'll have a master versus disciple match. And the next set will be Fubuki, Tatsumaki and Lily, versus Okamaitachi, Bushidrill and Flash."

Iaian had a questio ning look on his face, directed to his master. He was instructed to not let anyone defeat him on the account that he stays with his fellow disciple, but it seems that he will have to win for himself.

The s rank 4, noticing his disciple's unease gave a silent permissive nod. And it seems that the one handed swordsman understood.

The games began.

Kamikaze served the ball while Saitama flanked the left and Bang guraded the right. It was intercepted by the front guard, Iaian who spiked the ball. It did not land, however as Bang saved it volleyed it upwards which was followed up with another spike from Saitama. The ball exploded upon contact with Genos' forearms. Charanko only stared at the five who did all this in a span of 3 seconds.

"Aw."

"I'm sorry." Both sutdent and master said at the same time.

Bomb just chuckled. "No worries, We have a lot of spare." And he pulled another volleyball from out of nowhere. He threw it to Charanko.

Iaian once again gaurded the front line while Genos stayed near Charanko on the left side. He knew charanko would not be able to defend anywhere, So He and the swordsman decided to guard the field north-south strategy. The masters, however, rotated and it was Saitama who flanked the right side of the net, Kamikaze on the left and Bang a bit far behind.

Charanko tossed the ball slightly upwards and hit it towards the other court. Genos and Iaian held their breath.

As if in a slow mo, Saitama stared at the ball, waiting for Atomic Samurai to move and intercept. The Samurai, however, belived that the ball was upon Bang's range and did not want to collide with the old man if he decides to strike. But bang had different thoughts. He expected Saitama to intercept it the moment it passed the net, which apparently did not happen.

-thud-

The ball landed softly amidst the traingle formation of the three masters and their gaze just followed it, not moving from their spot. The ladies sweatdropped. the three men who missed a shot stared at each other and blinked. "oooops."

Charanko did his victory dance while the other two in his team just shared a confused look. What the hell just happened?

"Score goes to the disciples!" Bomb announced.

Fubuki went over to the master's court and whacked the bald man and then walked out again. Zombieman and flash just chuckled at the man's fate. Kamikaze snorted, "Whipped?".

The ball was given to Saitama to be served. And when he did, the ball never returned. The trio of students looked up for like 3 minutes before deciding that nothing happened. They were about to ask for another ball when they heard a loud,

-THUD!-

Saitama did a breakdance.

Bomb stifled a laugh. "Score goes to the masters!"

1-1.

The game went on without any other abnormal incidents, and the men decided to have a fishing challenge after the next set. The espers were not allowed to use their powers, so they were pretty much decimated by Okamaitachi and Flash. Heck even Bushidrill was ruthless. Tatsumaki never eperienced defeat like this before. She just scowled but enjoyed the games, nonethless. What? She was too distracted by Saitama's body to even be angry. All the games ended in the balls being busted or never seen again. Bomb and Bang shooed the other heroes to observe the matches between the other Fubuki members.

Zombieman, Flash, Bushidrill and Saitama were given fishing equipments by Bomb while Fubuki, Tatsumaki, Kamikaze, and Okamaitachi did some snorkeling.

Genos prepared the grill so that they an cook whatever Saitama cooked while Lily watched over Yuki.

"Well hello." An old woman approaced Genos.

"Uh.. hi _Obaa_. How can I help?" Genos answered while fanning the coals and embers.

"Hi graaaanny!" Yuki beamed at the old woman who wore a straw hat and olive green duster.

"Oh my," the old woman took a look at Lily holding Yuki's Hand. "You can call me granny Hitomi young man, what's your name and is this young lady your wife? Your son has the same hair as—"

"NO! Uh.." Lily chuckled. "he's..um.. he's.."

"Aw no need to be shy."

"You can call me Genos, Hitomi-obaa, this one is," he pointed at the toddler, "called Yuki and the woman is Lily- _chan_." The cyborg emphasized the endearment. Didn't she insist on calling her that? Might as well make it bite her in the ass.

The young woman just blushed. She was wearing a yellow sundress and sputtered, trying to explain nto the old woman that she's not his wife, but the old woman would take none of it, and congratulated them. She even gave her straw hat to the blonde. She left giggling after whispering some 'bed tips' to Lily. Genos was just confused and Yuki kept on playing with the embers.

"Yuki no!"

~somewhere else.

"Didja haf fun, Zenko?" the stereotype of a classic Japanese banchō delinquent asked. His hair is styled in a slick pompadour and he's wearing blue green shorts and white tank top. He and the kids are heading back to the beach now.

"Haaaai! _Oniisan_!" the short raven haired girl wearing a red sleeveless dress with lace and ruffles on the skirt answered. "I loved the butterfly garden! And Hana and tsunami and Hono!"

The elder brother waved his hands, "Whoa whoa! Zenko! You LOVE Hono!?" his face was filled with horror. His eyes misty. His little baby sister is finally growing up! Oh no!

The little girl blushed, "WHAT!? Wha- wha- wer dija get the idea, _oniisan_?! O-o- of course not!"

"Your eyes says otherwise, Zenko-chan..." Tsunami winked. "But you can't let that get to your head, okay? We're gonna beat those rascals within an inch of their lives tomorrow, on the jetpack tourney, remember?" she smiled warmly. Disturbingly warm.

"uh..can ya not make Zenko join?" metal bat asked. He didn't know if the equipments that these brats will make will be safe for his sister. "I... Uhm..."

The girl known as Tsunami, who was currently sporting a camouflage tank top and black shorts smiled at metal bat. A smile that says dun-mess-with-me-or-I'll-feed-you-your-genitals. It was a smile that promised a lot of pain.

"I think Z-zenko-chan c-can handle it." Hana offered, "And b-besides, w-we'll make it wih safety gears. R-right, Tsunami- _oneesan_?"

"details, Hana-chan. details!"

~A few feet behind them,

"So waz the plan?" Rai asked.

"Hono will be the one who will strategize, you will tank and I'll build the equipments." The lollipop licking boy answered. He was clad in a baby blue polo and navy blue shorts. His back pack was with him as well. "Uhm, actually, you guys will be helping me. Hono will enlist the help of your brother, Demon cyborg, while Rai will spy on the girls." He chuckled. That boisterous Tsunami won't know what hit her!

"Uh.. boys, you won't be playing rough with the girls, are you?" King asked. He donned a blue hawaiian shirt on top of a white tank top paired with royal blue shorts and carried his gameboy. (or PSP? It looks like a gameboy). Hono assured him that he would never harm his sisters or Zenko, for that matter.

The same sentiment was shared with the boy wearning blue shorts who ditched his hoodie, Rai.

"what? I'd never hurt Zenko. Or Hana. Especially Hana." Dotei retorted. King sweated profusely. A love triangle between him, Dotei and Hana? Ugh. "I'd just knock down Tsunami's pride a peg." He licked his lollipop, "No bodily harm. PROMISE."

The S rank 7 heaved a deep breath. There's really nothing he can do. Even if the little boy declared that Hono will strategize, it is most likely that Dotei still will, with Rai as the tank and Hono coordinating attacks with him. Hono was a lot faster, after all.

His musings were cut off when Tsunami, who was walking a few feet ahead of them called out and asked if they wanted to have some _Kakigori_ (Shaved Ice with syrup for flavoring).

As soon as they were all handed their sweets, they heard a shrill shriek. And a mob running towards them.

"Huh? What's happening?" Dotei asked, he tried to ask a random person but it just muttered the word ' _Tsuchigumo'_ and continued running. Another man warned them to run for their lives as well

"Most likely a monster." Tsunami whispered.

Metal bat wanted to tell eveyone to let him handle it, but he left his metal bat inside his cabin. He looked at King and realized that the infamous King engine is beginning to rev.

"Leave this to us." Dotei smirked.

Tsunami just raised her eyebrow and folded her hands. "Alright, show us you can fight, ya big baby."

The boy known as child emperor just harumphed and pulled Rai and Hono. He told them an assault plan and the three ran off, leaving the three girls and two adults in the dust.

Turns out that this ' _Tsuchigumo'_ is a shapeshifting spider and called itself "The great Spider napalm!" as it can spew fireballs. Hono could only deflect and cacel such attacks with his own while Rai works on the Barrier around Hono.

"Dotei-kun!" Hana shouted. The boy turned and found that he had almost lost his head to one of the spider's legs. It stopped shapeshifting the moment it used it's fire powers. Dotei cannot attack it close range as it began spreading the fire throughout it's body.

Zenko just clucthed her small chest. "HONO-KUN! WATCH OUT!", true enough, Hono dodged another fireball only to be distracted as the monster focused it's eyes on the defenseless Rai who was concentrating on the barriers.

"FULL POWER INCINERATE!" he aimed his attack on the monster's head only for it's flames to grow stronger.

Tsunami didn't like where this is all going. Same with Metal bat and King who could not engage with the monster. Metal bat prepared to run with Zenko, while King just held on to his bowels to prevent himself from shitting his pants.

Metal bat looked at the blonde man, _whoa, still as calm as heck even when children are betting their lives on the line? I see. He must be readying to intercept any dangerous attack. Heh. No wonder they called 'im the strongest man._

Tsunami whispered something to Hana and the girl noddded.

Dotei and Hono kept on attacking the monster. This one's probably tiger level.

[estimated Speed 07]

[estimated Size 03]

[estimated Power 07]

[estimated Range 05]

[estimated Armor 10]

[estimated Stamina 06]

[estimated Accuracy 04]

[estimated Intelligence 03]

[estimated Agility 05]

[estimated Reflexes 05]

[estimated Total max: **55** ]

The S rank boy shook his head. The smokes coming out from the monster is starting to make his vision hazy. Hono kept on distracting the monster but it seemed that his fire attacks can only irritate the _Tsuchigumo'_. He started to think of a much better strategy. But he couldn't, among the three of them, none could engage the monster at the moment. And he asked the adults NOT to interfere. He panicked. And gasped when a hand held his. He turned and saw Hana.

"Ready y-y-our knives." She smiled, and held his wrist and threw him in the troposphere. "Rai! Barriers for buildings! Hono- _niisan_! Mine!"the two boys nodded. She aimed her palms at the monster, "WATER BAZOOKAAAA!"

Up in the air, the gears in Dotei's head began to turn, he heard Hana attacking the monster with water. _Ready y-y-our knives? What the_ _hell?_ His eyes widened. _Oh_. He plummeted head first towards the thrashing monster who was crying in agony after what Hana did. Dotei readied his knives.

The monster was a smoking mess. Chunks of flesh that has been burned from the inside. It seemed that the heat genreated also affected the monster's ability to shapeshift or to counter as the fire also burned him.

"Good job! Guys! I'm so happy you're safe!" Zenko ran at Hono and gave him a towel.

"Leave it to you, you say?" Tsunami mocked Dotei.

"Tsunami- _neesan_ , it was actually him who killed the monster." Rai butted in. Both he and Hono were unharmed, but Dotei was worse for wear.

The latter had a scowl on his face that vanished when Hana started to wipe his forehead. "I'm g-g-lad you're f-f-ine, D-dotei-kun." She gave an eye smile. His young fickle impressionable heart melted.

"This does not mean truce, _bouya_. The challenge is still on." Tsunami continued eating her suprisingly still cold _kakigori_ and went on walking holding Rai's hand to help him balance himself. The adults' sweets have long left their hands the moment Hana attacked and it seemed that the gravity on their lower jaws became much stronger as it unhinged.

"Arrogant lump of foul deformity." The boy genius frowned.

"Aw, Tsunami- _neechan's_ not like that, Doeti-kun." The white haired girl cooed. She didn't let go of his hand after wiping it with her hanky. A gesture that did not escape the eyes of King.

"What, Hana-chan, you cannot deny that the tartness of her face can sour ripe grapes!" he insisted. The girl just giggled. "and she smells like mountain goat!"

"I heard that shrimp!"

"...gibes and notable scorns that dwell in every region of her face..." the boy muttered, Hana slugged his arm.

"heard that as well, you dickhead!"

"Tsunami-chan! Language!" King whined.

Zenko and metal Bat just looked at each other while Hono smirked.

Upon returning at the beach...

"So, Miss Fubuki, did you enjoy snorkeling?" they heard Lily ask their mom. The women were currently standing in front of a grill where their Genos- _niisan_ was fanningembers.

"yes, yes I did. You should have tried as well Lily-chan. Okamaitachi-san had the time of his life." The B class rank 1 answered.

"We're back MISS MOM!" Rai ran towards Fubuki who welcomed him with open arms. The woman now wore green tshirt on top of her bikini. "We fought a monster! It has tons and I say, TONS and TONS of legs! They called it a _chigum_ or something.."

"Tsuchigumo" Hono corrected.  
"Yeah!" Rai agreed, "we fought it! And Hana- _neechan_ and Dotei kicked it's butt! But of course, I helped..and...and.."

"WHOA" Yuki's eyes went wide as the sight of his brother telling stories. He was bouncing from Lily's arms. Who tried to bribe him with _Kompeito._

The younger esper just chuckled and told him that he did well and gave King a look saying you-better-explain-why-you-let-my-kids-fight-a-monster-or-your-balls-are-forfeit.

"Where's dad?" Tsunami asked. She looked around for any bald head but found none.

"Dunno duncare." Tatsumaki snapped. Nobody even noticed that she's here?

Tsunami beamed, "Tatsumaki-san! come with us!" the girl gestured Hana nad Zenko to help her. The three girls dragged Tatsumaki somewhere else. The boys understood what was going on and abducted Genos as well.

The war has begun.

.

.

.

Remaining Fubuki members minus those who went fishing were tasked by Bang and Bomb to make sand castles and sand sculptures.

"so, King-san, would you mind explaining why my children fought a monster on their own, ON YOUR WATCH?" Fubuki asked the S rank.

The blonde swallowed hard.

"Calm dun lady. Dotei told us he got it covered. We woulda interferede if they were in real danger. And 'sides, if ya ask me, they did spectaculary." Metal bat chimed in, before King's heart could put him in trouble like that altercation with the Samurais.

 _Safe_.

The Pompadour haired man continued, "And my lil sis Zenko wus der too, y'know? I'd never let anything happen ta her. An' nobody got hurt. Except the brat with the missing lollipop and that's cebause he wuz an ijit."

Fubuki heaved a sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't care. This will not happen next time, you got it?" she may have been assigned to glorified babysitting for three months but she sure as hell have not lost her touch! She is still Jigoku no Fubuki! Blizzard of hell! "S rank or not, if as so much as a hair is singed on my children's head, kami help you because I'm gonna flay you alive after introdducing hell strom to your wuzoo! You got that!?"

"Yes ma'am!" the Two men nodded furiously. Nobody messes with an overprotective mother hen. NOBODY.

"Excellent."

Lily was once again starstruck by the might of her leader. Oh sure she might be more bark than bite, but her barks will make your heart jump to your throat. She's got the same blood as Senritsu no Tatsumaki, after all.

Yuki just kept on eating his _never lets me have this much_.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think! In case you didn't get that, I'm begging for you to review. It feeds my imagination, really. Everything's been outlined up to chapter 50. I'm typing as fast as I can and the reviews make it even faster.

By the way, the omkae in the previous chapter is just a joke. Don't take it as an actual part of the story.

Ugh. It's hard to have so many characters.

* _Kompeito_ : crystal sugar candy

 **In an alternate universe:**

Hi folks! This is me roo15 reporting for SMUTTS (Scientific Multi-universe Transactions and Transportation Schemes), and welcome to our interdimensional-me GTKY (getting to know you). As you all know, this fanfic concerns one superhero in what we call One-punch man universe. Today, we will explore other universes that has the same character and what has their world become. Let us Welcome the first Saitama of the OPM universe 1 together with his disciple and Fubuki!

*a round of applause*

Roo: Hello babes! *greets all heroes with cheek to cheek kiss and hands a boquet of flowers for Fubuki.

Fubuki: Thank you.

Genos: Yes, thank you for having us.

Saitama: what are we gonna do here again?*picks nose.

Roo: now, now babes, dun be like dat. You're here for an interview! And to begin with, ther will be several questions here for you. First off, when do you think will Murata and One update the series?

Genos: most likely when they are finished with a concrete plot to have sensei recognized and I have had my revenge on that mad cyborg.

Fubuki: hmm... when I get to prove that I am my sister's equal.

Saitama: Can I have sopme tea? Thanks.

Roo: alright, thank you. Next question, Is Saitama currently involved with someone romantically?

Fubuki:*blushes*

Genos: I don't think sensei is interested in Romance.

Saitama: eh? Is that some kind of dango?

Roo: oh? So no girlfriend yet, Saitama?

Saitama: I like this tea.

Roo: How about you Genos-kun? Anyone you are interested in?

Genos: Would Saitama-sensei be counted? No? Then none.

Roo: Fubuki, dear?

Fubuki: umm... *blushes.

Roo: Okaaaay... So anyway, the second part of this program is to have you guys meet your counterparts in alternate universes! Amazing, right? *waggles eyebrows. Okay folks, let us check out the People from OPM universe 2! VTR, roll.

*a round of applause*

Roo: So here, we meet Saitama as the evil genius hell bent on destroying the world with Genos the mad Cyborg by his side!

Genos: I...am the mad cyborg..?

Saitama: I'm a villain for fun?

Fubuki: where am I?

Roo: yes and Yes babes, actually, the people from this topsy turvy universe gave a message for their counterparts in OPM universe 1! VTR, roll!

Evil genius Saitama: dear other self, if you have not yet conquered your universe, then it is surely evident that you have not so much brain as an ear wax. Or matbe bacteria is the only culture you have? I'd be very disappointed. I look forward to introducing your body to my genius. *mad cackle.

Mad cyborg Genos: taste the flavor of magenta sensei! Your mousy wife keeps us from destroying the entire planet! *robotic laugh. I can hear sour. What the hell? Where is the floor! I need to eat! I'll smoke your shrooms old man! I'll be the best ninja ever! Hahaha. Sensei? Where are your balls? Damn Fubuki got it again.

Mousy Fubuki; *tucks her hair behind her ears. I apologize for my husband and adopted son. I'll clean them up, right away. Um...Hello counterpart! um... I dunno what Saitama is in your world, but you better marry him! *fidgets. Um.. yeah. That's all.

Fubuki: I'm... married?

Roo: okay, that went well. Hehe. We'll be arranging your meeting after this series of interviews, so please tune in, folks!


	43. Chapter 43 Kamikaze part 3

**A/N:** One Punch Man belongs to someone else. Not me.

Sebastian:

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 43 Kamikaze Part 3**

Atomic Samurai somehow regretted his decision of snorkeling with the raven haired esper togethre with Okamaitachi and Tatsumaki upon seeing the men who went fishing returned. In this beach, the have set up an area where tourists or visitors can fish and that is exactly the same thing that Saitama- the bald guy who never had any training in martial arts or swordsmanship- together with his disciple, Bushidrill, joined by Zombieman and Flash. And now, they have returned with quite a haul.

Said haul was immediately taken by Fubuki who is now beside the grilling area. He knew it was that demon cyborg who set up the coals and everything but the blonde just disappeared when Fubuki's 'children' arrived. Come to think of it, the only kid he can see is the toddler. Genos and Tatsumaki are nowhere to e found. He didn't see Dotei and the other children as well.

What is going on?

Is Fubuki fawning on that bald guy? Heh, he was really hoping that he'd end up with Tatsumaki. Oh well. The two are now whispering and giggling and shit. He really didn't like where all this is seemingly going. But what can he do?

In the end, they all had dinner in the mess hall. They had _Tempura_ (Deep fried seafood or vegetables in a light batter. Commonly served salted or with a dipping sauce, it is also used in dishes such as udon or soba noodle soup) and _Chirinabe_ (hot pot with fish and vegetables) and enjoyed _Yakiniku_ (A traditional Japanese BBQ, Yakiniku involves cooking meat, seafood and vegetables on a mesh over a direct flame). Together with the grilled seafood that Fubuki brought.

Actually, she insisted to cook whatever Saitama caught. And he caught the largest fish she ever saw in her life. And she couldn't be more prouder. Didn't matter that the others brought a lot more fish, she's having the bald man's catch. Rover had the time of his life.

Kamikaze and Iaian shared room # 109 while Okamaitachi and Bushidrill shared cabin #108. While he knew that Fubuki and that bald man shared the same room. Isn't this supposed to be a kick off party?! He's almost perfectly sure that those two are having their early honeymoon. Ugh. He just hoped that the toddler interrupts them as much as possible.

~meanwhile...

"um... Genos-kun?" Lily asked. She was trying so hard not to stammer or anything, so she kept on staring the ceiling.

"Yes?" the cyborg asked.

"Aren't you gonna... um... sleep in the sofa?" she turned to him and gave him a quzzical look. The manwas currently lying beside her in a single bed.

The blonde just closed his eyes. "No. The last time I did that you accused me of rape."

She sweatdropped. isn't he much more bound to be accused of rape if he slept beside her? _Ugh. Men._ "Oh, o-okay.." she gave a dry chuckle. And realized that she can't move. "Huh?" she slooked down and found herself bound from toe to neck. "wha-?!"

"I tied you up in case you do something funny, Lily- _chan_." Genos eye smiled. A creepy eye smile.

She instantly regretted crossing the guy.

She wanted to cry.

~in room 104...

"Okay girls" Tsunami sat in the bed in front of the two others, "I have already gathered everything and will be working late to finish stuff. Hana-chan, you help me, and Zenko... you'll be spying on the boys."

"Whaa?" the black haired girl whined. She didn't ask any of this! Why can't her friends be normal girls who talks about crushes and giggles and shit? "h-how?!"

Hana just smiled and told her that she can listen to whatever they're saying just by sticking her ears in their door and then run away upon any sign getting busted. "A-and Zenko-chan... p-please be careful. You'll n-need a l-lot of sleep l-later as we w-will have a t-test drive tomorrow."

Metal bat's sister pouted but got out of the door nonetheless.

And upon getting out of their cabin...

"Hono-kun!"

~in room 106...

"They took the bait, Rai. Now you go and spy on your sisters." Dotei was very very gleeful today. He knew that the girls were done with their jetpacks. He could not expect anything less from Tsunami, and with that Senritsu no Tatsumaki helping them... well, he does not want to lose. Not in front of Hana-chan.

"uh... are you sure about this, Dotei-kun? I mean... what if they get angry?" the chubby boy in his PJ's asked. It was after all, his older sisters that this boy is asking him to spy on... it didn't just feel right.

The s class hero just shook his head, "no need to worry Rai. They sent Zenko to spy on us, remember? It's just fair." He already anticipated that Zenko will be the spy. It's a bit obvious, actually. Tsunami and Hana will be working on their jetpacks as only the two of them are capable of doing such. That debohed fish wont know what hit her.

"Oh..."

"And besides, it's just a game! They'll be enjoying it as much as we will!" Child emperor pulled out a lollipop and offered it to Rai, same thing he did with Hono- but with the instructions to offer it to Zenko. "this lollipop, signifies out alliance. Eat it. And enjoy spying." He knew that Metal Bat's little sister has been throwing sly glances at the pyromaniac and he'll be damned if he doesn't exploit that glaring weakness. He may seem like a beetle- headed, flap- eared knave with all these scheming, but honestly, who deos not sleep late planning revenge?

"Okay." Rai accepted the lollipop and went on his merry way.

~outside...

"what are you doing here, Zenko?" the fire based boy asked. He knew that he had to distract this girl from spying on them.

The girl blushed, "I um... um..." she tucked her bangs behind her hair.

"Were you having trouble with sleeping?"

"I..um..."

"Here." The boy handed her a lollipop. A candy that suspiciously looks like the one Dotei has on him at all times.

"Eh... thanks."

"Let me peel it for you."

Her poor little heart is about to explode. _Oniisan_ has always told her that she's too young to have boyfriends and all... but he never forbade her to have crushes, right? She giggled internally. "I.. I'm..."

"It's okay." The boy rubbed her back. "I know you're having trouble coping up. Hana is good with combat and Tsunami is a genius with technological stuff as well as battle strategies. You're just a normal girl... who wants normal friends... but I think that's what makes you special. If you want, I can accompany you to the mess hall or the main hut, so we can relax and ready you...for tomorrow's match."

 _that's what makes you special..._

 _ **that's what makes you special...**_

Her heart pounded in her chest. Like the way she would when her _oniisan_ took so long in using the bathroom. _He thinks I'm special?! Eep!_

And so the two walked away from the prying doors.

~back in room 104...

"Shit! Hana-chan!" Tsunami ran back to the bed, "Zenko's been compromised!"

"Whatever do you mean, Tsunami- _neesan_?" the girl blinked.

The elder girl frowned. "Dotei sent Hono to distract Zenko. I know they're done with their jetpacks... with Genos-Shishou's help... and we are done as well... but we need more strategizing! Damn it.." she smirked. If that little shrimp wants tp play dirty... "ehehe.."

"Tsunami- _neesan_?"

"Hana-chaaaan.." the elder girl gave a creepy smile. "I need you to make cute faces."

 _Huh? They're just doing selfies_! Rai thought. He will have to report this to Dotei.

.

.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day, the Saitama household was surprised by the arrival of the C class rank 1, Mumen rider. He'll only be staying for the day and will be leaving tomorrow morning.

Said man joined everyone in the mess hall for breakfast, a healthy, japanese-style full course breakfast: white rice, natto, fried egg, cold tofu and miso soup.

The only problem is that Saitama, for the life of him, could not understand why Fubuki only ate a single toast, marmalade, manadarin orange and yogurt. Is she still counting calories or something?

"Hey Fubuki.." he whispered at the woman who relinquished the Yuki-babysitting duty to Genos and Lily for the moment.

"huh? What?" she shifted her gaze to him.

"Why are you eating so few?" he whispered again.

"uh..."

` "Shouldn't you be eating a lot?" the man followed up. "You're gonna need it."

The younger esper just raised her eyebrow.

"Y'know... when you... you need to eat a lot in case you get pregnant." The bald man explained.

The woman had a tick mark on her head. "And where did you get that idea?!" she readied and aimed her fist at him.

"Well..." the man raised his palms in defensive position... "we've been sleeping together a lot..."

WHAM!

Everyone stopped eating and stared at the bald man who recieved a hit from a frying pan, courtesy of a fuming Jigoku no Fubuki, where she got the pan, no one knows. The woman, who was currently clad in an olive green spaghetti strapped dress reaching 2 inches above her knee, reached for Saitama's ear and harshly pinched it as she pulled it close to her mouth.

She desperately tried to whisper. "It does not mean that I'm gonna get pregnant! You freakin' idiot! We didn't do jack shit aside from sleeping!"

 _Oh, so he staked his claim already?_ Kamikaze lamely thought.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP! –Lily.

Bang and Bomb shared a knowing look. It's a good thing that all of the Fubuki members plus Charanko had an early breakfast and were sent to do some 'sand jogging'. Meaning, they had to jog with bags of sand strapped in their calves and forearms.

"Are we..." Rai's face was surprisingly blank.

"Gonna have..." Hono's eyebrow was raised.

"S-s-siblings?" Hana finished.

"HELLLLLLLLLL YEAHHHHHHH!" Tsunami cheered.

"Hell no!" Tatsumaki cut her off. The temperature in the room dropped. "what the hell, you _hage no baka_! You _hentai_! What did you do to Fubuki!?" she bellowed. "I knew it! I kneeeeeeeeeew it!"

Iaian, Bushidrill, Flash and Zombieman just blinked while Okamaitachi swooned. This man may not be so bad after all.

"So is it confirmed yet?" Genos asked rather knew it was bound to happen soon. After all, he gave his sensei a lot of material to study last time.

"NO!" Fubuki glared, "I'm not pregnant and we didn't do anything!" she stomped her feet, "get your minds out of the gutter!" she slammed the table.

The verdette just raised her eyebrow, "Oh? And what pray tell, does sleeping together mean?"

"Now now Yuki-chan, your mommy and Daddy are not replacing you or something.." Lily cooed the sobbing toddler in her lap.

"It means we slept. And nothing more."

"no kissing?"

"No."

"No necking?"

"NO!"

"No groping?"

"Wha- NO?!"

"no petting?"

"Where are you getting all these ideas?! NO!"

"no flashing?"

"Okay, I'm not even gonna dignify your doubts by answering." The younger epser conceded. She sat back and massaged her temples. Trust Saitama to turn a normal breakfast into a riot just by whispering nonsense.

"Is your dad made of osmium or something, Tsunami- _chan_?" Dotei asked from across the table.

The girl addressed just chuckled, "Nope Dotei-kun. Not even Osmium is as dense as dad."

The two geniuses snickered. "Oh? Does that mean that their romance is somehow equal to the squareroot of negative sixteen?" the boy asked once more.

"Try again, shrimp, you know you're like the third deviation of velocity, right?" the elder girl snapped.

"Aw, you wound me, Tsunami- _chan_ , your tongue outvenoms all the worms in Nile."

"Shut it douche canoe."

"T-t-t-t-tsunami-chan! LANGUAGE!" King sputtered. He's been desparately tring not tolaugh at Saitama-bro's plight, but this girl is just too much!

"Whatever."

 _With Saitama-kun, it's never boring._ Bang mused.

Flash just shrugged. He's not yet ready for the daily dose of crazy from the man today. He continued eating. Zombieman did the same. Metal bat wisely kept his mouth shut. Matters of the heart cannot be dealt with his bat.

Zenko kept throwing glances at Hono, who caught her everytime. Sitch didn't say anything, but was fine with observing. He did so since yesterday.

"I'll be feeding Rover, I'll see you in a while, Lily- _chan_." Genos stood and left a madly blushing Lily. Said woman beame the center of tease for the entire morning.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

After the somewhat... peculiar breakfast, Bang and Bomb set up several board games to be played by the Fubuki members plus Charanko who completed the 10 Km sand jogging. Said group had a rough morning but their faces brightened with Fubuki giving out bottles of water for each of them.

Bang played shogi against Kamikaze. Iaian giving atomic samurai a massage on the shoulders.

Bomb faced Tsunami and Dotei in a game of Go.

Bushidrill played against Zombieman while Okamaitachi had a match with Flash.

Even Tatsumaki did not back down against King and Mumen rider.

Heck even sitch played against Metal bat. The delinquent wanted to prove he has more than brawn, Zenko fully supporting him all the way.

Genos, with rover on his side, had Lily as an opponent. Said woman had Yuki cheering for her.

Now, with everyone busy playing board games, others were not so lucky. Saitama never had an aptitude for strategic games. He hated playing shogi or go, as the opponent usually takes a lot of time before making their move. Well not really a lot of time, but they seemed to be thinking. And thinking wasn't really one of his strong suits. So he didn't accept any offer for a board game match. He was now sitting on the sand bored out of his mind watching others play... in silence.

Don't get him wrong, ever since he got the make shift family inside his unit, he kinda' missed the silence. But this silence is... eerie. Like he felt left out. The feeling of... okay he's not really feeling anything, but he was not able to bring his mangas and he's really really bored.

"Hmmm... what to do, what to do.." he thought out loud.

"Eh? W-what's wrong, o-otou-sama?" Hana approached her father. They ran out of Boards to play, so she, Hono and Rai were currently just watching the waves.

The bald man wo wore the same outfit he wore when he met King turned to his white-haired adopted daughter. "Ah, Hana." He sometimes could not fathom how he was able to immediately adapt to the children's presence in just a short time. "I was just a bit bored. Aren't you joining the others in board games?"

"ei, chichi-ue" Hono responed in lieu of his sister, "They ran out of boards and the three of us were not particularly interested in joining."

"SENSEI DAD SIR! I have an amazing idea!" Rai chirped.

Saitama just cleaned his ears for a moment, "Well, go ahead, speak your mind."

"Yosh!" the boy told them his plan.

.

.

.

"What a very long line." Hono commented.

A man slammed his fist on the table and left a few bills. "Here. Amma challenge da baldy!"

Hana just smiled and accepted the money, "Alright, g-g-ood sir, p-please just fall in l-line."

The buff guy just huffed and went to the quite long line. Rai was a good few meters away advertising their father. "Come one come all! We'll double the trebble! Beat this man in arm wrestling and we'll pay you twice your bet!"

People flocked to rob the man poor with bets. The bald man didn't look too tough. But the locals were proven wrong as the man kept on yawning during his matches. Hono kept everyone in line while Hana collected the bets.

After an hour, the still bored man scratched his ears. He has defeated every challenger in this godforsaken beach. And none of them even made him twitch or sweat. He looked at his kids. They were giddy. Counting the money they earned from the idiots of this place.

After 30 minutes of futile arm wrestling the bets and stakes went higher because Rai goaded the men. He never knew that Rai was so cunning. Hono donned the face of a school principal as he scolded those who were trying to cause trouble. And Hana was an amazing money keeper.

"100,539." Hono announced. "that's the total amount of money we collected. From a total number of 657 competitors." He beamed at his chichi-ue. "I'm so proud of you, chichi-ue."

 _Eh? 657? It seemed like a hundered. But eh, doesn't matter._ The bald man thought.

Hana ran at hugged him, "Y-you're soooo s-strong o-otou-sama!"

Rai just positioned himself on the man's neck for a ride, "Yeah! SENSEI DAD SIR is amazing! Hana-neechan, keep the money, we'll talk about what we're gonna buy later!"

*cough* "Okay, okay... though I suggest you put it in a bank." The man began move in his chair while trying to balance Rai and trying to carry Hana who clung to him.

"Really, chichi-ue?" Hono asked. "You think so?"

"Yeah... you can save it..." the man answered.

Hono just stood there, awestruck. How so much wisdom can fit in his chichi-ue's body, he'll never know.

Before Saitama could stand, a hand slammed a wad of cash in the table. "I hope you don't mind a late comer, Saitama-san?"

The bald man looked up and saw a very pretty guy, borderline bishi with baby blue hair, a pair of sun glasses, faded jeans, a black shirt inside a white cardigan, and though Saitama may not have noticed everything the an donned is ridiculously expensive. Isn't this the guy who... who was this guy again? Hana gasped and Rai gaped. Hono tried to keep his calm.

Saitama narrowed his eyes. "something's bothering me..."

The newcomer raised his eyebrow.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" the bald guy asked.

Hana and Rai sweatdropped while their elder brother facefaulted.

The bluenette just chuckled and answered.

"Amai Mask ( _Ikemen Kamen Amai Masuku_ )."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think! In case you didn't get that, I'm begging for you to review. It feeds my imagination, really.

.

Room arrangements:

101- Tatsumaki,

102- Fubuki, Saitama, Yuki,

103- Lily, Genos ,rover

104- Hana, Zenko,Tsunami

105- sitch,metal bat, flash

106- Hono, Dotei, Rai

107-King , zombieman

108- Okamaitachi,Bushidrill

109- Kamikaze, Iaian

110- Bang, bomb

111- Charanko, Eyelashes, Ape

112-Fubuki group member 1-3

113- Fubuki group member 4-6

114- Fubuki group member 7-9

115- Fubuki group member 10-12

116- Fubuki group member 13-15

117- Fubuki group member 16-18

118- Fubuki group member 19-21

119- Fubuki group member 21-23

120- Fubuki group member 24-27

121- Fubuki group member 28-31

122- Fubuki group member 31-34

 **Continuation of SMUTTT Series:**

Hi folks! This is once again, roo15 reporting for SMUTTS (Scientific Multi-universe Transactions, Transportation and Timeline Schemes), and welcome to our interdimensional-me GTKY (getting to know you). As you all know, this fanfic concerns one superhero in what we call One-punch man universe. Today, we will explore other universes that has the samec haracter and what has their world become. Let us check out the people from the third universe, a.k.a. the OPOPOSITES!

Camera closes in on a building. Zooming in. Okay, so we find our favorite bald hero... whimpering in fear?

"Sensei..." A cyborg that is most likely Genos' counterpart closes in on the man, "What are you doing? Wait don't answer that. I know that you are feigning fear in order for me to conquer my own. You are such an amazing person sensei!" the blonde then runs toward a loud roar from a distance.

It seems that a monster has attacked the area where our hero lives!

"wha- whaaa?" the bald man wearing blue polo shirt and black shorts stammered, "I am not feigning fear!" he tried to explain but no avail, the cyborg has already left, "I am truly scared shitless!" his eyes widened as...

CRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSH

Genos' limb-less torso swung past him and was stuck to the wall he was hiding in.

"uwaaaaaaaa!" the man cried. "someone save me!"

"Fear not, for I am here!" another blonde came running inside the building, the monster, who was currently thrashing everything looking for Genos was taken aback. His octopus limbs were suddenly pulled out one by one by a puny human!

"WAARGGH!" the monster bellowed in pain. He was a large cross between a crustacean and a squid and called himself the second coming of the Seafolk King. But since he was enormous, he cannot see whoever is pulling his limbs out.

"who- whaaa?" the whimpering bald man asked no one in particular. There was a blonde guy who was currently engaging the monster. This one is tall and a bit buff and had three claw marks adorning his left eye. And he is currently pulling out each limb of the monster with a sickening crack.

"WAARGGH!" the monster randomly hits whatever his remaining limbs could reach in hopes of killing his attacker. But he was suddenly stopped short when all of his muscles became stiff. His five hearts stopped beating and his entire body is melded by an unknown force into a ball.

"WARRGh? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

In an instant, the monster became nothing more than a ball of carcass.

"That's how you do it, Tatsumaki." A raven haired curvaceous woman declared.

"H-hai..Fubuki.." a green haired little girl answered.

The blonde man, who was previously fighting the monster before the woman intervened huffed and stomped his foot. "Jigoku no Fubuki! How dare you steal my prey?!"

Said woman just raised her eyebrow. "Oh? If it isn't... King, fancy meeting you here."

"Cut the bullshit woman." The one called King snapped. "why are you here?"

"Why, to visit my darling, of course! And that, by the way is not you." The woman rolled her eyes. "now, if you are done here, you may leave."

The man just huffed and turned to leave. "I have better things to do that put up with you, Bang, the hero hunter is on the loose and I shall be the one to end his erroneous ways!"

"T-that was K-king-san, r-right?" Tatsumaki asked. "Maybe y-you s-shouldn't have b-been so harsh o-on him..."

The taller woman turned to the shorter one. "oh please young lady, if you like him, go after him. I'll meet you at home later. Okay?"

"b-but-!"

"Do some hero work or something. I don't need you here. Now, go."

"H-hai..Fubuki." the shorter one flew away.

The cyborg who was just recently slammed into a wall unconcious peered his synthetic eyes open and saw the carnage as his sensei just sat in an indian sit position trying to take it all in. "Wow... sensei... you have dealt with the monster I can't even put a scratch on..." his vision dimmed again.

"Hey Genos! Hey dude! Are you dying or something? Don't die on me!" the bald man ran towards the torso of his 'disciple' the moment he heard the word 'sensei'.

"I'm fine Saitama-sensei... just need to..." OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWM. The cyborg's system shut down entirely.

Saitama sweated profusely, Genos is not dead yet, is he? He'll call that doctor Stench and have the torso retrieved for over haul or something. He was thinking of what to do with his damaged abode when he heard an aminous voice.

"Ohhhhhh... Saiiiiiitaaaaammmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Oh shit.." the man reluctantly turned his head towards the voice... "Fu—Fubu—ki?" he stammered. This woman has been hounding him for a few months now, insisting that she is his 'lost rib' or the one on the 'end of the red thread'. "heh.. Um..."

The woman swooned. "Aw, darling, no need to be shy. Your house is all ruined now, isn't it?" she cooed and flew towards him. she was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a low neckline, showing her ample bosom- which she rubbed on his arm upon taking ahold of it. "but the bedroom is still in tact..." she waggled her eyebrows.

The man swallowed hard. "eto... ehehe... um can you let go? I kinda need to..ah.. pee."

Fubuki just giggled. "liar. You'll just run away from me... just like last time..." she traced his jaw and neck with her left index finger.

"B-b-ut that's because you have a very dirty mind!" he blurted out and immediately clammped his mouth shut.

The esper pouted, "Oh? Okay... I have a dirty mind..." she smirked, "and you're on it."

"What is with you?!" the man had an incredulous expression. This woman might be hailed as the strongest esper in the planet, a.k.a. OP as fuck but she... uh, she really has to work on subtlety. Or control her urges.

She just rubbed her cheeks with his. "Oh I dunno... something about your presence unleashes my inner slut." She licked his face.

The man gaped, "WHA- what?!"

The woman had a light bulb moment, "Oh I know!"

"Huh?" the man wiped his cheeks.

"Saitama-darling... will you have sex with me? Breathe for 'yes', or lick your elbow for 'no'." She said all that with a straight face.

The weak scaredy cat of a man held his breath much to the dismay of the esper."One moment, I'll just send Genos to dr. Stench, he's been badly damged." He took Genos and ran like hell.

It took a few minutes before Fubuki realized that Saitama is not coming back.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaarlinnnnnng!" the woman whined.


	44. Chapter 44 Amai Mask part 1

**A/N:** One Punch Man belongs to someone else. Not me.

Thanks **Sebastian**!

 **FanficCrazeFan2000 :** I smell a Saibuki shipper.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 44 Amai mask Part1**

"Your case of emergency... just happened." A two-horned monster announced as he sliced through black sperm.

"hey hey hey..." the 100-cell black sperm chanted.

"Garou iz a—" Golden Sperm managed to say before he was hit square in the face, "-live"

The monster who just arrived looked down on Black sperm's hostage, the unsightly child and said, 'look closely, you shitty brat." He punted Golden Sperm to kami knows where. "Tonight, those who tryo to kill you and those who try to save you... none of them will survive."

"I am Garou," the ominous voice continued, I am going to crush your outlook on life. I'll show you the truth about heroes."

The ugly kid with the unibrow had a confused look on his chubby face, "Mister? Are you a monster, mister?" this man had been seeing him a lot in the park... how...

"GAAAAAAAAH! The hell wazzat punch?! Garou... GAROU! You've made me get zeriouz!" Golden sperm bellowed. He was speeding towards the hero hunter.

Garou gave his fellow villain a nasty look, "I WAS... just a human..." he readied a stance.

Atomic Samurai and Pig god stood together wondering "Who is he?!" so far, not even Tatsumaki can match Black sperm and when he turned into Golden Sperm and took the Busai kid hostage... it went downhill from there.

Golden Sperm frowned as he approached his attacker, "How'z Garou ztill alive?"

100-celled BS grew three faces and increased his mass as he tried to hit Garou with his fist, "Don't get cocky, you only zurprized uz! You fool! You can't even abandon your human—"

"My human self is dead." Garou declared and attacked the assailant before he was hit.

"—ity." After that swift attack, the only thing that remained of Black Sperm is his wrist. "Huh?" the remaining 1-celled BS crouched on the ground, "What wazzat powerful blow?" he tried to hide his form, "All the cellz were wiped out in an inztant!" he scowled, "That guy meanz trouble!"

The fallen, bloodied verdette esper weakly raised her head and tried to see what's going on, "That's the human monster...?"

 _I'm all out of cellz! I should go hide!_ 1-celled BS panicked.

Golden Sperm stopped and stood a good few feet from the newcomer, "I zee you've become the kind of monzter you've alwayz wanted to be." He took a step forward, "that punch waz many levelz above what humanz are capable of. Garou, I'm going zeriouz on you as well." He moved his feet apart and contracted all his voluntary muscles. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

He vanished.

"He's gone!" Child emperor exclaimed. _You scullion! You rampallian! You fustilarian! I'll tickle your catastrophe!_

"So fast!" Zombieman remarked, "Our eyes cannot track him."

Amai mask just grunted. _Golden Sperm... a monster we cannot defeat. Even if we all went full-out, it's still going to be no easy task._ A drop of sweat trickled his eyebrow.

Garou and Golden Sperm were duking it out on the open field.

WHAAAM!

CRASSSSH!

BOOOOOM!

When the smoke cleared, the only thing that the present beaten heroes were able to distinguish was the unharmed form of Garou still standing. "Time to conduct evil." He announced at the beaten face down bleeding form of Golden Sperm.

 _He's strong!_ Amai mask could not believe his eyes. And before he could blink, Garou disappeared once more. His instincts screamed.

"Handsomely masked sweet mask."

Said hero's eyes widened in shock. _He's behind me?!_

"heroes have to be beautiful?" Garou's unmistakable voice continued, "So people who aren't beautiful cannot be heroes? Pretty strange in my opinion."

The a class rank 1's heartbeat became louder. His brain kicked into overdrive.

"To me, your so-called beauty is just HIDEOUS NARCISSISSM."

 _I see... Garou..._ he willed his left hand muscles to contract. With veins bulging all over. _He's an even bigger moron than rumors suggest._ His bloodlust surged. _At this distance..._ his facial nerves also began to swell, showing that he's raising the levels of his power. _You won't get away..._ he tried to end the monster's life with a quick roundabout hit.

Which he dodged.

Amai mask's eyes widened. _He dodged that? And he gained in speed again! He's not behind me!_ He tried to scour the vicinity of his vision in search of the mongrel who just insulted his philosophy.

"What do you want?! Get away from them!" Kamikaze screamed at the top of his lungs as Garou's form hovered above his slumbering students. "they can no longer move! Can't you tell?" his voice sounded desperate.

The monster turned his gaze upon atomic Samurai, "...You disappoint me. Must be nice if this world was that sweet. You, the one being called hero association's strongest back up member, Atomic Samurai" the martial artist turned his eyes on the trio of lying bodies "because they cannot fight, because you lost your weapon..." Garou's footsteps were heard nearing the location of Kamikaze's disciples. "Are these things reason enough for you to just stand there and do nothing?! Like now?" The man- er monster's shrill voice assulted Atomic Samurai's ears. "because you're on the side of justice, that can be forgiven? Do you have the goddamn right to be forgiven? Don't make me laugh."

The master swordsman just narrowed his eyes, trying to calculate the fiend's next move. Said fiend stepped on the face of his best disciple, the currently unconscious Iaian.

"What options do you have left, you gonna beg me with teary eyes and snotty nose?" the fresh monster mocked, "Or will you face me empty-handed?"

In a split second, Garou vanished from kamikaze's sight.

"That goes for you too!" Bang's former student yelled as he punched Pig god's adipose tissues in his abdomen.

BAM!

"You fat ass!" he punched again, "What is up with this amount of fat!?" Garou sapt in distaste. BAM! "under the name of heroism, you consume twice the amount of food other people do, but all you produce is shit!" Bam! Bam! "That's even lower than monsters in my eyes." He punched the man's stomach once more before issuing a challenge, "Why don't you lose some weight, and try to stop me?!"

Pig god had a second to recover before he tried to swat the monster. But said monster disappeared like thin air.

"Demon Cyborg." Garou spoke darkly as he punted the blonde's torso halfway the entire battlefield. CLANK CLANK CLANK. "I had the pleasure of knowing you a few days ago... you should've killed me when you had the chance. Now, you're just a piece of scrap."

Garou vanished again. Only to reappear in front of Genos. "Are You Garou?' the badly damaged teen croaked, "what made you mutate into that?" he remembered the man's face when he fought the rogue martial artist a few days back. _Not a single trait of his face is left._ His synthetic lenses began analyzing the creature in front of him. _His blood, hair, textile fabrics and skin tissues have all mixed together in a very disgusting deformed way... does this mean that his wish to become a monster became true?_ His eyebrows furrowed.

"Look, you head's left side has turned bald." He kicked the limbless torso once more. "with some polishing, you would make a nice ball."

"!" Amai Mask swallowed hard. This monster had been assaulting anyone alive in the area! He could not attack at the moment.

"Hold it!" a naked almost blue-skinned man bellowed. Before he could say anything else, his jaws were divided crosswise. "Hey!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Zombieman." The monster glared at him. Or something like that as his face was eerily dark, "You wanna die first?" Garou heard a sizzle as the undead's jaw healed and sticthed itself back, "You must be having a blast, doing your job with unlimited continues. You never have to worry about putting your life at stake."

The entire facial wound completely disappeared. "Garou... just what is your aim?" Zombieman asked. "Crush the hero association, then what?" at first, you wouldn't peg this hero as a pacifist but he knew the game of villians. Their psyche. Once you destroy the basic foundation of the entire superstructure of their belief and aim, they lose their conviction. Their motivation, and ultimately, their strength. Ask them what's next and villians usually end up blank and realize that there's more to life, yadda yadda yadda. However, Garou's answer stunned him.

"Absolute evil must exist in this world. However absolute hypocrisy in form of heroes does not allow it to exist." The monster declared. "The power of hypocrisy is cruelly strong. Even though evil is born under the harshest circumstances and struggles to mature, the hypocrisy would just destroy it without mercy, that's how the world is."

The zombie frowned. "let me go 100 steps back and assume that we heroes are hypocrites who enjoy playing the hero game. But don't you realize that 'evil' is 'evil' because it's bad?" he reasoned , "What is wrong with crushing bad things? There is no slightest bit of reason behind your motivation." He growled, "and regarding the struggle between heroes and monsters, you are an outsider. You don't have any reasons, you're just looking for the kick, aren't you?"

"Sorry to tell you," the monster snorted, "I never expected you to understand this." He closed his eyes and opened them in a very fierce manner, "I have become a 'monster' and you are the 'heroes'; is that clear enough for you?" his serpentine eyes landed it's gaze on the quartet of heroes standing. Pig god, Amai Mask, Atomic Samurai and Zombieman.

A huge balck overshadowed them. Garou tuned his head and found two things. One, a big ass boulder is coming at him in high speed velocity and two, Tatsumaki is behind it. His eyes narrowed. Playing dirty, huh.

"Hold on tight, little boy!" Child emperor instructed as he gave the Busaiku kid a piggy back ride. Nobody wants an encore of the hostage taking courtesy of BS earlier. It'd be wise if he kept the boy safe.

"b-but we're the same age..."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The two pre-teens turned and saw Garou obliterating a huge chunk of boulder with his right forearm.

"So... this is the power of the tornado of Terror." The villian had an amused tone. He looked at the smug face of the esper. "To my current state, it's nothing special. Not much better than your sister."

Tornado's pupils dilated, "You... what have you done to Fubuki?!"

"Her dead body's over there." The monster pointed at a random direction rather casually. A gesture that riled the S rank 2 very much. And sent him a barrage of debris and boulders that her range and all of her telekinetic powers could muster.

"My fist..." Garou spoke.

Zombieman had a scowl on his face, "Tatsumaki's barrage keeps missing Garou?" he asked no one in paricular.

"No." Atomic Samurai responded. "he is punching them down in hyperspeed." He heard a moan. He turned and searched from whence the sound came. "Iai! You're still awake!" he gasped athis stirring disciple.

The man winced in pain. "Ma-master...p-please...use my sword..."

Kamikaze had his most grim expression yet.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 _Not Water Stream Rock Crushing Fist,_

 _Not Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist,_

 _Not Heart-Blast Release Fist,_

 _Not Tiger Fang True Fist,_

 _Not Firedance Bullet Trail Fist,_

 _Not Purgatory Abyss Fist,_

 _Not Lake-Breaking Ince River Fist,_

 _Not Mountain Cordillera Road Fist,_

 _Not Ultimate Fist Of The Yatagarasu,_

 _Not Pressure Point Killer Fist,_

 _Not Poisonous Ogre Fist,_

 _Not Lone Fist Of Takanor..._

Through battle, Garou has absorbed them all. He was trying to identify what kind of nomenclature should he give to his new fighting style, however, his musings were cut short by a yell.

" **ATOMIC SLASH**!"

PFFBSSSSSSSST! The master swordsman sprayed blood. He didn't know what happened, but he knew that Garou landed a hit on him and that the sword he wields lie broken in his hold. How in kami's name did this monster managed that?!

"Monster calamity God slayer fist has..." Garou diappeared and Assaulted Pig od. "No weak spots." The fat hero tumbled like a tumbleweed.

"Pig god!" zombieman cried on instinct. "Shit!" _he's way too fast!_

"Using all my remaining power..." A voice resembling that of a witch echoed. "I'll rip you to shreds! Be reduced to dust!" Senritsu no Tatsumaki charged.

A cyclone of boulders rained on the human monster, hero hunter, Garou.

"Hm?" the fiend tried to counter, "Oh!" but then he realized that the huge attack was a ploy to keep his defenses down. Tatsumaki may have not been able to use her telekinetic powers to bend and break him like a pocky stick, she sure as hell was able to keep him immobile for a moment. Actually, she's trying to will all his body cells to shrink and melt away, but all she could do is to restrain him from moving.

"NOW! If we don't finish him off now, we won't get a second chance!" Dotei has somehow returned to the field. "While he's holding off Tatsumaki's attack! We have to inflict all the damage we can!" _you elvish-mark'd, abortive, rooting hog!_

"I know." Amai mask stepped and readied himslef to attack. "I can tell by the way he wiped the floor with Golden Sperm, he's not someone we can beat head on." He glared at the monster as he had his war face on. The face with bulging veins all over. "You did have the balls facing us as a monster. Even if you're just a sandbag to us now. Don't blame us for playing dirty." He then proceeded to shower the body of the restrained montser with a flurry of kicks. "He took 25 hits without even fliching. Pretty tough if you ask me." The handsome hero concluded.

"Not yet!" Dotei jumped into the fray, "I'll lend you a hand!" he aimed his lower extremities on Garou's cranium, " **SOCCER DRIBBLE**!" _take that you boil, you plague sore!_ He landed a few feet away and looked at the damage he hoped he had inflicted. _Huh? Even if he doesn't take any outside damage... This should give him a concussion._ The boy gritted his teeth.

Garou had a blank expression. "My own technique...because it is of disaster level 'kami'... I shall name it 'monster calamity god fist'. No wait..." he raised his forearm, "Monster Calamity God-Slayer Fist." He cackled, "something as unreliable as god shall be crushed by my hand as well!"

A trickle of blood flowed down Tatsumaki's nostril. A trivial detail noticed by Atomic samurai. "Tatsumaki! It's no use! Hold it! Let me cut him!" The esper relented and flew down.

The slicing was futile as the only response Garou made was to elbow the swordsman in the abdomen then hit Dotei in the gut-that sent him flying and punch Amai mask in the face-which not only dislocated his jaw but also removed 2 incisors.

"Tatsumaki run away!" Zombieman managed to warn before the fiend appeared behind him and struck.

The verdette was twitching all over. Her nose bleeding from overexertion. She's trying to turn this monster's body in fine paste. But he's still walking towards her. As if in slow mo. To mock her powerlessnes.

"I got used to your psychic power." Garou explained haughtily. "If my brain was unharmed, it would only take you 5 seconds to take me down."

She huffed and defended that she's been worn down.

Bang's former disciple snorted and replied, "is that so, sorry you're worn out. Here let me lend you a hand... with releasing you..." he tried to reach out to her, further defying the pressure she exerted on him. But before he could touch her, blood oozed from her lips as she collapsed.

"kicking the bucket without my permission." The hero hunter turned around. "with that, the strike team against the monster association has been annihilated... I think."

 _Prisoner! Dark shine! Stay down there! You can't beat him!_ The bloodied head of Zombieman tried to look up, _We have to return to the HQ and form a plan to beat him!_

"...'kay.." Garou was very much please with himself today. "guess I'll pay the Hero Association HQ a visit."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

The cocoon that remained to protect Garou's head had dissipated revealing his human face. "What should I do?" he hung his head low as he knelt. His truimphant opponent stood behind him.

.

"So strong." King watched as the scene unfold, "It's over Fubuki" he whispered to the esper hiding with him. "I always knew Saitama-bro was incredible..."

The raven haired woman peeked and drew her own conclusion, "No. It's not over yet. Garou.. that devil is still alive."

.

"Oh." Saitama reacted when he saw Garou's face. The silver hair was a dead giveaway, "Now I remember... back when I...uh.. when you didn't pay for your meal." He placed his hands upon his hips. "What should you do, huh.." PRRRT. He farted, "For starters, go pay that bill. I don't care what you do after that. Just do what you want."

"...what I want? It all ended once I failed to beat you. I no longer have a reason to live."

"hey don't blame this on me," the bald man had a frustrated tone, "I've got nothing to do with your life."

"So you're not gonna kill me? Some hero you turned out to be." The vanquished ruffian huffed.

The bald man scoffed, "No hero is gonna kill someone over dine and dashing." His voice ws gentle. "Everyone makes mistakes.. even me." Yeah considering the fact that he chose to chase Garou that day because he himself had no money to pay his meal since he forgot his wallet.

"No." A shaking hand tapped the shoulder of Saitama. "Absolutely not. Letting him walk away after his hero hunting is definitely not an option. Garou must be executed right here, right now!"

Genos just stared at the A rank 1 who lost a few teeth with a murderous face and bloodlust in his voice. "EVERYONE AGREES. GAROU MUST DIE."

"I never agreed to that." The bald man shrugged.

"STEP ASIDE." Amai mask demanded. His creepy grin was accentuated by some missing incisors.

"Dude no. I'm not gonna let this little squabble turn into murder. This matter's already been settled." The bald man insisted.

"It's because he's lost his power that we have to do it now!" Child emperor reasoned. "We have an obligation as the superiors to finish this poisonous bunch-backed toad off."

"Obligation? Superior?" Saitama raised his eyebrow together with his voice, "Do you have any idea what you're saying?" he eyes fixed themselves on the S rank 5 boy. "I think it's past your bedtime."

"You're not even part of this operation, be quiet!" the boy snapped, "this son and heir of a mongrel bitch is a foul fiend that kidnaps children!"

"Huh?" the bald man was confused.

"We can't leave him alone." Zombieman interjected. "Even you should understand that."

The exchange went in front of the stormy faced Genos. _All they can think about is enforcing his execution._ he couldn't help but feel disappointed with his feloow S class heroes.

Pig god and Atomic samurai just tried to raise their heads to see what's about to happen as they were to battered to even move any other muscle. Puri puri prisoner winced in pain as he tried to stand.

Darkshine struggled to get up as well, while Flash and tatsumaki remained out cold.

Iaian was muttering incoherently beside Okamaitachi and Bushidrill who has not regained consciousness yet. Black Sperm kept his eye open.

"Hey! King is that you there?" a voice asked. Fubuki and the blonde man turned to see a...pile of rocks? "I kinda got some back problems... excuse me, but do you mind moving this rock for me?"

Oh. It's Bang. He's trapped. The S rank 7 moved and tried to push the boulders "Hmph! ...gh...GH...HM...PH...GH...GH..." keyword tried. "Phew, fubuki, an you lend a hand?" he turned to the raven haired esper.

Said woman raised her hand and made a crushing motion with her palm. The boulders were instantly crushed, revealing Bang.

"Whoa! You're covered in wounds!" King was genuinely concerned. "Are you... alright?"

"I woke up thanks to his voice." Bang responded. He shifted his gaze to where Garou is, "That fool..." he turned towards the direction and thanked both King and Fubuki for saving him. "Oh I better get going..." he squatted and jumped. He landed a few feet behind Saitama. "hey guys! Sorry to interrupt, but..."

The master of the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck a bit, "Since he's my former disciple, mind if I handle this?" he didn't wait for any response before leaping once again and landing in front of Saitama and Amai mask.

The latter frowned. The old man had a point but... "...if we let you handle this what will you do?" Amai mask asked. He didn't care what this old man will do to the hero hunter but he wanted to end it fast and clean. And he didn't want to risk the older martial artist having fatherly feelings for his former disciple.

"The other young ones had their chance." Bang spoke. If it hit a nerve, nodoby showed it. It's true, they had their chance, but failed "At least let me be the one to end this." He took a step. "Saitama."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for stopping my disciple's rampage." _And not killing him in the process._ He wanted to add. He's sure that the bald man was the one who stopped Garou. Somehow, he's just sure. Amai mask didn't fail to notice how Bang refered to Garou as his disciple, not _former_ disciple. But he let it slide for the moment. He will jump in for the kill once the old man fails to do so.

Saitama just shrugged. "Ga..rou..." Bang walked towards his former disciple.

"I don't need a lecture." The younger silver haired martial artist snapped. "Just kill me already, you old fart..."

"You..." Garou's master raised his right hand and whacked his disciple into the dirt, 'STUPID DISCIPLE!" he then picked up Garou's head via his hair and looked him in the eye, "You took your strength on the wrong path!" another hit sent the human monster flying. "have you anything for yourself?! Anything..." another punch.

"..."

A kick in the shin.

"..." Garou's gaze rested on his master for a moment.

An uppercut.

"ah." the hero hunter spat blood.

A backslap.

 _These..._

An elbow to the guts.

 _Aren't his usual attacks..._

A kick to the skull. Hit after hit Bang assualted his prodigal boy.

 _There's no power behind them. I remember now..._

The master whacked the disciple in the head once more.

 _It was like this too when he expelled me..._

Garou sported a light smile on his face as he realized what his master's feelings really were.

 _He's..._ "Why are you stopping?" he analyzed the face that his teacher donned. A face full of pity, of disappointment, eyes misty with love and hate at the same time.

"finish him off, Silver Fang." Amai mask tapped the older silver haired man. "You said you would end this. If you don't want to dirty your hands, then I'll do it."

"just... give me a moment." The old man croaked.

"NO."

Zombieman's face was that of silent acceptance, "It's understandable that you have some regrets." He addressed bang. "but it doesn't look like Garou himself... has any intention of living as a human."

"..." Silver Fang's eyes widened. _Could it be?_ Did his student have some sort of death wish? How... how did it come to this?

"Are you fine with that?" Saitama's voice rang in everyone's ears. "I beat you. Are you really fine with that?!"

The beaten student just stood, his pupils dilating.

 _I knew it. The old man could not do it to his own disciple after all._ "I'll enforce justice." Amai mask declared. "DIE." Garou didn't even flinch. But something made his eyes the size of plates.

"STOOOOOOOOP IT!" the busaiku kid roared. "STOP!" he ran towards the heroes.

"What's wrong?" _you three-inch fool_? Dotei asked the kid. He hid a lot of effort hiding this boy only for him to come galloping to the battlefield.

The boys eyes became misty. "You're so cruel! This man... he... he saved my life!" he looked at the heroes, "Aren't you people heroes?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Yes we are heroes," the blue haired man bent to meet the eyes of the boy with his own, "right now, we're trying to fight for peace. Could you stand back a little bit?"

"W-what are you going to do?" the child whimpered.

"it nothing you have to worry about." The A rank 1 assured him.

But he wasn't assured at all. "LIAR! YOU"RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" the boy cried, "I heard you say 'die'!"

Amai mask gave his most reassuring eye smile at the boy.

"He saved me twice!" the boy's tears came running down. The statement stunned Saitama, Bang, Zombieman and even Dotei, "You real heroes show up out of nowhere, but so what?!" he pumped his fist in the air and pleaded, "Run, mister!" he begged Garou, "Run away! RUN AWAY!"

The four stunned heroes shared a confusing silence but Amai mask shoved the child aside. "UMPH!" the boy landed on his bum. "Do you understand what you're saying?! You don't even know the situation, do you?" the handsome celebrity gave the boy a little taste of killing intent, "this man is a monster, an enemy of society."

"UWAAAAA!" the boy responded. "No he's not! No he's not!" the boy tried hitting the bluenette's shins. "UWAH! Stop!" he tried to prevent the A rank 1 from moving, "Run away! Mister, now! Run away!"

"now you've done it..." Amai mask did not sound very happy at the moment.

"Mister run away!" the boy continued his pleas.

"Who do you think you are?!" Amai was beginning to get pissed at this imbecile of a boy.

Garou, the fuming spectator was speechless. "..." this is how heroes deal with children? He didn't like it one bit.

Zombieman studied Garou's face, waiting for any reaction at what he's seeing. If this man really saved that boy's life... then suddenly, "His eyes have life... NO!" he rallied his fellows, "Hold him down! Garou is going to..."

Whish.

Dotei, Amai and Zombieman's eyes widened.

Bang closed his.

Our favorite bald hero remained passive.

"No way!"

"He ran?!"

"He disappeared already! After him!"

Child emperor's fists clamped shut. "if he gets away... find him!"

"Damn it!" Amai mask swatted the busaiku kid like a fly, "goddamnit! DAMMMN ITTT!" he was about to vent out his rage on the child but the bald man backslapped the celebrity into next week. Fast and clean. Just like he likes it.

Saitama turned a blind eye at Garou's escape. The injured heroes collapsed, adrenaline finally minimizing in their systems.

And so a long night ended. And at dawn, Saitama's house was nowhere to be found. The bald man just sighed.

~ a few days later in R city...

"We plan to go all out with these major newcomers! They'll be all the rage!" a man in black suit announced inside the Handsome castle™, a major talent company. "I had them take the professional hero exams too, just like how you became popular!" the chubby bearded guy continued, "After a year's hard training, 2 of these boys got into C-rank."

The speaker introduced 7 boys, all wearing classy, expensive clothes. "With those 2 as the man focus, we'll present them as an idol hero group and release their debut song. Can you give them a word of advice?" the man hopefully asked, "Like useful tips on how to survive the cruel entertainment industry... Hey Sweet! You listening? They're amazing material that miht overtake you, our main face!"

"They've got zero appeal, don't talk to me." The A rank 1 snapped. "I have no interest in copy cats." The man sat in a very posh seat, resting his right elbow on the arm rest, his hand browsing something in his phone. He didn't like his manager disturbing him when he's stalking with his newest obsession, the A rank 39, _Hagemanto_.

"Sweet...?!" the man gaped like a fish out of the water. He's used to the celebrity's rudeness but it seems that Amai mask is going the extra mile today. "They're your lovely juniors in the same studio!" the man reasoned.

Said hero just raised his eyebrow. Enough to be seen above his shades. "You don't get it do you? That's my 'advice'." He glared, "you listening? DON'T TALK TO ME."

"What are you..."

"director," the hero stood, "you followed my example and ended up with these?" he sized up the younger men, "ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING. I'd appreciate it if you stopped mass producing ugly imitations like this."

"Sir... isn't that kinda' harsh?" the newly minted c rank spoke.

The other C rank also remarked, "Calling us imitations and copycats..."

The first one took a step towards the star, "Mr. Sweet mask... you might be popular but we'll overtake you if you get overconfident. We won't lose in looks, singing or dancing..."

"Calm down, Cherion!" the director pleaded.

But the noob ignored it, "And of course, that goes for physical strength too..."

"That's right!" the raven haired one seconded, "The two of us DID pass the hero exams, you know? C class and A class? What's the damn difference?"

The guy refered to as 'Cherion' scoffed, "Why don't we put that to test?" he challenged, "Oh, but our faces are our main selling point, so they're out of bounds."

The director was sweating bullets. "Stop him!" he urged the other boys, "You guys!" he knew how strong Amai mask was. You don't get to be the A rank 1 and do your own _buwis buhay_ stunts without being strong as heck.

"But director..." the other C class interjected, "You said so yourself... Sweet mask should just stick to idol work. But he wants to hold onto his hero title forever, so he's difficult to handle." He said that on purpose to rile up the blue haired hero.

Cherion taunted him as well, "We have our priorities straight, this lame 'hero' business is only a stepping stone. Our goal is to become real top idols! Unlike someone who can't top either one..."

Saitama's image surprisingly popped into Sweet mask's mind.

"Aren't you the half assed imitation here?" Cherion huffed.

"The company is backing us up. If you want to concentrate on being a hero, you should retire from the idol business." The black haired one haughtily suggested.

"You know..." Amai's voice was calm. Like the calm before the storm. "Hero work isn't easy enough to be 'stepping stone'."

The apparent leader of the new boy group just snorted, "We can't quite follow that logic you see... that's how the business is after all..

 _Such naivety._ "Then, what would you do if I was a monster?" Amai Mask removed his shades. "If one appeared in front of you, like this?"

"We'd beat you to a pulp. It's 7 on 1." The black haired one anwered immediately. Even though only Cherion and he passed the Hero exams, all of them trained for combat. Training which also served as a double to gaining an amazing physique and tantalizing abs.

Cherion steeled his expression, "You really shouldn't look down on us, 'SODA POP BOYS'."

"hmph." Amai mask facepalmed... and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're sorely mistaken if you think we're too scared to fight you, we don't care if you..."

"That's enough Fantas!" the director commanded, "If your face gets hurt..."

The director was not able to finish his admonition as the temperature in the studio suddenly dropped. Both Cherion and Fantas felt the brunt of the killing intent released by Amai mask. The rest widened their eyes.

"Wh-what the..? I'm shivering all over."

"I can't stop trembling!?"

All heads turned to Amai mask who has raised his left forarm, "That's your instinct warning you. You and I are far too different biologically." The veins in his neck bulged abnormally.

"...?!"

"None of you have it. You don't have beauty!" the blue haired hero judged. "Beauty like his..." *insert Saitama's bored face here* "THE BEAUTY OF OVERWHELMING POWER!" he turned his back and muttered, "You're about as useful as a screen door on a submarine." Then he left.

~the next day...

Amai mask was informed about Bang's kick off party. Heh. That old incompetent fart. Sitch insisted he show his hide. He was a bit doubtful but when the director mentioned that Saitama will be there, he immediately jumped on the opportunity.

He parked his *insert very very expensive car brand here*, and headed to the reception. He was informed that he will be sharing room 101. He didn't like it, so he was instructed to take it up with Bang and Bomb. The receptionist tried her very best not to faint at the sight of her favorite idol. The man decided to leave his things in the room before complaining to Silver fang. He was on his way when he heard a couple of buff bums whining.

"I can't believe that baldy didn't even flinch!"

"Yeah! It was like he wasn't even putting any effort!"

"Uh-huh and his arms aren't even that muscular."

"he must be super strong or something!"

His ears picked up the terms 'baldy' and 'super strong'. There's only one guy who fit that description. He approached the complaining men and asked what the matter was. He was told that a bald man offered a bet. He'd pay twice the amount any bet by any competitor who can best him in an arm wrestling match. Well, they didn't say that he had assistants doing th sales talk or anything.

 _Saitama's swindling?_ The hero hastily thanked the men for the information and asked where this 'super strong bald man' is. The buff beach guys pointed him to a specific direction which he eagerly followed.

He found hagemanto straddled with a chubby boy behind him and a white haired girl hugging him. There'e also Demon-cyborg look alike standing beside him.

cough* "Okay, okay... though I suggest you put it in a bank." The man began move in his chair while trying to balance Rai and trying to carry Hana who clung to him.

"Really, chichi-ue?" Hono asked. "You think so?"

"Yeah... you can save it..." the man answered.

. . . . . . .

Before Saitama could stand, a hand slammed a wad of cash in the table. "I hope you don't mind a late comer, Saitama-san?"

The bald man looked up and saw a very pretty guy, borderline bishi with baby blue hair, a pair of sun glasses, faded jeans, a black shirt inside a white cardigan, and though Saitama may not have noticed everything the an donned is ridiculously expensive. Isn't this the guy who... who was this guy again? Hana gasped and Rai gaped. Hono tried to keep his calm.

Saitama narrowed his eyes. "something's bothering me..."

The newcomer raised his eyebrow.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" the bald guy asked.

Hana facepalmed, Rai sweatdropped while their elder brother facefaulted.

The bluenette just chuckled and answered.

"Amai Mask ( _Ikemen Kamen Amai Masuku_ )."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Whoa! I was panting after I typed all that! Ugh! Longest chapter ever! Even if it was mostly canon. Please tell me what you think! In case you didn't get that, I'm begging for you to review. It feeds my imagination, really.

And Yep! To those who noticed that Dotei has been using shakespearean insults, you got it! Hehe, I mean he's... well, I wanted someone with something on their manner of speech and it fell on Black sperm (the Z for S) and Dotei.

* _buwis buhay_ \- very life threatening. Or life sacrificing/giving up in the literal translation. Basically, VERY dangerous, do not try this at home type of things.

Waaaaaaaaa! I have a very very special plan for the 7 dwarves-er, boys! Muahahah... a hint: it concerns with a girl who weilds a... staff. Eeeeeeeeeeeeep!

 **Continuation of SMUTTT Series:**

Hi folks! This is once again, roo15 reporting for SMUTTTS (Scientific Multi-universe Transactions, Transportation and Timeline Schemes), and welcome to our interdimensional-me GTKY (getting to know you). As you all know, this fanfic concerns one superhero in what we call One-punch man universe. Today, we will explore other universes that has the same character and what has their world become. Let us check out the people from the fourth universe, a.k.a. the gendybendy!

The crowd cheered. In the hallway walked the most beautiful, the most stunning, breathtaking woman who ever lived. She's been a model for quite a while and people seemed to have never gotten tired of her. She's a hero as well. The kind of work which earned her the three claw marks that adorned her face. Nonetheless, the scars just added to her alure. To the mystical beautiful aura that surrounds her.

Queen is a model. The best that the world has ever known. Current holder of the title, Ms. Universe. With Amai mask as 1st runner up. She has prepared quite a few days practicing with her best friend Saitama for this. That woman had a very beautiful face, albeit bald, and adamantly refuses to join her in modeling or working as a hero.

Saitama, however, loves sudying under her cyborg sensei, Genos. A fellow s class hero. The ultimate snob. The great asshole, the biggest dick. Nobody could ever hope to understand the depth of the blonde's shitty attitude. Queen had always believed that the cyborg didn't even care for Saitama. That is, until Saitama told her what happened a few days ago.

~flashback...

 _"Take this! Exploding shuriken!" a raven haired young man, clothed in a black body suit with metal rings around his limbs attacked Genos claiming that the cyborg is the greatest hindrance between him and the love of his life, Saitama._

 _"Incinerate!" the blonde retaliated with his right hand as his left is carrying the bald lady donned in blue shorts and a light orange hoodie._

 _The two continued exhanging blows until they reached the street where it became a wild goose chase. It was quite an even match until after they heard a screeching of tires._

 _The new comer rode a bigbike and was donned in a trenchcoat atop his gray shirt and dirty white trousers. He had several sets of high powered guns and an axe strapped on his back. "You seem to be in quite a situation, my dear Saitama... mind if I give you a lift?" the man with with not very spiky balck hair asked._

 _"eh?" the bald woman took a second before..._

 _WHOOSH!_

 _The biker launched a missile barely missing Genos' head. "Get your filthy hands off my woman, demon cyborg."_

 _"RUN, GENOS, RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"_

 _And so, Genos had to run with Sonic and Zombieman hot on his trail. Occassionally dodging projectiles and throwing his own attack. The chase almost took 4 hours before a duo of male espers stopped the rampaging ninja and horny zombie._

 _Genos had a few minutes to breathe before another match of chase began. This time, it was Fubuki and Tatsumaki who was keeping him on his feet. The two were as obsessed with Saitama as Sonic and Zombieman. Even worse, because they could fly._

 _"Saitama, honey, let's go home." Fubuki smiled sweetly._

 _"In your dreams brother, she's coming with me!" Tatsumaki leaped and tried to snatch the bald woman out of the cyborg's arms._

 _"RUN, GENOS, RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"_

~end flashback.

Queen smirked. _Don't care about Saitama my ass. You're as hopelessly inlove with her as everyone else we know, Genos-kun._ And with that, she waved at her fans who has not yet realized that their idol's mind had wandered far, far away.


	45. Chapter 45 King Part 3

A/N: I own nothing. Not Naruto, One punch man or Spongebob or any other anime references you might find.

Already did the disclaimer. Don't sue me =]

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Chapter 45 King Part 3**

After the somewhat... peculiar breakfast, Bang and Bomb set up several board games to be played by the Fubuki members plus Charanko who completed the 10 Km sand jogging. Said group had a rough morning but their faces brightened with Fubuki giving out bottles of water for each of them.

Bang played shogi against Kamikaze. Iaian giving atomic samurai a massage on the shoulders.

Bomb faced Tsunami and Dotei in a game of Go.

Bushidrill played against Zombieman while Okamaitachi had a match with Flash.

Heck even sitch played against Metal bat. The delinquent wanted to prove he has more than brawn, Zenko fully supporting him all the way.

Genos, with rover on his side, had Lily as an opponent. Said woman had Yuki cheering for her.

Even Tatsumaki did not back down against King and Mumen rider.

What the hell? How did he get himself in this situation?! King had god-level gaming skills, but when it comes to board games...

"Checkmate." Tatsumaki smirked. During the Garou battle she admired the man's wits, not interferring with her battle and keeping the hostage safe. He even tried to use divide and conquer on the monsters. Too bad they didn't fall for it. So, she's somehow disappointed at how she easily beat the man in a game of shogi in just a few moves.

"Maaan, Senritsu no Tatsumaki-san is such a good player." Mumen rider remarked.

 _Or I just suck at Shogi_. King sweatdropped. It would really be nice if Hana-chan cheered on him. Or Tsunami-chan... but his defeat would be a lot more humiliating.

The verdette had a smug face, "would like to have a rematch?"

"uh... I think Mumen rider would like to have a game as well..." he scratched his cheek. He didn't want to be whooped by a little brat who wears lace underwear again.

Mumen smiled, "That is so kind of you, King-san."

And so, the game between Tatsumaki and Mumen began. Bushidrill, Okamaitachi, Zombieman and Flash seemd to have been done with thier game and did not proceed with a remtach as the four of them were now watching Mumen and Tatsumaki.

King just sat there. Wondering what the hell is going on.

Soon, Sitch, Metal Bat and Zenko joined them, intently watching the match between the S class rank 2 and the c class rank 1. Muttering things like, 'good move' or 'wise counter'. Genos, Rover, Lily and Yuki also joined the fray.

Bomb, Dotei and Tsunami came over as well.

The same happened with Bang, Atomic Samurai and Iaian. King's scarred eye twitched. Soo many people.

Tsunami kept on unneccessarilly cheering Mumen-which did not sit with him very well, by the way; while the other S class rooted for Tatsumaki. King never noticed it, but even the Fubuki group also supported Mumen.

It ended with a draw with both players having only one piece at the end.

The spectators clapped their hands and affirming the two for an amazing game. Mumen blushed and thanked them, while Tatsumaki frowned when Silver Fang patted her on the head.

"Wow _oneesan_!" Fubuki exclaimed, "I never knew you were so good at board games!"

The older esper just smirked, "small things, _imouto_ , small things."

"Thank you so much for participating, everyone, you can all have this time to bathe on the beach or do whatever you like. Or... you can watch the Fubuki members as they play the crab walk challenge!" Bang announced.

Well, that was sudden. "I'll go ahead and prepare the BBQ, Bomb-san." Fubuki politely notified the old man.

"Why, yes. That would be very much appreciated, Fubuki-san." The old man smiled at her.

And so, Fubuki, Okamaitachi, Tatsumaki and King went. Genos and Lily following closely behind. Genos would assist with the fire, but he'll be relaxing. Or wondering where his sensei went. That would work too. Lily will still be looking after Yuki and Rover. The other kids just disappeared and the rest stayed to watch the race. It was actually a very funny race, because the competitors would have to walk like crabs. On their speedos.

King wondered whether Bang and Bomb were really training the Fubuki group members or just pranking them. Oh well, no point in wondering. He wasn't really interested in taking photos for blackmail material as he was really never that close with the group. He also knew he wouldn't really be assisting much with the BBQ as Fubuki can just flip all the meat in a snap of her fingers.

Ah... what to do, what to do...

As soon as the coals turned to embers, Yuki asked Lily if they could go make a sand castle. Rover woofed in assent and Genos could just hung his head as Yuki grabbed him towards the beach. Even if it was Lily that he really wanted to play with.

"hey guys... can I come?" King asked. It would really be boring just smelling the smoke or playing videogames on the beach, so he decided to actually do some beach-thing. Sand castle. It's really a fun game if you're not a six-foot tall guy with claw marks on your face. Females on the beach swooned at the sight of King and Genos. The men had looks of admiration and the kids kept on petting Rover.

"Sankasle! Sankasle!" Yuki chirped.

Lily just giggled at the boy's effervescent nature. "Alright, Yuki we can make sandcastle, but we dun have shells or shovel or..."

"I'll go get some." Genos announced and left.

The girl huffed, "What is wrong with him?!"

"uh... I though he's gonna get stuff so that we can make a sandcastle or something..." King had a confused look on his face.

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's not what I mean!" she sat on the ground and watched Yuki play on the sand. "He's... I think he doesn't like me..." she sadly said.

The blonde sat as well and played sand with Yuki who beamed at him. "Uh... I dunno. Maybe you did something to tick him off?"

"what?! Eh..hehe.. of course not!"

King smelled a new ship about to sail.

 **.**

"Amai Mask ( _Ikemen Kamen Amai Masuku_ )."

"huh?" was the bald man's intelligent response.

Hana leaned close to her father and informed him that Amai mask is th A class rank 1.

"Oh I see, I remember now. You were the guy who talked with Genos when we first became heroes." The man resumed his bored face after the illuminated one, "So, are you gonna do rookie crushing on me as well?"

The blue haired man chuckled, "actually, I was also there during the fight with Garou." His features shapened, "you know, the monster you refused to slay."

"uh... so?"

"I'd like to have a word with you, if you don't mind?" he smiled at the kids.

The three seemed to have understood what's going on and notified their father that they'll be on their way back to their mom.

"Ugh! It's the same Zombiedude thing again! Some people wants to talk to SENSEI DAD SIR and take up all his time!" The chubby boy whined.

"Watch it, Rai." Hono rebuked.

"We'll leave now, o-otou-sama, We'll s-see you at l-lunch!" Hana waved goodbye as they headed to where Fubuki is. Kidding, they headed where their teammates were. The war will begin in a few hours and they have top make the final touches of their jet packs.

"So... what are we gonna talk about?"

.

"uh... I thought you guys were making a sand castle?" Genos asked. A sand castle is a very very far cry from what he is seeing.

"It's your fault! You took too long!" Lily whined. She was currently covered in sand and seaweed as both King and Yuki decided to make her a mermaid.

"How is it exactly my fault?" The cyborg had a smug face, very pleased with happened to the girl. He still didn't forget that she accused him of rape after puking on him twice. "If people think that you're some kind of mix between a human and a hideous sea creature, take it up with your parents."

Yuki kicked him shin and pointed at him, "BOW TO THE MERMAID!"

"..."

King stifled a laugh.

"BOW!" Yuki kicked him again.

"Wooof!" Rover agreed.

Lily huffed, "What are you waiting for? Buttface? BOW!" she snickered.

"..."

Yuki kicked him again. "BOW!"

"By the way, the zoo called, the baboons want their butts back, so you'll have to find a new face." Lily addressed Genos.

The teen just raised his eyeborw and snarkily remarked, "Fashion Tip 101: You only need to wear one pair of socks at a time and they belong on your feet not in your bra."

"Hey! I knew you peeked! You pervert!"

"that's not even a funny joke, B class."

"You know what's funny? Not you, so shut up."

*sniff *sniff. "Are Shishou and Riri... *sniff... fighting?" Yuki's eyes were wet.

"ah ah! No! Genos and I aren't fighting!" Lily defended. Darn it. Miss Fubuki will be so disappointed if she can't look after this kid for a couple of hours.

"Y-yeah! Yeah! That's right, Yuki. We are not...uh... fighting!" the cyborg seconded. If his sensei finds out via Yuki that he has been mean to Fubuki's underling once again... ugh.

"Weally?" Yuki probed. He looked at his Uncle King who gestured something. The boys' eyes widened.

"Yeah!"/ "Of course!" Genos and Lily simultaneously answered.

"weh?"

"We're not fighting! We're friends!" the 'mermaid' smiled at Genos. A very plastic smile.

"Weally weally?" the little cyborg questioned.

"Of course, Yuki. Would shishou lie to you?" Genos smiled back.

"Then kiss!" the boy folded his arms.

WHAAAT!

King kept a straight face.

~Somewhere else...

"I don't really believe that ALL they did was to take snapshots." Dotei frowned. "They knew we were spying on them... somehow..."

"Well that was all my lenses could gather." Rai defended.

"I know, I know." Child emperor licked his lollipop, "They are preparing something..."

"Maybe you're overthinking this." Hono stood from their hiding place. The wars will soon begin. "Maybe they really were just taking photos. Zenko knew nothing."

"You sure you're not protecting her?"

"Dotei-kun, I understand yopur competitive nature but, two of those girls are our sisters. We'd enjoy besting them, but never in our wildest dreams will we even try hurting them. Our mechanics and primary functions were to cover each other's glaring weakness. And so, by dividing us, you also divide our potential. The four of us will have to be working together to function effectively, you know." Was Hono's lengthy explanation.

The S rank 5 sighed. "I understand."

"Let's just enjoy this as much as they are!" Rai placed his hands on each of the boys' shoulders.

"Yeah... uh, we should." Dotei smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll still assist you in whooping Tsun-tsun's butt!"

~with the girls...

"Whahaha! That moron won't know what hit him!" Tsunami cackled.

"Uh... Tsunami- _neechan_ , we w-wont be h-hurting either Rai or H-hono- _niiisan_ , right?" A concerned Hana asked. "I mean, it's all j-j-just fun and g-games..."

"Yeah..." Zenko seconded, dreamily remembering the night she spent with Hono. She had no choice but to eat that amazingly special loliipop in the face of the whole world, but she was able to keep it's wrap. It's going straight to her scrapbook. "nun o' dem mean harm to us, ryt?" she chuckled, "Let's make sure nun o' dem gets hurt as well."

"AW!" the girl with the two ears fro hairstyle doted on Metal Bat's younger sister. "Zenko-chan is so cute! You LIKE Hon-kun, don't you?" she waggled her eyebrows at the poor blushing girl before turning to hana and wipe her mock tears, "They grow up so fast,*sniff *sniff"

"Tsunami- _neechan_ , don't b-be l-like that. You're e-e-mbar-r-assing Zenko-chan!" Hana chided.

The older girl just giggled again, "Okay, anyway, here's the plan." She gave a hard look at the white haired girl, "I don't care if Dotei's your boyfriend or whatever, you will not go easy on him, you got that?!"

"T-T-T-T-Tsu-N-N-N-nami- _neechan_!"

~back to Fubuki.

*flip *flip.

"Wow I like this sauce! Did you make it?" Okamaitachi's high pitched voice was not very kind to the espers.

"Uh... Yeah, I just used the stuff available at the Kebab area. They were selling a lot of spices there." The younger esper answered modestly.

Tatsumaki just raised her eyebrow. "are they treating you like a domestic helper or something?" she knew that Fubuki was required to stay on the _hage's_ house as some sort of sick joke by Agoni himself, but kami help the bastard if her _imouto_ does not get treated well in that place.

Fubuki chuckled, "Well _oneesan_ , it's not really that hard, I have telekinesis, remember? And there are like 5 kids. The house is just... normally messy. Not a lot of trouble, really."

"Oh? You sound like you're enjoying a domesticated lifestyle..." the transvestite remarked. "Oh well, we women are really bound to do it sooner or later."

The taller esper just sweatdropped at the part 'we women'. *flip *flip. "This one seems to be cooked, can you please pass the plates, _oneesan?"_

The plates flew to her side as she willed the cooked meats to transfer to the plates.

"Say Senritsu no Tatsumaki, do you have any plans for lovelife... or anything like that?" the A class probed.

Said hero just grunted and turned her head. Making that faraway look.

"ohoho... someone's not so happy with their love life." Slicing shemale commented, "Oh well... I guess It's none of my business, but please tell me if I'm overstepping my bounds, I just can't help but be curious, I implore you, Fubuki-san, how's the sexlife with the baldy?"

"DIDN'T ya hear?" the verdette snapped, "They're not doing anything like that!"

"Oh? So you're saying that they're just staring at each other eveytime they go to bed?"

"Yes! If it means that that _hage hentai_ is not screwing my _imouto's_ brains out, then YES!" tatsumaki raised her voice.

"Oh? But I'm not asking you, Senritsu no Tatsumaki." The sword wielder slyly responded, "unless it is you who wants to have that man."

The S class hero glared. "How. Dare. You."

The A class hero shrugged. "Oh well, not that I care really. I heard that he was the one who dealt with that hero hunter, Garou. He must really be strong. Good stamina, good physique, enough power... perfect for bed."

The B class blushed. She thought of those things as well. Although she hasn't sully realized what Saitama's attributes will mean during the intercourse, but... she knew those stuff matters.

The blush did not escape Okamaitachi's eyes. "Come to think of it. I don't think that man is bad actually. I think his head is a solar panel... for a sex machine." He then bit his lip for emphasis.

If blushing means making a sound, Fubuki reddenned even louder.

"So anyway, don't take it the wrong way, Jigoku no Fubuki, if you haven't done the man yet, do him now." He paused for a moment, "Come to think of it... there was this saying I've come across one time... Anyone can be confident with a head full of hair. But a confident bald man- there's your diamond in the rough."

"NO!" the elder psychic bellowed, "Fubuki's not going to do anything of that sort!"

*flip *flip Fubuki sighed. She knew her _oneesan_ would never approve. She'd have to put this in the list of the things she no longer gives a fuck about. She may have been stationed for a glorified babyitting, but being exposed to Saitama's household gave her balls of steel. Large balls of steel.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think! In case you didn't get that, I'm begging for you to review. (I really have no idea how the game of Shogi or Go is played. So I'll just assume that it's somewhat similar to chess.)

*Okamaitachi's saying is from Larry david.

 **SMUTTTS** (Scientific Multi-universe Transactions, Transportation and Timeline Schemes) **Series: universe 5.**

 **University A/U.**

Professor Bang, in his 4 decades of teaching has never encountered a student as bratty as Saitama. He admired the boy's intellect, praised it even, but he could just not swallow his ego. Ego fed by his grades, his amazing martial arts skills and his family's wealth. The boy was an orphan, and an heir on a multi-billion company that owns chains of hotels, restaurants, resorts and malls. The boy was a walking goldmine. Too bad his heart was rotten. To the core.

The old man was just somehow happy that the only firend he had, a city scholar, Genos, was not as rich. But the blonde boy was as smart, if not smarter. And so, the bald wealthy egotistic boy found an invaluable company. The poor blonde kid was talented in every aspect. Music, painting, math, robotics, you name it. The only thing he lacks is a good bank account. He was a very nice boy as well, very polite and very well-mannered.

And then there's their other friend, King. The baseball team captain. That boy was anything but brains, his body was made up of 99% brawn, he's actually quite buff for his age and carries a kiiten he calls 'rover' everywhere.. But he was cool with the other two ad so they clicked. He was sporty as f*ck and never won 1st place. Always, always CHAMPION. His themesong is along the lines of... "We are the champions... weeee aaaare the champions... We are the champions... of the woooooorld."

And the last member of the pact, Amai. This one was filthy rich as well, but was blessed with unbeliveable good looks. The four of them are quite good lookcing, but this one is the icing of the cake. His looks ranges from immaculately handsome to divinely dazzling. The campus playboy. He changes girlfriends like he chenges his designer clothes. Every week there's a rumor of him sleeping with a certain girl who did this and that and so on.

Half of the school's population worshipped these boys. The four of them ran the student council. The karate club, the sports club, the archery club, music club, practically all the clubs in the scool. They're a little short of age to run the entire school, actually. And that's where the problem started. Fangirls swarmed wherever they went. It annoyed the four and they have developed a bad habit ignoring people or offending fangirls. Genos was the only one subtle about it.

It didn't take a year before the boys started to mess with them as well. But the four were good with martial arts. And so anyone who chanllenges them was only asking for a good beating.

Until the green haired little girl came. Senritsu no Tatsumaki. She was rumored to be a psychic and was immediately hailed as the spiritists' club president. This did not sit well with the boys and they challenged her position during baking class.

Tatsumaki huffed, "You're on, morons.". she used her powers to raiseall the available icing and dumped it on the boys' head. She snickered as she flew away.

"she does realize that this means war, right?" Amai mask wisped the icing off his face.

"Yes, Amai. She does. And it will not take long before she licks the soles of my feet." Saitama answered. "Get all the information that you can, Genos, and step on it."

"Right away."

"I'll make sure that bitch gets banned on other clubs and anything else club!" King announced.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bang sighed. He knew that the prank wars will not end well. In fact, the one who took the brunt of it all were Tatsumaki's sisters, Fubuki and Lily. Well Lily usually gets spared because he knew Genos pitied the sick girl, but Fubuki is always, always bullied by the boys.

The man decided to speak with Saitama, as apparently, the boy was the leader of the group. "Saitama, what do you think of Zenko-sensei's class?"

"huh?" the bald boy gave a confused look, "Why are you asking me dumb questions, old man?"

"Please, my boy. Humor me for once.

"Alright, hmm... Zenko-sensei. Well, you can't cheat in her class because no one knows the answers. And you should bring a pillow to the class so when you lose consciousness your head won't slam on your desk. And bring a pillow for your pillow because your pillow will fall asleep too. I eventually passed her class, but I had to sacrifice a chicken to the voodoo god Chango to pass it." He snickered. Of course he passed it because he was a genius.

Bang planted a palm in his fist. "okay, what about Fubuki? What do you think of her?"

"Ah, the sister of the demon-spawn Tatsumaki?"

"Yes, that one."

"... nah, I got nothing."

"What are you planning with her? I hear she's been the one to suffer from all of your pranks." The silver haired professor continued to probe.

The bald boy sighed. "I dunno old man, I won't stop messing with her until Tatsumaki falls on her knees and apologizes wearing a maid uniform." The boy jumped off his seat, "Well, what's all this for?"

Bang smiled lightly, "I was just feeling a bit... pitiful to the young girl. She's done nothing to you."

Saitama has a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Prank Tatsumaki and I'll leave Fubuki alone." Then, he jumped off the window.

The teacher sighed once more. "You heard that?"

A green haired esper emerged from the door. "Yes, and all the food in his fridge has been peppered with a shit load of wasabi."

"Tatsumaki, Fubuki is suffering from all your deeds, you have to do something about it."

~the next day.

The boys were snickering.

"Sai, what happened to your mouth?"

"Yeah, Saitama-bro, did you get allergy or something?"

The bald boy frowned. "It's that thrice damned algae hair. I know she's behind this. Eveything in the fridge has wasabi! A lot of them! Even the freakin' water!"

"We'll take it out on Fubuki then," Amai mask suggested.

"NO." A girly voice interrupted. "Stop messing with my sister you freakin' cowards!"

"Eh? Suck my dick." The bald one taunted.

"Get one first!" the brave school girl snapped.

"oooooh. Burn." King mocked and immediately shut up the moment Saitama threw him a glare.

"What do you wnat, bitch?" the bald one asked again.

The esper huffed, "Did you just call me a bitch? Because a bitch is a dog. Dogs bark. Bark is on trees. Trees are a part of nature. And nature is beautiful. I know I'm beautiful! Thanks for the complement."

"I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a smarter statement than whatever you just said." Genos commented.

"Shut it blondy! You should wear a condom on your head because if you're gonna act like a dick you might as well dress like one!" the girl retorted.

"I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse." Amai mask glared.

She smiled at him, "My middle finger gets a boner when I think of you."

"oh?"

A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! My computer got busted! These have been laying around for a month! I had to go to an internet café to publish… any suggestions for the SMUTTT series? I know the latest isn't even funny.


End file.
